En tinieblas
by Akariiii
Summary: AU El lleva una vida llena de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento, ella una llena de torturas, pero una asignación está destinada a cambiar su futuro... o el de ambos... es un Battousai
1. Prólogo

N de NATT: HOLA, BIEN, AKI ESTA OTRO A/U nn ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, AUNQUE HAYA KEDADO ALGO SANGRIENTO...JEJEJE.

DISCLAIMER: RUOUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, SI, BIEN, DEBEN SABER DE QUIEN ES, ASÍ KE CREO QUE ESTA DE MAS DECIRLE, nn

****

PROLOGO

"déjame!"

"deja de gritar niñita, no te va a pasar nada"

"no...por favor"

"cállate!"

"ayúdenme...por favor..."

--------------------------

Un muchacho de no más de diecisiete años corría rápidamente a través de una calle completamente obscura, dejando detrás cerca de diez cuerpos sin vida de hombres, muchos de los cuales estaban descuartizados, un río de sangre se extendía debajo de los cuerpos, el muchacho tenía el rostro salpicado de la sangre de aquellos hombres que estaban tirados a su espalda, en su mano mantenía sujetada firmemente una espada, lista para volver a atacar, delante de él, un hombre tirado en el suelo, rogando piedad sin obtener respuesta, el joven levantó su espada y cortó su cuello de un solo golpe, desprendiendo su cabeza, la cual quedó prendida de un delgado tejido, la sangre corría por la hoja de la espada, mientras que la cabeza se desprendía cayendo al suelo y rodando unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo ensangrentado, sin decir nada, el muchacho sacudió de su espada la sangre y volvió a envainarla, sus ojos no mostraban ni una sola gota de remordimiento por lo que había hecho, no mostraban ni siquiera un poco de lástima hacia los hombres que acababa de asesinar sin piedad, el ruido de las sirenas llegaron a sus oídos, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario al cual se encontraban todos los cuerpos, desapareció entre las sombras de un callejón, un solo murmullo se escuchó en las tinieblas _"es mi deber..."_

_--------------_

"Todo lo que se encuentre junto a ellos es maldad, sufrimiento, no debes dudar nunca, no debes flaquear ante nada, ten en cuenta que tu espada es la salvación del futuro, siempre, escúchame bien, siempre debes mantenerte frío ante esa situación, sin piedad a los culpables, ese es tu deber, me escuchaste kenshin? Un ejecutor..."

Era día viernes, todo estaba húmedo, la noche anterior había caído una fuerte lluvia, eso era lo único que calmaba al muchacho, la lluvia que había caído, ya fuera por la tristeza de los hombres que habían muerto, o para limpiar las calles de esa sangre culpable. Kenshin Himura, un muchacho de diecisiete años, sus padre habían muerto antes de que él pudiera si quiera hablar, había sido criado por una familia pero escapó, ahora, estaba convertido en un asesino, un ejecutor de corruptos, lo que no lograba el gobierno con sus cárceles, él lo tomaba con sus propias manos, con su espada, llevaba exactamente dos años haciendo el trabajo que se le ordenaba, a pesar de ser alguien del bajo mundo, a pesar de que tenía que mantenerse en las sombras, él había aceptado esa carga, al igual que la de las vida que arrebataba, había aceptado la carga que llevaba por ser conocido como Battousai...

"Himura-kun"

"si"

"toma esto" –un hombre de cabello negro le entregó un sobre negro, kenshin lo observó fijamente antes de tomarlo- "bien, ahí está todo, bueno, queda en tus manos"

"entiendo" –el hombre se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, levantando su mano en forma de despedida salió dejando a kenshin solo, kenshin tomó el sobre y lo abrió, leyendo atentamente-

Hiroshi Takegawa

Hotel Narita, 01:30 AM.

Kenshin memorizó lo escrito en el sobre y lo arrugó, encendió el quemador de la cocina y observó como el papel se iba volviendo cenizas, después de eso, fue rumbo al baño y se encerró, aun le quedaban cinco horas, se comenzó a quitar la ropa y se metió a la ducha, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo como agujas.

"para qué rayos me limpió? Si después de esta noche nuevamente voy a quedar cubierto de culpa"

Kenshin estuvo cerca de dos horas en la ducha, cuando salió, se puso una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió al cuarto, se vistió y volvió al salón principal, y se paró frente a la ventana que daba a la ciudad, mirando atentamente las luces que ya se encontraban encendidas, en su mano sujetaba la espada que lo acompañaba siempre en sus ejecuciones.

--------------------

"estás bien?"

"sí, yo...no se preocupe...gensai-sensei"

"lamento que tengas que pasar por esto"

"Nadie lo lamenta más que yo"

"Qué fue lo que te hizo shindou-san?"

"él no me ha hecho nada"

"muchacha, el hecho de que tu padre haya sido el ministro no quiere decir que shindou-san tenga el derecho de hacerte algo"

"él no me ha hecho nada" –repitió la muchacha débilmente-

"Entonces, cómo te hiciste esos golpes?"

"me cai"

"por favor, a mí no tienes que mentirme"

"gensai, por favor, no se preocupe por mí, no quiero que Ud. Muera por mi culpa" –gensai suspiró-

"bien, entonces, te dejo"

"si" –gensai dejó el cuarto donde la muchacha se encontraba y volvió a cerrarlo, la muchacha se sentó en la cama- _"por qué nadie viene, quiero salir de este horrible lugar...quiero que ese hombre deje de hacerme esas cosas tan horribles" _–la muchacha se abrazó a si misma quejándose por los múltiples cortes y magulladuras que tenía en su cuerpo, sin contar el daño psicológico que estaba sufriendo en ese lugar.

-------------------

Battousai caminaba por el oscuro callejón, su espada se encontraba desenfundada, la hoja estaba reluciente, sin embargo, dentro de unos pocos minutos, la sangre correría nuevamente por ella, acorralado contra la pared de ladrillos un hombre estaba aterrorizado, ni siquiera gritaba, estaba paralizado del miedo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el pánico y su mandíbula temblaba, su mano buscaba algo con lo cual golpear a su agresor, encontró un pedazo de madera rota, el hombre lo agitó ante battousai, pero nada parecía importarle, con un solo movimiento de su espada, partió la madera en dos, cosa que provocó que el hombre temblara aun más.

"Hiroshi Takegawa" –la fría voz de battousai resonó a través del callejón- "he venido a tomar su vida"

"qué...qué...estás....hablando" –el hombre tartamudeaba mientras trataba de mantenerse firme, el hombre quedó más paralizado aun cuando en el frío y calculador rostro de battousai se curvo una sonrisa maquiavélica, el hombre del miedo se había orinado y estaba de rodillas rogando por su vida, battousai hizo caso omiso de esto y avanzó lentamente hacia el hombre, no había nadie cerca, él mismo se había encargado de que no hubiera nadie cerca, esto provocaba que el hombre temiera más, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, el hombre pareció reaccionar y trató de correr, esto molestó mucho más a battousai y blandió su espada contra su pecho, haciéndole un corte en diagonal al hombre, este gritó de dolor, mientras la sangre salía en górgoros, cuando cayó al piso, un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor, el hombre aun seguía con vida, así que battousai hundió completamente su espada en su cabeza, jalando hacia delante, cortándola por la mitad, battousai sacudió su espada y la enfundo-

"esto es...justicia divina"

Battousai se marchó dejando el cuerpo destrozado del hombre atrás, dejando nuevamente un río de sangre por donde él pasaba.

En su rostro no había expresión, todos estos años de matanza, había borrado todo vestigio de misericordia de su vida, lo único que le quedaba era la sangre, la sangre de sus víctimas que se trasformaban en sus acompañantes eternos...

------------------------

N de NATT: HOLA, ESTA ES MI NUEVA Y SANGRIENTA CREACION, ESTABA EN MI MENTE HACE TIEMPO PERO NO SABIA COMO DARLE "VIDA" POR ASI DECIRLO, DESEABA HACER ALGO QUE TUVIERA MUCHO DOLOR, ANGUSTIA Y SANGRE, ES KE CUANDO DECIDÍ ESCRIBIRLA, ESCUCHABA UNA CANCION DE X-JAPAN Y ME SALIO DEL ALMA , BUENO, SIN CONTAR EL ROMANCE QUE ESO YA ES ALGO OBVIO. BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI GRAN Y LARGO PROLOGO Y DEJENME REVIEWS SI? NO SEAN MALITOS....

NATT-CHAN.


	2. Inocencia corrompida

****

N de NATT: hola, espero ke estén bien, bueno aquí los dejo con el primer capítulo de mi nueva creación...

DISCLAIMER: bueno, lo de siempre, ya lo saben, no es mío ¬¬...

CAPITULO 1: INOCENCIA CORROMPIDA.

"Qué le ocurrió?" –gensai revisaba las diversas heridas que el cuerpo de la muchacha presentaba-

"se golpeó"

"shindou-san, le ruego que por favor deje de golpear a esta chica"

"mira, dedícate a hacer tu trabajo que es curarla, no te entrometas en mis asuntos" –gensai lo miró con mucha desconfianza, para después seguir curando sus heridas-

La muchacha tenía diversos cortes alrededor de su cuerpo, y un corte en el labio, sin contar que su ropa había sido hecha jirones nuevamente, como casi todos los días, el hombre al cual todos los del lugar le debían respeto, shindou, siempre trataba de abusar de ella, contadas veces salía con muchos golpes y rasguños que la muchacha le proporcionaba defendiéndose, pero siempre era ella la que salía peor, ya que luego shindou comenzaba a golpearla en su furia después de sus fracasos de violación. Después de unas horas, la muchacha abrió los ojos muy adolorida, mientras que el doctor le indicaba que se quedara quieta, la muchacha obedecía.

"bien, ahora me dirás que ocurrió?" –gensai preguntaba tranquilamente mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín- "no me digas que nuevamente te has caído"

"eh?" –la muchacha estaba un poco aturdida- "ah...sí... es que he andado un poco mareada"

"mira, muchacha, a mí no es necesario que me mientas"

"entonces, no me pregunte cosas que ya sabe" –la muchacha miró hacia otro lado-

"no me has dicho tu nombre"

"cómo?"

"que sigo curándote y ni siquiera sé como te llamas"

"kaoru"

"ya veo..."

"disculpe"

"dime"

"Ud. No sabe cuando me dejarán salir de este horrible lugar?"

"lo lamento, por el momento, shindou-san no quiere que te vayas" –kaoru cerró sus ojos y una mueca de asco cruzó por un momento su rostro-

"no entiendo como alguien como él puede estar al mando de esto"

"a qué te refieres?"

"es un cerdo, ese hombre debería estar encerrado"

"por la forma en que te expresas, puedo imaginarme lo que te ha estado haciendo"

"nadie puede imaginarse algo así" –kaoru sonrió amargamente-

"bueno, ahora debo irme, regresaré mañana a revisar tus heridas"

"muchas gracias"

El doctor dejó a kaoru sola, ella volvió a recostarse para tratar de dormir.

---------------------------------

"Himura-kun!!" –un hombre se cruzó en el camino de la motocicleta de kenshin, este para evitar al hombre la ladeo parando a sólo unos centímetros del hombre-

"qué hace aquí?"

"hey!" –el hombre bromeó- "que forma es esa de saludar a tu superior" –kenshin arqueó una ceja y luego volvió a su expresión fría-

"takasugi-san" –kenshin dijo bajando de su motocicleta y parándose frente a el hombre- "qué hace aquí?"

"bien, estaba aburrido, y recordé que tú estabas libre esta tarde, así que decidí dejarme caer e invitarte a beber algo"

"lo siento, estoy ocupado"

"oh!, que tristeza, pues, necesito hablar contigo así que tienes que venir" –takasugi dijo sonriendo-

"dónde?"

"no, sabes, regresa a tu casa, iré por la tarde"

"sí, señor" –kenshin volvió a subir a su motocicleta dando la vuelta y regresando por donde venía, en su rostro sólo había molestia ante sus planes frustrados-

Kenshin no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas, no le gustaba, prefería estar solo a estar acompañado, y esa regla se aplicaba aun más cuando era shinsaku takasugi quien servía de compañía, kenshin llegó a su casa, estacionando la motocicleta a un costado y entrando, inmediatamente se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá, esperado a que takasugi llegara.

"himura!" –kenshin se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a takasugi- "bien, sírveme un whisky"

"espere un momento" –kenshin se dirigió a un mini bar que tenía en el costado de la casa, sirviéndole a takasugi lo que pedía, después volvió al salón principal y le entregó a takasugi el vaso-

"sí, bien, y tú no me acompañas?"

"sabe muy bien que yo no tomo, señor"

"sí, olvidaba que eres un aburrido" –kenshin frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a takasugi tratando de ignorarlo-

"qué era lo que necesitaba hablar conmigo?"

"primero que nada, hacia donde te dirigías antes de que mi agradable compañía te cayera del cielo?"

"agradable?"

"como sea, hacia donde ibas, Himura-kun?"

"al cementerio"

"al cementerio?" –takasugi hizo un gesto con su mano para hacerle entender a kenshin que eso era muy aburrido- "y a qué ibas?"

"creo que eso puedo reservármelo"

"ya veo... ibas a visitar la tumba de esa chica"

"sí"

"vaya, es una lástima, era una muchacha muy hermosa, pues ahora debes estar agradecido de que Katsura-san haya mandado a matar al traidor"

"hubiera preferido hacerlo yo mismo"

"no podíamos permitir que nuestra estrella se dejara llevara por el odio, himura-kun"

"bien, vino a decirme eso, takasugi-san?"

"no, iba a decirte que katsura-san quiere verte"

"puedo saber el motivo?"

"sorpresa, himura, sorpresa" –takasugi se tomó de un sorbo el resto de whisky que le quedaba y se levantó, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro- "bien, himura-kun, fue un placer haber compartido mi tiempo contigo, espero que se repita"

"verdaderamente, takasugi-san, espero que no" –kenshin le abrió la puerta a takasugi y esperó a que se fuera, después volvió a su asiento- _"maldición, esto me ha quitado mucho tiempo" _–kenshin tomó su chaqueta y salió en dirección al cementerio, como tenía programado-

-------------------------------------------------------

Takasugi entró a un restaurante y se sentó en la mesa en la cual se encontraba un hombre acompañado de una mujer vestida elegantemente, el hombre hizo una inclinación a takasugi, mientras que una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad adornaba su ya de por si hermoso rostro.

"Shinsaku, gusto de verte"

"oh, sí, katsura-san"

"bien, dejándonos de formalidades" –katsura sonrió- "hablaste con himura?"

"sí, ah, pero como Ud. No me dijo el lugar, sólo pude decirle que Ud. Quería hablarle"

"no importa, con eso basta"

"puedo saber, de que quiere hablar con himura-kun?"

"el ministro kamiya, el hombre que mató hace algunas semanas himura"

"sí?"

"bien, no era el único que sabía la locación de nuestro hombre"

"oh!" –takasugi exclamó entusiasmado- "a quien le ha heredado tan cruel responsabilidad?"

"su hija"

"ya veo, pues, pobre chica" –takasugi rió pero calló inmediatamente al ver el rostro de katsura-

"como te iba diciendo, antes de que salieras con tus comentarios siempre tan ubicados, esta chica sabe la ubicación del tipo, necesitamos que la encuentren, sin embargo no hay rastro de ella"

"ahora himura va a hacer de detective privado?"

"algo por el estilo" –katsura dijo volviendo a su expresión habitual- "creo que, himura necesita no solo muerte a su alrededor, a pesar de que yo fui quien le dio este trabajo, su mente se está destruyendo lentamente, más aun después de lo sucedido con la chica"

"bien, entonces, cuando lo verá?"

"mañana iré a visitarlo, por ahora, tú tienes que quedarte callado, entendido?"

"me extraña, katsura-san, que dude de mi palabra"

"por eso lo digo"

"bien, bien, entonces, es mejor que yo me regrese, tengo unos asuntos pendientes"

"procura estar mañana" –katsura se levantó y despidió a takasugi, la mujer hizo lo mismo-

------------------------------------------

"Pequeña"

"que...que haces aquí?" –kaoru comenzó a retroceder asustada-

"por favor hermosa, vine a verte, a hacerte compañía" –shindou tomó a kaoru de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, kaoru trataba de zafarse, pero shindou la golpeó- "maldición, maldita perra, quieres quedarte quieta" –nuevamente comenzó a besarla con lujuria, kaoru estaba llorando, shindou disfrutaba de esa situación, como lo había hecho todas las veces anteriores que había ultrajado a kaoru sin que ella tuviera el poder suficiente para detenerlo, estaba muy herida y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse, shindou la tiró a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse disfrutando del dolor de kaoru, ella no podía hacer nada, en su rostro una expresión de completa lujuria hacía juego con sus degeneradas caricias en el cuerpo de kaoru, nuevamente ella caía ante ese hombre, sin poder reclamar, mientras que todo el sufrimiento que esto provocaba en kaoru shindou lo disfrutaba morbosamente.-

Shindou comenzó a vestirse, kaoru se abrazaba a si misma mientras sangre de diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, kaoru lloraba silenciosamente, shindou la miró y tomó su barbilla duramente, mirándola con malicia.

"escucha, sabes bien que tienes que quedarte callada"

"suéltame" –susurró kaoru apartando su vista del hombre que estaba destruyendo su vida en más de un sentido-

"cállate!" –shindou golpeó a kaoru y volvió a levantarla- "escucha, si tú hablas, si abres esa boquita, hermosura, no vas a salir nunca de aquí, y voy a hacer de tu estadía aquí una pesadilla"

"maldito desgraciado, por qué no me dejas en paz!!" –kaoru estalló, tratando de alejarse, pero no lográndolo por las múltiples heridas que nuevamente tenía su cuerpo-

"oh, por dios, te estoy diciendo que te calles, eres una estúpida niña muy molesta, si no fuera por que te estoy disfrutando te mataría, bien, supongo que es de familia, tu madre también era muy buena en eso" –shindou tiró a kaoru contra la pared haciendo que ella se golpeara en la cabeza, kaoru quedó sentada en el suelo, la sangre corría por su cabeza deslizándose por todo su rostro, shindou salió del cuarto sonriendo maliciosamente-

"maldito... de... ge... nera... do" –kaoru susurró antes de que su vista comenzara a verse nuevamente borrosa-

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que shindou había ultrajado a kaoru, gensai entró al cuarto por órdenes de este mismo, quien le había dicho que kaoru estaba muy herida, cuando vio a kaoru corrió inmediatamente hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, dejándola en la cama y comenzando inmediatamente a curarla, esta vez shindou se había excedido y había dejado a kaoru muy mal, después de horas de estar curando, gensai trató de despertar a kaoru, y después de un tiempo ella abrió los ojos, obviamente recordaba lo sucedido por que inmediatamente trató de alejarse, gensai la calmó, y ella inconscientemente se abrazó al anciano llorando, este trató de calmarla para poder hablarle.

"escúchame" –gensai dijo cuando kaoru estaba mucho más calmada- "no puedo hacer nada respecto a shindou-san, él tiene mucho poder, y yo no soy nadie contra él, pero por favor, toma esto" –gensai le extendió unas pastillas a kaoru, ella las tomó temerosa- "esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, con estas no correrás peligro alguno de que suceda algo para lo cual no estás preparada, todos los días, por favor, cuando ya no te queden, tienes que decírmelo, entendido?"

"sí, muchas gracias, gensai-sensei"

"no te preocupes, trataré de estar siempre alerta por ti"

"gensai-sensei, quiero irme de este lugar" –kaoru dijo desesperada-

"lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, lo lamento, de verdad" –gensai se despidió de kaoru y salió, ella nuevamente se abrazó a si misma en un rincón del cuarto, nuevamente gensai le había llevado ropa, pero kaoru sabía que no le serviría de mucho cuando shindou volviera.

--------------------------------------

__

"tomoe, aquí estoy, como te prometí, realmente, no sabes cuanto me haces falta, pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte no dejarte descansar en paz, además, ahora estás con kiyosato, estás tranquila y feliz, junto a la persona indicada, como siempre debió ser, antes de que yo la arrancara de tu vida."

Kenshin se agachó y dejó unas flores en la tumba donde descansaba el cuerpo de tomoe, aquella muchacha que había sido la única persona en comprenderlo, en amarlo a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho, a pesar de que él hubiera sido el hombre que le había quitado la felicidad, ella lo había amado, pero todo eso se había derrumbado, de una u otra forma, kenshin se sentía en deuda con ella, no solo por el hecho de que la amaba, sino por que prácticamente él había sido el culpable de su muerte.

Después de estar un rato frente a la tumba de tomoe, kenshin caminó a través del cementerio hasta su motocicleta, ya era muy tarde, kenshin subió en ella y arrancó inmediatamente, a través de las calles de Tokio, las cuales estaban iluminadas por sus anuncios, cuando llegó a su casa, estacionó la motocicleta y entró, dejando su chaqueta sobre el sofá, kenshin se dirigió al baño, nuevamente necesitaba sentirse limpio, se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave del agua caliente, metiéndose debajo de ella, mientras el agua dejaba marcas rojas en donde caía para luego seguir su camino a través de su cuerpo, después de media hora de estar en el agua casi hirviendo, kenshin salió, tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella, caminando hasta su cuarto, sacó del clóset un pantalón de buzo negro y se lo puso, dejando su torso descubierto, mientras que la toalla se la colocó en su cuello, se dirigió a la cocina, y tomó un poco de agua, después volvió al cuarto, ni siquiera se acercó a la cama, sólo se sentó y cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo ardía, cada cicatriz que había obtenido en batallas parecían estar envueltas en llamas, era un dolor muy agudo, pero kenshin lo ignoraba, no le importaba sentir aquel dolor, al principio nadie había podido tocarlo, sin embargo, después de lo sucedido con tomoe, a pesar de que nunca le hicieron una herida por la cual preocuparse, siempre quedaba con alguna pequeña cicatriz, que parecía volverse una parte más del cuerpo de kenshin, para kenshin, eso era el peso de todas las muertes que habían sucedido bajo su mano, pero que más daba, si ese era el precio por un futuro mejor, estaba dispuesto a soportar el ardor de aquellas cicatrices que parecían querer recordarle que no estaba solo, que siempre ella estarían ahí para atormentarlo.

La noche pasó lentamente, al amanecer, kenshin se vistió, pasaban las horas y kenshin estaba como ido, el timbre de su puerta lo hizo despertar de su trance, miró la hora, eran las 13:45, la hora había pasado rápidamente, kenshin se levantó y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado al ver de quien se trataba, katsura estaba parado en su traje habitual, con su sonrisa habitual, él pasó a la casa y se sentó en el sillón que kenshin estaba ocupando anteriormente, kenshin cerró la puerta y se dirigió donde katsura, ofreciéndole algo, katsura aceptó y observaba como kenshin servía un café, cuando se acercó, kenshin lo dejó en la mesa de centro y se sentó frente a katsura haciendo una reverencia a su superior.

"himura" –katsura dijo sonriendo- "que gusto volver a verte"

"lo mismo digo, señor"

"bien, creo que shinsaku te dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo"

"así es" –kenshin asintió seriamente, con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba- "quisiera saber que es lo que desea hablarme, me extraño mucho ya que Ud. Siempre me da las asignaciones por escrito" –katsura sonrió más abiertamente y tomó un sorbo de café para luego mirar a kenshin-

"paciencia, himura-kun, esperemos a que shinsaku llegue, ahí te explicaré todo" –kenshin se mantuvo en silencio hasta que nuevamente el timbre sonó, cuando abrió, takasugi sonreía con su sonrisa característica-

"buenas, himura-kun!" –saludo en voz alta, asomando su cabeza- "oh, buenas, katsura-san" –katsura sonrió, no solo por el saludo de takasugi, sino también por la cara de impaciencia que kenshin estaba poniendo, al notar que su aura estaba subiendo poco a poco, katsura decidió empezar-

"bien, como iba a decirte, himura-kun, ahora que ha llegado shinsaku, podemos empezar"

"sí, claro"

"bien, recuerdas el ministro que asesinaste hace algunas semanas"

"lo lamento, muchos ministros han caído bajo mi mano" –katsura sonrió, pero esta vez había tristeza y amargura llenando su sonrisa-

"sí, fue un error mío, bien, el ministro kamiya no era el único que conocía el paradero de nuestro hombres, así que necesitamos pedirte algo"

"Ud. Dirá, Ud. Es quien manda"

"bien, su hija también sabe esa información, sin embargo no hemos podido dar con su paradero, necesitamos que la busques"

"entiendo" –kenshin dijo fríamente- "qué debo hacer después"

"no la mates, tráela aquí, necesitamos saber bien la información, por el momento, esas son mis órdenes"

"bien"

"ahora, en primer lugar, debes actuar cuanto antes, segundo, tengo una información para ti" –katsura dijo- "un tipo, hirotsuki yamamoto, él fue la última persona que estuvo con la chica antes que desapareciera, pero, debes tener cuidado, él no está bien"

"a qué se refiere, katsura-san?"

"ese hombre, está en el hospital psiquiátrico, himura-kun, lo torturaron hasta la locura" –kenshin observaba atentamente a katsura- "fue el mismo día que la chica desapareció, lo encontraron tirado en la calle, decía cosas referentes a un auto negro, no sé, nunca pudieron saber a que se refería"

"en que hospital se encuentra?"

"en el general"

"entiendo"

"bien, himura-kun, ahora debo irme, ya sabes, estamos en contacto"

"si, katsura-san" –katsura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta mirando a takasugi-

"eh, shinsaku, mejor te vienes ahora"

"oh, sí" –takasugi se despidió de kenshin y salió junto a katsura-

Kenshin se quedó solo nuevamente, ya eran las tres de la tarde, kenshin se dirigió a su sofá y cogió su chaqueta, después salió da la casa cerrando todo y tomando su motocicleta, se subió a ella y partió.

__

"así qué, hospital general" –kenshin partió en dirección al hospital, debía cumplir su misión, a pesar de que esto le estaba pareciendo demasiado extraño.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

****

N de NATT: hola, ke les ha parecido? Bueno, este recién es el principio, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, espero sus opiniones, dejen reviews, bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

YUKI-SAI: ah, ke bien ke te guste como escribo, pues, ahí veremos si keda interesante, pero ten por seguro ke sangre va a ver por montones, bueno, te dejo.

YUKI-KUDO: hola, pues ya ves, por lo menos te keda esta historia en consuelo por el fin de la otra, pues, en este capítulo no hay tanta sangre, lo ke si hay es mucho dolor, y pos sí, ya sabes ke es kaoru, ahí está la respuesta a tu pegunta, bueno, espero ke estés bien, te dejo.

KAYLA-CHAN: ah, espero ke siga así y ke mi mente siga trabajando como hasta ahora, ke bueno ke te hayan gustado los pensamientos de kenshin, ah, es ke es la verdad, para ke limpiarse si después keda igual, bueno, cuídate, y gracias por los ánimos.

KAORU HIMURA: hola!, pues ke bien ke te guste, y si, está sangriento, pero eso le da el toke, jajaja, la sangre y el dolor, bueno, nos estamos viendo.

LIMEKAMIYA: pues ke bien ke te guste, eso de los sentimientos, ni creas ke va a ser fácil, es ke con todo lo ke han sufrido (o van a sufrir, wuajajaja = risa maquiavélica) no creo ke kieran demostrar debilidad, bueeeno, ya nos estamos viendo y gracias por la suerte!.

ADY: pues aki está el otro capítulo, espero que te guste. Byes .

NAOKO LK: pues gracias, ke bien ke te guste, y pues, me dejaste algo descolocada por ke ni idea por ke me das las gracias, pero en fin, nos vemos.

MILLENIUM HIMURA: pues si, sangre, y en cantidades que jamás pensé ke mi mente crearía, pues no te preocupes ke el romance no va a faltar, bueno, nos vemos.

BIEN, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN, SUS OPINIONES SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS, BUENO, LOS DEJO.

NATT-CHAN.

****


	3. Trastornos mentales

****

N de NATT: holap espero ke este capítulo les guste, bueno, ya no los aburro.

DISCLAIMER: rurouni kenshin no es mío, ya kisiera, pero en fin, es de nobuhiro watsuki.

CAPITULO 2: TRASTORNOS MENTALES.

Kenshin se encontraba en su casa, mirando fijamente la obscuridad que se encontraba alrededor suyo, en su mente aun pasaban imágenes de distintos asesinatos que él mismo había hecho, repasaba cada detalle, el olor de la sangre que salpicaba sobre él, los gritos y súplicas de los hombres que morían, la mezcla entre odio y miedo que siempre quedaba plasmada en sus rostros cuando ya estaban muertos, después de unos momentos, kenshin pareció despertar de su trance y se levantó, había ido al hospital durante la tarde del día anterior, sin embargo el hombre estaba sedado, y no pudo responderle nada, así que había tenido que volver a su casa sin ningún resultado.

__

"maldición... esta estúpida asignación es demasiado extraño, se supone que esto no es mi trabajo, para qué rayos quiere katsura-san que busque a una niñita si bien podría matarla después de saber lo que necesitamos, no entiendo para qué desea verla, una simple niña con información demasiado importante para ella, eso es lo que debe ser."

Estos eran los pensamientos más frecuentes en la mente de kenshin después de la visita de katsura, si bien sus blancos nunca habían sido lo que se dice fuera de lo común, este era muy extraño, sin contar el hecho de que la única información con la que contaba era que un tipo que no estaba cuerdo y que había sido torturado quizás por qué método era el único que sabía donde podría estar la chica, siempre katsura le entregaba todo, ubicación y nombres, sin embargo ahora no tenía ninguna de esas dos cosas, sólo el conocimiento de que era una chica. Esto estaba poniendo de muy mal humor a kenshin, sin contar que las últimas visitas que había tenido eran las de takasugi, y él no era precisamente la persona favorita de kenshin, más bien era algo insoportable con su carácter altanero.

Después de que kenshin maldijera por última vez a la estúpida asignación, se levantó para dirigirse de nuevo al hospital, cuando abrió la puerta, un muchacho de su misma edad aparentemente estaba parado en la puerta sonriendo.

"vaya, y yo iba a tocar el timbre"

"qué haces aquí?"

"venía a saber que ha sido de ti, hace mucho que no te das una vuelta por allá"

"he estado ocupado"

"katsura-san igual me mantiene ocupado pero siempre me queda algo de tiempo libre" –el muchacho dijo como en reproche-

"bien, tal vez si mi trabajo fuera el golpear a tipos para mantenerlos callados también tendría tiempo libre" –kenshin dijo fríamente-

"bien, lo siento, pero por qué no pasamos y me explicas por que estás de tan mal humor"

"escúchame, sanosuke, por si no te has dado cuenta, voy de salida"

"pues ahora no" –el chico entró a la casa de kenshin, este cerró sus ojos controlando su furia ante su siempre ubicado amigo, después de unos segundos entró y se apoyó en la pared observando como sanosuke se servía un trago sin preguntar- "bien, que ocurre?"

"no te importa" –kenshin dijo impaciente- "ahora, si no te importa acabar luego e irte"

"maldición, deberías estar feliz de tener a un amigo como yo"

"no sabes cuanto"

"bien, deja la ironía a un lado" –sanosuke se puso serio- "que ocurre?"

"vaya, hasta que dejas de lado tu estupidez y te pones serio"

"bien, si no quieres decirme, no te voy a obligar"

"por qué viniste?"

"ya te lo dije"

"que te ordenaron?"

"eres muy inteligente, bien, un tipo que trabaja para el idiota, estaba cuando se llevaron a la chica"

"y lo harás solo?"

"no, aoshi primero se encargará de obtener información, ya sabes, luego debo hacer algo para qué...eh... mantenerlo en silencio"

"ya veo, sanosuke, es en serio, ahora debo irme"

"me quedaré aquí, necesito preguntarte algo"

"como quieras, vuelvo dentro de un rato"

"si, nos vemos"

Kenshin dejó a sanosuke en su casa y se dirigió nuevamente al hospital psiquiátrico , después de unos minutos de viaje, kenshin llegó al hospital, entró observando el edifico, al llegar a la recepción, una mujer de cabello rubio lo atendió, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"disculpe, puedo ayudarlo?"

"si, necesito ver a hirotsuki yamamoto"

"ah, el señor yamamoto está con orden de aislación" –la mujer dijo revisando en su computador- "sólo pueden visitarlo sus familiares, sin embargo ninguno ha venido"

"soy su sobrino" –dijo kenshin tranquilamente-

"oh!, ya veo, entiendo, discúlpeme, por favor, llamaré a un enfermero para que lo lleve"

"muchas gracias" –kenshin siguió a un tipo que llegó después de que lo llamaran, caminaron a través de un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta, el hombre se hizo a un lado y le dijo a kenshin que estaría fuera, kenshin asintió y entró acercándose al hombre que miraba a la nada- "yamamoto-san?"

"oh...pequeña, debes irte..." –el hombre repetía constantemente meciéndose de un lado a otro-

"yamamoto-san" –kenshin repitió esta vez mucho más fuerte, captando la atención del hombre-

"tus ojos..." –yamamoto dijo perdido entre tanto pensamiento-

"necesito hacerle una pregunta" –kenshin dijo ignorando el hecho de que él estaba enfermo-

"son de alguien sediento de sangre" –kenshin frunció el ceño, ese hombre no parecía un loco-

"necesito saber donde fue la última vez que vio a la hija del ministro" –los ojos de yamamoto se abrieron horrorizados como si hubiera visto un fantasma-

"no...no...no"

"yamamoto-san"

"sálvenla" –dijo como si no estuviera ahí- "ella no merece eso"

"qué cosa?" –dijo kenshin tratando de hacer hablar al hombre-

"por favor... ella no sabe nada" –kenshin frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de lo que el hombre hablaba-

"que no sabe?"

"el monstruo negro, se la tragó"

"monstruo?" –kenshin dijo en un susurró para él mismo-

"el señor se la lleva en el monstruo de cuatro bocas, emitiendo humo al desaparecer" –kenshin cerró sus ojos y volteó caminando hacia la puerta y golpeándola para que le abrieran-

"ha terminado, señor?"

"sí, muchas gracias"

Kenshin caminó detrás del enfermero tratando de darle significado a las palabras del hombre, ya sabía que el hombre no estaba en su mejor momento, pero las cosas que decía ni siquiera se acercaban a tener sentido.

"disculpe" –kenshin dijo antes de retirarse-

"sí?"

"que quiere decir mi tío con eso del monstruo negro de cuatro bocas?"

"oh, aun no hemos podido saber, cuando lo trajeron, ya decía esas cosas junto con algo de una niña que necesitaba ayuda"

"entiendo, muchas gracias" –kenshin salió del hospital mucho más molesto que cuando había ido, ahora estaba más confundido que antes, ese tipo no le había dicho nada, solo incoherencias que no le ayudaban a descubrir el lugar de ubicación de la chica.

Kenshin subió a su motocicleta y arrancó de vuelta a su casa, las calles estaban muy llenas, esto dificultó su camino y lo retrasó, cuando llegó a su casa eran las diez de la noche, había perdido mucho tiempo, sobre todo en el viaje, cuando llegó, entró a su casa y vio a sanosuke viendo televisión.

"hasta que llegas"

"ese tipo, no dijo nada"

"ah, takasugi me dijo algo, fuiste al loquero, verdad?"

"no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de decirlo"

"vamos, después de todo los tipos esos están locos" –kenshin tomó asiento al lado de sanosuke y cerró sus ojos, podía escuchar a sanosuke decir cosas estúpidas mientras veía sus programas de televisión, de repente, sanosuke calló, esto provocó que kenshin abriera sus ojos y observó lo que sanosuke veía, paralizándose por un momento-

__

"se ha informado que el señor hirotsuki yamamoto, subsecretario del ministerio, el cual ha estado internado en el hospital general psiquiátrico para mayor seguridad, fue encontrado muerto en su cuarto, con dos disparos en su cabeza, el sonido de los disparos alertó a los encargados que al llegar encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del subsecretario..."

Esto era lo que las noticias en ese momento estaban informando, kenshin mantuvo silencio mientras que sanosuke miró a kenshin interrogante.

"lo mataste?"

"idiota"

"rayos, kenshin, que está ocurriendo?"

"no lo sé"

"maldición, se supone que tú lo viste!"

"pero el maldito demente estaba vivo!!!" –kenshin respondió alterado, ahora tenía mucho menos posibilidades de encontrar a la niña-

"maldición, llamaré a takasugi-san"

"no es necesario, sagara" –takasugi entró sin su acostumbrada sonrisa en su rostro, mas bien parecía preocupado-

"takasugi-san" –kenshin susurró-

"lo sé" –takasugi dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos a ambos- "himura-kun, lo tuyo no son las armas de fuego, y en ningún momento dijeron que fue cortado" –sanosuke miraba a takasugi algo confundido-

"takasugi-san, que haremos ahora?"

"todo sigue igual, himura-kun, debes encontrar a la chica, con la poca información que cuentas, y sagara-kun también seguirá, shinomori-kun ya está trabajando, sagara debe esperar órdenes, en cambio tú, ya debes empezar"

"entiendo" –kenshin tomó su chaqueta y nuevamente salió de su casa, takasugi y sanosuke hicieron lo mismo minutos después-

------------------------------------------

"oh, pequeña" –shindou entró al cuarto de kaoru, ella inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, su cuerpo ahora estaba mucho mejor, y bien podría defenderse aunque fuera un poco- "no te preocupes, que hoy no deseo divertirme, tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer"

"entonces vete, déjame maldito"

"no, venía a avisarte que, tus pobres protectores ya están todos junto a tu padre"

"yamamoto-san" –kaoru susurró retrocediendo-

"sí!" –shindou dijo- "verás, me tomé la molestia de quitarle el dolor de la locura al pobre tipo"

"eres un maldito bastardo!"

"si, puede ser" –shindou sonrió, avanzando a la puerta y abriéndola- "bien, hermosura, creo que tu estadía aquí será mucho más prolongada" –después de decir esto, shindou salió riendo a carcajadas-

Kaoru se quedó parada, estaba ida, según lo que shindou le había dicho, su última oportunidad de salir libre, o de que alguien supiera lo que había ocurrido, los ojos de kaoru se oscurecieron ante el sentimiento de odio que sentía hacia shindou, ese sujeto era el hombre más despreciable que ella jamás había conocido, y lo que hizo que kaoru se sintiera peor, era el hecho de saber que su padre había estado involucrado con él, y peor aún, tal vez su padre había sido de la misma clase que él, eso hacía que se sintiera miserable.

----------------------------

Kenshin iba en su motocicleta hasta el lugar que salía en los registros del hospital psiquiátrico, donde se suponía habían encontrado a yamamoto, cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que no era uno de los lugares más lujosos que existían, era un callejón muy sucio, rodeado de bares, y las calles estaba llenas de mujeres de dudosa procedencia, kenshin estacionó la motocicleta en el callejón y tomó su espada, la cual había traído por si acaso, llegó al lugar y se puso en cuclillas para examinar, observando el lugar se dio cuenta de que había sido alterado, ya que si ahí hubiera pasado algo, habría desorden, sin embargo estaba todo normal, kenshin vio unas cajas que estaban apiladas y las corrió, detrás de ella había una cinta color verde, kenshin la tomó y la analizó, era de seda, pero estaba muy maltratada, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a kenshin era que esta estaba impregnada de un fuerte olor a sangre, la mirada de kenshin pasó por cada centímetro de la cinta, y encontró distintas partes cubiertas de manchas de sangre, y en algunos lados tenía pequeños desgarros que seguramente los habían provocado al arrancarla, kenshin sonrió fríamente, había encontrado que le era mucho más útil que la extraña información de yamamoto.

__

"creo que esto puede ser útil" –kenshin subió a su motocicleta llevando con él la cinta, cuando llegó a un teléfono marcó-

"diga"

"takasugi-san"

"oh, himura-kun, ya ves que hora es?"

"sí, lo siento, pero necesito hablar con Ud."

"ya veo, dónde estás?"

"en la calle"

"regresa a tu casa, iré para allá"

"entendido" –kenshin cortó el teléfono y volvió a montar la motocicleta, dando la vuelta en dirección a su casa-

--------------------------------------

"katsura-san?"

__

"si"

"tengo noticias"

__

"dime, shinsaku"

"himura-kun, al parecer encontró algo"

__

"entiendo, por ahora no puedo ir, estoy en un asunto referente a la información, encárgate, luego hablamos"

"si, pero..." –takasugi no pudo seguir por que katsura ya había cortado la comunicación-

------------------------------------------

Kenshin llegó a su casa y dejó su espada apoyada en el sofá, mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba, dejando su torso al descubierto, con tanto viaje su temperatura corporal había subido, y nuevamente sus cicatrices ardían, y el solo hecho de sentir la tela rozándolas le molestaba, kenshin se volteó al sentir su puerta abrirse de golpe.

"oh, himura-kun, no eres mi tipo" –takasugi dijo riendo, sin embargo el rostro de kenshin se torció en una mueca de desagrado-

"le aseguro que Ud. Tampoco es el mío, takasugi-san"

"bien, que es lo que tenías que decirme, no creo que tengas que hacerme un espectáculo de nudismo para decírmelo"

"es algo serio, takasugi-san, encontré algo, creo que es de la niña" –kenshin le dio la cinta a takasugi quien la examinó volviendo a su carácter serio-

"esto está lleno de sangre"

"así es"

"donde lo encontraste?"

"en el lugar donde encontraron a yamamoto-san"

"sabes, enviaré esto donde katsura-san, ah, otra cosa, creo que te han conseguido más datos"

"muchas gracias"

"bien, ahora creo que yo me voy, y me llevo esto"

"si, señor"

Takasugi dejó a kenshin, pero cuando iba en la puerta se detuvo.

"ah, lo olvidaba, ten esto, debes conseguir todo lo que te sea posible y luego ya sabes" –kenshin cogió el sobre que takasugi le extendía y lo dejó sobre la mesa- "ahora sí, me voy"

Kenshin se quedó apoyado en la pared con el sobre en la mano, takasugi se había ido hace quince minutos, sus cicatrices aún ardía, parecía que el sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que quitar otra vida hacía que ardieran más, después de meditarlo un poco kenshin abrió el sobre, habían muchas más cosas de las que comúnmente habían en aquellos sobres, además del nombre, la hora y el lugar, estaban otras cosas que seguramente debía averiguar, kenshin suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto, poniéndose una camisa negra, tomó nuevamente su chaqueta y su espada y salió de la casa con una expresión sombría, tomando su motocicleta.

Anduvo durante casi una hora hasta que llegó al lugar, era una casa muy amplia, seguramente de algún político, saltó la pared y atravesó el amplio jardín entre las sombras, podía escuchar los murmullos de sus guardias diciendo cosas sobre su jefe, cuando kenshin encontró una ventana entró sin emitir sonido alguno, cuando llegó a la habitación, escuchaba a un hombre reír junto a una mujer, entró repentinamente y la mujer o miró horrorizada, su vista estaba fija en los sombríos ojos de battousai, este desenvainó su espada caminando lentamente hacia el hombre, la mujer estaba en estado de shok así que no se movía, cuando llegó frente al hombre este estaba sereno, y una sonrisa burlona estaba en su rostro, esto molesto a battousai.

"oh, que piensas hacer con esa espada, chiquillo" –pero no obtuvo respuesta- "anda, chico, vas a matarme?"

"donde está la hija del ministro kamiya" –battousai dijo fríamente-

"la pequeña" –dijo el hombre cerrando sus ojos y relamiendo sus labios como si recordara algo- "esa muchacha ya debe estar muerta"

"donde está" –battousai repitió perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-

"esa chica no te va a servir de nada, su uso no es nada más que para divertirnos" "battousai avanzó hacia el hombre con un brillo totalmente asesino en sus ojos-

"así que, además de ser un maldito bastardo y corrupto, eres un degenerado"

"oh, no, la búsqueda del placer no es degeneración" –battousai tomó por el cuello a el hombre y presionó su espada contra este- "anda, mátame, que no te va a servir de nada" –esto descolocó a kenshin, este hombre estaba dispuesto a morir y no temía, en ese momento sintió un golpe en su cabeza, cuando volteó, la mujer mantenía algo como una botella en su mano, kenshin aún en estado de confusión blandió su espada y le hizo un corte a la mujer quitándole la vida inmediatamente mientras la sangre fluía del corte sin parar, después de esto, kenshin volvió su mirada al hombre, quien miraba como si le divirtiese la escena-

"dime donde está"

"él la tiene, sin embargo jamás lo encontrarás" –battousai frunció el ceño, estaba frustrado, todo le estaba saliendo prácticamente mal, y sabía que esa era la única información que podría obtener en estos momentos, así que avanzando rápidamente hacia el hombre enterró su espada en su cuello, la sonrisa burlona aun no desaparecía de su rostro, enfureciendo más a battousai, quien sacó su espada pero esta vez la enterró en su corazón, la sangre saltó inmediatamente al igual que de la herida provocada en el cuello, la cual caía lentamente hasta llegar a la mano que kenshin tenía sujetando la espada, en su boca corría un hilo de sangre antes de que el hombre abriera su boca y escupiera contra kenshin la sangre que se acumulaba en ella, después de mantener ahí su espada, jaló hacía arriba uniendo prácticamente la herida que había hecho en su cuello con la del pecho, después de esto sacudió la sangre de su espada y desapareció.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a su casa inmediatamente se ducho y como siempre estuvo casi dos horas dentro de la ducha limpiando su cuerpo, pero de igual forma tratando que el agua se llevara toda la suciedad que en ese momento se encontraba en su alma. Todo lo que había sucedido en la casa de ese tipo había confundido a kenshin, siempre todas sus víctimas rogaban por el perdón de sus vidas, lo cual significaba que ella se arrepentían aunque fuera un poco de lo que habían hecho a pesar de que sólo fuera para que no los mataran, sin embargo este hombre había decidido morir, él había cavado su propia tumba, en sus ojos nada más que diversión ante los hechos, kenshin no entendía que clase de mente enferma era la que ese sujeto tenía, disfrutó al máximo cuando él mató a aquella mujer, sus ojos brillaban como si supiera que pronto eso también le pasaría a él, pero en ningún momento demostró miedo, más bien parecía excitado ante la próxima muerte que se venía encima de él... todo esto provocó que kenshin se cegara, el único consuelo que le quedaba era que esta gente sí tenía un poco de consciencia, pero este hombre salía de su imaginación, era un demente.

------------------------------

__

"shinsaku"

"sí?"

__

"sinceramente, creo que himura-kun no debe estar bien"

"a qué se refiere?"

__

"el tipo de la asignación, es un maniático, disfruta del dolor y sufrimiento ajeno"

"más aún himura debe terminar"

__

"la mente de himura-kun es muy distinta a la de todos los demás..."

Con esto katsura cortó la comunicación entre él y takasugi, mientras que este había quedado confundido, no entendía por que katsura decía que kenshin era distinto, si él lo veía igual a los demás.

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

****

N de NATT: hola, pues bien, creo que este capítulo ha quedado algo confuso, pero ya se van a ir aclarando muchas cosas, como el por qué kenshin quedó o.O con el tipo este que mató, aunque creo que deben haberse dado cuenta de qué si, el pobre hombre estaba algo rayado, le fallaban las neuronas, jejeje.

YUKI-KUDO: hola, si, hay mucho dolor, pero en fin, supongo ke ya pasara (mentira, pero es bueno creer), bueeeno, sabes, eso de pekeña me ha dejado ¬¬, pero en fin, es la verdad, así ke supongo ke tendré ke aceptar, bien, ke estés bien, adiós.

KAORU HIMURA14: bien, pues a mi también me gustan muchos los fics llenos de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento, y no te preocupes, ke en el transcurso del fic mi mente está maquinando distintas y muy, pero muy dolorosas para matar a shindou, jejeje, bueno, te dejo.

ALBII: hola, ke bueno ke te guste mi fic, y ojalá ke te haya gustado este capítulo, bueno, respecto al final feliz, aun no sé, por que aun falta.

KAORU HIMURA: pues, sip, creo ke ya sabía eso, realmente ke bueno ke te gusten, con lo de ken y kao, uf! Aun falta algo, pero en fin, ya se verá, bien ke estés bien, adiós.

KAYLA-CHAN: ah, si, creo ke me estoy pasando algo con kaoru, jejeje, pero no os preocupéis, que kenshin le va a dar muy duro a shindou (creo ke me adelante), eh, sorry, creo que me habías preguntado lo de los otros personajes antes, y no te respondí, realmente lo siento, pero aquí está, pues de a poco se van a ir internando los demás, pues ya empecé con sano. Bueno, adiós.

KATRINA HIMURA: ah, ke bien ke te gusten mis fics, verás, realmente de primera no estoy pensando en dejarlos así, cargados de pensamientos y sentimientos como tú dices, eso va saliendo inconscientemente por ke regularmente soy así sin percatarme, y, pues sí, fue muy malo lo ke le hice a kaoru, pero era necesario, y sip, creo ke battousai es el mejor, con toda su confusión que lo atormentan, bueno, te dejo, y de nada por lo del review, pos ke está muy bien tu fic, adiós.

MAKARENA: ke bien ke te guste, respondiendo tu pregunta, pues sí, kaoru fue violada, aunque suene cruel, así fue, espero ke este capi te guste, chau.

NAOKO LK: ah, pues si es así, entonces de nada, aunque sigo estando algo o.O pero en fin, no puedo decirte nada respecto a kaoru por ke aun va a sufrir un poco más, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado este capítulo, cuídate, adiós.

ADY: pues sip, se pone interesante, aun falta un poco para ke se conozcan, pero como ya he dicho antes, mi mente mientras transcurre el fic va maquinando formas muy feas para matar al tipo, bueno, adiós.

BIEN, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, BUENO, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES,YA SABEN, LOS DEJO.

NATT-CHAN.


	4. Sin fin

****

N de NATT: ....

DISCLAIMER: ya lo saben, no es necesario ke lo repita, verdad?

CAPITULO 3: SIN FIN.

Kaoru estaba sentada en su cama pensando en como poder salir de ese lugar sin que shindou la detuviera, nada se le ocurría, shindou tenía bien vigilados todas las entradas de su mansión, a pesar de que la tuviera dos niveles bajo tierra, y en un cuarto cerrado con tres cerraduras, kaoru podía sentir a los hombres que shindou mantenía fuera del cuarto para vigilarla, sin nada más en lo que pensar, kaoru apoyó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos, de repente, pudo escuchar gritos, eran de shindou, estaba furioso por algo, sin embargo no entró, kaoru se alivió profundamente de que él no entrara, ya que sabía bien que estando en ese estado era capaz de hacerle mucho más daño del que le estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Después de unos pocos minutos de que los gritos cesaron, la puerta se abrió, kaoru miró asustada y se tranquilizó al ver a gensai cerrando la puerta y sonreírle, kaoru se levantó y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de su cama dejando a gensai sentarse en su cama.

"como estás, kaoru?"

"mejor"

"claro, shindou-san no ha venido"

"así es" –kaoru dijo bajando la mirada- "pero no dudo que pronto volverá"

"no creo, ha sucedido algo, y está demasiado ocupado como para venir aquí"

"por eso gritaba?"

"así es"

"que ocurrió?"

"uno de sus hombres fue asesinado" –gensai dijo seriamente- "sin embargo no encontraron al asesino, el cuerpo tenía una herida desde su pecho hasta el cuello"

"santo dios" –kaoru dijo llevándose una de sus manos a su boca-

"sí, es extraño, fueron cortes muy limpios, yo tuve que encargarme de la autopsia de los cuerpos"

"los cuerpos?"

"sí, encontraron a una de las tantas mujeres que él tenía muerta un poco más lejos de su cuerpo, ambos presentaban cortes"

"pero, es imposible hacer algo así"

"para una persona normal, si que lo es, para uno de los asesinos de shindou, sería mucho más fácil, pero el corte que presentaban los cuerpos eran perfectos, lo más extraño, era que uno de ellos parecía estar formado por dos heridas"

"entonces?"

"me arriesgo a pensar que ambas heridas fueron hechas por una espada"

"una espada? Nadie usa eso, para eso están las armas de fuego"

"una espada siempre es mucho más confiable, kaoru"

"pero entonces, cualquiera pudo herir así al tipo ese"

"no, eso fue trabajo de profesionales"

"para poder asesinar así estoy segura de que deben haber sido dos o más"

"en ambos fue el mismo trabajo, fue la misma persona"

"un asesino profesional?"

"más que eso" –gensai dijo muy bajo- "un destajador"

"pero si eso hace mucho que no se ve, eso es de samurais" –dijo kaoru divertida-

"puede ser, pero esa es la única explicación que puedo darle a ese asesinato tan perfecto"

"oh, ya veo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho rato, kaoru meditaba las palabras de gensai, estas recorrían su mente sin parar, por un momento los ojos de kaoru brillaron.

__

"un destajador... tal vez así podría... tonta kaoru, eso ya no existe" –kaoru se reprendió a si misma por tener esos pensamientos tan ilógicos, ciertamente su esperanza había crecido rápidamente, no se explicaba aquello, muchas veces había tenido ideas ilógicas de cómo escapar, pero esta le había devuelto el deseo de vivir, el deseo de luchar por unos momentos, y eso la extrañaba mucho.

"qué piensas?"

"eh.... no nada"

"sabes, kaoru, ya debo irme, nos vemos"

"sí, muchas gracias gensai-sensei"

"de qué" –Gensai Dejó a kaoru sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales todos estaban todos rondando aun en ese "destajador"-

-----------------------

"himura-kun!" –takasugi gritó, había pensado en entrar pero prefirió llamar, la puerta se abrió unos momentos después-

"que sucede, takasugi-san?" –kenshin dijo extrañado ante la visita de takasugi-

"venía a saber como te fue ayer"

"bien" –kenshin se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a takasugi el cual se sentó en el sillón y pidió un trago-

"oh, pues me enteré de que también asesinaste a una mujer"

"estaba estorbando"

"y que pudiste averiguar?"

"que shindou la tiene, el tipo no dijo nada más"

"katsura-san cree tener una idea de donde puede estar shindou, por eso necesitábamos estar seguros de que él la tenía" –takasugi dijo mirando fijamente a kenshin, parecía estar analizándolo- "hiciste un buen trabajo, averiguaste lo que queríamos"

"aun debo seguir con la búsqueda de la chica?"

"así es himura-kun, esa es tu asignación, no puedes rechazarla"

"es que esto es muy extraño" –kenshin estaba extraño, y takasugi entendió lo que katsura había querido decirle-

"himura-kun, estás bien?"

"por que debería estar mal?"

"olvídalo, como sea, katsura-san se comunicará contigo para explicarte"

"de acuerdo"

"nos estamos viendo, himura-kun" –takasugi dijo seriamente-

Takasugi dejó a kenshin solo, nuevamente.

--------------------------

"shinomori!" –sanosuke gritó mientras corría para alcanzar a un chico de cabello negro-

"que sucede?"

"venía a saber si has conseguido algo, aoshi"

"la ubicación de la casa del tipo, nada más" –dijo aoshi algo decepcionado- "y tú?"

"no, katsura-san está esperando"

"ya veo" –aoshi suspiró resignado- "esto es muy extraño"

"qué? El hecho de que no está costando?"

"no, el hecho de que katsura-san nos haya hecho trabajar en conjunto, por así decirlo, con himura"

"sí, también me extraño, nuestro trabajo es muy diferente, en mi opinión, él es el que está peor"

"pero, es muy bueno en lo que hace"

"matar?" –sanosuke sonrió- "por favor, cualquiera con un arma podría matar"

"no en la forma en que él lo hace"

"eso es verdad"

"como sea, hacia donde ibas?"

"ah, al consultorio"

"estás herido de nuevo?"

"un simple rasguño, pero si no estoy bien no podré seguir"

"ya veo, bien, entonces nos estamos viendo"

"sí" –Sanosuke siguió el camino que llevaba antes de ver a aoshi al igual que él.-

De todos los trabajos que ellos dos habían realizado, este era el primero que estaba relacionado con la asignación actual de kenshin, a pesar de que ellos eran amigos de él, kenshin no era muy sociable, ni siquiera con ellos, siempre estaba casi aislado de el mundo normal, como solía llamarlo sanosuke, y la mayoría de las veces que kenshin no estaba encerrado en su casa, estaba cumpliendo con sus asignaciones, y eso era casi siempre, las cuales siempre eran llevadas a cabo sin la necesidad de los demás, por eso todos estaban extrañados, hasta takasugi, a pesar de que tenía que mantenerse parcial respecto al asunto.

----------------------

__

"un monstruo..." –kenshin pensaba una y otra vez, las palabras de yamamoto no tenían ningún significado, de donde podría sacar un monstruo, era estúpido- _"maldición, el estúpido demente estaba hablando solo estupideces, esa información no me sirve de nada, peor aun, el idiota que maté no ayudó en nada, rayos, esta maldita asignación me va a volver loco, si es que ya no lo estoy, maldito imbécil, lo único que dijo fue que ese tipo que katsura busca la tiene, pero ni siquiera sé donde encontrar a tal sujeto"_

Kenshin se paseaba de un lado a otro a través de su casa, sus pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez, trataba de encontrar algún sentido en las palabras de yamamoto, sin embargo, lo único que conseguía era frustrarse aun más al recordar al tipo que había matado la noche anterior, aquel sujeto había estado dispuesto a morir desde el momento que lo vio entrar, eso molestaba a kenshin, pero era peor al recordar que no había podido sacar nada de información. Kenshin pasaba por onceava ves por el baño cuando se paró frente al espejo y se quedó ahí observando su reflejo, repentinamente, la furia de kenshin creció y para disminuirla golpeó con su puño el espejo, rompiéndolo, mientras que los trozos de cristales se incrustaban en su mano haciéndole cortes en diversas partes, la sangre corría a través de su puño, pero kenshin no le dio importancia, miles de veces había estado cubierto de sangre para preocuparse ahora por unos simples cortes y un poco de sangre, él había visto prácticamente ríos de sangre fluir bajo él, así que ahora no se molestaría en preocuparse por unos pequeños cortes.

Después de unos minutos de mantener su puño en el mismo lugar, kenshin quitó la mano y abrió la llave con su mano sana, colocando el puño herido bajo el agua fría la sangre comenzó a correr junto al agua, kenshin observaba el camino que el agua ensangrentada hacía mientras se perdía, cuando las heridas disminuyeron su sangrado kenshin se vendó la mano y volvió al salón principal.

---------------------------------

"katsura-san, irá a ver a himura-kun?"

"así es"

"oh, entonces iré donde shinomori-kun y sagara-kun a mantenerlos informados"

"muy bien, shinsaku, yo ya debo irme, te encargo lo de los demás"

"entendido, katsura-san" –Katsura dejó a takasugi y siguió en su automóvil hacia la casa de kenshin-

-------------------------------

"Hey!" –sanosuke se quejaba- "con más cuidado!"

"si no te quedas quieto jamás podré curarte bien idiota" –una chica de cabello negro peleaba con sanosuke mientras iba curando sus heridas-

"deberías ser más femenina y no comportarte así" –este comentario molesto más a la muchacha quien apretó los vendajes dejando sin circulación la mano de sanosuke- "oye!"

"uy, lo siento, no me fijé"

"maldición megumi, era sólo una broma"

"que gracioso" –megumi dijo sarcásticamente-

"como sea, como te hiciste estas heridas?"

"ya sabes"

"deberías dejar esto"

"por que tú no dejas de curar?"

"por que si no soy yo, quien va a curarte tus heridas?"

"oh, buen punto"

"y en que andas ahora?"

"no puedo decirte, si katsura-san se entera, va a sacarme de esto"

"sabes, escuché por ahí que aoshi-kun también está en esto"

"pues, la verdad, así es"

"también escuche que estaban haciendo algo relacionado a la nueva asignación de kenshin-kun"

"como sabes todo eso?"

"ya te lo dije, cuando fui a ver a katsura-san por que me iba a decir algo unos tipos hablaban"

"y los escucharon?"

"no, katsura-san los calló"

"entiendo"

"y es verdad?"

"qué cosa?"

"que kenshin-kun está con ustedes?"

"mira, voy a decirte algo, pero sólo por que me estás curando, pero debes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie"

"te lo juro" –megumi dijo algo confundida por la actitud de sanosuke-

"nosotros, es decir shinomori y yo, sólo estamos de más en esto, estamos buscando información para kenshin, sin embargo nosotros no importamos en esto"

"y aun sabiendo eso aceptaste?"

"si, bien"

"pero si tú siempre quieres toda la gloria"

"verás, no deseo que kenshin muera"

"por que habría de morir"

"bueno, ya debo irme" –sanosuke dijo seriamente- "cuídate, recuerda mantenerte callada"

"pero"

"adiós"

"sí, adiós"

Sanosuke salió de la enfermería dejando a una megumi completamente turbada ante lo que este le había dicho, a pesar de que kenshin pasaba muy poco tiempo con todos ellos, se conocían desde hace mucho, y por alguna extraña razón, megumi y los demás le tenían una cierta apreciación, por eso megumi quedó completamente confundida por las palabras de sanosuke.

---------------------------------

Kenshin estaba en el salón, observando su mano que recién había vendado, la sangre ya había vuelto a ensuciar las vendas y esta nuevamente tenía sectores completamente rojos, kenshin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la puerta abrirse ni al hombre que se acercaba a él.

"himura-kun" –katsura dijo preocupado al ver la mano de kenshin- "qué ha ocurrido?"

"katsura-san, no sucede nada"

"que te pasó?"

"un simple corte"

"oh, con tu espada?"

"no"

"ya veo, pues entonces, que te parece si nos sentamos, necesito hablar contigo"

"sí, señor" –kenshin y katsura tomaron asiento uno en frente de otro, katsura observaba fijamente los ojos de kenshin-

"qué ha ocurrido?"

"a qué se refiere?"

"qué encontraste?"

"supongo que takasugi-san ya lo habrá informado" –katsura rió ante este comentario-

"tienes razón" –este se acomodó en el sillón y volvió a su semblante serio- "tengo algo que puede servirte"

"algo?"

"información" –katsura dijo analizando los ojos de kenshin los cuales estaban totalmente vacíos en ese momento- "no sé si pueda servirte de mucho, ya que shindou jamás está en su casa, siempre está saliendo y es imposible que lo encuentres ahí"

"entonces?"

"aun así, debes ir, registrar, seguramente, la chica podría decirnos la ubicación exacta del hombre"

"pero no sabemos si la chica está con él"

"algo me dice, que la niña está muy cerca" –una suave sonrisa se curvó en los labios de katsura, mientras este analizaba cada rasgo de kenshin- _"más aún con los antecedentes de shindou" –_la voz de kenshin lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

"katsura-san, que sucederá después con la niña"

"eso se verá, himura-kun, eso se verá" –katsura metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un papel blanco plegado- "esto te va a servir mucho" –después de decir esto dejó el papel en la mesa de centro y se marchó sin antes despedirse- "nos vemos"

"si, señor" –kenshin dijo fríamente viendo el papel que katsura había dejado en la mesa.-

-----------------------------------------

"kaoru"

"oh, gensai-sensei"

"si, shindou-san no se encuentra, así que pensé en venir a ver como te encontrabas"

"muy bien"

"me alegro, estás de mejor ánimo"

"gensai-sensei, es muy distinto, el hecho de que ese hombre no esté me tranquiliza muchísimo"

"entiendo, bueno, era eso, realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme"

"pero, volverá?" –kaoru dijo preocupada, en cierta forma gensai se había convertido en una persona muy cercana-

"lo lamento, pero hoy saldré de la ciudad por algunos días"

"pero, él..."

"no te preocupes, él no regresará aun, y si vuelve, tiene demasiados problemas para recordarte ahora"

"entiendo" –kaoru bajó la vista, gensai salió para dejarla sola-

-----------------------------------------

Habían pasado tres horas desde que katsura se había ido, kenshin ni siquiera había tomado el papel, lo observaba fijamente, se sentía estúpido, de ser un asesino de las sombras, se había convertido en una especie de detective, y esto lo estaba frustrando, cerró sus ojos y lo único que veía era sangre y cuerpos rodeándolo, pero no abrió los ojos, después de estar así, viendo muertes durante unos momentos, otra cosa pasó por su mente, la cinta que había encontrado, inconscientemente kenshin abrió los ojos y tomó el papel, kenshin estaba cohibido, el recuerdo de aquella cinta ensangrentada lo obligaba a tomar esta asignación en serio, y eso le molestaba.

---------------------

--------------------

****

N de NATT: pos espero ke les haya gustado, por ahora no puedo decir nada más.

YUKI-KUDO: jajajaja, note preocupes ke no me ha molestado eso de pekeña, es ke kede como, "eh, pos si, soy pekeña" y bueno, respecto al cap. Espero ke te haya gustado, lo de kenshin, pos verás, tal vez en el otro capi. Te diga por ke aun no, wuajajajaja, pero en fin, lo de kao, ya ves ke se acerca, weno, te dejo, ke estés bien, xau. J

SERENITY: wola, pos ke bien ke te guste, y sobre tus dudas, no te preocupes ke ya pronto van a aclararse, bueno, espero ke estés bien, adiós.

MAKARENA: wow!, no sabes como me ha subido el ego después de tu calificativo, jejejeje, bien, mejor me bajo por ke voy a chocar contra el techo, bien, espero ke este capi te haya gustado.

NAOKO LK: pos ya ves, espero ke te haya gustado este capi, como he dicho, ya falta poco para ke kenshin encuentre a kaoru aunque el sufrimiento, uf, aun keda bastante, bien, lo otro, la verdad no me molesta ke me des las gracias, al contrario, me alegra muxo saber ke sirvo para algo, jejejeje, en fin, solo te decía por ke me pareció raro, bueno, espero ke estés bien, adiós.

KAORU HIMURA: holap, pues verás, en algo puedo decirte ke si, kenshin si saca a kaoru de ese lugar, pero lo otro, eh... no crees ke te estás adelantando algo? Jejejeje, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado este capítulo, adiós.

GABY (HYATT: hola, ke bien ke te esté gustando, y no te preocupes, pues en fin, no sé si voy a "cortárselo" como dices, aunque si va a sufrir, por ke todo se paga, jejejeje.

ALBIII: pos sip, falta poco para ke se encuentren, y ke bueno ke te guste, weno, te dejo.

RINSITA-CHAN: ke bueno ke te guste, verás, no te preocupes con el problema de la sangre, verás, el hecho de ke te guste no significa ke seas sádica, es decir, a mi me gusta muxo la sangre y el dolor...eh... en fin, yo so soy sádica pero solo un poco, como sea, tu pregunta, a ver.... primero, ya tienes el documento listo, verdad? Pues anda a donde dice "create story" , ahí tienes ke bajar hasta el final de la pagina, eliges la categoría, si es de anime, pos eliges esa, después te va a salir una subcategoría, eliges la serie, y te va a salir la parte donde pones los datos del fic, nombre, género, summary, y esas cosas, ahí pones todo, despues eliges el documento ke tienes y pones el botón ke está abajito y ahí tienes, bueno, no se si te habré sacado de tu duda, pero en fin, si no pudiste me mandas un mail por ke soy un poco mala para explicar, y ahí puedo explicarte mejor, bueno, ke estés bien.

BIEN, ESPERO KE ESTE CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y YA SABEN, OPINIONES, LO KE SEA, SON BIEN RECIBIDAS, LOS DEJO.

NATT-CHAN


	5. Indicios de esperanza

**N de NATT: hola!!!!, eh…lo primero, lo siento por el "pequeño" retraso, es que he tenido un problema con mi PC, en fin, espero, que este capítulo les guste y también espero que disculpen mi tardanza.**

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece es del gran Nobuhiro-Sensei.**

**CAPITULO 4: INDICIOS DE ESPERANZA.**

****

Kenshin estaba parado con el papel en su mano, aun dudaba un poco en leerlo, después de meditarlo un poco lo abrió y leyó lentamente las líneas que ahí estaban escritas, una dirección, sólo eso, una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, ¿Por qué katsura le encargaba esta misión si ya tenía todos los datos necesarios?, eso no lo comprendía, pero por ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores.

Lentamente y sin ganas caminó hasta el lugar donde tenía sus espadas, se puso una chaqueta y tomó sus armas, luego caminó hasta la puerta y salió, al llegar al jardín se montó en su motocicleta y partió rápidamente, era tarde y realmente no quería perder tiempo, las calles estaban completamente vacías, esto lo extraño, pero lo atribuyó a que ya era demasiado tarde para que la gente saliera de sus casas. Kenshin repentinamente se detuvo en un semáforo, no podía seguir, una imagen lo atormentaba, una muchacha de no más de quince años detenía a un hombre, luego, sangre, oscuridad, nada más, ese era un sueño muy recurrente, desde la muerte de tomoe, esas imágenes lo rondaban, pero ahora, tenía algo diferente, después de todas aquellas cosas, la cinta que encontró en el callejón caía a sus pies, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él, no entendía, y no tenía ganas de comprenderlo tampoco.

-------------------------------

"qué hará?" –kaoru escuchaba una conversación del otro lado de su puerta-

"no nos ha querido decir nada, lo único que ordenó fue que no abandonáramos por nada este lugar y que cuidáramos a la niña"

"y sabes a dónde se fue?"

"según él, tenía negocios, pero yo creo que tiene miedo por lo de su subordinado"

"al que mataron?"

"sí, ese, dijo que volvería mañana en la mañana, tal vez ahí se lleve a la chica"

"qué te hace pensar que se la llevará?"

"muy fácil, hasta el más tonto se da cuenta de que el jefe está obsesionado con esa mocosa, pero tú que sabes, los nuevos nunca entienden?"

"él ya…?"

"sí, jajaja. Es muy divertido escuchar los ruegos de la chica y los gritos del jefe"

Kaoru frunció el ceño al escuchar esto último, si shindou era un degenerado, que se esperaba de sus hombres, pero esto era demasiado, desanimada ante lo que había escuchado caminó hacia su cama y se recostó, nuevamente sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

----------------------------------

_"tomoe, como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en este momento, no entiendo nada, nunca tu recuerdo me había afectado de tal forma, y mas encima esta estúpida asignación, me está volviendo loco"_

Kenshin respiraba con dificultad, había estado detenido durante unos veinte minutos, tratando de darle significado a esas imágenes y tratando de calmar aquel mareo que lo había atacado sin aviso, cuando por fin se repuso volvió a pone en marcha su motocicleta y siguió su camino, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, la cruzó en media hora y se adentró en un barrio residencial, disminuyó la velocidad, ese era el lugar, ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la casa.

------------------

"maldición" –shindou recorría un cuarto de un lado a otro-

"calma, señor"

"cómo rayos quieres que me calme si ese maldito de katsura quiere cazarme como un animal!"

"sabe bien que jamás podrá encontrarlo" –un hombre decía tranquilo- "además la única persona que sabe es la chica y está bajo nuestro control"

"estúpido, por que rayos crees que me largué de ese lugar, ese imbécil de katsura quiere verme muerto"

"cree que la chica hablará si la atrapan?"

"no"

"entonces?"

"es sólo precaución"

"pienso que debería relajarse, mientras ella no hable y no sepan su ubicación está a salvo"

"dime algo, por qué te pago"

"por asesinar, señor"

"BIEN! Idiota, te pago por matar a mis enemigos, no para pensar"

"lo siento"

"no lo vas a sentir si estás muerto"

"sí, señor"

"ahora, lárgate antes de que te mate con mis propias manos"

El hombre se marchó de la habitación mirando con rencor al hombre que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, realmente la única razón por la cual aun le servía era por que era su única manera de sobrevivir, pero eso no borraba el odio que le tenía, era cierto, shindou abusaba del poder que sus negocios sucios le brindaban.

"maldito katsura, te juro que si yo muero, tú y tu tropa de imbéciles se va conmigo al mismo infierno"

--------------------------

"oh" –katsura exclamó como recordando algo- "tal vez…"

"sucede algo?"

"nada, shinsaku, fue una estupidez"

"ya veo"

"y bien?"

"himura no está en su casa"

"ya fue?"

"supongo, no s

"entonces, sólo nos queda esperar los resultados"

"esta es toda la asignación"

"el camino recién se está forjando, falta, solo espero que himura-kun no resulte dañado"

"ya sabe que es muy hábil"

"te lo dije una vez, shinsaku, el daño psicológico"

"aun no entiendo, en fin, iré a hablar con los demás"

"bien"

"te mantendré informado"

"muy bien"

"hasta luego"

"claro"

-------------------

Kenshin había llegado hasta el final de la calle, estaba parado frente a una pared resguardada por muchos guardias, era obvio que había dado con su destino, escondió su motocicleta y ágilmente saltó la pared, un guardia caminaba por su camino pero inmediatamente cayó sin vida al suelo con una herida en su cuello. Así siguió kenshin, hasta que llegó hasta una puerta trasera, maldijo a katsura por meterlo en un lugar con cientos de guardias que obviamente estaban perfectamente entrenados, y se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan idiota y meterse en ese trabajo. Al llegar a la puerta, tres guardias conversaban sobre las "aventuras" que su superior mantenía con distintas mujeres, pero, repentinamente callaron cuando uno de ellos fue atravesado en el pecho, los dos restantes atacaron en contra del extraño atacante, destrozando en el acto el cuerpo del guardia que kenshin usaba como una especie de escudo, un minuto después, todos estaban destrozados y desangrados en el suelo, battousai siguió su camino sigilosamente a través del largo y oscuro pasillo.

Al llegar a un punto del pasillo, un hombre alto y robusto se interpuso en su camino, mirándolo con interés.

"hey, chico, se te perdió tu mami?"

"quítate"

"jajajaja, nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?"

"sí, pero no a respetar a los muertos"

Después de decir esto, kenshin arremetió contra el hombre que no alcanzó a reaccionar, dejándolo en el suelo, kenshin siguió su camino con su espada desenfundada, era obvio que con el estruendo que el pesado hombre hizo al caer ya debían haber advertido su presencia. Pero eso no lo molestaba, al contrario, en un punto de su mente, lo divertía.

Tal como había esperado, más allá diez hombres lo detenían portando armas de fuego, inmediatamente al verlo armado comenzaron a disparar, battousai esquivaba fácilmente las balas hasta llegar al primer hombre, levantando su espada, hizo un corte en diagonal a través del pecho del hombre, prácticamente cortándolo en dos, los demás paralizados ante la escalofriante escena, nuevamente y dominados por la furia atacaron a kenshin, rápidamente el se deshizo de los demás dejando sólo a uno, este al ver a battousai avanzar hacia él lentamente con la espada en mano, comenzó a retroceder mientras disparaba, kenshin no se preocupaba en esquivar ya que la desesperación del hombre evitaba que diera en el blanco, al quedar a solo unos metros, las balas del hombre se acabaron, este desesperado lanzó las armas contra kenshin, pero él ni se inmutó ante el hecho, el hombre trató de correr pero en ese momento battousai arremetió contra él clavando su espada en el costado, deteniendo el movimiento del hombre, este cayó al suelo sosteniéndose con una de sus manos, battousai lo observaba fríamente mientras que empujaba su espada hacía el costado despedazando los tejidos que se interponían ante el filo de su arma, el hombre gritaba de dolor pero battousai hacía caso omiso, cuando su espada salió del cuerpo del hombre este aun continuaba con vida, battousai clavó su arma en la cabeza del hombre silenciándolo, luego tiró de ella partiendo su cabeza.

El siguió su camino dejando atrás un río de cadáveres y sangre, así siguió hasta llegar a una escalera.

--------------------

"entra"

"qué?"

"yo me quedaré aquí, están dentro de la mansión"

"imposible"

"lo sé, pero debes quedarte adentro, si muero, serás el encargado de seguir cuidando a la chica"

"bien" –uno de los dos guardias que cuidaban la puerta de kaoru entró en el cuarto el otro se quedó parado frente a la puerta esperando lo que viniera-

Al entrar, encontró a kaoru sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma, este sonrió morbosamente y caminó hacia ella.

"vaya, ya veo por que shindou-san se divierte tanto contigo" –kaoru no respondió- "podría jugar un rato contigo, después de todo shindou-san no se enteraría de nada"

Repentinamente sus juegos fueron parados por un grito, su compañero había dejado de vivir, eso era obvio, ese grito había sido mortal, inconscientemente se preparó para la lucha, kaoru no se movió de su lugar, estaba casi ida. El guardia se paró mirando la puerta, repentinamente esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a kenshin, quien estaba parado con la vista gacha y su espada chorreando, el hombre rió al verlo.

"y tú niñito piensas enfrentarme?"

"lárgate si no quieres morir" –kenshin dijo fríamente-

"eso hay que verlo"

Nuevamente kenshin comenzó a luchar, el hombre era muy fuerte y esquivaba todos sus ataques, kenshin se estaba hartando de que ninguno de sus ataques surgiera efecto contra aquel hombre, así que se estaba enfureciendo, cosa que era casi fatal en una lucha, el tipo aprovechó esto y comenzó a luchar en serio, sacando un arma de fuego, muy distinta a la que tenían todos los demás sujetos que había matado anteriormente, comenzó a disparar contra kenshin, él esquivaba bien las balas, pero no pudo predecir el golpe que le proporcionó el guardia, kenshin retrocedió por culpa del impacto pero volvió a adoptar su posición de ataque.

"niño, eres muy resistente"

Kenshin lo ignoró y volvió a atacarlo, esta vez logrando herir a su adversario, este escupió sangre ya que lo había atravesado en el estómago, pero aun así seguía en pie. Mientras tanto kaoru seguía igual, sentada ahí, ausente de todo, kenshin se había percatado de ella y esto lo estaba desconcentrando. Ya harto de seguir luchando sin resultados, el guardia apuntó a kenshin y comenzó a correr hacia él, que importaba si moría, después de todo lograría derrotar a su oponente, kenshin por un acto reflejo estiró su brazo atravesando al hombre el corazón, pero esto sirvió para que el guardia jalara del gatillo hiriéndolo, kenshin no hizo ningún movimiento que advirtiera su herida, solo tiró de su espada y terminó de destajar a su oponente, el cual cayó al suelo. Kenshin llevó su mano al costado donde la bala se había alojado y presionó para poder detener la hemorragia, después caminó hacia kaoru y se paró enfrente de ella, analizándola, no le veía nada fuera de lo normal, el vestido de kaoru estaba casi destrozado y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos seguían fijos en la nada, kenshin sacudió su espada y la enfundó.

"levántate" –dijo fríamente, kaoru no respondió- "levántate" –al no recibir respuesta kenshin la tomó del brazo y la levantó a la fuerza, kaoru no se quejó, kenshin comenzó a correr llevándola a rastras, al pasar por los pasillos kaoru observaba los cuerpos que se extendían bajo ella, era repugnante verlos, e inmediatamente comprendió que el autor de estos asesinatos era el chico que ahora la llevaba a rastras, al salir de la mansión kenshin llegó a la pared por donde había entrado, y cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar, sin decir nada tomó a kaoru y la levantó saltando la pared, aguantando el dolor de su herida, al llegar a su motocicleta, kenshin escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos, el estruendo había provocado que llamaran a la policía, observó a kaoru y arqueó una ceja, ella se cubría el cuerpo, realmente el vestido estaba destrozado, kenshin se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso, luego subió a la motocicleta y le ordenó que hiciera lo mismo. Minutos después seguían el camino de regreso.

"sujétate" –kenshin ordenó, ella obedeció y sin querer presionó la herida de kenshin, este frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, kaoru comprendió al sentir un cálido líquido ensuciar sus brazos, la sangre de kenshin había comenzado a salir nuevamente.- _"esto es…hace mucho que no sentía este olor" _–pensaba kenshin- _"desde ese día que no siento el olor de MI sangre…"_

Kenshin siguió su camino sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose extrañamente calmado al saberse herido, la sensación era extraña, pero la ignoró, en cambio kaoru solo se apoyó con cuidado en kenshin, sabía bien que no le gustaría lo que viviría desde ese momento en adelante, pero solo le quedaba aferrarse al que en ese momento, fuera su salvador de todas las atrocidades que shindou cometía con ella, a pesar de que era muy probable que viviría algo mucho peor…..

--------------------

**N de Natt: y bien?, espero que les haya gustado, ahora solo queda esperar, ya que por lo menos kaoru ha quedado libre de shindou. Otra cosita, ya saben, me dejan reviews con sus opiniones, lo que quiera, incluso si quieren matarme por mi "pequeño" retraso, jejeje, en fin, es eso.**

**Serenity****: bueno, tal vez se vuelva loco pero mejor así, jejeje, bueno, ojalá que este cap. Te guste. Cuídate.**

**Albii****: eh… una persona de pocas palabras, en fin, aki está.**

**Yuki****-kudo: hola!!!!, cómo estás?, espero ke bien, espero que el cap. Te haya gustado, bueno, para saber lo que ken le hará a shindou tendrás que esperar un poquito, pero igual, gracias por el ánimo, Cuídate.**

**Naoko**** lk: hola, primero, ya ves que kaoru ya está libre, en fin, espero que te guste este cap. **

**Rinsita****-chan: de nada por lo de tu historia, pero ya debes ser una experta, es ke me he demorado un montón, ojalá que te guste este cap.**

**Kaoru**** himura: hola, como estás? Bien, realmente lamento la tardanza, ojalá que te guste este cap. Ya que por fin ken pudo llegar hasta kaoru, bueno, ke estés bien, cuídate.**

**Ana: ah, pues ya ves, por fin la salvó, espero que te guste este cap. Y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Kayla****-chan: pues ya la encontró, con lo de sano, pues ya lo explicaré, es algo relacionado con el comportamiento de ken, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, cuídate.**

**Hitokiri**** battousai 26: no te preocupes con lo del review, a lo de la historia, pues no sé si se demore en enamorar a kaoru, pero ya veré, bueno, ojala que te guste este capítulo, bueno, ke estés bien, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Kaoru****-sakura: Hola, pues de estar bien, estoy bien, ke bueno que te haya gustado la historia, pues creo que para eso escribo, realmente no sé, respondiendo a tus preguntas, si saldrá misao y no creo que mi mente pervertida me perdone si dejo esta historia sin lemon, jejeje, bueno, cuídate, adiós.**


	6. Prisionera de la libertad

**N de Natt: bueno, otro capítulo más…**

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es de nobuhiro watsuki.**

**Capítulo 5: prisionera de la libertad…**

****

****

Kenshin había llegado recién a su casa, estacionó su motocicleta y bajó ordenándole a kaoru que hiciera lo mismo, kenshin no le prestaba mucha atención a kaoru, después de todo solo era una chica a la cual debía preguntarle unas cosas, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta ya que su vista estaba borrosa por causa de la perdida de sangre, kaoru caminaba detrás de él, al abrir kenshin se quedó en la puerta esperando a que ella entrara, cuando ella pasó por su lado, kenshin pudo sentir el ligero aroma a sangre que kaoru tenía, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que ella se había ensuciado al sujetarse de él en la motocicleta, pero cuando kaoru llegó un poco más allá se detuvo, le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, estaba mareada, ella perdió el equilibrio y se desmayó, kenshin solo maldijo por su suerte, estaba herido, había tenido que soportar el dolor durante todo el camino, y ahora lo último que quería era que su asignación se desmayara para que katsura pensara que él le había hecho algo. Kenshin la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta su cuarto, y la dejó en la cama, luego tomó el teléfono y haciendo un esfuerzo por ver bien marcó.

_"kenshin?"_

"sí, megumi, necesito que vengas"

_"qué ocurrió?"_

"nada, solo ven"

Kenshin cortó el teléfono y se dirigió al salón, había dejado la puerta abierta cuando kaoru se había desmayado y aun traía las espadas con él, cerró la puerta y dejó las espadas en su lugar, luego caminó al baño, al llegar, se desabotonó la camisa y despegó la tela de la herida lentamente, frunciendo el ceño por el dolor, cuando logró deshacerse de la tela, comenzó a limpiarse alrededor de la herida con alcohol, tomó una pinzas y sacó la bala de s cuerpo, nuevamente comenzó a sangran en abundancia, dejó la bala a un lado y comenzó a presionarse, se apoyó contra la pared ya que estaba algo débil por la perdida de sangre, estuvo ahí quince minutos hasta que sintió que golpeaban la puerta, se dirigió a abrirla, cuando megumi entró lo miró horrorizada.

"kenshin, qué pas

"olvídalo"

"pero"

"por favor"

Megumi comenzó a curar a kenshin, cuando terminó, kenshin la llevó al cuarto donde había dejado a kaoru, megumi miró a kenshin un momento y luego se acercó a kaoru, le quitó la chaqueta de kenshin que aun traía y luego le pidió a kenshin que se retirara, él solo salió en silencio. Kaoru aun estaba inconsciente, megumi le quitó la poca ropa que traía y se cubrió la boca al ver los golpes que kaoru presentaba en el cuerpo, inmediatamente curó algunas que aun sangraban y las vendó, luego puso un paño con agua fría para calmar un poco la fiebre que tenía, cuando terminó, llamó a kenshin, este se dirigió hacia donde megumi lo llamaba.

"kenshin, tienes algo que pueda usar?" –Kenshin observó a kaoru, estaba cubierta por una sábana-

"ropa?"

"sí, no creo que la que traía le sirva de mucho" –él recordó el vestido que traía y luego caminó a un clóset, sacando una camisa, luego se la entregó a megumi- "gracias"

"s

Megumi vistió a kaoru y volvió con kenshin, quien esperaba en el salón, tratando de recuperar energías, ella se sentó frente a él, observando a su amigo.

"terminaste?" –kenshin preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados-

"sí, no era nada serio"

"por qué se desmayó?"

"seguramente por estrés, no sé, o tenía heridas graves, salvo algunas superficiales que aun sangraban"

"ah"

"tú la heriste?"

"no" –kenshin abrió los ojos- "por qué?"

"tenía cortes, además de algunos moretones, me pregunto que le habrá sucedido"

"no sé ni me interesa, ahora solo tengo que esperar que katsura-san venga"

"le hablaste ya?"

"s

"bueno, me quedaré aquí hasta que él legué, ya sabes, para decirle lo de la chica"

"claro"

Kenshin volvió a cerrar los ojos, megumi solo suspiró, desde que lo conocía, él había sido de esa forma, frío, a pesar de que eran amigos, nunca le contaba nada, con suerte la llamaba cuando estaba herido, y esta había sido una de esas oportunidades.

------------------------

Takasugi estaba sentado en frente de katsura, este solo tomaba su té tranquilamente, takasugi jugaba con sus manos, pasando su celular de una a la otra.

"has sabido algo?"

"ya la tiene" –katsura respondió tranquilamente-

"irá ahora?"

"sí, vas a venir?"

"oh, me encantaría conocer a la chica, pero, iré a hablar con shinomori-kun y con sagara-kun"

"entiendo" –katsura se levantó- "te dejo entonces"

"sí, nos estamos hablando"

"yo te aviso"

Katsura dejó el lugar dejando a takasugi, se encaminó a su auto y luego se dirigió a la casa de kenshin, realmente estaba interesado en conversar con kaoru, pero sabía que tenía que esperar, ya que kenshin le había dicho que ella había sufrido un desmayo.

Cuando llegó, bajó de su auto y caminó hasta la puerta, cuando llegó golpeó, inmediatamente fue recibido por megumi, al verla solo sonrió, ella se hizo a un lado dejando a su jefe entrar.

"vaya, megumi, puedo saber que haces aquí?"

"kenshin me llamó" –ella dijo sentándose en otro asiento y cediéndole uno a katsura-

"himura-kun, estás bien?"

"sí, señor" –katsura sonrió, kenshin siempre había mantenido mucho respeto hacia él, y eso lo hacía confiar mucho en él-

"y qué ocurrió?" –megumi miró a katsura tratando de que le diera la palabra pero temiendo interrumpirlo, katsura entendió la mirada de megumi y le cedió la palabra-

"katsura-san, la chica, tenía algunos cortes y golpes" –megumi siguió dándole detalles del estado de kaoru a katsura, él escuchaba atentamente, cuando terminó, katsura le sonrió calmadamente- "bueno, era eso, yo ya debo irme, con permiso, katsura-san"

"sigue"

Megumi dejó solos a kenshin y katsura, cuando ella se hubo ido, katsura volvió a hablar.

"y?¿ cómo estás?"

"bien, por que tendría que estar mal, katsura-san"

"bien, estás perfectamente, salvo esa herida que tienes ah

"cómo?" –katsura sonrió, kenshin se había puesto una camisa cubriendo el vendaje y era obvio que no se veía-

"himura-kun, puedes engañar a cualquier persona, pero no creas que puedes esconder tu olor"

"ya veo" –kenshin dijo seriamente- "no es nada, solo una bala"

"y la chica está bien fuera de lo que megumi dijo?"

"eso creo"

Katsura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, kenshin se sorprendió de esto, esperaba que katsura hablara con ella, o que por lo menos la despertara.

"himura-kun, llámame cuando la chica despierte"

"pero…"

"solo hazlo, entendido?"

"sí" –kenshin se levantó y despidió a katsura, luego volvió a tomar su lugar-

--------------

Shindou caminaba desesperado por los pasillos de su mansión, esquivando cuerpos por doquier, gensai estaba a su lado, él solo observaba y analizaba los cuerpos.

"todos fueron cortados, shindou-san"

"maldición, vamos" –shindou caminó hacia la escala y bajó rápidamente, al llegar a la puerta donde mantenía a kaoru, gensai se agachó junto al cuerpo del guardia.-

"también fue obra de la misma persona, señor"

"entremos, tal vez también mataron a la chica"

Al entrar, shindou golpeó una pared con su puño y maldijo al no encontrar a kaoru, caminaba por todo el cuarto tratando de pensar, gensai en cambio solo suspiró aliviado, por lo menos kaoru había logrado salir de ese lugar, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era saber donde había quedado.

"maldito katsura!" –shindou gritó enfurecido- "maldito desgraciado, crees que ganaste pero no es as

Gensai salió del cuarto dejando a su superior, caminó hasta el cuerpo del guardia y analizó más de cerca la herida que tenía desde su hombro hasta la cadera, lo habían cortado en forma diagonal cortando todo lo que se interponía entre el ama, gensai se sorprendió de la limpieza que aquel corte tenía, era perfecto, tal como los de los demás cuerpos, era obvio que la persona que había hecho tal trabajo debía tener mucha experiencia en estos casos, gensai se preguntó si kaoru estaría bien con una persona así, solo tenía que esperar noticias.

-----------------------

Eran ya pasado de medianoche, kenshin aun estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, recorriendo las imágenes que venían a su mente, nuevamente se levantó para vigilar a kaoru, al entrar al cuarto, la vio sentada en la cama sujetándose la cabeza. Kaoru al ver a kenshin se asustó un poco recordando los cuerpos destajados que había visto al salir de ese lugar, kenshin la observaba fijamente, observaba sus ojos, no tenían ningún brillo, nada, estaban completamente vacíos, kaoru quitó su vista ya que aquellos ojos ámbar la incomodaban, eran fríos, no expresaban emoción alguna, kenshin caminó al teléfono del cuarto, sabía que katsura estaba despierto, ya que no era un hombre común, tenía negocios y distintos tipos de cosas relacionados con la noche, kaoru observó atentamente a kenshin.

"dónde estoy?" –pero kenshin no respondió, se dedicó a hablar con su superior-

"katsura-san, ella ya despertó" –kenshin hablaba ignorando completamente a kaoru, esto la molesto- "entendido, aquí estaré" –kenshin colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta-

"oye, dónde estoy?"

Pero obtuvo cero respuestas por parte de kenshin, él volvió al salón y se dirigió a la mesa, no era su costumbre tomar, sin embargo necesitaba quitarse todas esas imágenes de la cabeza, kaoru apareció unos minutos después en el salón, cuando Kenshin se volteó para decirle que se callara, su vista se fijó en ella, realmente pasarle esa camisa a megumi no había sido la mejor opción, ya que ésta le quedaba muy corta, kaoru al darse cuenta de su situación cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse, kenshin volvió a su asiento tratando de ignorar a kaoru, ella caminó con dificultad hasta él y se sentó frente a él.

"puedes decirme dónde estoy?" –kaoru dijo mirando a kenshin-

"yo no tengo que responder tus preguntas, tienes que esperar" –kaoru resopló, después de unos minutos de estar en un tenso silencio, tocaron el timbre, kaoru observó como kenshin se dirigía a la puerta y dejaba entrar a un hombre no viejo, pero era obvio que era mayor que él, katsura observó a kaoru y sonrió al verla repuesta, por lo menos ahora podría responder sus preguntas-

"buenas noches, kamiya-san" –katsura se sentó frente a kaoru- "himura-kun, quiero pedirte un favor, necesito que vayas donde sagara-kun, está donde megumi"

"sí, señor" –kaoru lo observó irse, algo sorprendida por la autoridad que aquel hombre que estaba sentado en frente suyo imponía-

"dónde estoy?" –kaoru se apresuró en preguntar-

"usted está en la casa de himura-kun, está aquí por mis órdenes"

"sus órdenes?"

"sí, verá, usted tiene información muy valiosa para mí, y solo usted puede dármela"

"por qué?" –kaoru preguntó algo desconfiada-

"por qué su padre era el único que sabía esto y por una terrible casualidad de la vida, yo necesito esa información, sin embargo, su padre está muerto y supe que él le heredó tan valiosa información"

"no sé de que habla"

"claro que sabe, es por eso que shindou la tenía" –kaoru cerró sus ojos al oír ese nombre-

"no sé nada" –katsura sonrió-

"veo que no tiene ninguna intención de ayudarme"

"por qué habría de hacerlo"

"estoy seguro que usted pudo apreciar las sombrosas habilidades de himura-kun"

"va a matarme?"

"eso depende de usted"

"entonces puede hacerlo" –kaoru dijo simplemente- _"eso es mucho mejor que estar prisionera junto a ese cerdo"_

"estoy seguro de que eso es lo que desea"

"cómo?"

"a nadie le gustaría estar junto a shindou en su situación" –katsura dijo con una sonrisa, no era su intención tocar aquel tema, pero era la única forma de que ella cooperara-

"de qué habla?"

"sabe bien a lo que me refiero" –kaoru palideció- "supongo que no debe ser agradable sentir todo aquello, es decir, usted es aun muy joven, no debería haber conocido aun ese tipo de actividades"

"basta" –kaoru dijo alterada-

"por eso creo que debería hablar, por que puedo ser muy cruel con mis enemigos, no me gustaría que usted fuera uno de ellos, por que bien podría no matarla y volver a entregarla a shindou, para que él pudiera seguir con sus juegos"

"deténgase" –kaoru ahora estaba rogando-

"así que usted elije, o coopera, o bien puede volver, estoy completamente seguro de que usted es muy querida por shindou, debió ser muy divertido para él abusar de usted"

"cállese!" –los ojos de kaoru estaban completamente cubiertos de lágrimas, katsura se puso serio, nunca había tenido que recurrir a trucos tan sucios para poder tener lo que quería, pero esta vez había tenido que hacerlo, esa no era su forma de actuar- "ya basta"

"ya sabe, es su opción"

Katsura se levantó y caminó a la puerta, esperó fuera de la casa a kenshin, cuando él volvió le entregó un papel que takasugi le había enviado desde la casa de megumi, katsura detuvo a kenshin unos minutos para hablarle.

"vendré después, no quiso cooperar"

"qué pasó?"

"le dije algunas cosas que estoy seguro ella quiere olvidar"

"cosas?"

"bien, voy a dejarla aquí algunos días, no te preocupes, cuando hable, la llevaré a otro lugar"

"s

Katsura dejó a Kenshin y se marchó, él se quedó fuera unos segundos y luego entró, kaoru estaba abrazando sus piernas, kenshin podía sentirla llorar, a pesar de que lo hacía en silencio, decidió dejarla ahí, sin decir nada, caminó al cuarto y se sentó en la cama a esperar que amaneciera. No durmió el poco tiempo que quedaba, por que no quería volver a ver a tomoe morir una y otra vez como una película inacabable, sin embargo, ahora era otra cosa lo que le molestaba, el hecho de que su "asignación" lo estaba preocupando demasiado, no exactamente kaoru, sino que todo lo que la rodeaba, era extraño y le molestaba sobremanera.

Kaoru en cambio seguía ahí, había parado de llorar, ahora solo miraba la oscuridad, las palabras de katsura rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, nuevamente la esperanza se le iba, podría hablar, pero eso significaría poner en riesgo a mucha gente, y eso era lo que kaoru menos quería.

_"tonta, qué te hizo pensar de que por fin serías libre, a veces pienso por qué mi padre me habrá dicho esto, como quisiera poder volver a ser como era antes…"_

_----------------_

**N de Natt: bien, ojalá que les haya gustado, por que aun queda mucho, bueno, ya saben, opiniones, lo que sea, dejen reviews n.n**

**Hitokiri Battousai 26: pues, tienes razón, nadie excepto yo sé que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, jejeje, y eso me encanta, bueno, de a poco vas a saber lo que pasa, en fin, solo tienes que tener un pokito de paciencia, respecto a kao, pues no sé ke tantas maldades le hagan, eso se verá…bien, espero que te haya gustado, cuídate, gracias por tus ánimos.**

**Naoko l-k: ah, siii!!!! Kao por fin ha salido, pero no creo que se acaben los problemas, aun, en fin, concuerdo contigo en eso de ke ken no se va a librar de kao tan fácilmente, esa es la gracia, espero ke te haya gustado el capítulo, cuídate, xau.**

**Kaoru himura: eh… pues, sip, hace muxo ke no nos "veíamos", en fin, ya estoy aki y eso es lo ke importa, ke bien ke te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, solo espero que este también te guste, muchas gracias por tu ánimo por ke realmente esas cosas me animan a seguir, jejeje, bueno, eso es otro tema, besos, adiós.**

**Kayla-chan sip, por fin kao ha salido de ese lugar, bueno, la verdad, no tngo idea de cómo la Va a tratar kenshin, así ke te dejo con la duda, jejejeje, bueno, espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias, chaup.**

**Saiko katsuka: ke bien ke te haya gustado, por lo menos eso me da a entender ke el fic va bien, eh… realmente al escribir las escenas de pelea y esas cosas, empiezo con toda la intención de hacerlas suaves, pero, creo que me posee algo superior a mi y cuando me doy cuenta ya están esas escenas tan lindas, pero igual me alegra ke las encuentres bien, lo otro, ya vendrá mas ken/kao y lo demás, bueno, cuídate, adiós.**

**Blue ningyo: hola, pues, para ke me presentó yo, creo ke eso está de sobra, en fin, realmente me alegra ke te haya gustado el fic, a pesar de que hayas podido sufrir daño a tus ojos por leer todos los capítulos seguidos, jejeje. Una cosa, cuantas preguntas! Por Dios, ahora tus respuestas, aunke no están claras por ke sino se arruinaría la sorpresa, pues la primera ke será la ke te va a responder todas las demás, sip, tendrás ke espera para saber lo ke le pasa al pobre de kenshin por su mente, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el capitulo, te dejo con tu risa psicópata, ke estés bien, adiós.**

**Ady: bien, la chik de pocas palabras, jejeje, ke bien ke te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero ke este también te guste, bueno, chau, cuídate.**

**Yuki-kudo: hola!!!!!, realmente crees ke abandonaría el fic?, pues nop, aki stoy con el otro cap. Mmmm… lo del rescate de kaoru, realmente yo tampoco dudaría en irme si mi salvador fuera alguien como kenshin , jejeje, y creo ke muchas tampoco lo dudarían. Bueno, espero ke estés bien, cuídate, besos.**

**Serenity: ah, pos sip, ken ya a liberado a kao, espero ke este capitulo también te guste, a pesar de ke creo ke también me ha salido algo corto, supongo ke en el próximo te lo compenso, cuídate.**

**Blankaoru: bien, te deje para el final por ke tu review ha sido el más largo y creo ke tengo ke responderte como corresponde, te agradezco ke te hayas dado el tiempo de leerla, a pesar de ke eso ke me dices de ke nunca terminan este tipo de historias me suena algo así como a trauma, bien, puedes estar tranquila por ke tengo toda la intención de terminar el fic, y nop, no creo ke sea mucho pedir, la verdad yo estaría igual. La verdad aunque me dijeras cosas ke ya me han dicho me sentiría igual de bien por ke siempre es bueno recibir críticas, tanto constructivas como las demás, ke bueno ke te haya gustado la trama, y leyendo eso ke me dices de watsuki (la verdad tengo muy poco tiempo por el colegio y esas cosas para informarme respecto a esos temas) me has subido el ego, jejeje, por lo menos puedo hacer algo ke les guste a los demás. Lo de kaoru, está más ke claro ke el final de shindou va a ser el mejor, jejejeje, y muchas gracias por el consejo de las babosas, pero no sería lo mismo si battousai no lo hiciera, además no creo ke sea muy accesible enviarlo a Africa.**

**Mmmmmm… no puedo especificarte cuanto saldrá la deuda de ken con sus duchas, pero supongo ke será igual de alta ke la ke me sale a mi por el teléfono, jajaja, eh… me desvié, lo de kaoru, supongo ke no estaría mal dejar a kaoru descansar un buen tiempo, pero ya veré eso.**

**Gracias por lo de las alarmas, ahí veré si es ke lo hago (no por ke no kiera sino por ke tengo ke acordarme de ello), gracias por tu suerte, espero ke te haya gustado este capítulo, ke estés bien, y no te preocupes de tus sugerencias, ke en lo de la "cabeza loca" (jajaja, me ha salido como en una teleserie de un canal ke no puedo nombrar para no hacer propagandas, pero ke solo puedo decir ke es el canal de todos…) estamos iguales.**

**Bien, creo ke esos son todos, yo me despido.**

**Natt-Chan.**


	7. Decisiones tomadas

**N de Natt: hola, pues, espero que les esté gustando el fic, por que por lo menos yo no me quejo, bien, los dejo**

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Capítulo 6 : decisiones tomadas**

****

****

Eran las nueve de la mañana, kenshin no había podido dormir, no por que le fuera imposible, sino por que no quería ver morir a tomoe nuevamente, suficiente tenía con los problemas que estaba teniendo con su asignación en curso para ponerse a pensar en que si hubiera hecho las cosas bien ella estaría viva. Kenshin decidió levantarse, se duchó y se cambió de ropa, cuando llegó al salón, vio a kaoru que aun se abrazaba a si misma, la miró unos segundos y volvió al cuarto, tomó una frazada y volvió al salón, cubriendo a kaoru, luego comenzó a preparar el desayuno, tenía que salir temprano a hablar con sanosuke y aoshi, procuró hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a kaoru, estaba consciente de que ella tampoco había dormido por que había estado llorando casi toda la noche.

kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente, al sentirse cubierta, observó la frazada, se levantó agarrando firmemente la frazada, kenshin estaba sentado en la mesa, no dijo nada, kaoru vio otro lugar frente a él, entendió y se sentó en la mesa, no dijo nada, kenshin tampoco. Cuando él terminó se quedó ahí, mirando el reloj, esperaría un poco por que sanosuke no era de los que madrugaban.

"tengo que salir" –kenshin dijo simplemente- "volveré luego" –él se sentía estúpido dándole explicaciones a alguien que no las pedía-

"tu jefe, vendrá hoy?" –kenshin miró a kaoru, sorprendido por la pregunta-

"por qué preguntas?"

"por que no creo que él se quede sin su respuesta"

"ya la tuvo, te negaste, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber" –kaoru se estremeció ante la fría voz de kenshin, no solo sus ojos eran fríos, su forma de actuar también-

"entonces, qué va a pasar conmigo?"

"me ves cara de adivino?"

"no sé, tal vez tengas otras "asombrosas habilidades" como dijo tu jefe" –kaoru dijo sarcásticamente-

"escucha, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces, ahora te quedarás aqu

"como sea"

Kenshin salió de su casa exasperado por la extraña forma de ser de su "invitada", era muy molesta, especialmente para él que no estaba acostumbrado de cruzar más de tres palabras con alguien. El subió a su motocicleta y se marchó rumbo a la casa de sanosuke, tal vez aoshi ya estaría ahí.

---------------

"katsura-san, logró convencerla?"

"no, shinsaku, es muy difícil"

"por qué?"

"no tiene intenciones de cooperar con nosotros, incluso tuve que recurrir a métodos algo sucios para tratar de convencerla"

"y lo logró?"

"lo único que conseguí fue ponerla mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba"

"oh, eso es un problema, sobretodo por que ahora está con himura-kun"

"supongo, pero cuando logremos lo que queremos la llevaremos a otro sitio, ese es mi plan, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en convencerla"

"está bien, ahora debo irme, quedé con sagara-kun y los otros dos"

"recuerda que tienes que hacer lo posible por convencerla"

"s

Takasugi salió de la oficina de katsura, y tomó un taxi hasta la casa de sanosuke, ahora tenía que explicarles lo que seguía a los tres.

------------------

Kaoru aun estaba en la mesa, no quería quedarse en ese lugar, ciertamente kenshin no era su persona favorita, sobretodo por que le daba algo de miedo su forma tan fría de ser, pero en una escala del uno al diez, él estaba en un cinco, era mucho mejor que estar con shindou, y eso era lo único que le importaba, en ese momento, ella recordó las palabras de katsura, esto la hizo meditar respecto a lo que él le ofrecía, si no hablaba, corría el riesgo de morir a manos de ese chico que la vigilaba, pero katsura había dicho algo mucho peor, la haría regresar con shindou, kaoru suspiró resignada y se levantó, caminó por el pasillo, abriendo las puertas hasta que encontró la que buscaba, el baño, pensó en bañarse y quitarse los restos de sangre que aun tenía, pero recordó que no tenía ropa, prefirió esperar a que kenshin regresara.

-----------------

"hola, kenshin, hace cuanto que no nos veíamos"

"no s

"y como siempre sigues igual de carismático"

"no estoy para tus bromas, sanosuke"

"como estás himura?"

"bien, aoshi, y takasugi-san aun no llega?"

"que va a llegar, si ese es más irresponsable que yo" –sanosuke dejó de hablar cuando una mano lo tomó firmemente por el hombro-

"hablabas de mí?" –takasugi sonrió al ver la reacción de sanosuke-

"como cree"

"bien, himura-kun, que bueno que estás aquí, primero hablaré con ello, espera aqu

"s

Takasugi se llevó a sanosuke y aoshi, estuvo hablando con ellos durante casi media hora, kenshin esperaba impaciente a su superior, repentinamente, sanosuke y aoshi salieron del cuarto donde habían estado hablando.

"bien, kenshin, ya nos vamos, cuando salgan cierran"

"te vas?"

"sí, himura, tenemos que hacer algo"

"si, himura-kun, ahora tengo que hablar contigo"

"bien" –cuando aoshi y sanosuke salieron, takasugi invitó a sentarse a kenshin, él obedeció y miró fijamente a takasugi-

"y habló?"

"no tuve tiempo de hablar con ella" –kenshin dijo ocultando su pequeña charla de la mañana con kaoru-

"como sea, la razón de esta conversación es que necesitamos que la hagas hablar, no importa como" –takasugi dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente-"ese es tu problema, pero debes sacarle la información, luego, cuando lo consigas, nos llevaremos a la chica de tu casa"

"y mientras tanto?"

"seguirás con tus asignaciones, obviamente en menor cantidad, pero tu principal tarea es obtener la información que necesitamos"

"entiendo"

"eso era?"

"sí" –kenshin se iba a marchar, pero takasugi lo detuvo- "otra cosa, megumi me dijo que la chica no tiene ropa, llamé a misao, le dije que te esperara en tu casa"

"de acuerdo"

"bien, puedes irte"

Kenshin se marchó rápidamente de la casa de sanosuke, al llegar a su casa, misao estaba sentada en el suelo, traía su bolso de la escuela, kenshin estacionó la motocicleta y saludó a misao.

"misao, estás hace mucho tiempo esperando?"

"no te preocupes" –dijo misao sonriendo- "pensé en golpear, pero no s

"está la chica"

"por eso mismo"

"ah" –kenshin abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a misao, luego entró él- "no importa"

Cuando kenshin entró vio las cosas del desayuno limpias, observó el lugar pero kaoru no estaba supuso que estaría en el cuarto.

"espera aqu

"claro"

Kenshin caminó al cuarto y ahí encontró a kaoru mirando una fotografía de tomoe, se quedó observándola, kaoru estiró su mano y tomó la fotografía en su mano, analizándola, se sorprendió de ver al chico que la vigilaba con aquel rostro que no demostraba frialdad, sino felicidad.

"qué haces?" –kenshin la interrumpió-

"nada"

"espera aquí" –Kenshin salió del cuarto y volvió con misao, ella al verla frunció el ceño, kaoru aun estaba con la camisa de kenshin, él comprendió la mirada de misao así que se apresuró en aclarárselo- "no tenía ropa"

"ah"

"te dejo"

"claro, kenshin" –kaoru escuchaba atentamente la forma en que él trataba a misao, se sorprendió de saber que tenía amigos, es decir, con su frialdad parecía un antisocial, pero ese no era su problema- "hola, me llamo misao, y tú?"

"acaso importa?"

"ah, ya recuerdo, te llamas kaoru verdad?"

"s

"bien, mira, te traje algo de mi ropa, te va a quedar, solo es hasta que katsura-san consiga llegar a tu casa sin ser descubierto"

Misao sacó una falda negra y una blusa celeste, luego sacó unos zapatos y se los extendió a kaoru con una sonrisa.

"toma, aquí tienes, dentro del bolso tienes ropa interior" –misao se sentó en la cama- "te espero aquí para ver como te queda, cámbiate en el baño"

Kaoru caminó hacia el baño, ahí se duchó rápidamente y se vistió, la falda le llegaba algo más arriba de las rodillas y la blusa era ceñida, le quedó ajustada arriba, al parecer misao tenía una pequeña deficiencia de busto por que tuvo que dejarse el botón superior desabotonado para que la blusa le quedara bien, se terminó de vestir y salió, misao la observó y sonrió al verla.

"fantástico!" –dijo misao levantándose- "te ves muy bien" –misao caminó y tomó el bolso, buscando algo, luego sacó una cinta del mismo tono que la blusa- "ven, te ayudaré con el cabello"

"no hace falta" –misao peinó a kaoru y la tiró del brazo-

"vamos, katsura-san va a venir"

"ya veo"

Cuando llegaron kenshin observó a misao quien tiraba de kaoru por el brazo, luego pasó su vista a kaoru, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que kaoru estaba mucho mejor formada que misao, y que se notaban mucho más sus curvas que cuando misao usaba esa ropa, misao observó a kenshin atentamente, él miraba disimuladamente a kaoru de arriba hacia abajo, kaoru se sentía extraña, ya que por más que shindou la hubiera mirado de forma similar, esta vez no le molestaba.

"bien, llamaste a katsura-san?"

"sí" –dijo kenshin mirando nuevamente a misao-

"bien, entonces, yo me voy por que quedé en ayudar a aoshi-kun"

"adiós" –kenshin dejó a misao en la puerta y volvió al salón, kaoru se había sentado-

"es tu novia?"

"qué?"

"la tratas con mucho cariño" –kenshin la miró y no pudo evitar reír ante lo que kaoru dijo- "tú te ríes?"

"hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, tú solo conoces la faceta de asesino, pero eso no basta para conocerme"

"así veo"

"en todo caso, no te importa si es mi novia o no" –kaoru se molestó ante este comentario-

"era solo una pregunta, señor carismático"

"bien, pues no preguntes estupideces que no te incumben, otra cosa, te quedó buena la ropa de misao?" –kaoru se sonrojó ante tal comentario, era cierto, él ya debía haberla visto vestida así y debía ser notoria la diferencia-

"no estás viendo?"

"por eso te pregunto, por que te estoy mirando" –kenshin dijo en forma sarcástica, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tales pensamientos respecto a una mujer, si es que ella podía catalogarse como una ya que aun era una niña-

"eres un degenerado" –kaoru dijo molesta- "qué rayos estás mirando?"

"qué crees que estoy mirando si la blusa te quedó tan bien" –kenshin se maldecía interiormente por estar pensando tales cosas-

"tu jefe va a venir?"

"sí" –en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a katsura-

"señorita, espero que haya pensado mi proposición"

"katsura-san, los dejo"

"no himura-kun, quédate" –kenshin se sentó frente a katsura y junto a kaoru, pero dejando atrás su naturaleza de hombre que lo había invadido minutos antes-

"sí, yo lo pens

"y qué decidió?"

"si yo le ayudo, shindou ya no…"

"no, entonces?"

"sí, yo… le ayudar

"perfecto" –katsura dijo sonriendo, luego miró a kenshin- "himura-kun, se quedará contigo durante unos días, luego la reubicaremos"

Katsura se marchó inmediatamente , dejando nuevamente a kenshin y kaoru solos, kaoru volvió a sentirse incómoda ante kenshin.

"qué rayos te pasa?" –dijo kenshin evitando mirarla-

"que me va a pasar, eres extraño, antes de que tu jefe llegara estabas diciendo un montón de estupideces"

"claro que eran estupideces, ni que fueras tan deseable" –kenshin dijo fríamente- "eres solo una niña que no sabe que hacer para salvar su vida"

"una niña?"

"s

"cuantos años tienes tú, no me digas que eres un anciano"

"eso no te importa, está bien, tal vez la diferencia de edad es casi nula, pero eres una niña inmadura, no tienes idea lo que es vivir en este mundo"

"supongo que la chica de la fotografía si sabía" –kenshin se volteó y miró a kaoru fríamente-

"de qué rayos estás hablando?"

"la chica que estás abrazando en esa fotografía, pues lo siento señor asesino, tal vez soy inmadura, pero por lo menos no escondo lo que siento, y no me importa refugiarme en algo que no es real si de esa forma puedo ser feliz, prefiero ser así que un asesino sin sentimientos"

"tú que rayos sabes" –kenshin estaba furioso, kaoru lo estaba haciendo cambiar de sensaciones rápidamente y esto lo molestaba mucho más-

"ahora vas a evadirlo, sabes que es verdad, tal vez aquella chica era igual que tú, una amargada y por eso se ven tan felices" –kenshin tomó a kaoru del brazo firmemente, esta no dijo nada pese a que kenshin la estaba lastimando-

"deja de hablar estupideces, que no tienes idea de lo que hablas"

"suéltame" –kaoru dijo tratando de soltarse- "me estás lastimando"

"crees que me importa?"

"por favor, detente" –kaoru tenía el brazo completamente enrojecido donde kenshin presionaba- "basta, me duele" –kenshin soltó el brazo de kaoru y ella se sujetó donde kenshin la había lastimado. "estás loco?" –kenshin se llevó una mano a su cabeza, kaoru lo descolocaba y esto le molestaba-

"vete al cuarto"

"qué?"

"lárgate!"

Kaoru se fue al cuarto, dejando a kenshin solo, se sentó en la cama pensando en la reacción que kenshin había tenido respecto a la chica de la fotografía, kaoru solo suspiró, le ardía el brazo, se sorprendió de la fuerza que él tenía, kaoru observó la fotografía largo rato.

"quién eres?" –susurró al ver a la fotografía de kenshin abrazando a tomoe-

Kenshin llegó al cuarto minutos después, kaoru lo observó fijamente, sus ojos aun estaban vacíos, pero recuperaban lentamente su brillo, kenshin se arrodillo frente a ella y tomó su brazo sin decir nada, kaoru se sorprendió de esto, él solo frunció el ceño al ver que el brazo de kaoru aun no recuperaba su color natural.

"te arde?" –dijo repentinamente-

"no importa"

"te arde?" –volvió a repetir kenshin-

"sí, pero no importa" –kaoru dijo simplemente, kenshin se levantó y regresó con un envase en la mano, volvió a arrodillarse y comenzó a untar una especie de crema en la parte enrojecida-

"esto ayudará con el dolor" –dijo mientras frotaba el brazo en forma circular, kaoru estaba sorprendida por el rápido cambio de actitud de kenshin-

"por qué haces esto?"

"qué?"

"esto" –kenshin levantó la mirada, kaoru se había agachado para ver su brazo y por ende quedaron muy cerca, kaoru se sonrojó al sentir el aliento de kenshin tan cerca de su cara, así que retrocedió de golpe, kenshin se quedó ahí-

"por que no debí lastimarte"

"pensé que no era tu problema"

"de igual forma no debí lastimarte"

"lo siento" –dijo kaoru- "por lo de esa chica"

"olvídalo" –kenshin se levantó y dejó la crema a un lado-

"gracias" –él se volteó y la observó atentamente-

"te ment

"sobre qué?"

"la ropa" –dijo kenshin encogiéndose de hombros- "por lo menos te queda mejor que a misao" –kaoru solo asintió, kenshin se marchó hacia otro cuarto, kaoru solo cerró sus ojos, de una u otra forma estaba mejorando-

-------------------

-------------------

**N de Natt: hola, pues ya ven que kenshin no es tan malo, y tiene su lado "sensible" (lo digo en el mal sentido de la palabra), bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y no sean malos conmigo.**

**Ahora no tngo muxo tiempo para responder los reviews, pero de igual forma les agradezco ke lean el fic, ojala ke les haya gustado, oh, gracias por dejar review, saiko katsuka, serenity, yuki-kudo, makarena, naoko l-K, ady, blue ningyo, en el próximo capitulo les respondo por ke ahora tngo ke ir a estudiar n.n.**

**Los dejo, Natt-chan**


	8. obscuridad

**N de Natt: hola, saben, espero que les guste este capítulo por que estoy con todas las ganas, ya que por fin, ¡¡¡estoy de cumple!!!, un año más, estoy más grande, pero, al parecer aun me falta madurar, jejeje, bueno, ojalá que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece es del gran nobuhiro watsuki.**

**Capítulo 7: oscuridad.**

****

Kenshin no durmió en toda la noche, estaba confundido por su forma de actuar, estaba bien, admitía que kaoru tenía algo intrigante, pero no era para tenerlo de esta forma, cambiaba de carácter cada cinco minutos, no entendía nada, ya era muy temprano en la mañana, así que decidió levantarse, después de todo ya no podría dormir, caminó hacia el cuarto, kaoru aun dormía, tomó ropa y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió en ella, estuvo mucho tiempo en la ducha, luego salió de ella, realmente no estaba preocupado de kaoru, y por eso no advirtió que ella se había levantado, kaoru tampoco sabía que kenshin estaba duchándose, así que cuando entró al baño, quedó pasmada, kenshin la observó atentamente, kaoru no sabía que hacer, no estaba pensando, kenshin en cambio se envolvía en la toalla tranquilamente, pero no podía negar que su corazón se había alterado al verla.

"yo… lo siento" –kaoru dijo tartamudeando- "no quise ver… es decir entrar, no sabía que estabas aquí"

"ya no importa, si igual viste" –decía kenshin mientras se secaba el cabello, kaoru miraba de reojo, observó el cuerpo de kenshin detenidamente, era obvio que hacía deportes o algo- "y por qué sigues mirando?"

"eh?"

"como sea, no puedo vestirme si estás aquí"

"sí, lo siento" –kaoru salió del baño y se apoyó en la pared fuera de él, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no le gustaba sentirse así-

Kaoru se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá, después de estar unos minutos calmándose, pudo sentir a kenshin entrar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno, no podía evitar mirarlo, y él sabía muy bien que lo miraba, podía sentirla. Kaoru se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el salón, kenshin se volteó y la miró interesado.

"qué haces?"

"camino, no ves"

"por eso, por qué?" –dijo kenshin con un ojo en la comida y el otro en kaoru-

"yo… necesito calmarme" –dijo kaoru, el solo recuerdo la hacía sonrojarse-

"por qué?"

"que por qué?, crees que quería verte así?"

"no sé, dímelo tú"

"no!" –dijo kaoru pasando de la vergüenza al enojo-

"bueno, entonces olvídalo, no creo que sea muy difícil"

"pues lo es, crees que es muy divertido verte así… verte sin nada?"

"en mi opinión, creo que mi cuerpo no está tan mal"

"claro que no" –dijo kaoru simplemente, segundos después reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- "es decir, solo cambiemos de tema"

"como quieras" –dijo kenshin comenzando a servir- "una cosa, no crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa?"

"y con qué, si no tengo ropa"

"pues, esa blusa no te cubre mucho"

"claro que me cubre, que tú estés cayendo en tus vicios de asesino no es culpa mía"

"vicios de asesino?" –dijo kenshin sentándose, kaoru lo imitó-

"vas a negarme que no tienes manías de tipo sexual"

"tú que sabes de esas cosas niñita"

"más de lo que crees" –dijo kaoru, sus ojos se ensombrecieron-

"eso tiene que ver con lo que katsura-san te ofreció?" –kenshin dijo algo interesado en lo que kaoru pensaba-

"así es"

"si yo te dijera algo de mis "vicios de asesino" tú me dirías que fue lo que te pasó con ese sujeto, shindou, y la razón por la cual llegaste golpeada?"

"depende"

"de qué?"

"no me digas tus vicios, sólo dime quién es esa chica a la que abrazas"

"ella es… ella fue mi novia, hace dos años murió"

"de qué?"

"pensarás que soy el ser más despiadado que existe, pero yo la maté"

"pero…"

"no fue por decisión propia, fue un accidente, se suponía que yo debía haber muero ahí, no ella" –kaoru observó los ojos de kenshin, aquellos que antes estaban fríos, ahora estaban completamente ensombrecidos por la tristeza-

"la amabas?" –kenshin sonrió tristemente-

"qué es el amor?"

"no lo sé" –kaoru dijo sinceramente-

"pues yo tampoco, la quería mucho pero no llegaba a tanto, sin embargo ella muchas veces me decía que me amaba y me sentía un maldito por no poder corresponderle"

"yo hubiera preferido que me fueras sincero en un caso así"

"como sea, ella está muerta y no puedo hacer nada"

"bien, qué quieres saber?"

"qué ocurrió"

"Ese hombre está enfermo, sabes, realmente no comprendo como un hombre así puede estar libre, me mantenía encerrada, lo pudiste ver, me decía cosas horribles"

"qué cosas?" –kaoru sonrió amargamente-

"una vez me dijo que mi madre siempre había engañado a mi padre con él"

"técnicamente, eso puede ser probable"

"no con su mente retorcida, ese hombre abusaba de mi madre" –kaoru dijo presionando sus manos sobre sus piernas-

"y a ti, alguna vez te tocó?"

"así me hice esos golpes, luchando para que me soltara, pero él tiene mucha más fuerza, yo no tenía nada que hacer contra él"

Kenshin se levantó, dejando a kaoru sola, no quería verla a los ojos por que podía ver su dolor, nunca le había pasado, se sentía mal, aunque lo tratara de ignorar, le dolía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, tal vez por eso la noche anterior se había sentido culpable al dañarla. Kaoru en cambio lo observó confundida, no entendía la forma de actuar de kenshin, él le había pedido saber que había sucedido, y ahora la dejaba hablando sola.

"qué pasa? Tú querías saber?"

"yo debo salir"

"pero, no quieres…?"

"no, volveré en la tarde, veré si te consigo algo de ropa"

Kenshin dejó a kaoru con las palabras en la boca, subió precipitadamente a su motocicleta y se dirigió donde misao, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de ella por que lo estaba dañando, no entendía por que ella influía tanto en su comportamiento si ni siquiera la conocía, lo único que sabía era que ella era su asignación en curso y debí vigilarla mientras katsura encontrara un lugar donde ponerla.

Después de recorrer las calles vacías llegó donde misao, estacionó su motocicleta y tocó la puerta, misao abrió rápidamente, al verlo lo dejó pasar inmediatamente, kenshin se sentó y esperó a que misao llegara, cuando ella se sentó junto a él, inmediatamente lo interrogó.

"qué sucede?"

"nada, necesitaba tomar aire"

"no mientas" –misao dijo sonriendo- "qué pasó?"

"nada, de verdad, no te preocupes tanto, solo necesitaba descansar"

"y no puede hacerlo en tu casa?"

"mientras esa chica esté ahí no voy a poder estar tranquilo"

"y eso?"

"es muy extraño, en fin, también venía a ver si podías prestarle más ropa"

"por qué?, no le gustó? Yo encuentro que se veía muy bien con esa ropa, además le quedaba mucho mejor que a mí, tengo que admitirlo" –kenshin no dijo nada-

"puedes prestarle algo de ropa?"

"claro, espera aquí"

Misao se dirigió a su cuarto, estuvo ahí durante algunos minutos, cuando salió, llevaba un bolso en las manos, era mucho más grande que el que había llevado la primera vez, luego, lo dejó junto a kenshin con mucho esfuerzo.

"aquí hay suficiente ropa, esto le alcanzará por algún tiempo"

"gracias" –kenshin se levantó y tomó el bolso- "ya me voy, la dejé sola"

"ah" –misao dijo sonriendo- "veo que te preocupas mucho por tu asignación"

"claro que no, es solo que no quiero que haga nada en mi casa"

"bueno, espero que vengas más seguido, hace mucho que nos tenías abandonados a todos"

"adiós."

------------------------

Kaoru estaba sentada en la mesa, estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido en su conversación con su captor, había reaccionado de una forma muy extraña, realmente no entendía nada, le estaba costando estar en ese lugar, le era mucho más difícil enfrentar a kenshin que al mismo shindou, kenshin era muy distinto, su mirada expresaba tristeza detrás de toda esa frialdad, y eso en una parte de su interior también le dolía a ella, eran demasiados pensamientos que la invadían si se trataba de él, la confundía sobremanera, no entendía como podía ser tan agradable en alguna situaciones mientras que en otras podía sacar a relucir su alma de asesino frío y despiadado, como lo había hecho al lastimarle el brazo, pero lo que más le molestaba era no entender el por qué le estaba importando tanto el entender a kenshin.

_"Dios, no entiendo nada, me gustaría poder saber el por qué de su comportamiento, pero me da miedo descubrirlo, no me comprendo a mi misma, es decir, él es un asesino, y estoy segura que después de todo él no está interesado en lo que pueda ocurrirme, tal vez es por que le estoy agradecida por haberme sacado de ese lugar, pero no es eso, como me gustaría entenderme primero a mi…"_

_--------------------_

Kenshin estaba a solo unas cuadras de su casa, así que disminuyó la velocidad, se demoró solo unos minutos en llegar, entró inmediatamente, se quedó parado en la puerta observando a kaoru, ella aun estaba sentada en la mesa, su comida aun estaba en el plato, él solo se acercó al sillón y dejó caer el bolso, no miró a kaoru, por que no tenía ganas de enfrentar aquellos ojos vacíos pero que sin embargo escondían dolor, caminó hacia el baño sin decir palabra.

Al llegar al baño se miró al espejo, no entendía por que él, un despiadado y frío asesino se veía reducido por aquella chica, no entendía por que cada vez que pensaba en lo que debió haber pasado con shindou olvidaba el dolor que sufrió tomoe y se enfocaba en saber que tipos de torturas kaoru habría sufrido, podría sonar algo morboso el hecho de querer saber que le sucedió, pero eso era lo que pensaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, sobre todo por que había notado la reacción de kaoru.

Después de estar un buen rato en el baño, volvió al salón, kaoru se había levantado y estaba ahora sentada en el sofá, kenshin al verla no pudo evitar sentir nuevas sensaciones hacia ella, la luz iluminaba su cuerpo, la blusa que se ceñía a su cuerpo lo dejaba apreciar perfectamente sus atributos naturales, la falda estaba ligeramente levantada en un costado y esto lo estaba llevando al límite de su resistencia, nunca había pensado si quiera en sentir tal deseo por una persona a la cual no conocía, pero eso era lo que sentía, deseo, nada más, tal vez por eso había disfrutado tanto aquel suceso en el baño, había sido excitante aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

"oye, en ese bolso tienes más ropa" –kenshin dijo por fin, alejando todos sus pensamientos-

"gracias" –kaoru susurró sin levantar la mirada-

"qué te pasa?"

"no creo que te importe"

"tienes razón, me da igual" –kaoru sonrió ante este comentario-

"hoy vas a asesinar?"

"te importa?"

"no, solo me preguntaba si las personas que estás emparentadas con tus víctimas odiaran al culpable"

"claro que sí, eso es un hecho" –dijo kenshin simplemente, se sentía raro por que era muy fácil entablar una conversación con ella- "pero estoy acostumbrado a llevarlo"

"no te molesta?"

"deja de preguntar, mejor cámbiate por que no creo que quieras estar con esa blusa"

"sí"

Kaoru tomó el bolso y caminó al cuarto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar ropa, sacó un pantalón ajustado a la cadera y una camiseta negra ceñida, cuando estuvo lista volvió al salón, kenshin hablaba por teléfono, al sentir su presencia se volteó y quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, la camiseta se ceñía mucho más que la blusa anterior y esto lo desconectó algo de lo que hablaba, después de reaccionar siguió con su conversación, kaoru escuchaba atentamente, por la forma en la que se dirigía, estaba segura de que era katsura. Cuando kenshin cortó se dirigió a la cocina y se mojó la cara tratando de calmar sus "instintos".

"katsura-san vendrá a verte hoy"

"y?"

"te llevará a un lugar para que conversen" –dijo kenshin mirándola de reojo pero volviendo a quitar su vista de su cuerpo- "supongo que después te llevarán a otro lugar"

"ya veo" –dijo kaoru desganada-

Un silencio muy incomodo se tendió sobre ellos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, kaoru miraba a kenshin tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba, pero él evitaba mirarla para quitar todos los pensamientos de su mente, estuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el ruido del timbre acabó con la tensión. Kenshin se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguramente era katsura, había pasado un buen rato desde que había llamado y ya debía estar allí. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a katsura, levaba unos papeles en la mano, inmediatamente lo dejó pasar.

"buenas tardes, himura-kun, kamiya-san"

"buenas tardes" –dijo kaoru secamente, en su mente aun dudaba de lo que iba a hacer-

"bien, ya se imaginará para que estoy aquí"

"sí" –kenshin iba a dirigirse al cuarto para dejarlos solos pero katsura lo detuvo-

"himura-kun, quédate, hablaremos aquí, es más seguro"

"entendido"

Kenshin se sentó junto a kaoru, evitando mirarla para no caer de nuevo en esos pensamientos, katsura miraba interesado la escena, ya que kaoru miraba hacia otro lado algo sonrojada por el recuerdo del baño y por le hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y kenshin no la miraba y cuando lo hacía no podía evitar el recorrerla completamente, una sonrisa surcó los labios de katsura.

"ha ocurrido algo?" –preguntó por fin- "es decir, algo que deba saber y que afecte tu trabajo?"

"no, señor" –contestó kenshin entendiendo que katsura había notado sus miradas hacia kaoru-

"entonces, comenzaré con lo que tengo que decir, bien, kamiya-san, he decidido, que después de que usted me informe respecto a lo que sabe, la trasladaré a un centro de seguridad de la organización, creo que estará más segura allá, además, me parece que podría entorpecer el desarrollo profesional de himura-kun"

"y cómo podría entorpecerlo?, si es que puedo saber, claro está" –kaoru dijo algo confundida por las reacciones que estaba teniendo entorno a el asesino-

"verá, kamiya-san, hay reglas que tiene que tener claras, himura-kun no puede estar preocupándose de otras cosas que no sean sus asignaciones"

"pero, se suponía que YO era una asignación, o me equivoco?"

"no, usted lo era, sin embargo esa asignación se terminó cuando himura-kun la trajo hasta mi"

"entiendo"

"bueno, sin más que decirle, creo que me retiraré"

"no se suponía que venía a saber lo que quiere?"

"todo a su tiempo, kamiya-san, debo hacer algunos arreglos antes que nada"

"no comprendo nada de esto" –dijo kaoru tomándose su rostro entre sus manos-

"no es necesario que lo comprenda"

Kenshin se levantó y despidió a katsura como ya se le estaba haciendo habitual últimamente, luego volvió al salón, kaoru estaba aun sujetándose el rostro, kenshin no entendió el por qué le preocupaba saber lo relacionado a esta chica, lo intrigaba, y en un punto de esa intriga, comenzaba a gustarle sentir tal confusión. Dejando atrás su molestia, caminó hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, estuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego le habló a kaoru.

"por qué te preocupa tanto?"

"tú no entiendes" –kenshin caminó hasta el salón, parándose en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones-

"qué hay que entender?, que tienes información valiosa y no quieres decirla? Qué temes a que ese sujeto te encuentre y por eso no quieres cooperar?"

"no entiendes" –kaoru dijo levantándose para ir al cuarto, al pasar junto a kenshin, este la detuvo por la cintura y la acorraló contra la pared, kaoru recordó una de sus tantas torturas con shindou, provocando que comenzara a sudar frío-

"no puedo entender si no me explicas" –kenshin dijo fríamente-

"por qué te importa tanto saberlo?" –decía kaoru tratando de borrar esas imágenes-

"da igual"

"no debería importarte, eres un asesino a sangre fría, disfrutas viendo morir, eso lo sé, por que aunque digas que no es verdad, en un rincón de tu obscura alma lo disfrutas"

"eso piensas?" –kenshin la presionó mucho más contra la pared- "quieres ver que tan obscura puede ser mi alma?" –kenshin susurró en su oído casi en advertencia, kaoru cerró sus ojos, él no quería dañarla, solo demostrarle que no todo lo que ella decía era verdad, nunca había si quiera pensado en tocarla, a pesar de que en ese momento así pareciese, pero ella estaba sintiendo nuevamente que era obligada a hacer algo que ella no quería, la cercanía del cuerpo de kenshin le estaba demostrando que eso era-

"pon un momento…" –kaoru susurró reprimiendo las lágrimas- "solo por un momento… pensé que… había logrado terminar con eso… que tal vez tú… me salvarías de eso… pero… estaba tan equivocada… tú…" –kaoru no pudo seguir, no quería sentirse así, le dolía que esto estuviera sucediendo, no lo soportaba, kenshin se había callado completamente, las palabras de ella giraban en su cabeza, reprochándole lo que hacía, casi por instinto se alejó de ella y se apartó hacia el lado, dejando que ella saliera, kaoru caminó hasta el cuarto dejando a kenshin sumido en sus confusos pensamientos, pudo sentir cuando kaoru cerró de un golpe la puerta, kenshin volvió al salón.-

Kaoru se sentó en la cama, no quería sentirse así, lo único que había hecho había sido salir y alejarse de él, aquello aunque no quisiera admitirlo la lastimaba.

---------

Kenshin en esos momentos estaba parado en la ventana, mantenía un brazo apoyado en esta, aun podía sentir la respiración irregular de kaoru, y más aun, sus palabras le taladraban el cerebro cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no entendía por qué se sentía culpable, no la había tocado, ni siquiera había tenido pensado lastimarla, lo único que en ese momento había pensado, era hacerle entender que no importaba como se viera desde fuera, si mataba no era por placer, quería hacerle sentir aunque fuera un segundo lo que él sentía cada vez que mataba, en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de violarla, nunca haría algo así, era un asesino de corruptos, mas no un violador.

En un momento, kenshin quiso gritarle que no era así, que no iba a dañarla, que podía estar segura, pero ¿segura de qué… o de quién? Esa era su pregunta, la forma en que había reaccionado kaoru le daba una idea de lo que shindou le hacía, pero no lo ayudaba a comprender completamente lo que había sufrido encerrada ahí, repentinamente, kenshin abrió sus ojos y su mirada volvió a ser la fría y vacía que tenía el día en que tomoe había muerto, su rostro estaba completamente sombrío…

_"no te incumbe lo que ella pudo pasar, es tu asignación, nada más…después de todo, mañana terminará tu confusión…"_

kenshin se quedó ahí, meditando este pensamiento una y otra vez hasta que quedara grabado en su mente, eso era, un recordatorio de la razón por la cual kaoru estaba ahí, con él, confundiéndole… ella solo era su asignación.

-------------------------------

--------------------------------

**N de natt: hola, espero ke les haya gustado, si, bien, creo ke me pasé un poco con la actitud de ken, pero en fin, todo tiene su razon, solo ke tienen ke esperar para saberla n.n**

**Yuken: oh, ke bien ke te guste, la verdad kenshin si puede ser algo "sensible" jejeje, creo ke en este capítulo se notó, gracias por los ánimos, realmente me ayudan n.n, bueno, ke estés bien.**

**Naoko l-k: mmmm… no creo ke las cosas se arreglen pronto, pero de eso se trata, una relación de amor-odio creo ke van a llevar, ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de ke no hubo romance, bueno, cuídate.**

**Yuki-kudo: wola!!!, como estás? Pues, verás, nuevamente han mantenido una conversación n.n aunke algo extraña, en fin, una conversación, pues si, kao va a hablar, ken de momento va a seguir con sus pensamientos… eh… de hombre, aunke ya algo fríos… bueno, te dejo, ke este bien.**

**Kaoru himura: hola, como andas? Espero ke este cap. Te haya gustado, bueno, con eso de ke ken se arrepiente, mmm… y eso ke aun le faltan caps. De arrepentimiento. Jejeje, weno, gracias por tu apoyo, te cuidas. n.n.**

**Saiko katsuka: hola!, pues, la verdad cuando escribí no me di cuenta de ke se había comportado algo hentai, tal vez esa fue la forma ke inconscientemente encontre para ke se llevaran bien de momento, la verdad no sé, bueno, yo te dejo. Xau.**

**Kao-dono: mmm… creo ke en este capitulo maté tu ilusión ke la parte "humana" de kenshin apareciera, jejeje, bueno, pero no te preocupes ke aun falta y tal vz mas adelante él ya se comporte como debe ¬¬.**

**Blue ningyo: hola, eh… ke bien ke te haya gustado el capitulo, aunke lo hayas encontrado extraño, espero ke éste también te guste, la verdad, creo ke en éste también kenshin dejo un poco ke sus hormonas se apoderaran de él, jajajaja, después de escribirlo me di cuenta de eso, pero no puedo hacer nada uu, y la verdad no creo ke tu tampoco kieras ke cambie esa parte, jajaja, oh, los cambios de ken, aun kedan muxos más, jejeje, weno, me despido, ke estes bien, chau.**

**Kaoru-sakura: wola!, como estás? Espero ke este cap. Te haya gustado, mmm… kieres saber por ke kenshin es así? La verdad no puedo darte la respuesta concreta, solo puedo decirte ke yo sería igual si hubiera sufrido lo ke él sufrió, en fin, ke kaoru reciba su simpatía (estoy siendo sarcástica, eso es un don en mi) es solo por mala suerte, o crees ke la iba a dejar ser feliz de inmediato? Bueno, no es de mala, solo es para seguir con el fic n.n, lo de ke cuando formen pareja cambien, mmm… kien sabe, jejejeje, bueno, te dejo, ke estés bien, gracias por la suerte y el apoyo realmente me sirven.**

**KaOrA-FGV-16: hola, pues estoy bien, espero ke tú también n.n , me alegra ke te hayas dado el tiempo de leer el fic de esta humilde servidora y me alegra también ke te haya gustado n.n, ojalá ke este cap,. Te haya gustado, mmm… lo otro, aun falta para ke las cosas vayan bien, bueno, me despido, ke este bien. Chau.**

**Weno, ya saben, no sean malos y me dejan reviews, yo me despido. Se cuidan.**

**Natt-chan**


	9. Adiós momentáneo

**N de natt: aki natt reportándose, espero ke este capítulo les guste.**

**Disclaimer****: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es de nobuhiro watsuki.**

**Capítulo 8: adiós momentáneo.**

****

****

****

****

Katsura iba camino a la casa de kenshin, ese día interrogaría a kaoru y lo más probable era que se la llevaría de la casa de él para que no le hiciera problemas a kenshin en sus asignaciones futuras, la verdad, no estaba seguro de lo que haría, se había dado cuenta de la forma en que kenshin la miraba, y en la forma en que ella reaccionaba ante esas miradas, por más inconscientes que fueran las reacciones entre ambos, sabía bien que pronto esas reacciones inocentes entorpecerían el trabajo de kenshin, y no podía permitirse algo así de nuevo.

Las calles estaban muy concurridas, era obvio, era de mañana y la gente se dirigía a sus trabajos, katsura observaba a las personas pasar a través de la ventana del automóvil en que se encontraba, en su cabeza los pensamientos de lo que debía hacer rondaban una y otra vez, aun faltaba para llegar, así que aun faltaba para tener que decidir lo que haría con kaoru.

--------------------

Kenshin estaba sentado en el sofá, no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando una y otra vez en la actitud que kaoru había tomado la noche anterior, le disgustaba sobremanera, y la razón no la comprendía, sus ojos, aquellos que en un principio habían estado vacíos, lo habían mirado con temor, con decepción, muchos sentimientos se habían arremolinado en los ojos de kaoru, en cambio él solo la había mirado con extrañeza, para después dar paso a la indiferencia y frialdad que siempre había mostrado desde la muerte de tomoe.

Sin si quiera pensar lo que hacía se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto en el que kaoru dormía, la abrió lentamente, procurando no despertarla, ella estaba profundamente dormida, las marcas de las lágrimas aun estaban en sus mejillas, algunos cabello caían por sobre su rostro, estaba murmurando algo entre sueños que kenshin no alcanzó a oír, se quedó ahí durante unos minutos más, intentando entender su comportamiento, repentinamente, sus fríos ojos ámbar se cruzaron con los de kaoru, había despertado, y lo miraba con la misma expresión que el día anterior, con miedo, pero esta vez no decepción, sino entendimiento, ella había entendido que después de todo él no era esa persona que la salvaría, sino el asesino que la necesitaba para encontrar a un hombre corrupto, por eso, ya no lloraba, le temía, no iba a negarlo, pero ya no se sentía mal por la forma de actuar que kenshin había tenido la noche anterior. Sin decir ninguna palabra, kaoru se sentó en la orilla de la cama, arreglándose el cabello, después observó a kenshin, éste la miraba con indiferencia, ningún sentimiento se demostraba en sus ojos, no había nada, solo vacío, kaoru se estremeció al ver esto, jamás había conocido a nadie que fuera capaz de mostrar tal indiferencia, tal frialdad, la atemorizaba saber que aquella frialdad estaba dirigida hacia ella.

"te vas a quedar todo el día observándome?" –kenshin dijo fríamente-

"no…yo… lo siento"

Kaoru se levantó y se dirigió al baño, kenshin salió de la habitación, entendiendo que ella se cambiaría.

Después de unos minutos, kaoru entró en el salón, kenshin estaba preparando el desayuno, kaoru solo lo observaba en su tarea, deseaba saber por qué él había actuado así, pero sabía que él no se lo diría, así que solo quedaba resignarse, kaoru se dirigió al sillón y se sentó a esperar a que kenshin terminara con lo que hacía. Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, kenshin sirvió y se sentó en la mesa, kaoru hizo lo mismo en silencio.

"come rápido que katsura-san no tarda en llegar"

"a qué hora llegará?"

"no preguntes estupideces, sólo come"

"no tienes que hablarme así"

"quieres que te trate con cariño?"

"no, yo solo…"

"te recuerdo que solo eres mi asignación"

"lo sé, pero…"

"ya, no es necesario que sigas discutiendo"

"pero"

"ya!"

Kenshin calló a kaoru, ella siguió en silencio, realmente la forma de actuar de kenshin había cambiado en forma drástica, eso era mucho más que frío, no podía describirse.

------------------

"aló"

_"hola, katsura-san"_

"ah, shinsaku, cómo estás?"

_"oh, muy bien, y ud. Señor?"_

"muy bien, gracias, bueno, dime qué se te ofrecía, para qué llamabas?"

_"claro, eso, quería saber lo del asunto de la chica"_

"a eso iba, la interrogaré y luego veré que hacer"

_"la sacará de la casa de himura?"_

"sí, es lo mejor"

_"entiendo, bueno, señor, entonces lo dejo"_

"adiós"

Katsura colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a pensar en el destino próximo de kaoru, debía ser cuidadoso respecto a ella, no podía dejarla, ya que shindou podría volver a tomarla como reheen y eso dificultaría más las cosas, así que por el momento no estaba claro su siguiente paradero…

-----------------------

"terminaste?"

"sí, yo…" –kenshin no dejó terminar a kaoru y levantó las cosas de la mesa, ella solo mordió su labio para no iniciar una nueva pelea-

"voy a salir" –dijo kenshin saliendo de la cocina-

"pero, yo?"

"tú qué?"

"no, nada, olvídalo"

"dime"

"para qué?"

"maldición, entonces no me quites el tiempo inútilmente"

"lo siento"

"olvídalo"

Kenshin salió del salón y se dirigió al cuarto, después de unos minutos volvió con unas cosas en la mano, kaoru lo miró de reojo, no era conveniente que preguntara, así que guardó silencio, kenshin guardó los papeles que traía en la mano en una especie de carpeta y salió de la casa, kaoru se levantó inmediatamente después que kenshin hubo salido, y se sentó en el sofá, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, solo sentarse y esperar lo que le deparaba el destino en ese lugar.

----------------------

"hey, enana!" –misao se volteó ante el singular llamado para encontrarse con sanosuke quien la miraba divertido-

"qué rayos quieres?"

"mira, primero respeta, que sigo siendo mayor que tú, segundo, necesito hablar contigo"

"oh, ya veo, señor adulto, que le parece si vamos a mi casa y hablamos más tranquilos"

"bueno, como sea"

ambos se dirigieron a la casa de misao, iban hablando de cosas sin importancia en el camino, cuando llegaron a la casa de misao, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a kenshin esperando en la puerta.

"kenshin!" –dijo misao sonriendo mientras se acercaba, sanosuke lo imitó y lo saludo como de costumbre-

"hola" –dijo kenshin fríamente-

"qué haces aquí?" –preguntó misao interesada-

"sí, pensé que estarías cuidando a la chica" –sanosuke agragó-

"necesitaba hablar con takasugi-san, pero en la casa no puedo, no creo que la chica deba escuchar"

"entiendo, puedes llamarlo y decirle que venga"

"muchas gracias, misao"

"no hay de que"

Los tres entraron a la casa, sano y misao comenzaron a hablar de lo que sanosuke venía a decirle mientras que misao le dijo a kenshin que ocupara el teléfono del cuarto.

"muy bien, qué querías decirme?"

"aoshi"

"cómo?"

"preguntarte sobre shinomori"

"qué ocurrió con aoshi-sama?"

"no sé, por eso venía, se supone que tenía que investigar, pero takasugi-san me dijo uqe no había vuelto, y como tú eres la que es más cercana a él, pensé que él podría haberte dicho algo, no sé, haberte llamado"

"entiendo, me gustaría que aoshi-sama me tuviera la confianza para decirme esas cosas, pero no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera ha llamado, creí que lo ayudaría en ésta ocasión, pero veo que me equivoqué"

"vamos, enana, no te pongas así, seguro que shinomori tuvo una buena razón para dejarte fuera de esto"

"pero están todos, incluso megumi los ayuda"

"ella es doctora, tiene que ayudar, en cambio shinomori y yo solo ayudamos a kenshin, él es el encargado de todo"

"ya veo"

"bueno, mejor vemos como le fue a kenshin" –sanosuke apuntó a kenshin con la cabeza, él venía por el pasillo con los papeles en la mano- "y? te pudiste comunicar con takasugi-san?"

"sí, dijo que venía en camino"

"bueno, entonces yo me voy, iré a ver a megumi, necesito que me cure esta mano"

"adiós, sano" –misao se despidió, kenshin solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza-

Sanosuke dejó a kenshin y misao solos, ella se dirigió a la cocina y kenshin se sentó a esperar a que su superior llegara.

"kenshin, quieres algo?"

"no, gracias"

"mmm… puedo saber qué quieres hablar con takasugi-san?"

"la chica"

"es obvio, pero qué?"

"necesito saber cuando la trasladan"

"de verdad van a trasladarla?"

"sí"

"vaya, pensé que ella era tu asignación"

"lo es, pero no es necesario que la tenga bajo mi mismo techo"

"se ve buena persona" –dijo misao sentándose frente a él- "me cayó bien, por lo que pude ver"

"misao, no entiendes, yo no soy su niñera, yo no estoy bajo las órdenes de katsura-san para cuidar chicas, yo estoy bajo sus órdenes para asesinar, ese es mi trabajo"

"lo sé" –misao bajó la vista, ciertamente no le gustaba saber que kenshin pensaba eso, él era la primera persona que había conocido al llegar ahí, era el único que le había tendido la mano, a pesar de que su apariencia fuera fría, ella sabía bien que eso solo era una máscara que él utilizaba desde la muerte de tomoe. Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de misao, ella se levantó a abrir la puerta-

"hola! Misao-chan"

"takasugi-san, buenas tardes"

"y himura-kun?"

"está esperando, pase, por favor"

"gracias"

Takasugi avanzó hasta el salón y saludo a kenshin con su sonrisa característica, lo analizó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la carpeta que traía en su mano.

"y bien?"

"es sobre la chica, señor"

"qué pasa con ella?"

"quería saber cuando…"

"mejor vamos a tu casa, katsura-san te explicará, iba en camino"

"sí"

"bueno, misao-chan, eso fue una grata visita, que estés bien"

"sí señor"

"adiós misao" –kenshin salió de la casa y esperó a takasugi-

"misao, deja la preocupación de lado que shinomori-kun está bien"

"de verdad?"

"qué va! Si ese es de acero como himura-kun"

"gracias, señor"

"adiós"

--------------------------

****

_"qué haré? Cómo puedo explicarme a mí misma todo esto, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, mamá, papá, como los extraño, aun no me resigno a pensar que fueron tan crueles al alejarnos para siempre de mí, ahora como saber que está bien o mal, cuanta falta me hacen, cuanto los extraño…" _

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el sofá, sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al recuerdo de sus padres, nuevamente se encontraba pensando en el tiempo en el que ellos aun vivían, nuevamente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, reflejando en ellas todo el dolor que kaoru sentía, toda la tristeza que no le era permitido demostrar en estas circunstancias, por estar con gente ajena a su mundo, por no tener a nadie que la apreciara, no tenía a nadie, debía valerse por sí sola, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil, mas aun cuando la convivencia con kenshin se estaba volviendo casi insoportable, no solo por el hecho de que él fuera un asesino, sino por que él no estaba dispuesto a cuidarla, a pesar de que fuera su trabajo… esto era lo que a kaoru más le dolía, que no tenía donde ir para alejarse de todo ese ambiente…

Kaoru sintió los golpes en la puerta, se levantó sobresaltada secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, recordó a kenshin, que tan solo con la mirada era capaz de trasmitirle las órdenes que pensaba, no debía abrir, pero seguían golpeando.

"kamiya-san, creo que esta vez debe desobedecer las órdenes de himura-kun" –kaoru sintió la tranquila voz de katsura hablarle desde el otro lado de la puerta- "abra, necesito hablar con usted" –kaoru abrió la puerta lentamente, katsura le sonreía como de costumbre, kaoru solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al superior de su captor-

"lo lamento, pero él no está"

"ya le dije que he venido a hablar con usted, kamiya-san, no con himura-kun"

"ya veo"

"y bien?"

"bien qué?"

"ya sabe, kamiya-san, necesito la información"

"ahora?" –kaoru preguntó afligida- "pero yo…"

"desea que himura-kun escuché?"

"sí…no, solo necesito tiempo" –katsura sonrió ante la respuesta de kaoru, había dudado respecto a kenshin-

"él ya viene, si gusta, podemos esperar"

"no, por favor" –kaoru respiró profundamente, realmente quería que kenshin entendiera su situación, sin embargo, no comprendía la razón-

"entonces, comience"

"sí"

Antes de que kaoru pudiera continuar, kenshin entró en la casa junto a takasugi, éste, al ver a katsura hizo un ademán de saludo, kenshin hizo una ligera inclinación ante su superior.

"himura-kun, llegaste justo a tiempo" –katsura miró de reojo a kaoru, ella ahora le rogaba con la mirada que kenshin no escuchara-

"vaya! Pensé que no tendría el honor de escuchar esto" –takasugi dijo entusiasmado-

"mmm…" –katsura cerró sus ojos pensando en la mirada de kaoru- "himura-kun, espera un momento" –kenshin asintió con la cabeza, mientras que su superior tomaba su teléfono celular y marcaba un número- "ginta?, está todo listo?, entiendo, entonces está localizado…bien… va para allá" –katsura colgó el teléfono después de esta breve conversación y miró seriamente a kenshin- "himura-kun, necesito que vayas a un lugar"

"sí, señor"

"shinsaku, sabes donde, verdad?"

"oh!, claro señor, yo le digo" –takasugi sonrió-

"no, shinsaku, ve con él, supervisa" –el aludido resopló decepcionado, ante sus planes frustrados de escuchar lo que kaoru tenía que decir-

"sí, señor"

Kenshin se dirigió al lugar donde mantenía sus espadas, tomó sus armas y salió de la casa, takasugi lo seguía, kenshin montó su motocicleta y esperó las órdenes de su superior.

"bien, bien, himura-kun, recuerdas el hospital psiquiátrico?"

"sí"

"el hotel que estaba junto, ese es el lugar"

"entiendo, y qué se supone que es mi blanco?"

"ve allá, ahí nos encontramos" –takasugi hizo parar un taxi y subió, kenshin partió inmediatamente al lugar que le habían indicado.-

--------------------------------

Katsura se acomodó en el sillón frente a kaoru y esperó hasta que la motocicleta de kenshin se hubo alejado completamente, luego miró a kaoru fijamente.

"bien, kamiya-san, ahora que himura-kun no está, va a decirme lo que quiero?"

"sí"

"sin mentiras, kamiya-san"

"ya lo sé"

"solo quiero saber una cosa"

"eh?"

"por qué al principio parecía tan importante que himura-kun escuchara, y luego prácticamente me rogó que él se marchara?"

"una estupidez"

"una estupidez?"

"sí"

"ya veo, bien, ahora sí, puede comenzar"

"usted dígame qué es lo que quiere saber"

"primero, cuántos negocios tiene?"

"no sé, tiene muchos, ese tipo tiene mucho poder, yo en eso no puedo ayudarle, lo único que puedo decirle es la magnitud de su poder y uno que otro lugar"

"ya veo"

"por eso no sé en que puedo ayudarlo"

"no se preocupe, kamiya-san, lo que me diga será de utilidad"

"entiendo"

"bien, ahora puede decirme qué fue lo que su padre le dijo?" –kaoru se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, respiró hondo y volvió su mirada-

"mi padre no debía morir"

"era su padre, es obvio que piense eso"

"no, él era inocente, shindou solo lo utilizaba"

"de igual forma, su padre solo decidió estar contra shindou la última semana de vida, él siempre estuvo dispuesto a destruirnos, nosotros le ofrecimos colaborar, él nos dio la espalda"

"eso no les daba el derecho de alejarlo de mí"

"kamiya-san, lo siento pero ahora no es momento de hablar de la muerte de su padre, necesito saber sobre los negocios de shindou, es la única forma de detenerlo"

"sólo quiero saber algo"

"usted dirá"

"fue él?"

"cómo?"

"fue el quien mató a mi padre?"

"lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarla con eso, ahora, por favor quiero que me diga lo que necesito saber"

"ya le dije, lo único en que puedo ayudarle es decirle que él quería llevarse un cargamento fuera de Japón, no tengo idea de qué era, lo único que sé es que como todo lo que ese hombre tiene, era ilegal"

"su padre, kamiya-san, sabía de qué se trataba?"

"sí, pero no alcanzó"

"a detenerlo?"

"como cree, él no tenía el poder suficiente para hacer algo contra él, ya le dije que esa información en las manos de mi padre al igual que en las mías no sirve de nada, por eso no entiendo la razón por la cual privaron de la vida a mi padre"

------------------------------------------

"vaya, vaya" –takasugi sonreía la ver a kenshin esperando- "si que llegaste rápido, himura-kun"

"y bien?"

"que impaciente, de todos modos la chica no se irá" –kenshin alzó una ceja ante el desatinado comentario de su superior-

"a qué venimos?"

"mira, ese hombre que va allá"

"ese es?"

"claro, ese es"

"y cómo se supone que lo haga?"

"fácil, lo sigues y listo" –kenshin suspiró ante la simple explicación de su superior, simplemente no había remedio con él-

Kenshin dejó su motocicleta al cuidado de takasugi y caminó lentamente, siguiendo al hombre que sería su víctima, era de día así que tenía que tener cuidado, en el fondo de su corazón agradeció que el hombre fuera solo, así sería mucho más fácil. Lentamente siguió al hombre hasta una especie de callejón, era típico de los tipos como él, tenían negocios en lugares como esos, para kenshin eso era mejor, sin hacer ningún ruido, llegó hasta el hombre.

"disculpe" –kenshin dijo fríamente-

"oh, hijo, se te ofrece algo?" –el hombre pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, nervioso-

Kenshin no se preocupó de responderle y desenfundo su espada, el hombre ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de las intenciones de kenshin, retrocedió buscando algo en sus bolsillos, pero kenshin fue más rápido y enterró su espada en el brazo del hombre, éste gritó de dolor, kenshin frunció el ceño y jaló la espada hacia el costado, hiriendo al hombre diagonalmente, desprendiendo el brazo completamente del cuerpo y haciéndole un corte a través del tronco, la sangre salpicó a kenshin mientras la hoja metálica terminaba su trabajo y despedazaba el cuerpo en dos, al terminar con su trabajo, kenshin sacudió su espada y volvió a envainarla.

Takasugi lo esperaba sonriendo, apoyado en la motocicleta, kenshin iba con la misma expresión sombría que tomaba cada vez que privaba de la vida a alguien.

"vaya, si que fue rápido" –takasugi le extendió un pañuelo a kenshin para que se limpiara la cara- "realmente el tipo gritaba fuerte, bueno, himura-kun, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se den cuenta"

"sí, señor"

Nuevamente kenshin partió en su motocicleta hacia su casa, takasugi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se perdió en la calle.

"katsura-san?" –takasugi dijo serio- "ya está listo, va para allá" –después de decirle esto a katsura, takasugi corto la comunicación, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios- "vaya contigo, himura-kun, si que pareces una maquina… lástima que la única persona que parecía estar entendiendo tenga que marcharse…"

--------------------------

"bien, kamiya-san, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora"

"eso es todo?" –kaoru preguntó aliviada-

"claro, ahora, si es tan amable, por favor vaya por sus cosas"

"mis cosas?"

"la ropa que makimashi-san le prestó"

"pero, por qué?"

"creo haberle dicho que entorpece el trabajo de himura-kun"

"y?"

"nos vamos"

Kaoru se levantó del sofá algo confundida y se dirigió al cuarto, tomó las cosas y las echó en el mismo bolso que misao le había entregado, no entendía por qué se sentía tan vacía, no sabía que le ocurría, cuando terminó se dirigió al salón, a llegar se moridó el labio al ver a kenshin hablando con katsura, éste al notar su presencia se volteó hacia kaoru.

"lista, kamiya-san?"

"sí, yo estoy lista" –dijo kaoru tratando de evitar la mirada de kenshin-

"bien, ya le expliqué a himura-kun, la espero afuera, kamiya-san" –katsura salió de la casa y dejó a kenshin y kaoru solos, ella bajó la mirada, mientras que kenshin intentaba mantener su lado racional-

Kenshin caminó hasta le lugar donde guardaba sus espadas, pasando por el lado de kaoru sin decir nada, ella solo presionó más fuerte su labio.

"lo lamento" –kaoru susurró-

"eh?"

"de verdad siento no habértelo dicho"

"escucha, tú no eres nada mío, no tienes por que explicarme nada, y más aun, yo no quiero saber nada tuyo, no me interesa saber nada de ti, eres mi asignación, nada más"

"ya lo sé"

"entonces ahora vete"

"sí" –kaoru susurró débilmente, le estaba costando mantenerse neutral, de una u otra forma le dolía estar en esa situación-

Kenshin observó a kaoru y se acercó a ella, dejando de lado su naturaleza fría, tomó a kaoru por la barbilla.

"no llores, niña" –kaoru se sorprendió por esta acción- "no me gustaría ver esos ojos llorar" –ni siquiera kenshin entendía la razón por la cual le había dicho eso, solo se había dejado llevar por el momento, casi inconsciente se acercó a su oído- "escúchame, yo asesino mas no por placer" –kenshin después de decirle esto, se alejó de kaoru, su mirada aun estaba vacía y no expresaba ningún sentimiento, por eso kaoru se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso, kenshin le dio la espalda y caminó hacia sus espadas- "te están esperando"

Kaoru asintió, sin importarle que kenshin no estuviera viéndola, hizo una ligera inclinación y se dirigió a la puerta.

"hasta pronto…" –kaoru susurró casi inaudiblemente, y salió de la casa, kenshin observó la puerta cerrarse, y pudo escuchar el auto de katsura partir, alejándose…-

"hasta pronto" –susurró en respuesta cuando estuvo completamente solo-

------------------------------

------------------------------

**N de natt: wola, cómo andan? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Oh, por fin se ha trizado un pokito el hielo, por ke no puedo decir ke se ha roto, bueno, no me maten por separarlos, después de todo aun falta… **

**Hitokiri**** Himura 20: wola, jejeje, pues ya ves ke kaoru no tiene una impresión taaaaaaan mala de kenshin, respecto a lo de ke se vaya, pues ya ni modo… jejeje, y ahí voy a a pensar si ser mala o no con ellos… adiós **

**Naoko**** l-k: hola!, bien, la verdad esa escena del baño, eh… la pensé de acuerdo a lo que yo hubiera hecho…jejeje, así ke no sé como habrá kedado con mi mente perversa, la verdad, bueno, respecto a eso de ke se alejan o se acercan dependiendo de la situación, ke sería de mi fic sin esas situaciones creo ke con eso te digo todo, bueno, kes estes bien, xau.**

**Yuki****-kudo: wola! Como andas, espero ke bien, jajajaja, una pregunta, ke es eso de "yuyu" me dejaste oô jajaja, bueno, creo ke en este cap. Te respondi lo de si seguiran viviendo juntos o no, weno, la verdad aun falta asi ke yo creo ke no van a estar lejos muxo time, pues, otra cosita, con eso de ke piensas en la muerte de shindou, lo unico ke puedo decirte es ke sera muy dolorosa, jajaja, y sip, sera bien entrado el final, asi ke ahora a esperar… ah, pues si va a seguir habiendo sangre, pork o sino pierde el estilo, por eso en este cap. Puse algo un poco sangriento,… pero solo un poco… weno, besos, xaop.**

**Saiko**** katsuka: hola, ke bien ke te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero ke este tambien haya gustado, bueno, lo de la muerte de tomoe, aun falta para contar todo bien, pero puedes estar segura de ke ken ya no la kiere, weno, yo te dejo, adioz.**

**Kaoru**** himura: hola, como tas? Espero ke tan bien como yo espero ke este cap te haya gustado, y pues, ke bien ke te pongas en la situación de kao U jejeje, no voy a decirte nada respecto a eso de ke kedas ****à TT jejeje, por ke a veces yo igual kedo asi, bueno, te cuidas, besos, xau.**

**Daisi****: hola, ke bueno ke te haya gustado el cap.espero ke este también te guste, mmm… la verdad, kaoru o e llevo una mala impresión de kenshin, solo ke le afecto, sobran razones, bueno, te dejo, adioz… **

**Ady****: wola, como andas, bueno, la verdad me da gusto ke te guste, jajaja, valga la redundancia, bueno, espero ke este cap. Te guste, adioz, besos..**

**Isis****: hola, bien, ke bien ke te guste la pareja battousai&kaoru, lo de tu pregunta, pues claro, ke seria de un fic de battousai&kaoru sin lemon?, solo ke aun falta, pero no te preocupes ke si va a haber… , bueno, adioz, ke estes bien, chau… **

**Weno****, yo me despido de todas (os)…**

**Nattzumi****. (oh, hace muxo ke no firmaba con mi nombre completo u)**


	10. Casi obsesión

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro-sensei**

**Capítulo 9: casi obsesión. **

Kaoru iba en el auto junto a katsura, su mirada iba perdida en la ventana, sus ojos nuevamente estaban vacíos, sin brillo, nada… katsura la observaba interesado, ya que había estado seguro de que sus ojos habían mostrado indicios de cambio, sin embargo, volvían a estar sin nada.

"kamiya-san" –katsura dijo seriamente- "qué ocurrió entre ustedes?"

"no comprendo a qué se refiere"

"quiero saber cuál es la razón por la cual hay ese aire de tensión cada vez que estaban cerca himura-kun y usted"

"tensión?" –kaoru se volteó para ver a katsura- "se equivoca, no ha ocurrido nada, tal vez sea que no puedo sentirme cómoda si estoy junto a un asesino"

"puede ser… sin embargo, le recuerdo que ese asesino fue quien la sacó de las manos de shindou"

"y por eso debo estarle agradecida?"

"kamiya-san, le recuerdo que estar con himura-kun es mil veces más seguro que dejarla nuevamente junto a shindou"

"lo sé"

"entonces no entiendo la razón por la cual muestra ese cambio cuando le hablo de él"

"a mí nadie me asegura que cuando yo deje de serle útil usted lo enviará a matarme"

"vaya, no creí que tuviera su papel tan bien definido"

"no me importa, si muero, tendré la certeza de que shindou n volverá a tocarme"

"entiendo, eso fue"

"cómo?"

"lo que no quiso decirle a himura-kun"

"no… yo… a él no le interesa"

"y a usted?"

"a mí?" –kaoru sonrió irónicamente-"por qué habría de importarme lo que un asesino piense"

"tal vez por qué él no asesina por gusto" –repentinamente kaoru quedó en blanco, las palabras de kenshin se le vinieron a la mente súbitamente- "sucede algo?"

"no…"

Desde ese punto, kaoru se quedó en silencio, katsura volvió a su expresión calmada, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, ciertamente le había resultado fácil entablar una conversación con kaoru, y había obtenido la respuesta que quería, ahora tenía mucho más claro el papel que le daría a kaoru en esta ocasión.

-------------------------

"hey, maldición, por qué rayos no tienes más cuidado, estoy herido, debes tratarme con delicadeza, no como una bruta!"

"qué me dijiste?" –megumi dijo con una expresión serena en el rostro, pero apretando con furia los vendajes de sanosuke-

"BRU-TA!!!"

"bruta? Una mujer tan delicada como yo, estás loco"

"mujer?" –sanosuke dijo ácidamente- "eres una niña insolente, que no sabe nada del mundo, apuesto todo mi sueldo a que eres virgen"

"tú que sabes"

"te vanaglorias de que eras la mujer que conoce de la vida pero nunca has estado con un hombre"

"y?"

"oh, lo ves, eres virgen"

"me enorgullezco de eso, por que si no fuera virgen un idiota como tú hubiera sido el que se encargara de eso"

"ya quisieras ser mi mujer"

"no, en ese caso, me gustaría ser la mujer de alguien como ken-kun, o como aoshi-kun, pero tú? Olvídalo"

"que mal"

"qué?"

"qué aoshi esté enamorado de misao"

"verdad que sí!" –dijo megumi entusiasmada, olvidando por completo su pelea con sanosuke- "y yo pensé que era la única que se daba cuenta de eso"

"qué va! Si ellos se quieren tanto como kenshin quiso a tomoe"

"I-DI-O-TA" –megumi dijo volviendo a molestarse-

"y qué dije ahora?"

"sabes que no debes nombrarla, imagínate que hubiera escuchado kenshin, sabes cuánto le costó dejar atrás ese hecho, y tú vienes como si nada y lo traes a la luz, si kenshin hubiera estado aquí…"

"le hubiera agradecido por no tratarme como idiota"

"kenshin!" –megumi y sanosuke dijeron al unísono, kenshin estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando con su expresión habitual-

"megumi, ella murió, no hay nada que hacer, te agradecería que dejes de tratarme como un imbécil, por que no estoy acomplejado con eso"

"lo siento"

"sí, megumi, además, esa es la mejor forma de asumir las cosas, como tú deberías asumir que eres una bruta"

"y sigues…"

"esperen, antes de que sigan discutiendo, necesito hablarte megumi"

"claro"

Sanosuke sonrió y se levantó de la camilla, tomó su chaqueta y se despidió de kenshin y megumi con la mano, ella lo observó abandonar el consultorio, kenshin seguía en su expresión de siempre.

"dime, qué querías decirme?"

"necesito que me des algo"

"qué cosa?"

"no lo sé, algo que me ayude a dormir tranquilo, no he podido, algún medicamento, droga, lo que sea"

"pero primero tengo que consultarlo con katsura-san, sabes bien que no puedo darte nada, puede afectarte"

"megumi, es un favor" –dijo kenshin acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros, megumi se sorprendió de esto, hacía mucho que kenshin no le pedía favores- "un simple favor, necesito terminar con esto"

"qué ocurre" –dijo megumi tomándole las manos fraternalmente- "pero esta vez, como amigos, kenshin, amigos" –kenshin suspiró resignado, hacía mucho que no entablaba una conversación de más de dos palabras con ellos-

"está bien"

Megumi acercó una silla y se la extendió a kenshin, él se sentó lentamente, sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier lugar menos allí.

"y bien?"

"volvieron"

"cómo?"

"los malditos pensamientos, volvieron, me atormentan, no me importa tener que lidiar con ellos, es solo que…"

"kenshin, qué ocurrió este último tiempo?"

"no sé"

"kenshin, así no puedo ayudarte, no solo yo, aoshi-kun, sanosuke, misao-chan, nadie puede ayudarte así"

"no necesito ayuda"

"kenshin, qué te han hecho…"

"nadie me ha hecho nada, entiende, soy yo, yo estoy mal"

"no, tú no"

"megumi, dime algo, sabes qué le ocurrió a ella en ese lugar?"

"a ella?" –megumi alzó una ceja confundida- "a quién te refieres?"

"la chica, kamiya, qué pasó?"

"deja ver… lo que pude escuchar fue que había sufrido torturas psicológicas, pero nada más"

"maldición"

"por qué?"

"nada" –kenshin dijo cerrando sus ojos- "y bien, vas a darme lo que te pedí?"

"no" –dijo sonriendo megumi- "lo que necesitas no son pastillas, lo que necesitas sanar no es tu cuerpo, sino tu corazón" –kenshin sonrió fríamente-

"mi corazón? Mi corazón murió junto a ella"

Esto fue lo único que dijo kenshin antes de levantarse e irse, se despidió con un ademán, sin embargo no se volteó a verla, sus pensamientos estaban confusos, todo giraba en torno al momento en que tomoe había muerto, luego se iba drásticamente a la mirada vacía de kaoru, a sus palabras, y volvía a tomoe, todo giraba en torno a ellas, casi como un círculo vicioso…

--------------------

Katsura esperaba a misao junto a kaoru en la sala de la casa, ella no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde su pequeña charla en el automóvil, katsura la miraba de reojo para ver las reacciones que tenía, pero ella parecía estar en blanco, misao al entrar sacó a katsura de sus pensamientos sobre lo que haría con kaoru.

"katsura-san, lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar"

"no te preocupes misao" –dijo él sonriendo-

"disculpe, está seguro de lo que hace?" –misao dijo temiendo la respuesta, sabía que no estaba bien desconfiar de su jefe, pero le parecía extraño toda la situación que se estaba desenvolviendo en la organización-

"parece que dudo al respecto?" –katsura respondió sonriendo aun-

"no, señor, es solo"

"lo sé, por el momento parecerá extraño, ya verás que todo saldrá bien"

"entiendo" –misao miró a kaoru unos segundos y se entristeció al ver nuevamente aquella expresión de vacío- "disculpe, katsura-san, puedo preguntar sobre aoshi-sama?"

"está bien, está ocupado, me está consiguiendo información, eso es todo"

"pensé que yo debía ayudarle, señor"

"lo lamento, pero esto se está poniendo demasiado complicado, cada vez que parecemos acercarnos, algo nos aleja más" –dijo katsura serio- "por eso, es mejor que te mantengas al margen, por el momento, cuando necesite de tu habilidad para espiar, ten por seguro que te llamaré"

Katsura se levantó, misao lo imitó rápidamente, en cambio kaoru se quedó quieta, como si no notara lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"bien, misao, debo rime, tengo algo que hacer con shinsaku, por favor cuida bien a kamiya-san"

"sí señor!"

"más que por que es alguien valioso en esta operación, creo que alguien te estará muy agradecido si la cuidas"

"alguien?" –misao dijo confundida por lo que su superior decía-

"misao, solo cuídala, gracias por todo, de antemano"

"sí, adiós señor"

"adiós misao"

------------------------------

Kenshin volvía a su casa ya de noche, había vagado toda la tarde, sin rumbo, sus ojos mostraban cansancio, más que por haber estado andando sin rumbo, por todo lo que vivía, a su edad, cualquier otra persona disfrutaría de la vida, en cambio él, debía asesinar, asesinar para que aquellas personas de su edad, y las demás vivieran en paz, sin corrupción, sin violencia, sin ninguna de esas cosas que infectaban al mundo, a su edad, él solo debería de estar preocupándose por estudios, sin embargo debía preocuparse de mantenerse en forma, no se quejaba, él había escogido ese camino, pero ahora algo le pesaba en el alma, más que en el cuerpo, no entendía el por qué desde que había tomado la asignación en curso sentía como si todo lo que estaba haciendo fuera por ella, sentía que todo lo que había hecho durante años había sido para que ella, aun sin conocerlo, viviera en paz, pero al saber que nada de eso había servido, que había estado bajo toda esa presión, se sentía un maldito, un maldito por no haberla podido proteger, ya no era la culpa de la muerte de tomoe lo que lo acomplejaba, ahora era la culpa de no haber salvado el destino que kaoru ahora llevaba…

Al entrar a su casa, kenshin se duchó rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto, no entendía que le pasaba, estaba cansado, lo único que deseaba era dormir, así que se acostó en la cama, sin importarle que estaba semidesnudo, y se dedicó a mirar el techo, mientras que sus pensamientos lentamente se iban rumbo a otro lugar…

_"kenshin…kenshin!"_

_"aquí estoy!, maldición, no puedo verte"_

_"kenshin, no"_

_"qué?"_

_"no, por favor detente"_

_"no puedo, yo debo…"_

_"no vengas, detente… por favor…detente"_

_"tomoe!"_

_"no"_

_"por favor, dónde estás, tomoe?"_

_"kenshin, no vengas…no…"_

_"yo debo, prometí protegerte… tomoe"……………………………………………………………… "perdóname… kenshin…"_

_"no, no, no me dejes"_

_"perdóname… kenshin… lo… siento… tanto…"_

_"no importa, ya verás que saldremos de aquí"_

_"vete"_

_"no"_

_"márchate, no debes morir…ella…"_

_"cómo?"_

_"vas a dejarte vencer, battousai?"_

_"estoy vencido…"_

_"vas a abandonar la pelea?"_

_"estoy vencido"_

_"vas a dejar que haya muerto en vano?"_

_"estoy vencido"_

_"eres feliz viéndote derrotado?"_

_"no sé que es la felicidad"_

_"con ella la conociste"_

_"ella fue mi desdicha"_

_"te traicionó?"_

_"así es"_

_"y deseabas estar con ella?"_

_"así es"_

_"entonces, qué deseas?"_

_"morir"_

_"morir? Morir por ella?"_

_"sí… no"_

_"deseas morir por tomoe battousai?"_

_"la amaba"_

_"te traicionó"_

_"llegó a amarme"_

_"la traición no cambia, battousai"_

_"tal vez…"_

_"entonces… deseas morir?"_

_"sí…"_

_"libertad…?"_

_"libérame"_

_"muere…"_

_"libertad… por fin…"_

_"pensé… que tal vez tú…"_

_"esa voz… esa es la muerte…la fría realidad…"_

_"no entiendes…"_

_"entender qué?"_

_"sálvame…"_

_"de qué?"_

_"sálvame"_

_"sí, pero de qué?"_

_"promételo…"_

_"qué?"_

_"sálvame… promételo…"_

_"lo prometo… pero qué?"_

_"sálvame"_

_"prometerte libertad…"_

_"sálvame"_

_"salvarte… es la libertad?"_

_"sálvame"_

_"te lo prometo…"_

_"vas a morir?"_

_"sí"_

_"vas a dejarme?"_

_"dejarte?"_

_"lo prometiste…"_

_"sí, pero qué?"_

_"no me dejes…"_

_"acaso tú…"_

_"…sola…"_

_"eres mi realidad?"_

_"no me dejes…"_

_"por qué?"_

_"ayúdame"_

_"tú eres… mi destino…?"_

_"aun deseas morir?"_

_"dónde…dónde está?"_

_"deseas morir battousai?" _

_"ella"_

_"deseas morir por ella?"_

_"yo… no… lo sé"_

_"quién es ella?"_

_"mi destino"_

_"morir por tu destino?"_

_"morir por salvarla"_

_"ese es tu destino?"_

_"sí"_

_"no…"_

_"entonces?"_

_"tal vez… debas forjarlo tú mismo… battousai"_

Kenshin dormía tranquilamente, sus pensamientos encontrados surgían una y otra vez, pero ya no con malestar, ahora con calma…

--------------------------------

Kaoru dormía plácidamente, su mente estaba vagando por lugares que no recordaba conocer, repentinamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lentamente caían a través de su mejilla, mojando su rostro…

"ken…shin…" –kaoru susurró entresueños, mientras las lágrimas seguía brotando, y seguían haciendo el camino a través de su mejilla- "sálvame…"

--------------------------------

_--------------------------------_

**N de natt: hola, ke les pareció, bien, espero ke les haya gustado, ah, y si no entendieron la parte de los pensamientos de kenshin, pueden decírmelo y con gusto les explicaré…**

**Bien, lamento no poder responder reviews, es ke estoy corta de tiempo, más bien, no me siento muy bien... **


	11. Una promesa es una promesa

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es del gran Nobuhiro-sensei. !!**

**Capítulo 10: Una promesa es una promesa.**

****

****

****

"oye!" –misao entró al cuarto de kaoru- "despierta, quieren hablar contigo"

"cómo?" –kaoru dijo tratando de procesar la información que la "hiperactiva" chica le daba-

"katsura-san, al teléfono"

"ya voy"

Kaoru se levantó y siguió a misao, aun estaba confundida con lo que había soñado la noche anterior, estaba algo mareada por eso mismo. Cuando llegaron al salón, misao le entregó el teléfono para que contestara.

"sí?"

_"kamiya-san, buenos días, lamento haberla despertado, pero quería preguntarle una cosa que me ha estado molestando"_

"usted dirá"

_"himura-kun en ningún momento le dijo nada?"_

"nada sobre qué?"

_"entiendo"_

"pues yo no" –kaoru dijo algo confundida por la extraña actitud de su "captor" indirecto- "realmente no lo entiendo, creo haberle dicho que entre él y yo ni siquiera hubo una conversación decente, así que si era algo que no debía saber, no se preocupe, que con suerte y sé su nombre"

_"ya veo" _

Kaoru colgó el teléfono cuando katsura cortó la comunicación, misao la mirada extrañada por la respuesta que le había dado a su superior, pero era obvio que si le preguntaba ella no le diría que ocurría entre katsura, kenshin y ella, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que ella no confiaba en nadie de a organización. Pero a pesar de saber esto, quería por lo menos mantener una conversación con aquella chica que ahora estaba técnicamente a su cargo.

"disculpa?" –misao dijo dudando- "kaoru?"

"qué?" –kaoru respondió indiferente-

"puedes explicarme lo que está pasando?"

"nada, sólo que tu jefe ya no sabe que hacer conmigo" –misao calló, esa respuesta le contestaba todas las preguntas que se hacía- "dime algo, tú que haces dentro de ésta organización"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a misao, kaoru la miraba como si estuviera analizándola, tenía una mirada muy profunda, a pesar de que no expresara ningún sentimiento en ella, por extraña razón, misao sonrió al verla, cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en una pared, kaoru la miraba impaciente por su respuesta.

"te pareces mucho" –dijo misao por fin, kaoru arqueó una ceja ante el comentario, realmente no comprendía a qué se refería-

"perdón?"

"te pareces mucho a él" –misao abrió los ojos y miró a kaoru sonriendo-

"a quién?"

"kenshin" –kaoru se sorprendió ante esto, habría pensado que podrían decirle cualquier cosa, pero que se parecía a él?, eso era estúpido visto desde su punto de vista-

"no lo creo"

"es así"

Kaoru guardó silencio durante un buen rato, misao la miraba aun sonriendo, verla ahí, con esa determinación pero a la vez con tal debilidad que era imperceptible para cualquier persona "normal" le había recordado a kenshin, lo conocía desde hace mucho, y por eso había aprendido a comprenderlo muy bien. Kaoru en cambio trataba de analizar las palabras que le habían dicho, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"te pareces mucho a él, aunque digas que no"

"no" –kaoru dijo seriamente- "eso es imposible"

"no lo es" –misao dijo mirando a kaoru- "ustedes dos son iguales, tú no puedes saberlo, no lo conoces tanto como yo, tú te has dejado llevar por lo que has visto de él en tan poco tiempo"

"es imposible que me parezca a él" –kaoru dijo con indiferencia- "él es un ser sin corazón, un hombre que no siente culpa por arrebatarle la vida a alguien, es un hombre frío y calculador, no conoce lo que es sufrir, por eso hace sufrir a las demás personas, se deleita asesinando…"

Misao se quedó quieta, escuchando lo que kaoru decía, repentinamente kaoru sintió la mano de misao golpear su rostro, sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla que ella había abofeteado, se sorprendió de esto, no había pensado que reaccionaria así.

"Tú qué vas a saber, no lo conoces!" –misao dijo molesta, la sonrisa había abandonado su rostro para dar pasó a un total enojo- "eres una simple chica que siempre lo tuvo todo y que por azares del destino cayó en manos equivocadas, no sabes lo que él ha sufrido, tú no estuviste ahí para ayudarlo, comprenderlo, tú no sabes la razón por la cual él hace eso! Y si hablas así, sin siquiera conocerlo, no te mereces si quiera haberlo conocido sea cual sea la forma en la que lo hayas hecho, no mereces si quiera hablar de él"

Kaoru estaba sorprendida por las duras palabras que misao le había dicho, pero más que eso, estaba sorprendida por que nunca hubiera pensado que ella pudiera reaccionar con tal furia por eso, inconscientemente llevó su mano a su mejilla, rozando la zona donde había recibido el golpe, no sabía por qué repentinamente había sentido un increíble cargo de conciencia por lo que había dicho, se sentía estúpida, realmente ella no lo conocía…

----------------------------------

"eres un idiota"

"lo siento señor"

"dónde está?"

"no lo sé, señor, no hemos podido dar con ella" –el hombre explicaba con miedo- "al parecer la escondieron"

"es imposible, tengo hombres en todo éste inmundo país y ustedes no son capaces de dar con ella?"

"shindou-san, ella desapareció el día que usted no estaba, todos los hombres murieron, nadie quedó para saber quién fue y dónde pudieron llevársela"

"no hay que ser un genio para saber que fue el mal nacido de katsura"

"cómo lo sabe, señor?"

"jajaja, ese hombre ha estado detrás de mí durante mucho tiempo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de destruirme"

"pero ella qué tiene que ver, aun no entiendo por qué es tan importante, es decir, es sólo una niña que no sabe nada"

"su padre le dio toda la información" –shindou dijo fríamente- "pero no sólo es un peligro, ella es mía, me pertenece, y yo la quiero devuelta, viva o muerta, no me importa, pero nadie me quita lo que me pertenece"

"sí, señor"

Shindou se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a un estante, abriéndolo lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su subordinado retrocedió por instinto, todos los que trabajaban para él, sabían bien que cuando aquella sonrisa enferma se posaba en su rostro, era por qué quería matar, no le convenía estar ahí cuando esas ganas maniacas le llegaran a su jefe.

"dónde vas, hombre?" –dijo shindou sacando un revolver que parecía ser muy antiguo, comenzó a mirarlo como si se tratara de una joya-

"no, señor, a ningún lado" –dijo el hombre tragando mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse tranquilo ante su jefe-

"vaya, pero si estás temblando, acaso me temes?"

"no, señor"

"no?" –shindou sonrió maquiavélicamente-

"no"

"que bueno, por que de verdad no iba a hacerte nada" –shindou se acercó al hombre y sin decir nada posó el arma sobre la cabeza del hombre, éste, comenzó a balbucear-

"se… señor, qué va a hacerme?"

"yo?" –dijo sonriendo- "nada"

"por… por… favor… no me… Haga nada"

"maldito cobarde"

Shindou comenzó a reír, el hombre estaba temblando mientras que él jugaba con el arma cobre su cabeza, la risa era casi enferma, los hombres fuera del cuarto cerraron los ojos entendiendo lo que pasaría dentro de la oficina de su jefe, el informador había llegado en mal momento y con malas noticias, había cavado su propia tumba.

"sabes, siempre pensé que eras muy bueno en lo que hacías" –dijo mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo que había tenido durante toda la conversación en la boca y lo observó durante unos segundos, ya estaba casi completamente consumido- "pero veo que me equivoqué, no me has traído ninguna información sobre el paradero de la chica, eso me desagrada profundamente, sabes? Me han quitado mi entretención y tú no eres capaz de devolvérmela" –shindou acercó el cigarrillo a la frente del hombre, apagándola justo en el centro de ésta, el hombre gritó de dolor ante la quemadura que le estaba siendo provocada- "de verdad, me decepcionaste" –sin decir nada más, shindou puso el arma justo en el punto que había dejado la quemadura, y sonriendo haló el gatillo, prácticamente volándole la cabeza al hombre, el cual cayó formando un charco debajo de él- "Hey" –shindou llamó a los hombres que estaba cuidando su oficina afuera-

"sí, señor?"

"que limpien eso" –dijo apuntando al hombre que yacía en el suelo, los hombres desviaron la vista ante la grotesca imagen que tenían frente a ellos y salieron del lugar dejando a shindou solo-

"ah, mi bella kaoru, pronto volverás a ser mía" –decía mientras comenzaba a relamerse los labios morbosamente-

-------------------------------------

"himura-kun, entendiste lo que tienes que haces?"

"sí, pero ésta vez son tres?"

"así eso, siento que tengas que ser tú, pero os estamos acercando más, y no quiero que otro lo arruine"

"sí, señor" –kenshin decía serio- "entonces, debo conseguir los papeles?"

"sí"

"entiendo"

"himura-kun, yo sé que tú no te aliaste a mí con ese objetivo, pero…"

"no se preocupe, señor, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré"

Katsura guardó silencio, le molestaba pensar que un chico de tan solo diecisiete años tuviera que pasar por todo eso, pero no había otra alternativa.

"gracias, himura-kun, ya te expliqué, ahora lo dejo en tus manos"

"sí, señor"

"bien, espero que logres con bien tu objetivo"

"sí"

Kenshin cortó la comunicación, y se dirigió a su cuarto, al llegar se sentó en la cama, su mente seguía con los pensamientos de la noche anterior, aun no entendía del todo lo que debía hacer con respecto a eso, y ahora debía concentrarse en su asignación, debía quitarle la vida a tres hombres y encontrar unos papeles que para él, eran inservibles, pero katsura los necesitaba urgentemente.

_"todo esto va a terminar por volverme loco, primero esa estúpida asignación con la chica, después todo esto, qué rayos voy a hacer con mi mente, se está destrozando con cada día que pasa, y ahora… ahora no puedo permitir que eso pase… yo… yo debo…debo estar bien… debo protegerla…lo prometí…"_

_-------------------------------------_

Kaoru estaba sentada en el sofá, había estado en silencio desde su riña con misao hasta ahora, misao se encontraba apoyada en una pared, también en silencio, el aire de tensión a se había calmado, pero ninguna se había atrevido a dirigirse la palabra. Misao se acercó a kaoru, ya estaba más calmada, así que tal vez podrían hablar.

"kaoru" –misao dijo lentamente- "oye, podemos hablar?"

"hablar?" –kaoru dijo sarcástica- "o mejor dicho, pelear?"

"no, eso no, quería pedirte perdón, no debí abofetearte, es decir, tienes derecho a opinar lo que quieras"

"no, no, perdóname tú a mí, sabes? Tienes razón, perdóname por que soy indigna de hablar de tu héroe, no quise lastimarte hablando mal del gran hombre que ha sufrido tanto!"

"vas a seguir?"

"escúchame, nunca quise hablar mal de él" –dijo kaoru irónicamente- "tienes razón, yo nunca debí tratarlo así en su ausencia, nunca creí que encontraría un protector"

"kaoru, por favor, ya basta, no te comportes así, kenshin no merece que lo traten así"

"escucha, si estás enamorada de él, bien por ti, protégelo, pero no por que una persona que está pensando con el corazón me lo diga, yo me formo mis ideas con lo que veo, y lo que vi en ese lugar fue un asesino, nada mas que un asesino."

Misao suspiró, y se volteó, no tenía intención de seguir peleando con kaoru, ahora debía dejar que ella pensara lo que quisiera, no había otra opción.

"bueno, entonces, eso era lo que tenías que decirme?"

"sí" –dijo kaoru seriamente-

"bien, ahora necesito preguntarte algo"

"qué?"

"necesito que me acompañes"

"acompañarte?"

"sí, tengo que hablarle a una amiga, pero no puedo ir sola"

"no puedes ir o no puedes dejarme sola?"

"jajaja" –misao dijo riendo honestamente- "pues ambas"

"ah" –kaoru cerró sus ojos y suspiró- "pues ya que"

"bueno, entonces, ven, te prestaré alguna chaqueta o algo"

Kaoru y misao salieron de la casa minutos después, kaoru observaba interesada la extraña forma de ser de misao. Iban caminando por los barrios residenciales, kaoru observaba el lugar con interés, hacía mucho que no veía un lugar tranquilo, misao se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una casa, era estilo japonés antiguo, kaoru se sorprendió ya que era la única de ese estilo en toda la cuadra, misao sonrió al ver la cara de kaoru.

"es única"

"así veo"-kaoru inconscientemente comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, misao comprendió por que lo hacía y solo sonrió-

"mejor entramos"

"mejor" –kaoru entró después de misao, se detuvieron en una puerta interior, misao tocó el timbre y esperó a que contestaran-

_"sí?"_

"meg, soy yo, misao"

_"misao-chan, entra" _–kaoru escuchaba atenta, parecía la voz de una mujer madura, al abrir la puerta, misao guió a kaoru por un largo pasillo, dentro, era muy distinto, era prácticamente un hospital, al llegar a una puerta, misao entró casi eufórica-

"megumi!"

"misao-chan, no sabía que vendrías, me hubieras dicho y te esperaba con algo"

"era sorpresa, hace mucho que no hablamos" –megumi le sonrió, dándose cuenta de la presencia de kaoru, ella estaba en silencio, observando, megumi al verla sonrió complacida-

"vaya, veo que te encuentras mejor"

"cómo?"

"cuando llegaste, yo te curé, estabas muy herida"

"ah"

"y cómo te llamas?" –dijo megumi interesada-

"kamiya kaoru" –dijo con su tono serio, megumi solo suspiró-

"megumi takani, mucho gusto"

"megumi, yo… quería preguntarte algo" –misao interrumpió algo tímida-

"dime"

"quiero saber de aoshi-sama"

"está bien, misao-chan, no te preocupes, ayer llamó katsura-san pidiéndome que le tuviera unas cosas, hoy pasó por ellas takasugi-san, y me dijo que él está bien"

"que alivio" –murmuró misao, kaoru la miraba confundida, había estado segura que ella sentía algo por kenshin, eso había pensado cuando lo había defendido de tal forma-

"hey, kaoru, qué te pasó en el rostro" –megumi dijo tomando la cara de kaoru para observar-

"me golpeé" –misao se sorprendió de que no le dijera la verdad- "supongo que fue anoche" –dijo kaoru algo rehuyente a confiar en ellas-

"tienes hinchado" –dijo megumi mientras buscaba algo para desinflamar- "pareciera que te hubiera golpeado, como cuando te vi por primera vez"

"estaba herida?" –dijo kaoru, no recordaba muy bien, lo único que recordaba era la sangre en sus manos por haberse afirmado de kenshin quien estaba herido y de ahí haberse desmayado, pero nada más-

"sí, mucho, tenías golpes, de primera pensé que te habían…" –kaoru miró a megumi seriamente, ella entendió que no debía continuar-

"en todo caso, no te preocupes, que yo soy sólo un trabajo, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí"

"entonces, por lo menos usa esto" –megumi le dio algo para que desinflamara el golpe en su rostro, a pesar de solo haber sido una bofetada, misao lo había hecho muy fuerte-

Misao y megumi estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, kaoru estaba muy apartada de ellas, parecía estar en otro lugar, megumi de vez en cuando le hablaba para tratar de integrarla, sin embargo kaoru respondía con simples no.

----------------------------------------

"entonces, trajiste los papeles?"

"claro, ya te dije, shindou-san los necesita, es importante que los trajera"

"él vendrá?" –pregunto otro hombre integrándose a la conversación-

"estás loco, si está temblando en su escondite, desde lo ocurrido en su mansión"

"oh!" –dijo el segundo- "cuando volví a Kyoto me enteré que habían matado a todos sus hombres en la mansión"

"así es"

"supongo que debieron ir muchos, eran muchos hombres los que guardaban la mansión"

"no" –dijo el primero- "cuando revisaron los cuerpos, todos mostraban el mismo tipo de corte, eran heridas muy limpias, un trabajo perfecto"

"eso es peligroso" –dijo el tercero, más serio que los demás-

"claro que sí"

"entonces, no corremos riesgo?"

"no, nadie sabe de esto, shindou-san obtendrá sus papeles y nosotros nuestra paga-

"un millón de dólares para cada uno" –el segundo dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- "no crees que es muy poco? Es decir, tuvimos que correr muchos riesgos en el ministerio para conseguir estos estúpidos papeles con información de la muchachita"

"pues sí" –dijo el primero- "no entiendo por qué tanto problema, de todos modos es una simple niñita mimada"

"son unos imbéciles, esa chica tiene la información que podría arruinar a shindou, su padre fue un maldito traidor, le dijo todo, esa chica vale oro en información, es por eso que tienen la información guardada en el ministerio"

"pero, en calidad de qué?"

"desaparecida" –dijo el tercero siguiendo con su explicación- "la tienen en calidad de detenida, pero la tienen en lista"

"quiere decir?"

"quiere decir que están buscándola con todo"

"entonces también la necesitan"

"así es"

Los tres hombres conversaban tranquilamente esperando al hombre que estaba encargado de la transacción por parte de shindou, ellos estaban en un lugar alejado de toda civilización, era una especie de pradera, muy lejos de la ciudad, estaba esperando en el auto, repentinamente los tres se voltearon y vieron una figura acercarse, traía algo en la mano así que supusieron que sería el enviado por shindou.

"te estábamos esperando, chico" –dijo uno con una sonrisa burlona- "pensé que sería alguien mayor ni un niño"

"las apariencias engañan" –fue la fría respuesta del muchacho-

"muy bien, dame el pago, y te daremos la información" –los hombres caminaron un poco y esperaron al muchacho, él comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta llegar a los hombres- "dámelo"

"aquí tienes" –el muchacho le tiró lo que traía en la mano, el hombre se horrorizó al ver lo que el muchacho le había entregado, era la cabeza de un hombre-

"qué rayos es esto?"

"tu paga" –él desenfundó la espada y cortó en dos al hombre frente a él-

"quién rayos eres tú!" –gritó uno mientras comenzaban a dispararle-

"maldición!" –gritó el otro- "es battousai"

"im… posible" –dijo el otro retrocediendo, mostrando miedo ante battousai-

"qué haces cobarde, dispara imbécil, dispara" –decía el otro mientras seguía disparando-

Battousai no se demoró más de 5 segundos en alcanzarlo y arrancarle la mano que sostenía el arma, el hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que sostenía su mano, repentinamente, comenzó a reír, battousai lo observó unos momentos en silencio, sin decir nada, el otro hombre estaba en shock, no reaccionaba a nada, estaba parado, en blanco, mientras que el que estaba frente a él, reía como maniático, mientras la sangre caía de su muñeca ahora sin el miembro unido a ella, battousai rebanó la cabeza del hombre rápidamente, por extraño que pareciese, le molestaba sobremanera escucharlo reía mientras su muerte se acercaba, así que dejó que la hoja de acero cayera limpiamente a través de su cráneo, mientras la sangre salpicaba a su ropa y rostro, cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte, battousai pasó a su lado en dirección shockeado hombre que lo miraba temeroso, no se demoró en lo que debía hacer dándole el privilegio de tener una muerte rápida, después de todo, le había temido… eso era suficiente, se había sentido atemorizado por la muerte…

Cuando terminó con los tres, se dedicó a buscar los papeles que necesitaba en su ropa, pero en ninguna estaban.

"es curioso" –una voz se escuchó detrás de él- "supuse que vendrías, battousai"

"qué rayos?" –dijo volteándose-

"esos idiotas fueron un buen señuelo, comprobé tus habilidades y son fantásticas, dignas de un ejecutor como tú" –kenshin se quedó en silencio- "pero ahora, es mi turno de demostrarte las mías"

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color avanzó hasta él, battousai se no traía nada más que sus puños para golpearlo, no traía armas.

"voy a matarte, arrancarte la cabeza con mis propias manos y se la llevaré de ofrenda a mi señor"

El corpulento hombre se abalanzó contra battousai, quien no pudo advertir el golpe que recibió en el estómago, que lo hizo retroceder, él siguió avanzando, hasta alcanzar a battousai y lo volvió a golpear, ésta vez mucho más fuerte, battousai logró atacarlo, haciéndole un corte profundo en el tórax, pero el hombre no parecía notar que sangraba ni que estaba herido, esto molestó a battousai, y comenzó a atacarlo más seriamente, mientras que el hombre recibía los cortes con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su boca, repentinamente, golpeó a kenshin el la cabeza, lanzándolo lejos de él, kenshin se recuperó rápidamente. Pero no pudo detener al hombre cuando él lo volvió a golpear, pero ahora con la firme intención de matarlo, el golpe ésta vez fue más duro, por que iba dirigido a atravesar a kenshin, no era extraño que lo lograra con su brutal fuerza, y mas aun si kenshin era de menores dimensiones, el hombre hirió a kenshin en el estómago, hundiendo su brazo en éste, sacándolo inmediatamente, provocando que la hemorragia comenzara a afectar a kenshin.

"si no te mato a golpes, niño, te voy a desangrar" –decía casi como un enfermo que disfrutaba con destrozar con sus propias manos-

Battousai repentinamente envistió contra el hombre, enterrando su espada en el pecho de éste sin que pudiera alcanzar a reaccionar, sin mostrar ninguna piedad ante el corpulento asesino que estaba frente a él, hundió la espada hasta la empuñadura en el pecho del hombre, en el sector del corazón, éste sonrió ante esto, mientras que escupía sangre, kenshin lentamente comenzó a sacar la espada, destrozando a su paso cada arteria del hombre, al terminar de sacar completamente la espada, el hombre cayó al suelo, en un charco de sangre que ya se había formado por los diversos cortes que tenía en su cuerpo, kenshin se apoyó en su espada para mantenerse en pie, aquel hombre le había roto más de tres costillas y lo había golpeado muy duro, sin decir que la herida en su estómago comenzaba a arder, mientras que la sangre seguía cayendo al suelo por ésta misma.

"maldito imbécil… hablas mucho" –dijo kenshin mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, inerte, busco entre su ropa, hasta que encontró un sobre sellado, no tenía remitente ni receptor, parecía traer muchos papeles dentro, kenshin los tiró al suelo mientras envainaba su espada, luego, volvió a recogerlos y se dirigió al lugar donde había escondido su motocicleta-

-----------------------------------------------

"katsura-san, aun no ha recibido noticias de himura-kun?" –takasugi decía mientras jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos-

"no, ya debería haber terminado, sin embargo, no ha confirmado"

"fue hace una hora que debió terminar"

"así es" –katsura dijo preocupado- "es imposible que haya…"

"como cree señor, si es el mejor, mató a más de cien hombres en la mansión de shindou y va a morir con tres bastardos"

"mmm…"

----------------------------------

Misao aun se encontraba en la clínica, era muy tarde, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, estaba dormida, al contrario, megumi y kaoru estaban completamente despiertas, la última seguía en su sitio mientras que megumi estaba revisando unos archivos. Repentinamente, el sonido del timbre interrumpió la calma de la noche, megumi se dirigió a la puerta, después de todo nadie iba a esa hora, al abrir, se encontró con kenshin, estaba apoyado en el umbral y goteaba sangre de su cuerpo, megumi se cubrió la boca mientras lo ayudaba a pasar.

"ken-san, qué ocurrió?"

"a… ho… ra no" –murmuró kenshin, tenía la vista nublada, había viajado hasta ahí muy mal herido y estaba perdiendo mucha fuerza-

"sí, sí, ven"

Megumi llevó a kenshin casi a rastras hacia una de las habitaciones, acostándolo en la camilla mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa de la parte superior que era la más afectada, se sorprendió al ver prácticamente un hoyo en el estómago de kenshin, parecía que lo habían ensartado, kenshin había comenzado a jadear, mientras que la temperatura le había subido súbitamente, megumi comenzó a operarlo inmediatamente. Después de unas horas, megumi terminó de curar a kenshin, la fiebre aun no le bajaba pero estaba haciéndolo, tenía casi todo el torso vendado y su rostro con pequeños vendajes cubriendo los cortes, megumi no lo cubrió para que la fiebre bajara rápidamente, en silencio, para no despertarlo se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaba kaoru y misao, al llegar, la primera la miró algo extrañada por su ausencia durante tantas horas.

"kaoru, lamento haberte dejado sola, tuve una emergencia, estaba atendiendo a kenshin, lo lamento"

"kenshin?" –preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente-

"estaba muy mal herido" –kaoru no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, megumi la observaba de igual forma-

"megumi-san" –dijo kaoru débilmente- "puedo…"

"verlo?"

"sí" –dijo kaoru mirando a megumi, ésta vez con más determinación en sus ojos-

"está en el tercer cuarto, al fondo, por favor no hagas ruido, cuídalo, iré dentro de una hora para examinarlo"

"sí" –kaoru salió del cuarto, mientras que megumi dejaba los papeles que kenshin traía en su escritorio, mientras que marcaba un número de teléfono-

"katsura-san?" –dijo megumi al teléfono- "kenshin, está aquí" –megumi cortó inmediatamente, ya le había dado el mensaje a su superior, ahora sólo debía esperar.-

---------------------

Kaoru entró al cuarto que megumi le había dicho en silencio, había una tenue luz, estaba graduada, kaoru vio unos paneles y se acercó a ellos, los corrió ligeramente, dejando ver la camilla. Kenshin estaba ahí, estaba dormido, ella se acercó a él lentamente, se sentó en una silla que estaba al costado de la camilla y comenzó a observarlo, kenshin se movió entre la fiebre, kaoru estiró su mano temblorosamente, quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, se asustó cuando los ojos ámbares de kenshin se cruzaron con los suyos.

"lo siento" –susurró kaoru apenada por haberlo despertado mientras descansaba-

"ya"

"estás… bien?"

"estoy vivo" –dijo kenshin algo aturdido por la perdida de sangre-

"y eso… es bueno?"

"no lo sé…" –kenshin dijo sereno, kaoru estaba algo sorprendida por la forma en que estaba actuando aquel muchacho frío que ella había conocido-

"no?" –dijo ella mordiendo ligeramente su labio- "estás muy herido"

"casi me matan allá" –dijo kenshin riendo irónicamente- "casi matan al asesino"

"te hubieras convertido en víctima… hubieras pagado… pero…"

"no puedo" –dijo repentinamente kenshin, dejando a kaoru algo descolocada-

"cómo?"

"no puedo morir ahora"

"y por qué?" –dijo kaoru mientras analizaba las facciones de kenshin-

"lo prometí… recuerdas" –dijo kenshin olvidando por completo que sólo había sido un sueño, kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por lo que él acababa de decir, era imposible que supiera eso, su mentón tembló ligeramente, kenshin sonrió ante esto- "no fue así?"

"cómo…"

"lo prometí…" –volvió a decir kenshin-

"sálvame…" –susurró kaoru, sólo kenshin escuchó aquel pedido-

"aun… no me has dicho…" –kenshin la miró fijamente, sus ojos demostraban tranquilidad, a pesar de no abandonar aquella frialdad, las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a juntarse en los ojos de kaoru, mientras comenzaban a caer lentamente por sus mejillas, ante las apalabras de kenshin- "no me has dicho de qué… pero… voy a protegerte… kaoru… lo prometí…" –susurró él, kaoru inconscientemente se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza suavemente sobre el pecho de kenshin, comenzando a llorar, las lágrimas empapaban el pecho de kenshin, pero él sólo cerró sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente- "te lo prometí…"

"h… hai" –fue la única respuesta de kaoru, quien se quedó ahí derramando las lágrimas, mientras que kenshin las recibía sin queja alguna.-

_"acaso éstas lágrimas son las encargadas de limpiar mi alma?" _-éste fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de kenshin, mientras que el silencio del cuarto era roto solamente por los débiles sollozos de kaoru y por la calma respiración de kenshin-

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

**N de natt: les ha gustado? Espero ke si, pues bueno, creo ke kedo larguito, por fin, jejeje…**

**Yuki****-Kudo: hola!, pues, lo del review, verás, ese día tenía un problema personal, por eso no respondí los reviews, así que no te preocupes por eso, estás perdonada, jejeje, pues bien, aki te explico lo del sueño de kenshin, está asi: primero, el está recordando algo de tomoe, luego está como hablando con ella, aunke no sea de verdad (bien sabemos ke el pobre ken esta algo fallado por eso, jejje) luego esta con algo asi como su "consciencia" por eso le pregunta lo de si kiere morir, luego recuerda a kaoru, cuando le trata de enseñar a su manera ke el no mata por placer, ella le dice ke penso ke tal vez… y otras cosas, asi ke no estabas tan perdida, por ke primero esta con tomoe pero pasa a kaoru, bueno, espero ke este capitulo te haya gustado n.n, te cuidas, adiós!**

**Saiko**** katsuka: pues me alegra ke te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero ke este tambien te guste n.n, pues veo ke te gusta el sano&megumi, asi ke ahí vere si pongo algo más, bueno, ke estes, bien, bye n.n.**

**Gaby**** hyatt: hola, pues, te lo explico de esta forma los pensamientos de kenshin en el capitulo anterior, primero esta recordando a tomoe, luego pasa a hablar como con su consciencia, y luego termina recordando a kaoru, n.n, espero ke te haya kedao un pokito mas claro, bueno, ojala ke te haya gustado este capitulo, bye.**

**Hitokiri**** himura20: jejeje… como es eso de ke lo encuentras extraño, pues, ya ves, un demoraron mucho en reecontrarse himura-san, no lo he hecho sufrir mucho n.n, ah, espero ke este cap. Le guste, gracias por ánimo, adios. **

**Daisi****: pues, ke bien ke encuentres ke lo hago bien, me sube el autoestima n.n, ojalá ke este capitulo te guste, aki kenshin y kaoru se acercan un pokito mas, bueno, ke estes bien n.n**

**Ady****: jajajaja, pues si, kenshin se ve muy sexy cuando se obsesiona, pero para eso falta un poco, no te preocupes ke no mucho, n.n espero ke este cap. te haya gustado, te cuidas, adios.**

**Naoko**** L-K: hola, pues, lo del sueño… jejeje, pues si, después ke le di una leidita me di cuenta ke estaba algo extraño o.ò jajaja, pero en fin, ke se le hace… y pues no te preocupes ke comprendo la razon de la diversión, estaba algo paranoico los pensamientos, espero ke el cap. te haya gustado, bye.**

**grrrr****: ah, pues, sabes algo? Me ha gustado tu review, a pesar de ke pienses eso, creo ke fuiste honesta, de verdad si piensas eso, es tu opinión, yo no puedo cambiarla, pero ojalá te des el tiempo de leer el fic completo y apreciarlo, no solo por ke se parezca kiere decir ke es igual, realmente no me habia dado cuenta de eso, asi ke muxas gracias, eso me sirvio para poder empezar a cambiar algunas cosas… n.n, **

**Weno****, espero ke les haya gustado el fic, ya saben, cualkier cosa, dudas, criticas constructivas y destructivas, lo ke sea, me dejan un review n.n**

**Me despido, natt-chan.**


	12. Uniendo lazos

**Disclaimer: no es mío, ya lo saben, verdad?**

**Capítulo 11: Uniendo lazos…**

****

****

Katsura iba en su automóvil hacia la clínica de megumi, había recibido el llamado hace dos horas, pero no había podido ir inmediatamente por estar implicado en otros asuntos, ya estaba amaneciendo y llegaría en quince minutos más a la clínica, megumi le había dicho que kenshin había llegado con algo para él, pero nada más…

Le preocupaba saber que kenshin había salido herido, era obvio, ya que o sino se hubiera dirigido inmediatamente a su casa y se hubiera comunicado desde ahí, pero no había sido así, megumi lo había llamado tres horas después.

------------------------------------

"kaoru?" –megumi entró silenciosamente al cuarto de kenshin, había ido en la noche, pero no se había atrevido a entrar, por una extraña razón, había sentido que interrumpiría algo- "kaoru?" –volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta-

Caminó tratando de no hacer ruido hasta llegar a los paneles que tapaban la camilla de kenshin, al correrlo, vio a kaoru apoyada en el pecho de kenshin, ambos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, kenshin mantenía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de kaoru protectoramente, megumi sólo sonrió al ver esto y salió del cuarto dejándolos solos nuevamente.

----------------------------------

"meg?" –misao desperó y no dudo en llamarla al verse sola en el cuarto-

"aquí estoy, misao-chan" –respondió la aludida con una sonrisa-

"dónde estabas?"

"viendo a kenshin"

"kenshin?"

"sí, está aquí, anoche… llegó muy mal herido… supongo que venía de alguna asignación, así que lo curé y lo dejé descansando"

"estaba herido?" –dijo misao levantándose- "yo iré a verlo, para ver cómo está"

"no vayas" –dijo megumi tranquilamente mientras terminaba de ordenar unos archivos en su respectivo estante-

"por qué?" –misao la miró interrogante- "tengo derecho a saber como está, después de todo, es mi amigo"

"déjalo, está muy bien"

"eh?"

"kaoru está con él" –misao dijo algo preocupada, recordando lo que kaoru le había dicho respecto a él-

"con él?" –dijo sorprendida- "estás loca? Sabes lo que ella piensa de él? Ni siquiera puede hablar bien de él, quizás que le estará haciendo!"

"están dormidos" –megumi respondía tranquilamente-

"dormidos?"

"sí"

"juntos?"

"así es" –megumi se volteó a ver a misao- "hace mucho… que no lo veía dormir de esa forma, misao-chan"

"de qué forma?"

"está tan tranquilo… recuerdas cuando estaba con tomoe?"

"sí"

"tiene esa expresión, me atrevería a decir que incluso, está mucho más tranquilo"

"pero"

"ella también…" –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba la imagen- "me da mucho gusto"

"bueno, supongo que sí"

---------------------------------

Katsura llegó a la clínica, afuera, estaba la motocicleta de kenshin estacionada, apoyada en ella estaba takasugi, sonriendo como siempre, katsura se acercó a él.

"vaya, veo que llegaste mucho antes"

"sí, estaba viendo la motocicleta, veo que tiene color nuevo"

"cómo?"

"está completamente manchada con sangre en el asiento"

"entonces, himura-kun estaba herido"

"así parece, y mucho"

"vamos, quiero verlo"

"sí"

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, esperaron a que megumi les abriera, ella los dirigió a su oficina, donde estaba junto a misao, al llegar, misao se levantó inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia a sus superiores.

"vaya, veo que estás ocupada con un pequeño asunto" –dijo takasugi, burlándose de misao, ella sonrió cínicamente, no podía contestarle frente a katsura, sería una imprudencia-

"shinsaku, te pediría que por favor dejaras tus agradables comentarios para otra ocasión" –katsura sonrió mientras que takasugi abría su boca para protestar pero era callado inmediatamente por una mano de katsura- "bien, megumi, y himura-kun?"

"oh, está dormido"

"dime, su estado?"

"anoche llegó con diversas contusiones por todo el cuerpo, sin contar las costillas rotas y los cortes en el rostro provocados por golpes de gran magnitud-

"estaba muy lastimado" –dijo katsura interrumpiendo a megumi-

"katsura-san, él también tenía una herida en su estómago, parecía… parecía como si lo hubieran atravesado con algún tubo, una barra, no sé"

"cómo?"

"no lo sé, no puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que la persona que le hizo eso quería masacrarlo, matarlo a golpes, señor"

"matarlo a golpes…" –katsura meditó-

"no te dijo nada?"

"ayer, señor, llegó casi inconsciente, por la perdida de sangre estaba como delirando, cuando terminé lo dejé descansando, pensé que sería mejor dejarlo descansar para que recuperara fuerzas"

"no traía nada?"

"sí, señor, traía esto" –megumi se dirigió al escritorio y del cajón sacó el sobre que kenshin traía, se lo entregó a katsura-

"muchas gracias, megumi, ahora, puedo ver su estado?"

"eh…" –katsura sonrió y salió del cuarto seguido por megumi, takasugi y misao-

"aquí, verdad?" –dijo katsura al ver las gotas de sangre secas en el piso-

"sí… pero" –megumi no encontraba las palabras para explicar-

"ocurre algo?"

"por qué mejor no esperamos a que despierte?" –misao no pudo evitar reír ante esto, sabía por qué megumi hacía eso así que optó por ayudarla-

"sí, creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar"

"misao" –dijo katsura repentinamente- "dónde está kamiya-san?"

"este… dormida… sí, eso… dormida"

"dónde?"

"en… katsura-san… mejor vamos a mi oficina así esperamos a que kenshin despierte"

"dónde está kamiya-san" –megumi suspiró resignada, no podía mentirle, era su superior-

"está con kenshin" –dijo por fin, takasugi soltó una carcajada-

"vaya, vaya, si que me perdí de harto"

"shinsaku" –takasugi calló de inmediato, reprimiendo la risa- "así que, con himura-kun?"

"sí, señor"

"entonces, entremos, no creo que sea nada malo"

"no, señor"

Los cuatro entraron al cuarto, megumi había corrido los paneles la vez anterior, takasugi mordió su labio al ver la escena, misao solo guardó silencio, al igual que megumi y katsura.

"bien, megumi, que te parece si los despiertas"

"sí" –megumi se acercó a kaoru y comenzó a moverla ligeramente para despertarla, tratando de no mover demasiado a kenshin- "kaoru, despierta" –kaoru abrió los ojos y se enderezó, al darse cuenta de que la miraban se sonrojó rápidamente, más aun al recordar que había dormido en el pecho de kenshin-

"kamiya-san, buenos días" –dijo katsura cordialmente-

"sí… buenos días"

"veo que pasó muy buena noche" –dijo katsura sonriendo, mientras que takasugi se volteaba para no reír-

"bueno, katsura-san, despierto a kenshin?" –dijo megumi tratando de sacar de la vergonzosa situación a kaoru-

"sí" –dijo él sonriendo-

Megumi despertó a kenshin, quien inconscientemente se sentó con esfuerzo en la camilla, katsura se acercó y le sonrió paternalmente.

"himura-kun, veo que salvaste"

"sí, señor"

"qué ocurrió?" –kenshin miró a kaoru de reojo, katsura entendió- "kamiya-san, puede salir?"

"eh?"

"todos, por favor, retírense" –cuando ya todos estuvieron fuera, katsura se sentó en el lugar que kaoru había ocupado en la madrugada-

"katsura-san, cuando terminé había otro sujeto"

"otro?" –katsura preguntó interesado- "pero si debieron ser como cuatro, los del gobierno y uno de shindou que era informante"

"así es, señor, estaban ellos, pero después llegó uno"

"de dónde?"

"era un hombre de shindou"

"entiendo"

"katsura-san, eso quiere decir que nos están vigilando?"

"al parecer himura-kun, al parecer" –katsura le sonrió- "creo que se ha convertido en una cacería, ahora sólo hay que esperar para ver quién es el más rápido…"

"y qué sucederá…"

"con kamiya-san?" –katsura interrumpió a kenshin, éste evitó la mirada de su superior por unos segundos antes de volver a levantar la mirada-

"sí" –dijo kenshin mirando fijamente a su jefe- "qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante con kao… con kamiya"

"la verdad, himura-kun, no lo sé, y si lo supiera, lamento decirte que no podría informarte sobre eso"

"puedo saber la razón?" –preguntó kenshin algo molesto, katsura solo sonrió ante la reacción de su subordinado-

"la razón… himura-kun, sabes qué pasaría si shinsaku o alguien de la organización mantuviera algún tipo de relación con alguna "víctima" de nuestros actos?"

"sí, señor" –dijo kenshin seriamente-

"dímelo"

"el involucrado por parte de la organización tendría que ser destituido, o simplemente borrado, al igual que…" –kenshin se detuvo abruptamente-

"igual que la segunda persona involucrada en la falta… la víctima" –katsura sonrió-

"ahora, no estoy en posición de destituirte ni nada por el estilo, entonces… sabes bien que tendría que hacer… mejor dicho… que tendrías que hacer"

"sí, señor" –kenshin calló repentinamente-

"esa era la razón que querías, verdad? Himura-kun"

"sí, señor" –kenshin trataba de procesar coherentemente toda la información, tratando de no dejarse llevar por lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo-

"pero… estaba pensando… que misao no es capaz de contenerla, no puedo encargarle eso, sería involucrarla demasiado en una obra que ya tiene todos sus papeles bien definidos, no me gustaría perder a alguien tan eficiente como makimashi"

"la llevara a una casa de seguridad?"

"no" –katsura sonrió- "pienso que tal vez quieras estar a su cargo"

"yo?" –dijo kenshin tratando de mantenerse calmo ante lo que su jefe le decía-

"sí, por lo que vi, se llevan mejor" –kenshin miró a su jefe sorprendido-

"se equivoca, señor, yo… ella… se quedó dormida… no me di cuenta"

"claro" –dijo katsura aun sonriendo- "así pudo ver"

"entonces… ella volverá a mi cargo?"

"así es, si no te incomoda, claro está"

"no… es decir, si es una orden"

"no es una orden, te estoy dando la opción" –katsura dijo analizando las reacciones de kenshin- "tú eliges, puedes volver a estar a su cargo, o simplemente negarte y yo me la llevaré a una casa de seguridad o con algún otro hombre" –katsura escogía sus palabras cuidadosamente mientras analizaba a kenshin-

"otro… hombre?"

"así es, tengo muchos hombres bajo mis órdenes, recuerdas?"

"sí"

"entonces, que eliges?"

"no creo que sea conveniente llevársela a otro hombre" –dijo kenshin seriamente- "sin ofenderlo, katsura-san, sus hombres… no son confiables en ese ámbito"

"lo sé" –katsura dijo mientras que su leve sonrisa se hacía más amplia-

"yo la vigilaré, katsura-san" –dijo kenshin mirando fijamente a katsura-

"perfecto, entonces, misao estará con ella hasta que estés mejor, calculo… tres o cuatro días"

"mañana podré levantarme, señor"

"ya veremos… ya veremos"

Katsura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, meditando lo que pasaría desde ese momento en adelante, si bien sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, no tenía opción, por lo menos eso estaba ayudando a kenshin mentalmente…

"bueno, himura-kun, buen trabajo, lo importante es que salvaste con vida y conseguiste tu objetivo"

"sí, señor"

"te dejo para que descanses, himura-kun, hasta pronto"

"sí" –kenshin se quedó nuevamente solo en la habitación-

--------------------------

"vaya, chiquilla, creo que me perdí de algo mientras trabajaba" –takasugi le decía a kaoru mientras sonreía ampliamente-

"takasugi-san, no creo que sea conveniente que esté diciendo esas cosas" –dijo misao viendo la reacción de kaoru, megumi en cambio sonreía-

"por qué?"

"eh… no lo sé, sólo no"

"qué tiene de malo, después de todo, himura es hombre, tiene hormonas, jeje" –kaoru enrojeció ante el último comentario, se volteó inmediatamente tratando de ignorar al hombre-

"shinsaku" –la voz de katsura interrumpió sus juegos-

"ya lo sé" –dijo éste tratando de excusarse-

"bien, megumi, misao y shinsaku, por favor esperen afuera, necesito hablar con kamiya-san"

"sí, señor" –dijeron los tres al unísono, dejando a kaoru a solas con katsura-

Katsura caminó hasta una ventana, estaba serio, su sonrisa había abandonado su rostro, kaoru lo miraba con seriedad, no encontraba otra forma de mirarlo, al contrario de todos los que ahí se encontraban, que lo miraban con admiración.

"bien, kamiya-san, he de decirle que me he sorprendido mucho ésta mañana"

"supongo que sí" –dijo kaoru tratando de no darle importancia, aunque se le hacía muy difícil-

"claro, himura-kun no es de las personas que establezcan lazos amorosos con sus asignaciones"

"lazos… amorosos?"

"me equivoco?"

"sí, yo sólo me fui para ver cómo se encontraba, que me haya quedado dormida es otro asunto"

"ah sí?"

"así es"

"escuche kamiya-san, volverá al cargo de himura-kun"

"cómo?" –preguntó kaoru aturdida-

"no le gusta la idea?" –preguntó katsura mirando a kaoru de la misma forma que lo había hecho con kenshin-

"yo…"

"o bien puedo enviarla a alguna casa de seguridad o con otro de mis hombres"

"otro?"

"sabe bien que estoy al mando de una gran organización, por ende, tengo muchos hombres bajo mis órdenes"

"lo sé, pero creí que ésta asignación era de battousai"

"battousai?" –katsura sonrió- "dígame, kamiya-san, por qué actúa así?"

"no entiendo"

"himura-kun… es muy joven aun, pero ha sufrido lo que ninguna persona pudiera haber sufrido nunca"

"por qué me dice eso?"

"supongo que usted podrá comprenderlo, puesto que ha sufrido tal vez lo mismo que él, pero en otras formas… supongo… más humillantes, kamiya-san"

"por qué me dice todo esto?"

"por que es la única razón que tengo para poder justificar todo esto"

"justificar?" –katsura sonrió amargamente-

"por lo que he visto hoy… usted no es una simple asignación para él"

"a dónde quiere llegar diciéndome esto?"

"ahora quiero que me responda algo" .katsura dijo serio, kaoru guardó silencio- "qué es para usted himura-kun"

"él…" –kaoru bajó la mirada- "él es mi captor… y seguramente… después será mi asesino" –kaoru se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir con el solo hecho de pensar que eso pasaría-

"esa es su posición de víctima, kamiya-san, yo quiero saber qué es himura-kun para usted, como ser humano"

"yo perdí la capacidad de sentir, katsura-san, ahora sólo me aferro a la realidad… no puedo permitirme que mis pensamientos sean de otra forma, yo no debo… y él… él mucho menos debe ser la persona que los ocupe"

"entiendo"

"no, no lo entiende" –kaoru dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- "no entiende por que no tuvo que estar todo el tiempo que o estuve encerrada en un cuarto, no entiende por que no tuvo que soportar todos esos… no tuvo que soportar todos esos abusos… no entiende por que no estuvo ahí el día en que él llegó, no puede entender lo que se siente cuando se está sufriendo torturas de todo tipo y la única persona que es capaz de llegar a ayudarte es un asesino… no entiende…"

"entonces…"

"yo no quiero volver con ese hombre" –murmuró kaoru débilmente-

"volverá con él?" –kaoru asintió, katsura miró por la ventana- "confío en que usted sabrá guiarlo, kamiya-san" –nuevamente ella asintió-

Katsura abandonó el cuarto, dejando a kaoru sola, al igual que había hecho con kenshin, caminando lentamente se dirigió a donde estaban los demás.

"shinsaku, es hora que volvamos"

"sí, señor"

"misao, ella se quedará durante uno o dos días más en tu casa, luego, volverá con himura-kun"

"entiendo"

"megumi, encárgate de que himura-kun se recupere con bien"

"lo haré katsura-san"

"bien, yo debo irme ahora, ya saben" –katsura dijo mientras comenzaba a abandonar la clínica seguido por takasugi quien seguía sonriendo por la escena que había presenciado en el cuarto donde estaba kenshin-

"vaya, esto es extraño" –misao dijo confundida- "no estuvo ni una semana en mi casa y la vuelven a trasladar"

"misao-chan, es mejor no inmiscuirse en esto, la verdad, es todo muy extraño, y creo que se va a poner peor"

"mmm…"

------------------------------

"katsura-san, puedo saber por qué el súbito cambio con respecto a la niña"

"creo que estará mejor con himura-kun, sólo eso"

"lo dice por lo de la mañana?"

"no, por otra cosa"

"katsura-san… qué pasará con himura-kun, por lo que he visto, no mejora mucho"

"esperemos que lo haga" –katsura dijo tranquilo- "ahora lo único que debemos hacer es esperar"

--------------------------------

Misao se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, estaba observando el cielo, mientras que kaoru estaba sentada en un escalón de la puerta trasera, hace dos días que habían vuelto de la clínica, aunque tratara de evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en que volvería con kenshin, no se explicaba aun la forma en que había reaccionado en su conversación con katsura, por más que trataba, no llegaba a una respuesta, y lo que la confundía más, eran las palabras de kenshin.

"kaoru?" –dijo misao viendo que ésta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos- "kaoru!"

"qué… qué sucede?"

"nada" –dijo misao como si nada- "sabes, creo que hoy vuelves con kenshin"

"creo que sí"

"sabes, creo que ustedes… no sé si estaré mal… pareciera que se ayudan mutuamente"

"ayudarnos?"

"sí, no sé, esa vez, me dio la impresión… de que él te estaba brindando el apoyo que necesitabas en ese momento, mientras que tú hacías lo mismo por él"

"no, yo sólo… misao?"

"sí?"

"cómo… cómo es?" –misao sonrió antes de comenzar a pensar-

"es buena persona, sabes? Ha sufrido mucho"

"por qué?"

"es mejor que él te lo diga, pregúntaselo, tal vez sea capaz de decírtelo"

"no creo"

"por qué?"

"por que yo soy sólo su asignación…"

"no parecía" –susurró misao seria, kaoru no alcanzó a escuchar-

Misao y kaoru estuvieron toda la tarde en el jardín, después de esa pequeña conversación, no hablaron más, a pesar de que misao tratara, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, silencio…

"Kaoru, mejor entramos, ya es tarde"

"sí" –dijo kaoru levantándose y entrando a la casa seguida por misao, ésta última se dirigía la cuarto cuando tocaron la puerta, en silencio se dirigió a abrir, mientras que kaoru se sentaba en el sofá, así había sido su monótona vida desde que había salido de donde shindou, sentarse en algún sofá, irse a un cuarto… nada más que eso. Estaba sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos, cuando misao la llamó.

"kaoru, despierta!" –dijo pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos-

"eh?"

"vienen por ti" –dijo sonriendo como siempre, kaoru no dijo nada-

"apresúrate" –una fría voz la llamó desde el pasillo que dirigía a la sala de estar-

"sí" –fue la respuesta que ella le dio-

"bien, kaoru, espera un poco" –misao dijo mientras corría la cuarto que había ocupado kaoru-

Kenshin estaba en silencio, trataba de no mirar a kaoru, ella hacía lo mismo, a pesar de que muchas veces habían estado en silencio, aquellos momentos siempre habían sido de tensión desde que se conocían, pero éste era distinto.

"ya… estás mejor?" –pregunto kaoru muy bajo, más para ella que para kenshin, pero éste la escuchó de igual forma-

"sí" –kaoru lo miró unos momentos, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en una pared, repentinamente, abrió los ojos y la miró de reojo, a pesar de que fuera de ésta forma, kaoru pudo sentir como aquella mirada era capaz de traspasarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser-

"qué bueno"

"te alegra?"

"no lo sé" –murmuró bajando la vista, era cierto, no sabía que le pasaba con el, ni mucho menos él sabía lo que le pasaba al estar cerca de ella-

"toma!" –misao dijo mientras le entregaba un bolso a kaoru, ella lo tomó lentamente volviendo su mirada nuevamente a otro lugar lejos de la penetrante mirada de kenshin, misao los miró extrañada, pero no le dio importancia- "bien, aquí tienes un poco de ropa"

"muchas gracias"

"bien, gracias por todo, misa, vamos"

"sí"

Kenshin salió primero, seguido por kaoru, misao lo dejó en la puerta y entró, kenshin se subió a la motocicleta, kaoru lo miró unos segundos, pudo ver un ligero cambio en sus facciones por unos segundos, kaoru entendió que al sentarse, presionaba su herida, aquel gesto había sido una minúscula muestra de dolor.

"toma, póntelo" –dijo kenshin entregándole un casco, kaoru asintió y se lo puso, mientras que kenshin tomaba el bolso y lo ponía en sus piernas- "sube"

"sí" –kaoru subió a la motocicleta, tratando de que el vestido que traía quedara bien y no se viera nada más de lo que debería-

"sujétame a mí"

"pero… estás herido… todavía"

"no" –dijo kenshin- "afírmate- kaoru cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de kenshin, sujetándose lo más firme que pudo, kenshin cerró sus ojos conteniendo el dolor que inconscientemente ella le causaba y partió-

Su casa estaba más o menos a quince minutos de la casa de misao, tendría que cruzar la ciudad, a mediados del camino, pararon en una luz roja, kenshin inconscientemente tomó las manos de kaoru con una de las suyas, kaoru se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero se relajó inmediatamente, kenshin subió sus manos hasta un poco más arriba de su estómago, kaoru entendió y sólo se dejó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a pesar de que las manos de kaoru ya no presionaban su herida, kenshin no la soltó, kaoru inconscientemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de kenshin.

"me estabas lastimando" –dijo kenshin tranquilamente, mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo-

"lo siento" –kaoru respondió apoyando su mejilla en la espalda de kenshin, él cerró los ojos mientras esperaban a que diera el cambio de luz-

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la casa de kenshin, lentamente, él liberó la mano de kaoru mientras bajaba, kaoru se bajó después, kenshin caminó en silencio hasta la casa, seguido por kaoru. Al entrar, ella se quedó en la puerta, dudando.

"qué pasa?" –dijo kenshin algo confundido por la forma de actuar de kaoru-

"no… nada" –kaoru siguió hasta la sala, kenshin se dirigió al cuarto, y dejó las cosas de kaoru ahí, volviendo de nuevo al salón junto a kaoru-

"sabes?" –dijo kenshin sentándose en el sofá, posando su mano sobre su estómago mientras cerraba sus ojos, era cierto, aun no sanaba bien- "de alguna u otra forma, logras calmarme"

Kaoru lo miró algo sorprendida por esto, lentamente se acercó a él, dudo unos momentos, pero la duda fue más grande así que sólo se quedó parada frente a él, kenshin no dijo nada, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

"qué haces?" –dijo kenshin por fin-

"nada"

"siéntate" –dijo kenshin aun con los ojos cerrados, ella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, kenshin rodeo a kaoru por lo hombros, acercándola a él, kaoru estaba algo cohibida por esto, pero no dijo nada, apoyó su mano en el pecho de kenshin, él abrió los ojos y la observó unos momentos.

"no te molesta?" –preguntó en un susurro-

"por qué?" –ella contestó de igual forma-

"pensé… que me temías"

"un poco" –dijo débilmente, sin levantar su cabeza del brazo de kenshin-

"un poco?"

"pero… siento que está bien…"

"está bien?" –kaoru se separó de kenshin y lo miró a los ojos-

"dime tú… vas a dañarme?" –dijo kaoru mirándolo fijamente- "dime… debo temerte?"

"sabes que no está bien…" –dijo kenshin serio-

"lo sé"

"entonces…"

"sólo déjame estar así…"

"vas a decírmelo?" –dijo kenshin mientras kaoru volvía a su lugar entre su brazo-

"tal vez…" –susurró kaoru, cerrando sus ojos- "y tú?"

"tal vez…"

"dime… por qué haces esto"

"lo prometí…"

"por qué?"

"no sé bien… supongo que es por que estás sola y nadie puede protegerte"

"eso?"

"no"

"mentiroso" –dijo kaoru débilmente, más en broma que en acusación-

"dime tú… por que es lo mismo"

"tal vez… por que me salvaste…"

"aunque haya matado a todos esos hombres para hacerlo?"

"eres un asesino… un ejecutor… estás ahí para matar… pero… para mí… te has convertido en mi salvador…"

"yo debo…"

"ahora no… cuando sea el momento…" –kenshin no rebatió el último comentario de kaoru-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, había anochecido y la casa estaba sumida en una completa obscuridad, la obscuridad que estaba siendo la encargada de acunarlos durante esa noche…

"así estaba" –kenshin interrumpió el silencio-

"cómo?"

"así estaba… como éste cuarto" –kenshin acercó más a kaoru, sujetándola protectoramente- "antes de que tú llegaras…"

"pero… esto es sólo una ilusión…"

"por eso… cuando sea el momento… quiero que sepas…"

"no"

Kenshin guardó silencio, entendía a kaoru, por eso no había rebatido, por eso había guardado silencio, en vez de ponerse a discutir, como lo hacían al principio… pero ahora había cambiado, no existía la necesidad de esconderse, sólo de permanecer ahí… aunque todo estuviera sobre un tejado de vidrio que amenazaba con romperse en el futuro… aunque todo fuera una ilusión…

---------------------------------

--------------------------------

**N de D.N: ah, espero ke les haya gustado n.n, de verdad espero eso, oh, hasta ke me están saliendo más largos… supongo ke es por ke ya está como en el medio !!**

**Ania****-san**: hola, espero ke éste cap. te haya gustado, , sabes, sobre eso de poner misao y aoshi, pues sí lo voy a hacer, pero aoshi no está aunke creo ke en el otro vuelve. Ke estés bien, adiós.

**Saiko**** Katsuka**: wola, pues, ke bien ke te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero ke éste también te haya gustado, pues kaoru ya está algo más… relajada, al igual ke kenshin, sabes, en el proximo cap. creo ke te doy un regalo con la relacion sano&meg, y con lo de las escenas de peleas, pues cuando las escribo me inspiro y de ahí no paro hasta ke he matado al enemigo de kenshin, nos vemos, bye.

**Yuki****-kudo**: pues de nada, pues tenia ke explicarte si yo te enrede, jejeje, y por lo ke me dices de ke te gustan los finales, supongo ke éste te debe haber gustado, ojalá ke haya sido así, bueno, ke estés bien, y cuida esa mente ke no kiero ke se enrede antes de tiempo, jejeje, te cuídas. Adiós.

**Naoko**** L-K**: hola, jeje, pues… no te culpo por siempre decir lo mismo, después de todo se merecen algo de felicidad, ambos han sufrido muxo, con lo romantico, aki te deje un pokito, aunke haya sido al final, gracias por el ánimo, te cuídas, adiós.

**Ady**: hola, espero ke el cap. te haya gustado, jejeje, pues ves ke misao no lo hizo de mala, aki ya están un poco más "amigas" por decirlo asi, ke estés bien, bye.

**Gaby****hyatt**: hola, te gusto el cap.? espero ke si, jejeje, pues, ke bien ke te guste más el fic, me anima a seguirlo, y lo de shindou, no te preocupes, ke mi mente está pensando en muxas formas de hacerlo sufrir, muahahaha, eh… lo siento, bueno, ke estés bien, adiós.

**Leticia Margoth**: hola, pues, espero ke el capitulo te haya gustado, y lo de la bofetada… jejeje, pues sí, kien no lo hubiera hecho para hacerla entrar en razón… ke estés bien, adios.

**Justary****-san**: hum… pues, si va a haber más k&k, no te preocupes, y lo de a&m, pues tambien va a haber, pero es ke aoshi aun no llega, en el prox. Capitulo vuelve y pues ahí vere, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. cuídate, bye.

**Dark**** Spirit Battousai**: hola, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. de verdad me da gusto ke te guste mi fic (ke repetitiva, jejeje) en fin, gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, no me molesta lo que dijo, al contrario, encuentro ke me ayuda, las criticas constructivas como las otras ayudan a crecer, , gracias por el ánimo, y no te preocupes ke va a haber mucho más battou&kao. Adiós.


	13. Juntos

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki, ya kisiera ke fueran míos, pero en fin…**

**Capítulo 12: Juntos.**

La obscuridad lentamente se iba alejando del salón, kaoru aun estaba abrazada a kenshin, ambos estaban despiertos, habían estado toda la noche así, ninguno había querido romper el silencio que inundaba la casa, no eran necesarias las palabras. Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban en la casa, kenshin se movió ligeramente, al igual que kaoru.

"estás despierta?"

"sí"

"pensé que habías dormido"

"no" –dijo kaoru suavemente- "no pude"

"tuviste pesadillas o algo?" –dijo kenshin separándose de kaoru pero sin abandonar el sofá-

"no"

"entonces?"

"nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad, supongo que por eso"

"extraño"

"puede ser"

Kenshin la observó unos momentos, antes de ser interrumpidos por el teléfono, sin ganas se levantó a contestar, kaoru sólo lo siguió con la mirada.

"diga?"

_"himura-kun, tan temprano y tú tan bien despierto"_

"takasugi-san, buenos días"

_"oh, sí, buenos días, llamaba para saber si estás cuidando bien a tu asignación"_

Kenshin cerró sus ojos, tratando de quitar esas palabras de su mente, su asignación, eso era ella, pero no quería recordarlo, menos ahora cuando parecía que las cosas mejoraban rápidamente, y que a pesar de todo, comenzaba a sentirse bien estando cerca de kaoru.

"está bien, takasugi-san, no se preocupe"

_"realmente ella me preocupa muy poco, es un trabajo, es decir, dinero, me interesa mi empelado, himura-kun…"_

"eso supuse"

_"vaya, que bien debemos conocernos, si hasta sabes lo que pienso"_

"es muy predecible"

_"pues, a pesar de que tú no sea predecible, yo no sé lo que piensas, pero sé lo que sientes, himura-kun, y créeme, creo que deberías olvidarlo"_

"sentir?" –kenshin se puso serio- "no hay nada que sentir, takasugi-san, yo sigo siendo el mismo"

_"himura-kun, sólo te digo esto, ten cuidado con lo que haces, mira que tus acciones pueden perjudicarte directamente en tu trabajo, y ahora no estamos en una muy buena situación como para que te des el lujo de perderte nuevamente"_

"señor, no lo entiendo"

_"bueno, olvídalo, ya supe lo que quería, adiós"_

Kenshin no alcanzó a contestar por que takasugi ya había cortado, tratando de comprender lo que su superior le había dicho, miró a kaoru de reojo, lo miraba algo confundida, tal vez por la misma razón por la cual él estaba confundido en ese mismo momento.

"kaoru" –kenshin dijo volviendo al sofá pero sin sentarse- "tenías la opción de volver?"

"cómo?"

"katsura-san te dio a elegir, cierto?"

"elegir qué?"

"volver u otro lugar" –kaoru miró a kenshin unos segundos antes de contestar-

"así es"

"y por qué?"

"por que, qué?"

"por que decidiste volver aquí"

"no lo sé"

"no lo sabes?"

"supongo que fue por que esto debe ser mejor que estar con algún otro sujeto"

"y no temes por tu vida?"

"si quieres matarme hazlo luego pero no preguntes"

Kenshin se volteó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a kaoru en el sofá, ella lo miraba interesada en sus preguntas, pero kenshin no dijo nada, siguió en silencio por unos segundos más.

"no voy a matarte… y lo sabes"

"y puedes contestarme por qué?"

"no"

------------------------

"megumi, y por qué la chica ya no está con misao?"

"por que katsura-san decidió llevarla de vuelta a la casa de kenshin"

"y no sabes el por qué?"

"no lo sé"

"ah… misao de nuevo se quedó sola"

"sí, pero aoshi-kun ya va a volver"

"eso supe, takasugi-san hablaba con él por teléfono, algo entendí, pero no mucho"

"qué cosa?"

"que el sujeto que katsura-san busca está bien escondido, que los hombres del tipo están buscando a la chica, que esa muchacha es importante, cosas por el estilo"

"aun no entiendo qué puede ser tan importante en kaoru"

"lo único que sé es que sabe cosas sobre el paradero de el sujeto que buscamos, y que además su padre le dijo algo sobre los negocios y… por lo que pude escuchar a takasugi-san el otro día… supongo que la están usando para kenshin"

"usando?"

"ya sabes que había estado mal, y lo sigue estando… pero parece mejorar cuando está con ella"

"lo sé"

"lo sabes?"

"lo he visto, de verdad parece mejorar, pero eso no es eterno… sanosuke… para qué le hacen esto?"

"hacer qué?"

"por qué lo quieren sanar así… si después es muy probable que le arrebaten todo…"

"no… imposible" –sanosuke dijo cerrando los ojos- "no pueden ser tan miserables"

"sanosuke…"

"maldición… cómo… cómo no se dan cuenta de que esa no es la forma…"

"katsura-san quiere lo mejor para él…"

"katsura-san sí… pero no sabe que eso lo dañará mil veces más…"

"él es fuerte"

"tan fuerte cómo para soportar lo mismo por segunda vez?" –megumi guardó silencio, sin mirar a sanosuke- "yo no quiero que mi amigo pase por lo mismo"

"no lo hará, sagara-kun"

"takasugi-san…"

"veo que no entiendes, sagara-kun, que kenshin no pasará por lo mismo por que no puede volver a sentir lo mismo"

"usted es capaz de controlar eso?"

"no… pero él no es tonto…"

"ya lo ha visto, takasugi-san" –megumi interrumpió-

"megumi, él tiene claro que no puede"

"takasugi-san, pero él no puede mandar sobre eso"

"pues tendrá que hacerlo… tú bien conoces las reglas del juego"

"sí, señor"

"sagara-kun?"

"qué?"

"crees que nosotros queremos perder a alguien tan valioso como himura-kun?"

"no" –sanosuke dijo resoplando- "pero si es lo único que pudieran hacer, lo perderían"

"bien, bien, en todo caso, yo no venía a discutir respecto a himura-kun, yo venía a decirte, sagara-kun, que dentro de unos días tendrás que salir con shinomori-kun"

"pero él no está"

"ya llegó"

"sí?"

"creo que iba donde misao"

"oh, bien, entonces manténgame informado"

"bueno, adiós, sagara-kun, megumi"

"adiós"

Takasugi salió de la clínica y dejó a megumi sola con sanosuke, ella se sentó en la camilla mientras que sanosuke comenzaba a pasearse por el cuarto de un lado a otro.

"cálmate"

"no puedo"

"por favor"

"megumi, qué va a pasar…"

"no sé"

-----------------------------

"ya va!" –misao decía mientras corría a abrir la puerta, estaba ocupada y llevaban casi quince minutos tocando el timbre- "ya va!"

Misao llegó a la puerta y esperó un poco para recuperar el aliento, estaba molesta por que la habían interrumpido en sus trabajos, llevaba casi una hora tratando de buscar información y ahora tendría que empezar d nuevo, así que abrió la puerta de mala gana.

"quién rayos…" –misao se quedó en blanco, y rápidamente su rostro se teñía de rojo, el chico que estaba frente a ella la miraba confundido-

"te interrumpí?"

"eh… no, claro que no!"

"que bueno"

"aoshi-kun… cuando volviste?" –dijo misao mientras se hacía un lado para dejar pasar a aoshi-

"hoy"

"puedo… puedo saber dónde estabas?"

Aoshi se sentó en el sofá mientras misao iba a la cocina por algo para tomar, después de un minuto, ella volvió y se sentó frente a él.

"estaba… en la ciudad"

"Tokio?"

"sí"

"descubriste algo?"

"no mucho"

"y puedo saber que encontraste?"

"más y más incógnitas"

"por qué?"

"al parecer la chica dejó hace mucho su casa, mucho antes de que ese sujeto la secuestrara"

"entonces?"

"no lo sé, al parecer esto va a ser muy difícil"

"ah… que bueno" –susurró misao-

"qué?"

"que estés de vuelta"

"yo también me alegro"

Misao lo miró y se sonrojó, él sólo le indicó que se sentara junto a él.

"misao, si pasa algo…"

"qué va a pasar?"

"cuando estaba allá, casi nos descubren, es increíble el despliegue que ese sujeto tiene"

"pero"

"escucha, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero no sé si esto termine con bien, y creo que si algo sale mal en esta asignación, el mal perjudicado va a ser kenshin"

"eso mismo están pensando megumi y sano"

"por que es así, escucha, no sé que tanto es lo que sabe esa chica, pero no es algo que nos beneficie"

"ella no es mala"

"puede ser, pero sabe algo que puede ser muy peligroso"

"y ustedes aun no descubren qué es?"

"no"

"aoshi-kun"

"dime"

"no hablemos más de esto, mejor dime cómo estás?"

"muy bien, y mejor ahora que volví"

"por qué?"

"eh… olvídalo" –aoshi suspiró, algo decepcionado de que misao no lo hubiera comprendido-

"no me dirás?"

"no entendiste"

"jejeje…. Pues no"

Aoshi volvió a suspirar, misao lo miraba desconcertada, él en cambio, no sabía cómo explicarse, nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, y misao tampoco era muy buena para entender indirectas, así que no podía pensar en cómo decirle lo que había pensado durante todo el viaje.

"me dirás?"

"no sé cómo… es complicado"

"bueno, mientras piensas… puedo decirte algo?"

"claro, para eso vine, para que conversáramos"

"bueno… pues estos días que no estabas…. Te extrañé mucho…" –dijo misao sonrojándose inmediatamente-

"de verdad?"

"yo… sí"

"me alegro… gracias"

"por qué?"

"así me haces el trabajo más fácil"

"por qué?" –misao dijo algo confundida-

"yo también te extrañé, misao"

"entiendo que tú no…" –misao lo miró sorprendida- "cómo?"

"que yo también te extrañé"

"de verdad?"

"así es" –aoshi sonrió- "cuando casi me descubren con los otros, pensé que no te volvería a ver"

"que bueno"

"misao?"

"qué?"

"necesito pedirte un favor…"

"qué cosa?"

si a mí me pasa algo, tú no vas a intervenir en lo que estoy haciendo"

"cómo?"

"si algo sale mal, tú no vas a seguir con lo que hago ahora"

"pero…"

"promételo..."

"ok"

"dilo"

"lo prometo"

"que alivio"

"por qué tendría que pasar algo?"

"ya te lo dije… está raro"

"pues sí, pero igual"

"misao, puedo pedirte otro favor?"

"pues claro, aunque ya me está pareciendo raro" –dijo bromeando, aoshi sólo sonrió ante tal comentario-

"puedo quedarme ésta noche aquí?"

"pues…" –misao dijo algo sonrojada- "creo que sí"

"si no quieres, no"

"no, claro que quiero!" –misao dijo levantándose, al darse cuenta volvió a tomar asiento- "quiero decir, que no me molesta"

"bueno, pero aun falta mucho, mejor salimos a algún lado a hacer tiempo hasta la noche"

"adónde?"

"no sé, sólo vamos"

"bien"

Misao y aoshi salieron de la casa unos minutos después, realmente misao estaba más preocupada de que aoshi había vuelto que de otra cosa. A pesar de los problemas, había estado varios días sin saber de él, así que una distracción no vendría mal…

----------------

Kaoru había estado sentada en el sofá desde hace mucho, no se había levantado por que aun trataba de comprender el cambio de actitud en kenshin y en ella misma, él en cambio, después de recibir la llamada de takasugi, había estado extraño, paseaba del cuarto a la cocina, pero no la miraba, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, lo único que le había dicho era que la comida estaba ahí por si tenía hambre, pero ninguno de los dos se sentó a comer…

Kenshin, en una de sus tantas idas al cuarto, se detuvo antes de llegar al pasillo, kaoru tenía la vista perdida, inconscientemente, recordó el día en que la había sacado de ese lugar, sus ojos estaba iguales, sin ningún brillo, sin decir nada se acercó a ella y se paró enfrente, tomando su mentón para obligarla a levantar la cara.

"por qué?" –dijo fríamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- "por qué?" –volvió a repetir-

"no lo hagas…" –kaoru respondió tratando de desviar la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos, por que sentía que él era capaz de ver dentro de ella, y en esos momentos, eso era lo último que quería-

"maldición…"

"por favor"

"por qué?" –repitió tratando de mantenerse calmado, obligándola nuevamente a mantener su vista fija en él-

"quieres saber?" –dijo kaoru amargamente-

"por qué haces esto"

"dime… por qué te interesa"

"yo… no sé… tú eres… especial…"

"quieres saber?"

"dímelo"

"pero… dejarás de hacerlo?"

"hacer qué?" –kenshin se estaba desesperando, quería saber qué era lo que le sucedía a kaoru, pero ella parecía temer de sus propias palabras-

"no me mires así" –dijo tratando de evitar los penetrantes ojos de kenshin- "me lastimas…"

"lastimarte? Cómo?"

"para esto me sacaste? Para dañarme así?" –nuevamente los ojos de kaoru se humedecieron, mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas-

"yo no quiero dañarte, lo sabes" –la voz de kenshin rápidamente pasó de la impaciencia al dolor, dolor de ver a kaoru así, por que a pesar de que no se conocían, el lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte, incluso para que ellos mismos lo entendiesen-

"no quieres… pero lo haces?"

"y tú?"

"también… te daño" –dijo ahora sin poder reprimir las lágrimas- "te daño aunque no lo desee"

"dime qué pasó?"

"él…"

"maldición… kaoru, dime qué pasó ahí…" –kenshin trataba de controlarse, ver a kaoru llorar por algo que él no sabía, y más aun, escucharla decir que él la estaba dañando sin siquiera saberlo lo desesperaba-

"vas a matarme después?"

"no sé" –kenshin sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquel pensamiento- "no te desconcentres… dime"

"kenshin… ayúdame…"

"sí… pero dime cómo…"

"no me dejes…" –kaoru sollozó, tratando inútilmente de detener las lágrimas, kenshin sólo cerró sus ojos al sentir las lágrimas de kaoru mojar su cuello al momento que ella se abrazaba a él- "por favor… no me dejes…"

"no…"

Kenshin no podía entender nada, las cosas estaban sucediendo de una forma en la cual él no había pensado que ocurrirían, nunca había estado en sus planes comenzar a sentir algo por kaoru, y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba mantenerse neutral, pero le era imposible, por que cada vez que intentaba detenerlo, el sentimiento se volvía más fuerte, aunque él estuviera consciente de que eso era totalmente imposible, no había ninguna luz de esperanza para lo que sentía por kaoru, técnicamente era algo imposible…

"kaoru… por favor… te pido que me digas…"

"él… él me…" –kaoru se aferró aun más a kenshin, sosteniendo firmemente su camisa entre sus dedos- "todo ese tiempo… en ese cuarto…"

"qué? Maldición, kaoru, dime de una vez…"

"me violaba…" –kenshin quedó en silencio, kaoru no sollozaba, pero él podía sentir que las lágrimas seguía fluyendo sin detenerse-

El no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir como todo le daba vueltas, se sentía estúpido, no era que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, al contrario, siempre había pensado en algo así, desde que la había visto por primera vez, pero que ella se lo confirmara lo enfadaba sobremanera, ya no era la molestia de saber que shindou estaba escondido y le hacía el trabajo mucho más difícil, ahora también estaba el hecho de que había tocado a kaoru… a "su" kaoru… sin siquiera poder evitarlo, sintió como todo ese malestar de no poder encontrarlo se transformaba en odio, ya no sólo era trabajo, se había vuelto en algo casi personal.

"kaoru?" –ella no respondió, kenshin la abrazó por la cintura, bajándola del sofá para dejarla en el suelo, frente a él, la sostuvo firmemente, como si con eso pudiera alivianar aunque fuera un poco el dolor que ella había sentido durante ese tiempo- "kaoru…"

"fue…"

"tranquila…"

"por favor… no me dejes"

"no…"

Kaoru relajó su cuerpo contra el de kenshin, pudo sentir los brazos de kenshin sostenerla protectora y algo posesivamente, pero no reclamó, se quedó en silencio, él repentinamente se separó y la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente.

"si algo pasa… vas a odiarme?" –él preguntó sin poder evitar el tono de angustia que se apoderó de su voz siempre fría, ella respiró profundamente, secando las lágrimas con su muñeca, lo observó por unos segundos antes de sonreírle-

"no…"

"por qué?"

"no podría… y tú… si algo pasa… vas a olvidarme?" –kenshin puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, kaoru cerró sus ojos-

"cómo olvidarte?" –kenshin apoyó su frente contra la de kaoru- "tal vez podría… pero jamás podría sacarte de aquí…" –kenshin tomó la mano de kaoru y la posó en su pecho-

"dónde está el asesino despiadado y sin corazón?" –kaoru preguntó abriendo sus ojos, aun sonriendo levemente-

"tratando de proteger a quién ama…"

Kenshin se acercó más a ella, rozando sus labios, pero sin besarla, respiraba tranquilamente, al igual que kaoru, ella puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de kenshin, deteniéndolo.

"cómo saber si el asesino ama…" –kaoru deslizó su dedo desde sus labios hasta la cicatriz que lo hacía reconocido como el más temido de los asesinos… casi como una leyenda…- "o cómo saber a quién ama…"

"por que… eres capaz de sacarme de mi locura… me salvas…"

"salvar?"

"por eso… yo voy a salvarte a ti…" –kenshin abrazó a kaoru nuevamente, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho- "aun a costa de mi propia vida…"

------------------------------

-----------------------------

**N de D.N: hola! Ah, espero que les haya gustado el cap. no sé… recién me acabo de dar cuenta de que cada acercamiento entre kenshin y kaoru son algo dolorosos para ambos, jejeje, en fin, algo bueno tendrá que salir del sufrimiento…**

**Gaby (hyatt:**ah, pues no es ke estén hablando en clave, es ke esa es una forma en ke sus conversaciones sean algo más tortuosas, es "su" forma de expresarse lo ke sienten… algo así, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. bye.

**Soledad: **ah, pues ahora puedes leer el cap. ke no pudiste y este, tómalo como un bonus track . bueno, espero ke te haya gustado, adiós.

**Saiko katsuka**: hola, cómo estás? Bueno, espero ke el capitulo te haya gustado, y pues te regalo la parte sano/megumi, aunke no haya sido "romantica" pero no te preocupes ke ya les tocara, y con lo de battousai/kaoru, pues si, ahora estan muxo mas cerca, bueno, me despido, ke estes bien, bye.

**Naoko L-K**: wola! Bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues… tu ke siempre me dices ke kieres ke mejoren luego… pues aki ta… ya estan muxo mas unidos, te cuidas, adiós.

**Leticia Margota**: hola, jajaja, pues a mi tambien me gustaria estar en el lugar de kaoru cuando esta con kenshin, y pues si, se hace de rogar un poco, pero en fin, espero ke te haya gustado el capitulo, bye.

**Ania-san:** wola!! Pues ahora si ke su relacion esta mas fuerte, ah, espero ke te haya gustado la parte aoshi/ misao, aunke haya sido solo un poco, bueno, te cuidas, bye. Bye.

**Kazy y Yuki:** hola!! Pues…. Creo ke si me kedo claro… a kien no con todos esos "actualiza" ah, pues ya saben ke se siente kedar en ascuas, esperando a ke actualicen…ke bueno ke les haya gustado el fic, y ojalá ke uds. También sigan con el suyo ke ta muy lindo , weno, weno, se cuidan, adiós.

**Gabyss**: hola, ke bueno ke te guste el fic, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. y espero haber actualizado rapido, aunke no se, bueno, te cuidas, ja ne.

**Dark Spirit Battousai;** hola!!!! Ke bueno ke te haya gustado el cap. anterior, espero ke este tabien te guste, y pues, no exageras con eso de la obsesion? Pues en todo caso, me alegra ke te guste mi fic, con lo de kenshin, pues si, tiene ke ver con ella, pero por ahora es secreto, ya lo sabras, bueno, te cuidas, gracias por el animo… Bye.

**Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado, cualkier cosita, ya saben… me dejan un review!! n.n…**

**D.N**


	14. Acercamiento

**Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki…**

****

****

**Capítulo 13: Acercamiento.**

****

****

"katsura-san, buenas tardes" –takasugi entró en la oficina sonriendo como siempre-

"buenas tardes, shinsaku, demoraste"

"estaba… con sagara-kun y megumi"

"ya veo, y le explicaste a sagara-kun todo?"

"no, estaba algo alterado, así que tendré que visitarlo de nuevo"

"alterado?"

"así es… respecto a himura-kun"

"himura-kun?" –katsura se puso serio- "qué pasa?"

"ellos están preocupados, ya sabe, por lo de la chica"

"tendrán que entender que por ahora es lo mejor"

"si lo entienden… el problema, es que ellos sí se dan cuenta de lo que pasará después…"

"después?" –katsura sonrió- "el después se va forjando con lo que suceda en estos momentos, si el después quiere que himura-kun vuelva a lo mismo, así será… en eso… yo no puedo imponerme"

"lo sé"

"entonces tu misión será hacerlos entender a todos ellos"

Takasugi se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y caminó hasta la puerta, katsura lo observaba con la misma expresión con la que lo había recibido. Takasugi abrió la puerta y se volteó, levantando una de sus manos en señal de despedida, katsura asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, sin decir nada más, takasugi abandonó el lugar en dirección a sus próximas asignaciones.

-

"qué hora es?"

"las siete y algo" –fue la respuesta de kenshin- "por qué?"

"tarde…"

"tarde?"

"sí… pasó muy rápido el día"

"no sé"

"nunca sabes nada"

"tal vez" –kaoru se separó de él y lo miró frunciendo el ceño- "qué pasa?"

"eres… tan extraño" –kenshin sonrió sarcásticamente-

"quién habla…"

"y cruel…"

"lo mismo digo"

"yo? Cruel?"

"sí…" –kenshin la acercó más a él, dejándola nuevamente a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro- "por que…"

"por qué?"

"por que me tienes así… y yo no puedo hacer nada…"

Kaoru se alejó de kenshin y volvió a refugiarse en su pecho, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía extraña, así que de esa forma se sentía mejor, podía escuchar los latidos de kenshin, eran tranquilos, al igual que su respiración…

"yo te tengo así?"

"sí" –kaoru sonrió- "pero… te molesta?"

"ese es el problema"

"cuál?"

"que no me molesta"

"entonces… está bien"

Kenshin se movió, separando a kaoru para observarla mejor, ella evitó su mirada, kenshin sólo la tomó por el mentó para levantarle el rostro, kaoru no hizo nada para impedir que kenshin la obligara a mirarlo.

"por qué no me miras a los ojos?"

"por que me da miedo"

"miedo?" –kenshin la miró algo sorprendido, después del acercamiento que había tenido se esperaría cualquier cosa, menos que ella le temiera- "de mí?"

"yo… no, tonto" –dijo sonriendo- "de ti no, cómo podría temerte"

"no lo sé"

"no te temo"

"que bueno…"

"aunque podría hacerlo… después de ver como la primera vez matabas a ese hombre… y después de ver a todos esos tipos tirados…"

"eso te dio miedo?"

"mas o menos"

"y por qué?"

"por que pensé que me harías daño…"

"desde el principio… sentí algo extraño por ti… no le daba importancia, pero ahora sé que es…. Por eso… jamás te haría daño… eres demasiado importante como para arriesgarte así…"

"eso es más extraño…"

"querer protegerte?"

"sí… es decir… eres un asesino… quitas vidas, no las proteges"

"esa es tu suerte… eres la excepción"

Kaoru rió suavemente ante éste comentario, era extraño… aunque si debía sentirse afortunada por que battousai no había acabado con su vida, pero aun así, se escuchaba extraño que él lo dijera. Sin decir nada, kaoru se acercó a él, deteniéndose antes de que sus labios pudiesen tocarse, kenshin no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la cercanía que kaoru imponía, lo desconcertaba, pero más que eso, hacía que le fuera mucho más difícil controlarse, era cierto, kaoru desde el principio había provocado reacciones en su cuerpo, más allá de el simple amor, también provocaba deseo, podría sonar morboso, pero deseaba poder estar con kaoru, deseaba hacerle sentir que no todos los hombres eran como shindou, deseaba que ella conociera lo que realmente se sentía… no el dolor de saberse abusada… sino el placer de ser tomada por alguien que sí lo mereciese…

"así que mi suerte?"

"no lo ves así?" –kenshin preguntó algo desafiante ante la cercanía en la que se encontraban-

"no… más bien… simplemente una coincidencia, no me mataste por que me necesitaba tu jefe, me necesitabas y yo en ese momento necesitaba a alguien que me sacara de ese horrible lugar, tú sólo apareciste, pero pudo ser cualquiera…"

"pero no cualquiera te hubiera respetado…"

"y qué? Crees que no lo sé? De verdad agradezco que me hayas salvado, agradezco que no me hayas tocado como tal vez hubiera hecho cualquier otro, pero lo que más agradezco…" –kaoru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de kenshin, posando una de sus manos en su pecho- "… es que estés conmigo en estos momentos… yo… te necesito…"

"yo también" –kenshin la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente, quitando completamente la distancia entre ellos- "por eso no quiero pensar que después tengo…"

"no… no ahora… no lo digas"

"pero eso pasará…"

"entonces déjame sentir que eso jamás pasará… déjame sentir que esto de verdad será para bien… que nada me va a separar de ti… kenshin."

"nada"

"ves? tú también lo crees así"

"sí, por que no quiero perder a la única persona que ha sido capaz de alivianar mi dolor"

-

"sanosuke?"

"qué?"

"es que… recién me di cuenta, que takasugi-san creo que venía a decirte algo, pero sin embargo sólo se quedó a decirnos lo de kenshin"

"ah… verdad"

"no crees que sería bueno que trataras de ubicarlo?"

"no, si quería decirme algo, estoy seguro que él volverá a buscarme"

"pero…"

"después de todo, él es el jefe"

"tienes razón" –megumi sonrió y se acercó a su amigo- "oye, conoces a kaoru?"

"no"

"no la has visto?"

"no"

"es agradable"

"la conoces?"

"sí, cuando estaba a cargo de misao, vino para ac�, aunque es algo callada, sin embrago me dio la impresión de que habló con kenshin"

"por qué?" –sanosuke dijo interesado en lo que megumi le contaba-

"por que cuando vino katsura-san a ver cómo estaba la salud de kenshin, cuando entró al cuarto, estaba con kaoru"

"y?"

"estaban juntos… es decir, ella estaba durmiendo en su pecho y él la mantenía prácticamente abrazada" –sanosuke abrió los ojos en sorpresa, dejando caer el cigarrillo que se disponía a encender.

"eso es increíble"

"sí, pero creo que estaba muy tranquilo, hace mucho que no veía esa expresión de tranquilidad en kenshin, desde que tomoe murió"

"maldición, lo ves? Cómo rayos quieren hacerle eso si están viendo que kenshin está complementándose con la chica"

"ya lo sé"

"megumi… él no merece eso"

Megumi se acercó a sanosuke, y para sorpresa de él, lo abrazó, pudo sentir cuando suspiraba, después de estar unos segundos atónito, rodeó a megumi con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, megumi se dejó abrazar por su "amigo".

"yo sé que él no merece esto, pero por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es estar tranquilos por que él está logrando controlar todo su sufrimiento, por que está logrando calmar la locura que lo estaba poseyendo"

"y después? Esa locura volverá… y no habrá nadie para sanarlo…"

"roguemos con que eso no ocurra…"

"y ahora… megumi… cambiando de tema…" –sanosuke dijo mientras su sonrisa volvía a su rostro, y ésta vez algo provocadora- "no crees que se siente muy bien estar entre mis brazos?"

"estar entre tus qué?" –megumi dijo antes de soltarse abruptamente de sanosuke completamente sonrojada, volteándose para no ver la arrogante cara que ahora sanosuke tenía…"

"oye, mujer, qué te pasa?"

"no vuelvas a abrazarme"

"si fuiste tú quién me abrazó…" –dijo sanosuke antes de soltar una carcajada-

"no… no te rías maldito pollo"

"po… llo?" –sanosuke calló repentinamente y miró a megumi aun con su sonrisa arrogante- "si yo soy un pollo, con mayor razón… debería cuidarme de tus garras, zorrita"

"deja de llamarme así… animal!"

"qué rayos te pasa!" –sanosuke dijo comenzando a pelear con megumi- "si yo soy un animal por lo menos estoy domesticado, no como tú, bestia salvaje"

"bestia salvaje?"

"sí, eres una mujer bestia!"

"ah… cómo te atreves?" –megumi lanzó su puño, pero sanosuke la agarró de la mano y la jaló hacia él, volviendo a abrazarla- "suéltame, animal, bestia, bruto…!"

"uy, la zorrita se enfadó…"

"suéltame, estúpido, qué te crees?" –sanosuke la soltó, empujándola, provocando que megumi perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara por un momento.-

"bien, ya verás que igual terminaremos juntos, y será un verdadero placer estar contigo…"

"quién quisiera estar contigo… animal"

"si quieres te doy una lista… y tú estás en primer lugar…"

"ah… estaré contigo cuando sea el fin del mundo…"

"entonces…" –sanosuke dijo caminando hacia la puerta- "creo que estaremos juntos… por que si esto sigue así… será el fin del mundo… de nuestro mundo…"

Megumi no pudo refutar esta afirmación, sanosuke ya se había marchado dejándola con la duda de su última frase, ella estaba parada en el lugar que había conseguido estabilizar su equilibrio, su boca estaba entreabierta, las palabras aun guardadas… tal vez lo que él decía era verdad, si todo esto seguía así… si no conseguían terminar con una asignación que se suponía sería rápida… terminaría su mundo, el mundo en el que ella había vivido, no aquel en que todos los jóvenes vivían su vida tranquilamente, divirtiéndose, sino aquel en que ella debía curar día y noche gente que llegaba herida mortalmente, aquel en que sus mejores amigos debían arriesgar la vida para terminar con un trabajo, aquel en que la mente de uno de sus amigos más importantes se estaba perdiendo… sin darse cuenta, todos se habían metido en una asignación en la cual debían destruir a su enemigo o su enemigo era capaz de destruirlos a ellos…

-

Sanosuke iba por la calle tranquilamente en su auto, aun llevaba la sonrisa arrogante después de la discusión con megumi, cuando paraba en una luz roja, sintió la puerta del auto abrirse, miró hacia el lado serio, mientras su superior se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto. Takasugi lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras le hacía una seña para que partiera, ya que la luz verde ya había dado, él obedeció y se paró más all�, en un lugar con menos tráfico.

"takasugi-san, supuse que quería decirme algo"

"qué inteligente! No pensé que lo fueras" –bromeó él, mientras sanosuke se reía con molestia-

"y puedo saber qué era?"

"katsura-san quiere que obtengas una información"

"para eso no es aoshi?"

"sí… pero ésta no pudo ser obtenida por el grupo de shinomori-kun"

"por qué?"

"por que resultó que shindou es mucho más inteligente de lo que creíamos, y pues… tiene los mismos recursos que nosotros… y bloquearon todos los movimientos del grupo de shinomori-kun"

"entonces…"

"tienes que hacer lo tuyo… golpéalos… saca toda la información que tengas con tus medios… no importa que pase con los hombres… pero esa es la única forma, estos tipos sólo entienden con violencia…"

"genial, hace mucho que no peleo…"

"sagara-kun… recuerda no dejar inconsciente a nadie antes de que te den la información"

"que poca confianza…"

"no es eso… al contrario… si no confiáramos en ti simplemente te dejaríamos fuera de esto como lo estamos haciendo con los demás… pero te encargamos esta misión tan importante…"

"entiendo, bien, takasugi-san, puede decirle a katsura-san que está todo bien, yo mismo conseguiré la información para que kenshin pueda seguir con su trabajo…"

"veo que tienes claro para qué es"

"claro, si no lo supiera, no sería el mejor"

"tal vez…" –takasugi sonrió- "bueno, sagara-kun, déjame en el hotel"

"en el hotel?" –sanosuke nuevamente partió en dirección al lugar al cual takasugi le había indicado… al llegar, takasugi se bajó del auto y le sonrió en señal de gracias-

Sanosuke volvió a partir, tomando del asiento trasero un sobre, parecido a los que kenshin recibía para casa asignación, lo abrió con su mano libre y sacó un papel, estaba escrito por computadora, había una especie de mapa y más abajo cinco nombres de hombres, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de sanosuke antes de girar en una esquina en dirección al lugar apuntado en la hoja…

"así que… cinco contra uno, eso si será interesante…"

-

El teléfono sonaba en la tranquilidad de la sala, la noche ya se hacía presente, kenshin se levantó dejando a kaoru en el sof�, estaba semidormida, así que no dijo nada, tomó el teléfono para encontrarse con la ya conocida voz de su superior.

_"himura-kun… llamaba para darte algo…" _–kenshin suspiró entendiendo la indirecta de su jefe- _"debes ir… a la calle principal…"_

"qué hay?"

_"te lo hubiera dado como siempre, pero fue de improvisto…"_

"entonces?"

_"un hombre… Yagami… estará solo… esa fue la información que conseguí, sin guardias, a éste le gusta protegerse a si mismo… hazlo lo más silenciosamente, por que ahora último nos están viendo…"_

"viendo?"

_"que ironía… se suponía que nosotros estábamos siguiéndolos a ellos… y veo que shindou ahora quiere formar parte del juego…"_

"entiendo"

_"bien, himura-kun, suerte…"_

Kenshin oyó el ruido del teléfono de katsura al ser colgado, suspiró e imitó a su jefe, vio a kaoru que ya se había dormido, caminó hacia ella y la movió ligeramente, kaoru abrió los ojos y lo observó, kenshin la miraba fijamente, esto provocó que kaoru quitará su mirada de la de él…

"tengo que salir"

"por qué me lo dices?"

"ve a cambiarte, no creo que quieras dormir con la misma ropa"

Kaoru se levantó ayudada por kenshin y se dirigió al cuarto, kenshin se quedó afuera, esperando que kaoru se cambiara, después de un rato, kaoru salió y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, kenshin la observó de pies a cabeza, kaoru se había puesto un pijama de misao, como toda la ropa que ahí tenía, le quedaba algo corto y ceñido, kenshin despejó su mente antes de volver a hablar.

"duérmete, llegaré tarde" –kaoru sonrió y se abrazó a él-

"ten cuidado"

"sí" –kaoru se separó y entró al cuarto, kenshin entró detrás de ella y esperó a que se acostara- "adiós"

"adiós" –kenshin esperó a que kaoru se durmiera nuevamente antes de marcharse-

-

"hola, muchachos" –los cinco hombres que estaban ahí bebiendo se voltearon ante el llamado, para encontrarse con un chico que los miraba arrogante-

"quién rayos eres tú niño y qué haces en éste lugar"

"verán… necesito saber algo, y pues pensé que ustedes me lo dirían…"

"jajaja, qué te hace pensar eso?"

"que… si no me lo dicen les voy a partir la cara…"

Dos de los hombres se levantaron y rodearon a sanosuke, éste sólo suspiró en resignación.

"bien, si no quieren decírmelo por las buenas… tendrá que ser por las malas…"

Uno de los hombres se lanzó contra sanosuke, pero él lo pateó dejándolo en el suelo inmediatamente, era obvio que todos sabían lo mismo, así que dejaría uno para la información, el primero había sido muy fácil, en cambio el segundo comenzó a pelear más fuertemente, logró sacarle sangre a sanosuke con uno de sus golpes, sanosuke sonrió limpiándose la nariz del exceso de sangre y golpeándolo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz… el hombre cayó de rodillas sollozando por el golpe, sanosuke aprovecho esto para patearlo en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente igual que al primero.

Los otros tres hombres se levantaron, dos de ellos sacaron cortaplumas y comenzaron a atacar a sanosuke, lograron ocasionarle cortes superficiales en los brazos, provocando que sanosuke se enfadara, el tercero observaba sorprendido el hecho de que un chico hubiera vencido tan fácilmente a los demás, por que ya los otros dos estaba tirados haciéndole compañía a los primeros… asustado, retrocedió pero sanosuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

"bien, ahora dime qué sabes de shindou"

"shindou-san… no puedo…"

"quieres quedar como ellos…"

"yo…"

"les advertí que si no me decían les iba a partir la cara… y pues… por lo que puedes ver… a ellos ya no se les puede decir que tienen rostro"

"shindou-san está en su base… en las afueras de kyoto… no sé el lugar, a nosotros los más bajos no nos dicen, ni siquiera hemos hablado… está prohibido… yo sólo sé que él está buscando a una chica… no sé más…"

"bien, bien, entonces… en las afueras de Kyoto?"

"sí.. sí"

Sanosuke sonrió, soltó al hombre y comenzó a arreglar su camisa, el hombre suspiró aliviado.

"eres muy buen tipo, por eso…" –sanosuke se volteó, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando e inconsciente, sanosuke lo pateó en el estómago para verificar- "por eso no fui tan malo contigo"

Sanosuke salió del lugar limpiándose los puños, que habían quedado ensangrentados, sus brazos sangraban por los cortes, se dirigió a su automóvil, dejando a los cinco hombres prácticamente con el rostro desfigurado y habiendo obtenido la información que necesitaba.

-

Kenshin caminaba lentamente, con sus espadas bajo la chaqueta, había dejado su motocicleta a algunas calles del lugar, llegó a la calle principal y comenzó a vagar hasta llegar a los clubes nocturnos, se introdujo en un callejón y llegó a otra calle, que no tenía nadie, estaba completamente vacía, se paró en el lugar, oyendo la voz que venía hacia él.

Después de esperar un poco, un hombre apareció frente a él, notoriamente ebrio, sostenía de la cintura a una mujer, que miraba divertida al chico frente a ella… kenshin frunció el ceño y caminó hacia su enemigo aumentando la velocidad, el hombre comprendiendo tiró a la mujer lejos y se apartó, haciendo que kenshin volviera a cambiar su rumbo, el hombre sacó de su chaqueta una especia de cuchilla, y logró detener el ataque de la espada de kenshin, él volvió a atacar, esta vez consiguiendo herir al hombre, se le facilitó mucho esto ya que los movimientos del hombre eran lentos por el alcohol, después cortar varias veces en diferentes partes del cuerpo, el hombre escupió sangre y quedó arrodillado, kenshin cortó la mano en la cual sostenía la cuchilla, el hombre gimió de dolor, pero en ningún momento gritó… kenshin había olvidado completamente a la mujer ebria que iba con el sujeto, cuando levantó su espado para dar el golpe final, la mujer se interpuso abrazando al ya moribundo hombre, rogando piedad, mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos…

"deténgase… no lo mate… y si va a hacerlo… máteme con él… pero no me aleje del hombre que amo…acaso no sabe lo que es amar?" –kenshin frunció el ceño ante estas palabras.-

No entendía, qué podía saber una prostituta de amor, ella sólo amaban el dinero, kenshin volvió a sostener firmemente la espada sobre ambos, mientras la mujer seguía divulgando cosas sobre el amor de aquel hombre, kenshin cerró sus ojos, y bajó el brazo con fuerza, pudo sentir como la sangre salpicaba su rostro y ropa, no abrió los ojos, pero sintió la espada hacer su camino a través de ambos cuerpos, cortando todo lo que se interponía… cuando la hoja ya no pudo bajar más, kenshin la tiró por un costado terminando la ejecución de su enemigo y de la mujer, la cual estaba en mal lugar… y en mal momento…

En silencio y rápidamente, él abandonó el lugar, algo confundido por las palabras de su víctima inesperada, llegó a la motocicleta casi por inercia y partió rumbo a su casa…

-

Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que kenshin se había ido, ya era de madrugada, kaoru dormía pero tenía el sueño ligero… las pesadillas se habían terminado desde que estaba ahí, ya no soñaba con las manos de shindou recorriéndola, ahora estaba tranquila…

En una de sus tantas divagaciones en sus pensamientos, kaoru escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse, y los pasos de kenshin dirigirse por el pasillo, por unos momentos pensó en que iría al cuarto a verificar si aun dormía, así que se quedó en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, pero los pasos de kenshin se detuvieron antes de llegar al cuarto, segundos después, escuchó el agua de la bañera comenzar a caer… después de escuchar durante quince minutos, se levantó en silencio, y del mismo modo caminó hasta el baño… la puerta estaba junta, adentro no se escuchaba nada, ya que el agua había cesado.

"kenshin?" –kaoru susurró algo asustada-

"qué haces despierta?" –fue la fría respuesta- "vete"

"por qué?"

"vete" –kenshin repitió, esta vez algo alterado- "lárgate, maldición, que no entiendes"

"kenshin… puedo entrar?" –preguntó kaoru algo dolida por las palabras de kenshin-

"no… maldición, que tienes en la cabeza? Te digo que te largues!" –kaoru tomó aire, tratando de comprender la razón por la cual kenshin le hablaba así-

Lentamente, abrió la puerta y vio la bañera completamente llena, con agua en el piso seguramente derramada por el movimiento que el cuerpo de kenshin produjo al meterse en ella, kaoru lo vio, sorprendida, el agua estaba de un tono rosáceo y kenshin estaba con los brazos fuera de ella y con la mirada ida, aun con ropa… kaoru caminó hacia él, pero fue detenida por la voz de kenshin…

"te dije… que te largaras…"

"sí.. pero…"

"vete… kaoru…"

"no… qué sucedió?" –kaoru se acercó a él hasta quedar parada frente a la bañera-

"nada…"

Kaoru tomó aire, kenshin no la miraba, y esto la desesperaba, sin decir nada se introdujo lentamente en la bañera, sin importarle que su pijama se empapara, se metió hasta quedar a la altura de kenshin, prácticamente sentándose sobre él, para poder mirarlo a la cara, kenshin la observó fijamente…

"te dije que te fueras"

"por favor, dime qué ocurrió"

"no"

Kaoru se abrazó a kenshin, sintiendo como el se tensaba al sentirla tan cerca, sin dudarlo, kenshin la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a él, kaoru sonrió limpiando la sangre que había en su rostro, kenshin se acercó a ella y buscó sus labios, como la primera vez, pero ahora kaoru no se los negó. Sintió a kenshin morder ligeramente su labio inferior, para incitarla a separar sus labios, ella obedeció, nerviosamente separó sus labios, sintiendo como la lengua de kenshin se introducía con lentitud en su boca, comenzando a recorrerla por primera vez, en forma de reconocimiento, después de unos segundos en que sólo kenshin participaba, kaoru comenzó a responder sin dejar de lado los nervios, después de un tiempo, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, kaoru miró a kenshin seriamente, él comprendió que era lo que ella quería decirle con esa mirada…

"había una mujer…"

"la mataste?"

"sí… ella dijo… dijo que amaba al hombre… pero como va a amar… era una prostituta, se acuesta con cualquiera que sea capaz de pagar su tarifa…"

"y qué tiene?"

"una perra así no puede amar… por eso…"

"qué fue lo que te dejó así"

"dijo que si no sabía lo que es amar… que se cree… comparar mi amor por ti a un amor por dinero…"

"no lo sabes…"

"cómo?"

"tal ve sí lo amaba… como tú dices amarme a mí"

"yo te amo"

"tal vez ella también amaba"

"es distinto…" –murmuró kenshin volviéndose a acercar a kaoru, ella no dijo nada y respondió el beso con lentitud-

Se estremeció al sentir las manos de kenshin comenzar a recorrer su espalda, kenshin por primera vez notaba que el pijama estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo de kaoru, mostrando sus bien acentuadas curvas, hizo un recorrido de su cuerpo, se separó de ella y comenzó a vagar con sus labios a través de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras una de sus manos lentamente comenzaba a subir a través de su abdomen, llevándose con ella la tela empapada del pijama, kaoru sintió el agua tocar su piel mientras que kenshin subía lentamente el pijama, mientras que su lengua se encargaba de reconocer la piel del cuello. Kenshin sentía como la respiración de kaoru se agitaba cada vez más, aunque su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que se acercaba más a sus pechos, entendía la razón, pero ella no reclamó, kaoru no pudo evitar gemir débilmente mientras kenshin presionaba ligeramente uno de sus senos, in poder evitarlo, imágenes se venían a su mente, cerró los ojos firmemente tratando de alejarlas, sintiendo la boca de kenshin que ahora bajaba por su cuello hasta su hombro, mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba de arriba abajo su pierna.

"ken… shin" –kaoru trataba de concentrarse en lo que kenshin le ofrecía, lo estaba disfrutando, pero de igual forma la estaba torturando, por que miles de imágenes se venían a su mente- "ken…" –podía escucharlo gemir ante la respuesta que le daba a sus caricias, sin embargo, se estaba desesperando cuando las imágenes se hacían más insistentes.- "deten… te" –kaoru ahora rogaba, ya no estaba en la bañera con kenshin, estaba en ese cuarto con shindou- "bas… ta… no… me… hagas daño"

Kenshin paró abruptamente, separando a kaoru de él, pudo ver las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, entendió rápidamente y se sintió un maldito por haber provocado eso, sabía bien lo que kaoru había sufrido, y sabía que debía haberse controlado, pero el sentirla tan cerca lo había llevado a más…

"kaoru…"

"perdóname…" –kaoru se abrazó a kenshin llorando amargamente-

"no… no hiciste nada… fui yo… no debí…"

"ken… shin… no puedo borrarlo… no me deja en paz…"

"tranquila, kaoru…" –kenshin se levantó y tomó a kaoru en brazos, cuando estuvo fuera de la bañera, tomó una toalla y envolvió a kaoru en ella, dirigiéndose al cuarto, cuando estuvo allí, dejó a kaoru en la cama, no podía cambiarla, así que tendría que quedarse así-

Kenshin se quitó la camisa y se acostó junto a kaoru, ella se abrazó a él, tratando de borrar las imágenes de su mente, después de unos largos minutos, kaoru se durmió abrazada a él… respirando con dificultad.

_"ya verás… yo me voy a encargar de que ese tipo pague todo lo que te hizo… no me importa si muero en ese instante… yo moriré sólo cuando sepa que podrás estar feliz… como nunca pude protegerla a ella… como nunca pude proteger el amor que le tenía a ella… protegeré el tuyo… kaoru… por que eso es lo que más me importa ahora… protegerte a ti… esa es la única forma en que puedo demostrarte mi amor…"_

_-_

_-_

**N de DN: weno, haber y me dicen ke les pareció, me dejan un review **

**Eleanor Miriel: **hola, pues primero, me alegra ke te guste mi historia y ke la hayas estado leyendo desde el principio, pues… igual gracias por animarte a dejarme el review, sip, eso me inspira muxo , weno, espero ke el cap. te haya gustado, ke estés bien, bye.

**Gaby(hyatt: **jajajaja, pues, no te preocupes, ke mi mente sigue pensando miles de formas dolorosas y lentas en como matar a shindou, asi ke no creo ke en eso te kedes con ganas.

**Soledad: **jajajaja, de verdad no me molesto tu review, sólo ke me pareció extraño ke no pudieras verlo, en fin, ya lo leíste, eso es lo ke importa, sabes, me alegra ke te guste el fic, y para la próxima ke no puedas leerlo… ya sabes, me dejas un review descargandote, jajaja, es broma, bueno, ojalá ke te haya gustado éste cap. ke estés bien, adiós.

**July: **hola, ke bien ke te hayas animado a leer la historia, y mejor aun ke te haya gustado, y espero ke ahora también te haya dejado con ansias del otro cap. jejeje, bueno, ke estés bien, bye…

**Dark Spirit Battousai: **hola! Bueno, espero ke este cap te guste, y lo de tomoe, pues seguira en secreto por un tiempo mas, y aki te deje algo mas de battousaikaoru, algo un poco mas lime, bien, me despido, ke estes bien… bye

**Yuki-kudo: **hola, bien, espero ke este cap. tambien te haya gustado, y lo de la asignación, pues no se si sea problema, pero yo creo ke mas de algo tendran ke pasar, y ya ves ke no soy tan mala y te deje algo mas para aumentar el dulce… aunke lo volvi a dejar a medias, me encanta dejar las cosas asi.

Weno,lo de ansias de sangre, pues, me alegra ke te haya gustado, y pues, lo de la segunda parte, kien sabe y la hago, bueno, ke estés bien, bye.

**Naoko L-K: **holap, pues, sip, soy mala, pero ya ves ke ahora si se besaron… y pues avanzaron… un poco mas…. Bueno, espero ke te haya gustado este cap. ke estes bien, te cuidas, bye

**Kaoru Himura: **hola, cuanto tiempo!... no te preocupes con lo del review, estas perdonada… mentira, no creas, ke no importa , bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap, ya ves ke ahora si se acercaron mucho más, y gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad me alegra ke me apoyes, bueno, ke estés bien, me despido, cuídate.

**Ania-san: **holap, bien, pues si, ahí ta mas concreto, bueno, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. y lo de aoshi y misao, pensé ke si las cosas iban muy rápido se perderia el estilo de esa pareja, pero no te preocupes ke pronto se arreglaran las indirectas y todo eso, bien, me despido, ke es´tes bien, bye.

**Leticia margoth: **jejeje… ke lindos son los hermanos no? Son la razón por la cual las hermanas debemos vivir… para complacerlos a ellos, ke dan todo por sus hermanitas… son unos idiotas, kien habrá pensado en hacer hermanos… eh… ya me enrolle, U bueno, haber si ahora lo puedes leer todo completo sin interrupciones para ke no te kedes en vela pensando cosas raras… jajaj… bueno, espero ke te haya gustado… y cuidado con los pensamientos de muertes "accidentales" para cierta chica sufrida, jajaja, weno, cuídate, ahí nos vemos… bye.

**Saiko katsuka: **hola, ke bien ke te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero ke este tambien te haya gustado, y lo de aoshi, sip, ya se esta derritiendo, jajaja, y ya vs ke sano y megumi también avanzan, espero ke te haya gustado el final tambien… porke… kedo algo… dulce… , bueno, me despido, ke estés bien.

**Bien, espero ke les haya gustado. Yo me despido.**

**Dark-Natt.**


	15. Secretos

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro-sensei…**

**Capítulo 14: Secretos.**

****

****

Kenshin se encontraba despierto, ya pronto amanecería así que ya no serviría de nada quedarse dormido, kaoru dormía profundamente, aun tenía marcas de las lágrimas que había derramado. De una u otra forma, kenshin se sentía algo culpable, ya que si él no hubiera comenzado a acariciarla de esa forma, tal vez ella no hubiera recordado los momentos en que se encontraba con shindou, el sólo hecho de pensar en lo que ese hombre le había hecho a su kaoru, lo enfurecía, sin siquiera conocerlo, lo odiaba… nunca se había permitido mezclar su vida privada con su trabajo, pero con kaoru era distinto, ya que ella era su trabajo, y sin que se hubiera podido dar cuenta, se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de su vida, en un punto, ella había quedado en la frontera entre el trabajo y su vida, y eso lo estaba confundiendo cada vez más, pensar en lo que pasaría después lo ponía profundamente angustiado, no quería dañarla, no quería que nada le pasara, pero tal vez sería inevitable que eso sucediera…

Estando perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que kaoru había despertado, con lentitud, ella se separó de él y se sentó en la cama, restregando sus ojos para despejarse completamente, kenshin la observaba desde su lugar, sin moverse, kaoru al notarse observada se volteó y lo miró unos segundos seria, antes de regalarle una sonrisa y volver a su posición anterior, pero ésta vez sin dormir.

"te quedaste aquí toda la noche…"

"tenía que"

"tenías?"

"sí… además…"

"además qué?"

"fue mi culpa…" –dijo kenshin seriamente, separándose y viendo como el rostro de kaoru palidecía ligeramente al entender a qué se refería-

"no… no fue tu culpa… tú no me hiciste nada…" –dijo kaoru suavemente-

"no debí hacerlo"

"no hiciste nada"

"kaoru… si no hubiera empezado… tú no hubieras recordado"

"siempre, siempre será inevitable recordar eso, por qué fue algo que me marcó, kenshin, anoche, no fue tu culpa, estaba bien… sólo… fue una estupidez de mi parte… parar…"

"fue una estupidez detenernos?"

"tal vez así es la única forma… kenshin?"

"sí?"

"si yo no te hubiera detenido… tú hubieras llegado hasta el final?" –kenshin miró fijamente a kaoru, ella adivinó lo que debía estar pensando y no pudo evitar el sonrojo que sobrevino-

"sí"

Kaoru se levantó de la cama, dejando a kenshin algo confundido por su acción, caminó hasta la ventana y se apoyó en ella, mientras kenshin se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para observarla. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, sin nada más que miradas para expresarse lo que habían comenzado a sentir mutuamente…

"la cama está húmeda" –kaoru dijo cambiando tema-

"tú también…" –kenshin dijo sin percatarse del doble sentido de sus palabras, sólo hasta cuando kaoru se sonrojo- "y yo… es decir… la ropa no se secó"

"s…sí"

"kaoru, por qué anoche no te marchaste cuando te dije"

"soy terca"

"lo sé, pero, ayer…"

"dime qué fue lo que pasó para que llegaras así…"

"ya te dije"

"anoche estabas muy alterado, ahora estás tranquilo, dime qué pasó"

"esa mujer… me suplicaba en nombre del amor que dejara con vida al sujeto"

"en nombre del amo?"

"me dijo que lo amaba, que si yo nunca había sentido eso…"

"y?" –kenshin suspiró, entendiendo el sentido de las palabras de kaoru-

"cómo pudo decir que lo amaba… cómo, si era una prostituta, eso es imposible…"

"yo podría decir… que un asesino no tiene la capacidad de amar… de sentir… pero me has demostrado que no es así… y más aun… además de demostrarme que eres capaz de sentir amor por alguien, me has demostrado que después de todo lo que ha pasado… aun puedo sentir…"

"suenas como si yo fuera el mejor hombre del mundo"

"para mí… para mí lo eres… y si después tienes que matarme… si después no podemos estar juntos y sea necesario que me mates, no me importar�, seguirás siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado… aunque tenga que morir en tus manos… te seguiré amando… por siempre"

Kenshin se levantó y caminó hacia kaoru, tomándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza, como si de eso dependiera su vida…

"no… cállate… niña… cállate…" –kenshin decía tratando de mantener la calma-

"qué pasa…" –preguntó kaoru sorprendida por la reacción de kenshin-

"cállate… no digas eso…"

"decir qué?"

"si es necesario… me quitaré la vida para no lastimarte…"

"kenshin…" –kaoru sintió como sus ojos se nublaban- "yo…"

"es necesario sentir esto… por qué… por qué…"

Kenshin cayó de rodillas, aun abrazando a kaoru, ella se agachó junto a él, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas, no entendía qué pasaba, por qué de pronto se sentía así… podía sentir la desesperación de kenshin, podía sentir como esa desesperación se hacía una con la suya propia, de pronto, entendió a katsura… entendía de pronto la razón por la cual la habían vuelto a mandar bajo el cargo de kenshin…

_"no… no… no puede ser, está mal, no puede ser tan cruel…por favor, que sea mentira… ellos… me están utilizando… están manipulando mis sentimientos… me usan para que no suceda esto… me usan para calmarlo… y yo… y yo permití que él comenzara a sentir esto por mí… él sabía que pasaría esto… y me hizo quedarme… para sanarlo… pero después…que sea mentira… Dios mío… por favor que todo sea una pesadilla…"_

Kaoru no podía coordinar bien sus pensamientos, todo le daba vueltas, trataba de pensar que nada era verdad, no quería entender por fin que katsura la había usado para calmar a kenshin, aun si de eso dependían sus propios sentimientos, habían manipulado toda la situación para hacer que fuera inevitable que se amaran, era por eso… ya no sólo la necesitaban para encontrar a shindou, sino que la necesitaban para mantener a kenshin cuerdo, para que no hiciera nada que pudiera perjudicar a su organización, katsura era la cabeza, pero kenshin era la columna vertebral de todo, sin él… podía perderse todo el trabajo por salvar Kyoto… no era necesario que él muriera para que battousai desapareciera… battousai ya había comenzado a desaparecer… su mente se estaba perdiendo hasta que ella llegó… katsura había manipulado la situación para que kaoru pudiera hacer volver a kenshin de su perdición, entonces… shindou era lo último que la organización haría… él era el final… por eso no importaba… katsura sabía que ese era el final, por eso no importaba que kaoru fuera su asignación… después de todo… después de shindou, battousai ya no sería necesario, por eso no importaba que kaoru muriera después de que todo terminara, si eso sucedía… battousai desaparecería, su mente no se salvaría de la obscuridad… pero como ese era el final… tampoco importaría que battousai desapareciera…

-

"misao?"

"qué pasa?"

"estás algo distraída"

"distraída? Megumi, estás loca" –dijo misao agitando una de sus manos e señal de despreocupación-

"si, loca" –megumi dijo sonriendo- "y dime, cómo te fue con aoshi-kun?"

"eh?"

"supe que llegó e inmediatamente fue a verte"

"ah… sí"

"entonces?"

"entonces qué?"

"cómo? No pasó nada entre ustedes?"

"no, qué va a pasar, somos amigos, como tu y sano"

"sa…no?"

"sí, o no son amigos?"

"ese… estúpido… bruto…"

"pelearon?"

"sí" –dijo megumi suspirando-

"y por qué?"

"una estupidez"

"como siempre"

"sí… misao, crees que le gusto?" –misao abrió la boca sorprendida-

"pensé que eso no te importaba"

"ah… no me importa, es sólo por saber"

"entonces, sí, creo que le gustas"

"sí?"

"sí, creo que él te ve como kenshin ve a kaoru"

"como kenshin ve a kaoru?"

"si! No te diste cuenta?"

"bueno… sí… pero… tanto así como para que tú te dieras cuenta?"

"megumi, no sé, pero creo que ella le hace bien"

"pues sí"

"me alegra que se hayan conocido"

"misao… no lo sabes…" –megumi dijo cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio angustiada-

"saber qué?"

"eso no debería pasar"

"qué cosa?"

"kenshin, no debió comenzar a sentir eso por kaoru"

"por qué, si se ve que ella siente lo mismo"

"no lo entiendes, la están usando… katsura-san… takasugi-san… ellos quieren que sea como tomoe, quieren hacer que ella se convierta en un reemplazo…"

"no" –misao se llevó una de sus manos a su boca-

"ellos se aman… pero después… kenshin debe seguir con su asignación…"

"pero… katsura-san… a él le importa kenshin… él no dejaría que se perdiera…"

"lo sé… pero en estos momentos para katsura-san es demasiado importante encontrar a ese sujeto, y antes de que kaoru llegara, kenshin… kenshin se estaba… la mente de kenshin antes de que kaoru llegara estaba teniendo vacíos… estaba perdiendo la cordura… por eso… cuando todo termine… kenshin será libre de elegir entre la locura y la cordura… pero para eso, debe terminar su asignación…"

"matar a kaoru…"

"así es"

"pero… él… es tan bueno… no merece eso… no de nuevo" –misao dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara-

"lo sé"

"por qué… por qué no pueden dejar que sigan…"

"cuando empezamos en esto… recuerdas?" –megumi suspiró- "recuerdas que cuando conocimos a katsura-san, él nos dijo que la única regla que debíamos cumplir… era jamás involucrarnos personalmente con nuestro trabajo… es decir, sano con las personas a las que saca información, aoshi y tú… con las personas a las que espían, yo con los pacientes que llegan y que son asignaciones que después terminan muertas… y kenshin… kenshin con sus víctimas…"

"sí"

"lo ves?" –megumi sonrió tristemente- "katsura-san lo advirtió, advirtió que kenshin se estaba enamorando, y como sabía que después él debía terminar su asignación, no le importó…"

"pero si kenshin queda mal, la organización puede terminar, ya no habrá nadie que haga el trabajo como kenshin…"

"aun no te das cuenta, misao?"

"darme cuenta de qué?" –misao contestó algo temerosa por la respuesta de megumi-

"misao, shindou es el último hombre al cual katsura-san y la organización deben sacar shindou maneja más del cincuenta por ciento del lavado de dinero, la compra y venta de armas ilegales, el negocio del narcotráfico… él es el más importante"

"y qué tiene que ver?"

"en todo éste tiempo, la organización ha terminado con todos los corruptos que se tomaban pequeñas porciones del trabajo de shindou… shindou es el final, misao"

"el… final?"

"después de que él muera… todos sus negocios terminarán… cuando él muera… nosotros volveremos a la normalidad… volveremos a la calle tal vez… cuando él muera… ya no será necesario que exista un ejecutor…"

"kenshin…"

"sí… ya no será necesario que exista battousai… por eso katsura-san permitió que ellos comenzaran a sentir así… después que termine, kenshin debe terminar su asignación, ese es el final…"

"todo… estaba planeado?"

"no"

"entonces?"

"a katsura-san se le facilitaron las cosas cuando kenshin comenzó a enamorarse de kaoru, él volvió a la normalidad, su mente comenzó a sanar, por eso, cuando todo termine, cuando la organización deje de existir, ya no importará que kenshin se vuelva loco, no importara que su mente se destruya…"

"horrible… todo esto es horrible"

Misao ahogo un gemido de sufrimiento, le dolía pensar que estaba siendo parte de algo que tal vez, cuando terminara destruiría a su amigo, kenshin había sido el primero que ella había conocido ahí, él siempre la había cuidado desde que llegó, sin decirlo, él se preocupaba de ella… y ella… le agradecía de esa forma…

"misao-chan?" –megumi se acercó a ella- "ya verás que todo estará bien, kenshin… saldrá bien"

"s..sí"

-

"sagara-kun!" –takasugi dijo sonriendo- "pensé que te habían matado"

"que fe, takasugi-san"

"es broma, muchacho, y dime, conseguiste la información?"

"sí"

"y bien?"

"los hombres lo único que sabían era que shindou estaba a las afueras de Kyoto"

"buen trabajo, sagara-kun, con eso es suficiente?"

"sí?"

"claro, cuantos lugares hay en las afueras de Kyoto?"

"muchos"

"ese es el punto, cuantos lugares sobresalen en las afueras de Kyoto?"

"Casi un veinte por ciento de esos muchos lugares"

"bien, eso quiere decir que disminuye considerablemente lo que buscamos, así es más fácil"

"sí"

"qué pasa? No pareces conforme con tu trabajo"

"no es eso"

"ya veo, es por himura-kun, otra vez"

"takasugi-san, usted sabe que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que están haciendo usted y katsura-san"

"lo sé, pero yo no soy el que ordena, al igual que tú, sagara-kun, soy un subordinado"

"dónde quedó el petulante jefe"

"hay límites, seré tu jefe, pero yo también sigo órdenes"

"entiendo"

"bien, sagara-kun, puedes marcharte, tienes el resto del día…"

"y los demás?"

"también, eso es obvio"

"sí, buenas tardes"

"adiós"

-

Kaoru y kenshin seguían en el mismo lugar, en silencio, kenshin seguía abrazándola con fuerza, mientras que kaoru seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, kenshin se separó, dejando a kaoru algo confundida, kenshin la miraba frío, su mirada estaba vacía, tal como era cuando se habían conocido, la miraba distante, como si no la conociera, como si ella fuera una desconocida, kaoru se levantó y se paró frente a él, tratando de entender su mirada.

"eres repugnante…" –susurró kenshin, frío, mientras que kaoru abría su boca para refutar pero sin hallar las palabras para hacerlo- "no vas a decir nada? No es eso lo que te gusta hacer? Reclamar… reclamar por todo…"

"por qué me hablas así?"

"qué pasa? Acaso tienes miedo?" –kaoru retrocedió, no iba a negarlo, en esos momentos sentía miedo, ese no era su kenshin, ese era battousai, y no el que ella conocía, ese era el battousai de antes… aquel que había sufrido por algo o alguien, aquel que había sufrido por algo que ella desconocía-

"tú…"

"yo qué?"

"no eres tú"

Battousai se acercó a kaoru y la tomó del cuello, presionando, kaoru no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio mirando como la rabia en los ojos de kenshin la iba consumiendo lentamente, tal vez eso era lo que él había deseado desde el principio, matarla, y aquel amor que decía sentir era sólo una máscara, tal vez ese amor no lo sentía hacia ella, tal vez lo sentía hacia aquella muchacha de su pasado, y en esos momentos… ella se lo estaba robando… para convertirlo en amor por ella misma…

"éste… éste soy yo… un asesino frío… aquel al que le temiste la primera vez, éste es TU asesino…"

"mi asesino…" –kaoru sonrió débilmente, tratando de mantenerse consciente, ya que kenshin estaba presionando cada vez más fuerte su cuello- "tú… lo dijiste, eres mi asesino… mío"

"tuyo… no… ella es la única… ella es la única"

"y yo?"

"tú quieres borrarla…"

"eso te hace feliz?"

"sí… soy un maldito por que me está haciendo feliz olvidarla… y yo le prometí amarla… y protegerla"

"a mí me amas?"

"sí… te amo… te amo… y te odio por hacerme olvidarla"

"contradicción…"

Kaoru respiró con dificultad, battousai presionaba firmemente su cuello, en su mente era obvio que deseaba matarla, pero también deseaba protegerla… era ese el problema… la amaba, pero la odiaba… todo se mezclaba en confusión…

"battousai… mi battousai" –kenshin frunció el ceño y presionó más fuerte, haciendo que kaoru se quejara de dolor por primera vez desde que había comenzado a ahorcarla-

"ella… ella me pertenece… y yo le pertenezco…"

"no… a… ahora… estás aquí… conmigo… ella… no está…"

"sí está… en mí"

"ahora… estás aquí por mí…"

"tú… también me perteneces…" –kenshin dijo frío, kaoru podía notar la confusión en sus ojos y en su voz-

"sí"

"sí… eres mía…."

"soy tuya…" –kenshin presionó aun más fuerte, provocando que kaoru abriera su boca sin emitir ningún sonido, aprovechando esto, kenshin introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de kaoru, comenzando a besarla en forma posesiva y hambrienta, kaoru respondía con dificultad, ya que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de aire… cuando kenshin se separó, soltó el cuello de kaoru, dejando que ella cayera al suela de rodillas, tosiendo y sujetando su cuello, tratando de recuperar el aire negado segundos antes-

"quieres saber?"

"sí"

Kenshin se acercó a kaoru y tomó la mano que ella le extendía, ayudándola a levantarse, la miró por unos minutos, llevando su mano a su cuello, apartando los cabellos que caían para poder ver bien las marcas que habían quedado por la presión de sus dedos sobre el frágil cuello de kaoru, ella movió ligeramente su cabeza para facilitarle la vista, kenshin recorrió con sus dedos el cuello de kaoru, acercándose a ella, recorriendo con sus labios el mismo camino que habían hecho sus dedos segundos antes, kaoru no dijo nada, dejó que kenshin siguiera con lo que hacía, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando la lengua de kenshin comenzó a humedecer con lentitud la piel de su cuello. Segundos después, comenzó su caminó hacia su hombro, bajando uno de los tirantes del pijama que aun vestía, besando su hombro para después volver por el mismo camino hacia su cuello, pudo sentir la respiración de kaoru agitarse rápidamente, mientras que un gemido débil se escapó de su garganta… tomándola por la cintura, la aferró a él, dejando sus cuerpos completamente pegados, kaoru se estremeció al sentir sus caderas rozarse, era obvio el estado de excitación de kenshin, y kaoru no podía negar que ella rápidamente comenzaba a responder de la misma forma, kenshin recorría la espalda de kaoru con sus manos, mientras que ella sentía como en una rápida reacción a las nuevas caricias que su asesino le proporcionaba su entrepierna se humedecía, ahora era distinto, ya que ella también estaba en la misma condición que kenshin, y no era sólo él quien disfrutaba, como lo hacía shindou, con él jamás sintió placer, sólo repugnancia, pero kenshin le estaba enseñando a sentir placer…

"ken… shin… cuén… ta… me" –kenshin sonrió lujuriosamente al escuchar la forma en que kaoru trataba de hablar, reprimiendo los gemidos-

"ya"

"por… favor…"

Kenshin obedeciendo a la súplica de kaoru, se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama, kaoru respiró profundamente antes de sentarse a su lado, a una cierta distancia.

"me tienes miedo?"

"por qué?"

"por que te sientas tan lejos" –kaoru en silencio se acercó a él, en silencio tomó la mano de kenshin y entrelazó sus dedos, ahora ya no había aquel ambiente febril que los había envuelto, ahora sólo quedaba aquel amor que sentían el uno por el otro- "sabes que no es verdad…"

"lo sé"

"yo… no te odio…"

"lo sé"

"eres lo más importante que tengo, no podría odiarte, aunque me estés haciendo olvidar a tomoe, te amo, es distinto a lo que sentía por ella… es más fuerte…"

"yo también te amo… por eso no importa nada"

"lo siento"

"kenshin…" –kaoru sintió como kenshin presionaba su mano-

"ella… la conocí hace dos años, fue por un accidente, debí matarla en ese momento, pero no lo hice, ella me vio matar a un hombre, y yo le perdoné la vida, es estúpido, pero así fue, estuve con ella durante algunos meses, no hablábamos casi nada, incluso llegué a pensar que era extraña, pero katsura-san hizo lo mismo que contigo… la dejó bajo mi cargo, ya que no podía volver a su vida por el riesgo de que dijera algo de mí y de la organización, al año comencé a sentir algo muy especial por ella, lentamente se iba convirtiendo en mi mundo, y ella… ella también comenzó a sentir lo mismo, sus ojos los cuales siempre me miraban con odio, se suavizaron, me miraban con cariño… yo siempre me preguntaba cual era la razón por la cual ella al conocernos me miraba con odio, pero nunca me atreví a preguntárselo, katsura-san permitió entonces que ella se quedara conmigo, internamente se lo agradecí, ella un día me dijo, que se alegraba sobremanera de que no la hubiera asesinado esa noche, por que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerme a fondo… y había tenido la oportunidad de volver a amar… yo no pregunte el por qué me decía que había "vuelto a amar", cuando ya llevábamos casi dos años, ella comenzó a actuar extraño, ya no se acercaba a mí, katsura-san actuaba igual de extraño, me miraba como si sintiera lástima, aun creo que le dio lástima contarme la verdad, así que un día me aburrí de ver el rostro triste de tomoe y me acerqué a preguntarle, ella estalló en llanto, la cicatriz que tengo en el rostro… la vertical fue en una asignación… el tipo… kiyosato, estaba a punto de casarse, realmente me daba igual que la pobre mujer se fuera a quedar viuda antes de casarse, y el muy maldito destino me cruzó con su prometida… tomoe… tomoe era la mujer a la cual le había quitado la felicidad, cuando me lo dijo, quedé en blanco, no reaccionaba, pero lo que más me afectó fue que ella me dijo que me amaba… que después de todo lo que había pasado… me amaba… sólo dios sabe que en ese momento desee retroceder el tiempo… pero… ella no me dijo… no me dijo que estaba trabajando con el enemigo… un tipo… que se supone era de los nuestros era un traidor, me dijo que la tenían secuestrada… lo hubiera matado ahí mismo si hubiera sabido que era un traidor"

"y tomoe?"

"ella también… me amaba… pero para ella era necesario vengar la muerte de su prometido… cuando llegué al lugar, vi a tomoe junto a un tipo, ahí entendí todo, cuando peleaba con ese sujeto… tomoe se interpuso antes de que le diera el golpe final al tipo, y la herí de forma mortal, también logré matar al sujeto… tomoe antes de morir me dijo… me dijo que la perdonara… al final… se había arrepentido de tramar todo eso contra mí… al final… su amor la hizo arrepentirse… pero de que me servía que me hubiera perdonado por la muerte de su prometido si ya no estaba conmigo"

"ella dio su vida por ti… por eso debes agradecerle…"

"agradecerle?" –kenshin sonrió amargamente- "ella me traicionó… pero de todas formas la amé con toda mis fuerzas…"

"yo le agradezco… por que puedo estar contigo" –kaoru bajó la vista-

"y ahora… estás tú… y de nuevo… estoy destinado a perderte…"

"nunca me vas a perder"

"ahora la estoy perdiendo a ella"

"por mi?" –kenshin sonrió en forma de asentimiento-

"sí… pero estoy seguro… que si te pierdo a ti… la recuperaría a ella…"

"eso es lo que quieres?"

"no… no quiero perderte…. Ella… ella es parte de mi pasado… ahora, tú eres mi presente, y tal vez… mi futuro…"

Kaoru apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sin soltar su mano, sentía como kenshin aflojaba ligeramente su mano, en esos momentos no importaba nada más que ellos, ambos sentían que si pensaban en lo que ocurriría después, se perdería todo lo que a pulso estaba construyendo, no les quedaba más que pensar en esos momentos, que a pesar de que siempre tenían algo de sufrimiento, los hacían unirse más… eso era lo único que les quedaba…

-

-

**N de DN:wow… creo ke subí un poco la temperatura entre ken y kao, en fin, espero ke les haya gustado, ahí me dicen en un review, n.n**

**Gaby********hyatt******pues… holap, bien, pues sí, ojalá y kaoru lo supere… aunke no sé… kien sabe… bueno, cuídate, bye

**Eleanor**** Míriel: **holap, a ver… lo de sano y megumi, pues no creo ke demore, bien, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. weno, weno, espero ke estés bien, cuídate, bye...

**Leticia Margoth: **hola! Como tas? Espero k te haya gustado éste cap. a ver y me dices ké te pareció y espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas con la parte de ken y kao xD

Weno, yo me despido, ke estés bien, adiós.

**AsUk4******hola, ke bien ke te guste el fic, déjame decirte ke… sí había pensado en eso de saito o soujiro, y pues... lo estaba pensando, todavía no sé, tal vez sí lo haga, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap, ke estés bien, bye.

**Dark**** Spirit Battousai: **hola! Ke bien ke te haya gustado el anterior, y espero ke éste igual te haya gustado, creo ke éste cap siguió la línea lime del anterior, y weno, weno, kenshin, obviamente debe seguir órdenes, y kaoru lo sabe porke desde el principio ella sólo fue una "herramienta" y trankila no creo ke esté muxo, en fin… ya veré ke hacer con esos dos al final… mejor te dejo con la duda… bueno, me despido, ke estés bien, gracias por el ánimo, bye.

**July******hola, espero ke éste cap. también te haya gustado, y creo ke la parte de ken y kao también te va a dejar igual ke la vez anterior xD, bien… pues no puedo responderte eso de la inspiración, porke a veces estoy en blanco y no se me ocurre nada… pero a veces eso cambia… bueno, yo me despido, ke estés bien, nos estamos 'viendo', bye.

**Naoko**** L-K: **holap, weno, ke bien ke te haya gustado el cap. anterior, y ojalá ke este también te guste, weno, ya me voy, ke estés bien, xaup.

**Ania****-san: **hola, espero ke el capítulo te haya gustado, bien, kiero decirte ke lo de misao y aoshi ya viene, n te preocupes, ke yo creo ke en uno o dos caps Más avanzan… bien, me despido, cuídate, bye.

**Saik**** katsuka: **holap, bien, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, y lo de sano y megumi, tambien ya viene, no te preocupes si tarda… porke es seguro, y la pelea de sano… es ke pensé ke también merecía un pokito de diversión, así ke, ke bien ke te haya gustado, bueno, me despido, ke estés bien.

**Yuki****-Kudo: **wola, como tas? Espero ke bien, pues… con alcohol en el cuerpo puedo pensar muxas más cosas extrañas ke de costumbre, pero cuando reaccioné me dije "karin, ésta chica recién salió de una tortuosa vida de encierro y abusos, ke estás pensando" y así ke lo arreglé… imagínate como estaba antes xD y bien… como tu misma dices, si es algo maso acostarte con alguien tan rápido… así ke… mejor esperar… beno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. y lo de ansias de sangre… kien sabe y un día lo hago… aunke akí entre nos… pues sí la voy a hacer… (pero no puedo adelantarte nada, de nada) bien, cuídate, bye.

**Justary****-san: **pues… sip, por fin ya toy poniendo más kk, espero ke te haya gustado, y no te preocupes ke ya voy a poner mas ma, bueno, me despido, ke estés bien, adiox.

**Soledad: **hola… espero ke te haya gustado el cap. y lo de la bañera… la verdad estaba destinado a ser un lemon, es ke tenia un problema entonces estaba… algo rara… pero después pense ke no estaba bien poner un lemon si kaoru recien habia salido de todos esos abusos, además… tome en cuenta ke lo del lemon tiene ke ser algo especial, y no en una bañera, después de todo… kaoru nunca kiso estar con shindou, y por ende… psicológicamente sigue siendo virgen, en fin, yo me despido, ke estés bien. Bye.

**Kaoru himura: **hola! Pues sí, bastante tiempo, pero me alegra ke estés de vuelta, bien, ke bueno ke te haya gustado el anterior, y espero ke éste también te haya gustado, pues… ahora no estuvieron en una bañera, pero el acercamiento fue igual, bueno, gracias por el ánimo, te cuidas, eh? Ke estés bien… bye .


	16. Por tí

**Disclaimer: rurouni kenshin no es mío, es de Watsuki-sensei.**

**Capítulo 15: Por ti.**

****

****

****

"shinsaku, hace algunos días tienes ese rostro de preocupación" –katsura dijo serio, algo intrigado por la extraña forma de actuar de takasugi- "qué ocurre?"

"katsura-san… usted lo sabe… verdad?" –takasugi dijo algo angustiado, cosa que sorprendió a katsura, era muy difícil ver a shinsaku takasugi angustiado por algo, eran pocas las veces que se le veía así-

"las cosas se dan por algo…"

"no cree que es mucho sufrimiento"

"lo es… pero yo no puedo hacer nada…"

"no debimos dejar que eso pasara… él está bien ahora… pero después… seremos culpables de arruinarle la vida a un chico que tiene todo por delante… todo"

"shinsaku, me siento muy apenado… en mi mente, sé bien que jamás volverá a ser lo mismo para él, pero también sé que esto es lo único que puedo hacer… y himura-kun sabe que si es necesario sacrificar algo por salvar Kyoto, debemos hacerlo…"

"otra vez…"

"lo sé, no nos queda otra opción…"

Katsura se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos, takasugi lo seguía con la mirada, podía darse cuenta de la expresión de culpa que su superior tenía, para él no era algo desconocido el hecho de que para katsura, kenshin era más que un ejecutor, para katsura, al contrario de cómo veía a los demás hombres, kenshin era una persona importante, por eso se sentía con la culpa de que tal vez estaba destruyendo su vida, ninguno de los dos podía negar que kenshin en esos momentos se veía tranquilo, mucho más de cuando estaba con tomoe, pero… ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto duraría…

"kaoru?"

"qué…"

"me tienes miedo?"

"de nuevo?"

"respóndeme… necesito saberlo"

"yo… un poco"

"por qué?"

"me da miedo saber que eres un asesino…."

"no puedo cambiar eso"

"lo sé" –kaoru sonrió- "que tal vez te tema un poco, no quiere decir que quiero que cambies"

"tienes razón…"

"sabes? Hace algunos días… ya no sueño con eso…"

"de verdad?"

"sí… de verdad me ha ayudado mucho estar alejada de él… estar aquí… contigo"

"tú dices que yo soy quién te ha ayudado… pero tú ni te imaginas todo lo que has hecho por mí… ahora siento que estoy bien, pero antes, estaba perdiendo la razón… cuando estaba buscándote… tuve que ir al hospital psiquiátrico… había un hombre, que decía que te había tragado un monstruo… supongo que se refería a cuando te llevaron en el auto de shindou… no lo sé… pero al verlo ahí, murmurando cosas incoherentes, pensaba que tal vez ahí debería estar yo…"

"no digas eso…"

"me estaba volviendo loco… y estoy seguro que si tú me dejas, voy a perder todo sentido de mi vida"

"no dependas de mí"

"no puedo evitar sentir que mi sanidad depende de ti, aunque no quiera"

"tú lo sabes?" –kaoru preguntó algo nerviosa, kenshin en cambió cerró sus ojos y sonrió, levantándose de la cama y apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta-

"claro que sí… katsura-san debe pensar que yo sólo me conformo con sus palabras, que creo que las cosas son como él las dice…"

"entonces… por qué dejaste que pasara?"

"qué saco con arrepentirme ahora"

"sabías que me estaban usando… que nos estaban usando… y no hiciste nada?"

"yo no soy nadie en la organización… soy un ejecutor… trabajo en las sombras… yo no tengo derecho a voz cuando una orden ha sido dada, no tengo derecho a voz respecto a las cosas que katsura-san planea…"

"eso quiere decir que no te importa…?"

"ese es el error"

"error? Me estás diciendo que sabías que estaban manipulando mis sentimientos… los tuyos… no hiciste nada para evitarlo y es un error?"

"kaoru"

"no… respóndeme… con la verdad"

"esa es la verdad"

"mentira!" –kaoru se levantó, estaba confundida, y eso no la dejaba pensar con claridad respecto a sus actos- "mentira! Dime la verdad… por qué… por qué permitiste que ellos nos manipularan…"

"esa es la verdad, kaoru"

"por qué… la vida es tan cruel… qué hice… yo no merezco esto, nunca hice mal a nadie… nunca… por qué tengo que sufrir todo esto…"

"la vida… nunca es la que nosotros quisiéramos que fuera"

Kenshin se acercó a kaoru, estaba con la mirada perdida, no la abrazó ni nada, se dedicó a observar aquella expresión, esa que no veía desde esa noche en que la sacó del lugar de shindou… sus ojos estaban nublados por la tristeza, kenshin sonrió, a pesar de que ella estuviera con esa expresión… sus ojos seguían demostrando belleza, no brillaban, pero a kenshin le seguían pareciendo como si pudiera perderse en ellos…

"vale la pena… vivir así?" –kaoru dijo sonriendo amargamente- "por qué no estoy muerta… acaso… quieren matarme en vida…"

"quieres morir?"

"sí…"

"entonces…" –kenshin se acercó a ella dejando sólo unos centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos- "quieres que te mate…?" –kaoru se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, pero no levantó la vista- "quieres que te mate… aquí… y ahora?"

Kenshin sonreía de forma cínica, sus ojos ahora expresaban una frialdad que sería capaz de hacer temblar al más valiente de los hombres, kaoru podía sentir aquel ambiente de tensión que los había rodeado, sabía bien, que si en esos momentos le decía que sí quería morir, él no dudaría un instante en matarla… por que en esos momentos kenshin se estaba dejando llevar por su mentalidad de asesino… era cierto… antes había estado perdiendo la cordura… y esto lo demostraba.

Kaoru se estremeció al sentir la respiración de kenshin en su cuello, lentamente ascendió hasta su oído, podía sentir la respiración calma de kenshin, era obvio que él en esos momentos era battousai, pero no el battousai que antes le había sacado en cara todo lo de tomoe, éste era el destajador… el hombre que no tenía compasión por sus víctimas… al que no le importaba siquiera los sentimientos de sus víctimas… en esos momentos… así era como él la estaba viendo… como una víctima de su asignación.

"por qué no respondes… kaoru" –kenshin dijo en su oído- "por qué no me dices si quieres que te mate ahora"

"vas a matarme"

"dime… quieres morir"

"quiero… pero no debo…"

"no debes?" –kenshin río irónicamente- "la muerte no es un deber… es un derecho… al igual que la vida… los hombres que mato no tienen derecho a vivir, por que sólo son escoria… tú… tú eres un ser puro… un ser que no ha tenido lo que merece en la vida… por eso tienes derecho a elegir tu muerte"

"y el tuyo?"

"yo tampoco merezco vivir… pero voy a hacerlo hasta ver muerto y pudriéndose a shindou"

"por qué?"

"es mi asignación…"

"por eso? Es posible que sientas odio por tu asignación?"

"eres muy lista… voy a matarlo… y voy a hacer que pague por todo lo que te hizo… voy a hacer que ruegue por su vida…" –kaoru sonrió- "ahora… dime… quieres que te mate?"

"no"

"pero quieres morir?"

"sí" –kaoru dijo suavemente- "quiero morir, pero no lo voy a hacer mientras estés con vida… voy a vivir…. Para qué tú puedas volver a vivir normalmente… voy a vivir… Sólo por ti…"

"es irónico…" –kenshin dijo alejándose de kaoru y presionando sus puños- "yo voy a vivir… para qué tú puedas vivir normalmente… y por eso… voy a asesinar por ti…"

"eso eres…" –kaoru dijo abrazando a kenshin, quién ahora le daba la espalda- "mi ángel de la muerte…"

"tú….mi ángel de salvación…"

"gensai… te hiciste muy amigo de kaoru, no?"

"señor… yo no hago amistad con sus asuntos… sólo me dio mucha tristeza verla así… ella es una niña muy buena"

"muy buena… te lo aseguro" –shindou sonrió morbosamente, a lo que gensai frunció ligeramente el ceño"

"señor, aun no la encuentran?"

"no… la muy maldita está escondida… estoy seguro que katsura la tiene… pero no sé dónde"

"katsura?" –gensai arqueó sus cejas en forma de sorpresa- "usted conoce al hombre que tiene a kaoru?"

"claro… el muy bastardo cree que me va a encontrar…"

"puedo preguntar cómo lo conoció?"

"fácil… yo manejo el porcentaje mayoritario de los negocios… sucios… de Japón… y él es el cabecilla de esa sucia organización encargada del bienestar de Japón… aunque él es tan criminal como yo… jajaja… cree que por matar por la gente será perdonado… pero un asesinato es un asesinato… y si yo caigo… él se va a podrir conmigo… junto a todos sus hombrecitos…"

"sabe que battousai trabaja para él…"

"battousai…. Battousai… que buena inversión ha hecho ese bastardo de katsura… tú mismo lo sabes… es hombre es un genio del arte de la espada"

"así es"

"todos los cortes so perfectos, ni más ni menos…"

"he revisado los archivos… y cualquier otro destrozaría el cuerpo de sus víctimas… pero él sólo corta lo suficiente… lo suficiente para que sus víctimas sientan el dolor necesario" –shindou relamió sus labios-

"voy a matar a battousai… y destruir al maldito de kogoro katsura"

"shindou-san?"

"qué"

"no ha pensado… no nada… fue una estupidez" –shindou sonrió-

"quién diría que tú sí piensas estupideces… me alegra saber que no eres un anciano perfecto"

"bueno shindou-san… me retiro… tengo trabajo que hacer"

"ve"

Gensai abandonó la sala donde se encontraba junto a shindou, su cara estaba seria al salir, pero después de llegar al cuarto amoblado para que él ejerciera su profesión, su rostro se suavizó, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, suspiró aliviado…

_"así que estás con battousai…"_

"maldición… shindou-san va a matarnos"

"estúpido… él es comprensivo… entenderá"

"sí, claro"

Cinco hombres caminaban rápidamente por uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión de shindou, sus rostros expresaban un miedo que iba aumentando a medida que se acercaban a la habitación donde su jefe los esperaba… seguramente no muy contento…

"shin… shindou-san?"

"pasen"

"sí, señor" –shindou esperaba apoyado sobre su escritorio a los cinco hombres, en su rostro se adivinaba su intención-

"y bien…"

"señor" –habló uno de los cinco- "casi nos matan…"

"battousai?" –su voz sonaba algo molesta-

"no señor, si hubiera sido él, seguramente nos mata ahí mismo, fue otro tipo… casi nos mata a golpes, el muy maldito…"

"imbéciles"

"señor… nosotros veníamos… a decirle que renunciamos… no diremos nada de usted, pero tampoco seguiremos aquí, por primera vez está poniendo nuestras vidas en verdadero peligro"

"ustedes… son unos verdaderos cobardes… entonces… sean libres de irse…" -los cinco hombres hicieron una reverencia, y después comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta, shindou estiró su brazo y tomó un revolver, disparando rápidamente a los cinco, los cuales cayeron sin vida- "sean libres de irse al infierno…" –una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en los labios de shindou-

**N de DN: holis! Cómo están? Espero ke bien… pues… me kedó algo cortito, pero en fin, espero ke les haya gustado.**

**Gabyhyatt**holas, pues… creo ke me he pasado en como dejé a katsura y a takasugi-sama, ejeje, pero en fin… ya verás lo ke pasará con ken y kao más adelante, bye.

**Asuk4: **holas! Pues, sep, es divertido ver esos momentos de irracionalidad etre ken y kao, supongo ke le dan el toke a la historia, un sé, en fin, ojalá ke te haya gustado el cap. y ahí veré lo del shinsen. Xauss!.

**Dark**** Spirit Battousai: **holap, wow! Creo ke te fuiste contra ken, jejeje, en fin, no te apresures, ke yo no he dicho aun lo que ken har�, y lo de que kao es más fuerte que él, creo que eso es obvio, ya que es ella quien lo controla, ejeje, poder femenino, xD, bien, ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahí me dices qué te pareció, nos tamos viendo, grax. Por el ánimo, sayonara!

**Naoko**** L-K: **wolas! Cómo tas, bien, espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo, y pues… si sufriste con eso de la ahorcada, prepárate. Que aun falta, (ahí toy yo con mi sonrisa maquiavélica xDD)bueno, ke estés bien, dew.

**Yuki****-kudo: **wola! Cómo andas? Ojalá que bien, pues… sí, cambios bien drásticos en la personalidad de kenshin, pero a mí me gusta battousai agresivo jejeje, creo ke soy algo masoka, pero ke se le hace, jajaja, pues… ke bien ke te haya gustao el cap anterior y oajlá ke este también te haya gustao, weno, lo de kao para calmar a mi ken, jejeje, eso está algo sufrido, jejeje, pero así es la historia. Bien, bien, cambiando de tema, no te preocupes con lo de ansias, ke creo ke sí va, por ahí tengo las ideas mas concretas, weno, ke estes bien, ah.. se me olvidaba ke tuve un problemin con mi msn… asi ke tengo ke usar otro T.T, a ver si me agregas porke el otro murio, jejeje, weno, ahora si, me despido, bye!

**Delaila******holas! Ke bien ke te guste mi fic, y pues, si, creo ke esta algo obscura, pero ke se le hace, creo ke tengo una mente bien extraña, weno, espero ke te haya gustado el fic, ke estés bien, bye.

**Yuken******holap, ke bien ke te haya gustado el cap aterior, la verdad, no me fije como kedo eso de ke tomoe es el pasado y kao el presente, la verdad solo lo escribi porke se me vino a la mente, y la verdad, creo ke esta bien ke ame a tomoe, pero ke no se mortifike y compare su amor con el de kao, pienso ke el de kaoru es mas fuerte. Lo otro, ejejeje, no odies a katsura-sama, ke ya veras ke pasa después, eso es solo por mientras, jejeje, en ese caso deberias odiarme a mi porke yo escribo estas cosas xDD bueno, ke estes bien, ojala te haya gustado el cap. byess.

**Kaoru himura: **holas! Oh, gracias por el animo, a ver si este cap. tambien te gusto, ahí me dices, bien, ke tes bien, un abrazo, chauss .

**Kazy**** y Yuky: **Hola niñas! Cómo están, espero ke bien, bueno, bueno, pues… lo de la ahorcada, pues no, no es para nada romántico, es como ke te lleven a un estadio para una cita ��… eh… eso es otro tema, ejejeje, weno, pues, a kien no le gustaria estar cerka de kenshin aunke el te estuviera matando, jejeje, y pues… kaoru acepta ke la usen por el momento, después de todo, esta junto a ken, y es lo ke importa, cierto, lo otro, pues, no se, aunke puedo tratar de conseguirme los caps. Completos, tengo una amiga ke los tiene asi como un libro, jejeje, a ver si puedo conseguírmelos y ahí veo, weno, nos tamos viendo, a ver cuando actualizan el suyo tambien, bien, se cuidan, byes!

**Gabysss******holas! Cómo tas, pues… si… es algo sufrida la situación de kenshin, pero eso es lo mejor, jejeje, hace el fic mas complejo psicológicamente hablando, y pues… si te explicas, kerer ver como algo llega a su fin pero no sentirse completamente de acuerdo con ke termine… una situación compleja pero facil de entender, jejeje, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. ke estes bien, byes!.

**Mangela**** kaoru-chan The Tanuki: **holas!u, sabes? Fue divertido ver el formato en el ke dejaste el review, jejeje, parecia como si te estuvieran torturando y fuera tu ultimo deseo, esa fue la impresión ke me dejo, jejeje, kizas por ke, supongo ke es porke a veces asi me siento yo, jejeje, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap, ke estes bien.

**Saiko**** Katsuka: **hola, ke bien ke te haya gustado el cap anterior, ojala ke este tambien te haya gustado, y pues… si, pues… creo ke desde ahora subira un poco el tono de los caps. Por ke me encantan los fics con caps. Lime y lemon, asi ke por eso los voy ahacer mas 'fuertes' bueno, ke estes bien. Bye.

**Weno****, esos eran, ojala ke les haya gustado, ya saben, me dejan reviews, si? No sean malitos, jejeje, bien, me despido.**

**D.N**


	17. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki**

**Capítulo 16: comienzo.**

"shinsaku, me dijeron algo muy interesante"

"qué cosa, katsura-san?"

"shindou… ya sé dónde…"

"pero…"

"pero debemos ser cautelosos, no podemos apresurarnos"

"no está seguro?"

"lo estoy, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas entre himura-kun y kamiya-san"

"ellos dos se están acercando mucho… demasiado"

"él está bien"

"no… no lo está"

Takasugi caminaba en círculos frente al escritorio de katsura, él en cambio parecía calmado, pero su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos confusos, sabía que debía acabar con todo lo relacionado con shindou rápidamente, pero le remordía la conciencia el hecho de saber que su mejor hombre se había involucrado completamente.

"esperaremos…"

"y que pasará con la chica por el momento?"

"shindou la quiere… entonces comenzaremos a avanzar, dile a himura-kun que quiero que lleve a kamiya-san donde megumi… estoy seguro que ellos están vigilando, será una buena oportunidad para ver cómo actúan."

"shindou-san, hace tanto tiempo que espero y aún no sucede nada"

"calma, muchacho, ella vendrá…"

"yo deseo verla, pero a pesar de que espero día y noche frente al lugar que me dijo ella no aparece"

"calma tus deseos, muchacho… recuerda bien que ella es mía…"

"pero… nosotros…"

"eres su novio… sólo pantalla… ella jamás te pertenecerá"

"sí… señor"

El muchacho salió del lugar murmurado cosas en contra de shindou, él había decidido unírsele, sin embargo, había sido con la condición de que kaoru volvería con él, en estos momentos, shindou había cambiado todo el esquema, sabía bien que si se enfrentaba a shindou, moriría en el intento, así que sólo le quedaba esperar.

_"kaoru… te sacaré de ese lugar y te alejaré para siempre de shindou… y de battousai…"_

"ken…shin…" –kaoru dormía intranquila, estaba sudando y se revolvía entre las sábanas producto de lo que soñaba- "kenshin… ayúdame…"

"shh… estoy aquí…" -kaoru abrió sus ojos repentinamente, inmediatamente éstos se cubrieron de lágrimas- "qué pasa?"

"él… era él…"

"tranquila"

"kenshin… yo…"

"calma… llamó takasugi-san, dijo que necesitaba que fueras donde megumi"

"pero es tarde"

"lo sé" –kenshin se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación- "vístete"

"sí…"

Kaoru se quedó en silencio, mientras con lentitud se vestía, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel sueño, había sido demasiado real, pero al contrario de otros, éste había sido distinto, por que no eran recuerdos… mas bien parecía estar advirtiéndole.

La obscuridad del salón envolvía a kenshin silenciosamente, como si quisiese fundirse en él, kenshin caminó hasta donde mantenía sus armas, hace algunos días que ellas estaban ahí sin usarse, dudó un momento antes de tomar una de ella y colocarla en su cintura, mientras la cubría con la chaqueta, sintió la débil respiración de kaoru acercarse, y oyó como el sonido de sus pasos, ligeros, se detenían unos pocos metros más allá del lugar en donde se encontraba, kenshin se volteó con lentitud, para ver a kaoru parada como tantas otras veces, con la mirada perdida, con aquella ropa que le quedaba más ceñida de lo normal al ser algunas tallas menos. En silencio, caminó hasta ella, rozando con sus dedos su mejilla, sintiendo el ligero estremecimiento que tomó su cuerpo al sentir la débil caricia, simplemente frunció el ceño… tal vez… no debió haberle dado importancia a los sentimientos… ahora era demasiado tarde…

"vamos?"

"vamos"

Verificando que la casa quedara bien cerrada, kenshin comenzó a caminar, kaoru confundida comenzó a seguirlo.

"no vamos en tu motocicleta?"

"no creo que a los vecinos les haga gracia escuchar el motor a las cuatro de la mañana"

"entiendo"

"que soñaste?" –kenshin miró de reojo a kaoru, notando el estremecimiento de asco que se apoderó de ella-

"era… tan real…"

"qué soñaste?" –repitió la pregunta-

"quieres saber?"

"para eso pregunté"

"él… estaba…" –kaoru se detuvo abruptamente, kenshin la observó y notó como sus ojos expresaban el horror de sólo pensar en ello-

"no importa"

"pensé que querías…"

"no pienses tanto"

Kaoru abrió la boca para refutarle lo que decía, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida por ese 'no pienses tanto' que la cerró inmediatamente, esto no pasó desapercibido para kenshin.

"lo lamento, no quise decir eso"

"sí quisiste, pero da igual"

"kaoru… no tienes amigas, o alguien que pudiera preocuparse por tu repentina desaparición?"

"bueno… amigas… no… pero tal vez…" –kaoru se sonrojó ligeramente, kenshin siguió caminando sin prestarle atención-

Ya llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido, cuando repentinamente, alguien se paró frente a ambos, kenshin instintivamente tomó su espada, kaoru estaba igual de sorprendida por la aparición de ese sujeto, kenshin estaba listo para atacar, cuando sintió la mano de kaoru posarse sobre la suya, deteniéndolo. Sorprendido, miró a kaoru, ella mordía su labio y rogaba con la mirada que se detuviera.

"cuanto tiempo… kaoru" –kenshin se sorprendió ante el hecho de que aquel desconocido conociera el nombre de kaoru, inmediatamente se le pasó la idea de que fuera un hombre de shindou, pero al ver la confianza que kaoru demostraba tenerle, la desechó.-

"yo…"

"lo conoces?" –kenshin susurró, kaoru asintió con la cabeza en respuesta-

"te esperé tanto tiempo… por fin te encuentro"

Kaoru caminó lentamente, al igual que el muchacho, al encontrarse, éste la abrazó con fuerza, sin que kaoru pudiera evitarlo, kenshin se sorprendió ante esto, pero no hizo nada.

"deseaba verte…" –el muchacho susurró en el oído de kaoru, mirando de reojo a kenshin, quien estaba parado sin hacer nada, al ver la cara de decepción, una sonrisa algo macabra se formó en sus labios.-

"ichiro-kun… cómo… por qué?" –kaoru decía sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y preocupación-

"shh… estuve esperando, me dijeron dónde podías estar… y esperé… día y noche"

Kaoru se alejó de él inmediatamente, observó a kenshin por unos minutos antes de comenzar a caminar, pero ichiro la detuvo del brazo.

"no, no vayas, de una u otra forma sufrirás, vas a morir a su lado" –esto sorpendió a kaoru-

"cómo?"

"yo sé… él es battousai… pero ya no tendrás que estar con él nunca más… van a matarlo, a él y a toda su organización…"

"no… no"

"sí, y después que termine todo, te alejaré de shindou-san para siempre"

"dé… déjame"

Kaoru se logró soltar del agarre de ichiro, e inmediatamente corrió hasta kenshin.

"vamos… kenshin… alejémosnos de él…"

"es tu novio?"

"no… bueno… sí… pero vámonos"

"entiendo" –kenshin caminó hasta ichiro tomando a kaoru del brazo, empujándola nuevamente hacia ichiro- "llévatela…"

"kenshin…"

"vaya, así que battousai por lo menos es inteligente"

"entiendo, así que te mandaron…"

"no"

"un idiota" –kenshin rápidamente desenfundó la espada y la enterró en el hombro de ichiro, salpicando de sangre a kaoru- "de shindou"

Kaoru se alejó de él, horrorizada, los ojos de kenshin expresaban crueldad, y una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, realmente era cierto eso de que haría sufrir a shindou, pero… también haría sufrir a todos los implicados con él.

"detente… kenshin… detente" –kaoru trataba de hacerle entender, pero él no escuchaba, y seguía lastimando a ichiro, repentinamente, sus súplicas fueron acalladas por un disparo, el cuerpo de ichiro cayó al suelo completamente ensangrentado, kenshin lo había herido mortalmente al momento en que la bala salida del arma de ichiro había cruzado su hombro.-

Sacudiendo su espada y enfundándola, kaoru se acercó al cuerpo de su 'ex' novio arrodillándose junto a él, completamente horrorizada.

"qué… qué hiciste…" –kaoru susurró mientras las lágrimas caían libremente, limpiando las gotas de sangre que la habían salpicado- "qué hiciste!" –kenshin se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y volvió a la realidad, observando la mirada de kaoru, sintiendo como su corazón se recogía al ver aquel sentimiento de frustración y miedo con que kaoru lo miraba- "cómo puedes matar sin sentir nada… battousai"

"vamos"

"no"

"vamos" –kenshin la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al consultorio de megumi, al llegar, kaoru se zafó inmediatamente de kenshin y se quedó en silencio-

"kenshin!" –la voz de megumi vino desde el otro lado de la puerta- "te tardaste, katsura-san dijo que llegarías… pronto"

Megumi tomó a kenshin del brazo jalándolo hasta una camilla, kaoru después de entrar, cerró la puerta, siguiendo el camino que megumi y kenshin habían seguido.

"qué pasó?"

"un hombre de shindou…" –kenshin dijo en un susurro-

"mentiroso…" –megumi se sorprendió ante la interrupción de kaoru- "mentiroso… asesino…"

"kaoru, basta" –megumi dijo algo confundida-

"no! Ichiro-kun no hacía nada malo… tú.. battousai… estabas en un error… en ese momento… él no debió morir… debiste… debiste ser tú…!" –kaoru calló repentinamente al sentir el ardor en su mejilla provocado por la bofetada que megumi le proporcionó-

"cállate!" –megumi miró a kenshin, nerviosa, pero él estaba con la cabeza gacha- "kaoru, espera afuera"

"sí…"

Megumi cerró la puerta tras kaoru, y volvió hacia donde estaba kenshin, buscando unas cosas para curar la herida de bala.

"qué ocurrió?"

"ya te lo dije, un hombre de shindou"

"pero por que kaoru dice eso?"

"por que era su novio"

"pero… tú…"

"yo qué?"

"pensé que estaban juntos…"

"te equivocas, yo estoy solo, ella es mi asignación, y no hay sentimientos de por medio"

"no mientas"

"megumi… no deben haber sentimientos de por medio"

"pero los hay"

"ella no merece nada de esto… yo… soy un asesino… ella misma lo dijo…"

"no… kenshin…" –megumi cubrió su boca, sorprendida.- "no creí que… fuera tanto… es decir… tú…" –megumi se acercó a kenshin y lo abrazó, cuidando de no lastimarlo más-

"ella debe alejarse de mí…"

"la amas?"

"yo no soy capaz de amar, todo lo que amo lo destruyo…"

"pero…"

"él era su novio" –kenshin dijo sonriendo amargamente- "y yo…"

Kenshin se separó de megumi, sentándose en la camilla, megumi se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"llamaré a kaoru… creo que tienen que hablar…"

"ella no…" –megumi salió del cuarto, dejándolo solo, afuera podía escuchar las negaciones de kaoru, a los poco minutos, entró kaoru, con la mirada completamente nublada- "kaoru…"

"por qué?"

"él… aunque no lo aceptes… era un hombre de shindou… por qué crees que estaba ahí, esperando…"

"pero no debiste…"

"me alegra tanto…" –kenshin susurró- "me alegra tanto saber que dentro de toda esa tristeza, sí hubo alguien capaz de hacerte sonreír"

"cómo?"

"lo amabas?" –kaoru cambio su expresión a una seria, tratando de demostrar frialdad-

"sí"

"de verdad?"

"sí"

Kenshin se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a kaoru, ella no retrocedió, levantando su vista para encontrarla con la de kenshin, no pudo evitar sentirse desprotegida ante aquellos ojos, pero se mantuvo firme.

"dímelo… como debe ser"

"para qué?"

"dímelo" –kenshin la tomó por los brazos, con fuerzas- "dime que me odias por haberte quitado al hombre que amabas"

"yo… yo te odio… te odio, battousai, por haberme arrebatado a quien amo" –kenshin frunció el ceño-

"fuerte"

"te odio por haberme quitado al hombre que amo!"

"eso era… lo que necesitaba saber…" –kenshin la soltó y se dirigió a la camilla, tomando su camisa, para comenzar a vestirse-

El silencio cayó cruelmente sobre ambos, kaoru sentía como si todo se derrumbase sobre ella. Kenshin se detuvo al sentir la respiración de kaoru cerca de su espalda.

"por qué… tiene que ser todo tan difícil…"

"por que no nos favoreció la situación… por que soy tu asesino y me conviene que me odies…"

"pero yo… no quiero odiarte…"

"maldición…. Kaoru"

"por qué quieres que te odie… por qué?"

"para alejarte de mí"

"yo no quiero alejarme de ti… quiero estar a tu lado… aun cuando tenga que sufrir todo esto… voy a estar contigo…"

"yo te amo… no quiero dañarte… te amo…" –kenshin se volteó y abrazó a kaoru, ésta se sorprendió pero se relajó inmediatamente, devolviéndole el abrazo- "maldición… te amo…"

"me alegra tanto oír eso"

"dime… que no vas a dejarme solo… no quiero perder la cordura… significaría perderte a ti…"

"no voy a dejarte… por que te amo"

"kenshin… llegó kat…" –kenshin se separó inmediatamente de kaoru, ella se posó detrás de él-

Katsura avanzó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos expresaban el conflicto mental en el que se encontraba, detrás de él, surgió takasugi, que observaba la 'interesante' escena con una sonrisa.

"himura-kun, con katsura-san lamentamos interrumpir tu 'momento'" –takasugi dijo provocando que kaoru se sonrojara-

"shinsaku, no son necesarios tus comentarios tan ubicados"

"eh, sí señor"

"disculpe… katsura-san…" –kaoru susurró desde el lugar en el que se encontraba- "para qué me llamó?"

"oh, bien, himura-kun, por lo que veo los emboscaron… y kamiya-san, ya responderé su pregunta"

"sí, señor… un hombre de shindou"

"kamiya-san, quién era?"

"él… era… un hombre de shindou" –kasura sonrió-

"entiendo, kamiya-san, ya se habrá dado cuenta de que estamos en una situación crítica, shindou ya nos ha encontrado, mas bien… ya la ha encontrado, ahora debemos atacar nosotros, no podemos permitirnos que él avance"

"lo sé"

"entonces, ahora me dirá cuál era el negocio que shindou estaba realizando"

"venta de armamento biológico" –katsura se sorprendió ante esto, pero guardó su compostura-

"con quién?"

"no lo sé, pero él planeaba salir del país cuando el negocio estuviera concretado"

"katsura-san, quiere decir que no tenemos tiempo"

"himura-kun… ya sabemos dónde está shindou… pero… no debemos atacar aún"

"pero cuándo?"

"un poco más, himura-kun, pero no debemos esperar mucho… será un corto plazo"

"de acuerdo"

"muy bien, necesito hablar con kamiya-san…" –takasugi y megumi abandonaron el cuarto inmediatamente, kenshin iba a salir, cuando la voz de su superior lo detuvo- "himura-kun… creo que esto también te incumbe… es algo en lo que deben estar de acuerdo ambos… himura-kun…"

"si?"

"esta vez tu opinión será validera… por que estamos hablando de TU mujer…" –katsura se sentó en el escritorio, indicándole a kaoru y a kenshin que tomaran asiento frente a él-

Kaoru miró a kenshin antes de avanzar, kenshin estaba en silencio, kaoru inconscientemente sentía que lo que katsura iba a decirles era lo último… y estaba segura que kenshin también lo sabía.

"muy bien… kamiya-san… necesitaba hablar con usted, por que como ya dije, encontramos a shindou, en una especie de fábrica en las afueras de Kyoto, sagara-kun y aoshi-kun van en camino a otras direcciones en las cuales se encuentran los 'socios' de shindou, misao y megumi se quedarán aquí por que es peligroso y no me voy a arriesgar a perder a dos valiosas miembros de mi organización, en cambio usted… será la actriz principal… junto con himura-kun"

"a qué se refiere?"

"kamiya-san… usted estaría dispuesta a volver con shindou?" –katsura se puso serio al ver la expresión de horror de kaoru- "deberá ir... para afianzar a shindou, el trabajo de himura-kun se llevará a cabo ahí… podría haberla enviado sin preguntárselo, pero sé bien que ahora su situación en esta asignación ha cambiado… radicalmente… por eso himura-kun está presente aquí…"

"entiendo"

"entonces… estaría dispuesta a volver… arriesgando nuevamente su sanidad… tanto física como mental?"

"no!" –kenshin dijo fríamente, refutando a su jefe, katsura se sorprendió, observando con interés-

"lo haré"

"no" –kenshin volvió a repetir, kaoru simplemente tomó su mano y le sonrió- "está bien… kenshin"

"no estoy de acuerdo" –katsura se levantó-

"los dejo, vuelvo en unos minutos… es su decisión…"

Kenshin se levantó en cuanto katsura abandonó el lugar, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor, kaoru lo miraba tranquila.

"kenshin… mi kenshin…"

"no vayas… yo puedo solo"

"kenshin, déjame ayudarte"

"no"

"por favor… además… tú irás por mí… estaré a salvo"

"no" –kaoru detuvo a kenshin en sus vueltas y lo besó con suavidad, kenshin la tomó por la cintura, resignado-

"estaré bien" –kaoru susurró en su oído, kenshin no respondió. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que katsura había regresado-

"bien… tomaron su decisión?"

"katsura-san, yo iré" –katsura miró a kenshin, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y presionaba firmemente sus puños-

"himura-kun, estás de acuerdo" –kenshin simplemente asintió con la cabeza- "entonces… kamiya-san, himura-kun… estaré en contacto"

Katsura los volvió a dejar solos, kaoru se acercó a kenshin, pero él la alejó, cayendo de rodillas, kaoru se arrodilló frente a él, y lo abrazó, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

"mi kenshin"

"tengo miedo" –kenshin dijo sonriendo-

"yo también…"

"me gustaría poder ofrecerte otro futuro… pero…"

"mi futuro está a salvo… gracias a ti…"

**N de DN: hola! Aki Dark-Natt reportándose nuevamente, Tanto tiempo, en fin, espero ke les haya gustado, a ver si ahora actualizo más rápido.**

**yuki-kudo: **wola! Tanto tiempo, en fin, a lo ke vengo xD, espero ke te haya gustado este cap, y sorry por el retraso, y pues… con lo del cap. Corto, por lo menos éste me kedó más larguito… weno, como ando media ida, mejor me despido, bye.

**Naoko L-K: **hola! Bueno, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Lo del lemon… ah… te diré… ke bien ke pienses eso, a mí me encantan, son mi debilidad, y no desesperes ke sí va a haber… uff… pero cuando me inspire…bueno, bueno, ke estés bien, cuidate, adiós.

**Gabyhyatt: **oh… pues… no te enojes con Katsura-sama, ke él sabe lo ke hace, además, como crees ke el es malo si es tan lindo, jejeje, en fin, pues… eso de ke cree ke tienen derecho a todo, te diré ke eso es una ventaja de ser jefe, tienes derecho a todo, bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Bye.

**Dark Spirit Battousai: **ah, pues… estás disculpada por haberte enojado con mi Kenshin, y pues, tienes razón, sería desilusionante ke él se dejase manejar, y pues… como te dije… girl power, jajaja, como siempre, las mujeres llevan el control de todo, y no te preocupes, ke Shindou morirá lenta y dolorosamente… pero ese trabajito lo hará Kenshin, porke tiene ke cobrarse por lo de kao, y si merece ke lo mate alguien horrible y maldito, lastima ke Kenshin sea tan… lindo… y… sexy… y hartas cosas más (mejor me dejo antes de ke me suba la presión xD) ah… ahora sí mil disculpas por el retraso, es ke un tenía time, en fin, ojalá ke te haya gustado el capítulo, ke estés bien y grax por el ánimo. adiox!.

**Makarena: **hola, pues, ke bueno ke te guste el fic, ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado, y sorry por la tardanza, ke estes bien, byes.

**Ghia-Hikari: **Hola! Pues… ke bueno ke te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, espero ke éste también te haya gustado, y pues… lo de Katsura, no puedo refutar tu idea, sólo puedo decirte ke no me trates tan mal a Katsura-sama, ke igual es bueno, jejeje, y pues… ahí tienes ke ver si dejan ke los separen, ke estés bien, byes.

**Saiko katsuka: **Hola, espero ke este capitulo también te haya gustado, eso de los 'ángeles' me salió de no sé dónde, es ke estaba inspirada… y pues… perdón por la demora del cap. Ke estés bien. Bye.

**Kaoryu: **hola! Ke bien ke te guste mi fic… esas cosas me agrandan el ego de una manera impresionante, y eso ke ya soy lo suficientemente egocentrica, jejeje, tambien me alegra ke te guste la forma en ke escribo, y pues… tengo ke separarlos porke o sino no sirve el fic, jeje, oh, y pues… lo de Shindou… creo ke te lo voy a conceder, jejeje, bueno… ke estes bien y ke decirte, me gusto esa frase "megahypercool" jajaja, está como rara xD, grax por el ánimo, bye.

**Lazara: **hola, lo del review, no te preocupes, ke a mí más de una vez me ha pasado lo de la conexión… es ke a veces se cae el módem y todo eso, y pues… nuevamente…. Please, un seas tan malita en tanto a tu opinión respecto a katsura-sama y a takasugi-sama, ke ellos son tan lindos… en fin, sólo te pido ke no me los maltrates tanto psicológicamente, puedes maltratarlos y todo, pero no tanto xD, espero ke te haya gustado el fic, ke estes bien, grax por tu humilde opinión respecto a katsura-sama y takasugi-sama bye.

**Kaoru-sakura: **Wola! Ahora sí… cuánto tiempo! Pues, no te preocupes por lo del tiempo ke yo ando igual, y ke bien ke pienses eso de mi fic, realmente me alegra n.n, y no sé porké, pero a mi también me gusto lo de los 'ángeles' pues… lo de tu pregunta, técnicamente Kaoru le dijo ke sí keria morir, pero no debía, digamos ke eso es una contradicción ke tiene porke kiere morir por todo lo ke ha pasado, pero no kiere por Kenshin y todo lo ke siente por el, pero la verdad no me habia puesto a pensar en ke pasaria si el la matara… uff. Me has dejado con una duda enorme en la cual pensar, y lo de Aoshi y misao, pues no sé ke se sentirá cuando te dan indirectas y no las captas, la verdad mi 'relacion' no va del todo bien, (ni sikiera va) pero cuando iba nunca tuve esos problemas de las indirectas, y pues… ya te dejo porke me alargue muxo, jejeje, igual, abrazos, gracias por la suerte, ke eso me ayuda muxisimo, ke estes bien, cuidate, byes.

**Weno, weno, ya me voy, ojalá ke les haya gustado, y dejen reviews, un sean malos, si?**

**D.N**

****


	18. Ultima noche

**Disclaimer****: RK no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro-sensei.**

**Capítulo**** 17: Ultima noche.**

****

****

La mañana llegó con rapidez, Kaoru y Kenshin ya se encontraban en la casa, ambos estaban en el cuarto, pero ninguno dormía, en la mente de los dos la idea de separarse los rondaba, e inconscientemente los atemorizaba, a Kaoru, por que debía volver al lugar donde se encontraba Shindou, y Kenshin, por que temía que si Kaoru se marchaba, su cordura desapareciera.

"Kenshin?"

"qué?"

"estás bien?"

"sí"

"yo no" –Kaoru se aferró al pecho de Kenshin- "no puedo evitar pensar… que será la última vez…"

"Kaoru… quieres que me acompañes…"

"dónde?"

"vamos"

Kenshin se levantó y ayudó a Kaoru a hacer lo mismo, ella tomó su mano y caminó hasta la puerta, siguiendo a Kenshin.

Al llegar al salón Kenshin miró por la ventana, alcanzando la chaqueta, indicándole lo mismo a Kaoru.

"va a llover" –kenshin abrió la puerta, tomando las llaves de su motocicleta- "apresúrate"

"estoy lista"

Kaoru se subió a la motocicleta, afirmándose de Kenshin, inmediatamente Kenshin partió, Kaoru sentía el viento helado clavarse en su rostro, a pesar de que la espalda de Kenshin amortiguara un poco esto, Kenshin tomó una de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Cada vez que paraban en un semáforo, Kaoru observaba como las calles con más rapidez se iban llenando de gente, él en cambio iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, Kaoru comenzó a desconocer el camino, paulatinamente el paisaje se iba convirtiendo en campos, con pequeñas cabañas, Kaoru iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió al ver que Kenshin paraba en una cabaña, afuera de ésta habían algunas cosas hechas de cerámica, Kenshin bajó ayudando a Kaoru, para luego dirigirse a la cabaña.

"vaya, vaya, yo que pensé que te había quedado claro la última vez"

"maestro" –kenshin dijo sentándose frente a un hombre- "yo lo lamento"

"bien, de igual forma ya recibiste tu castigo, te lo advertí, pero decidiste correr el riesgo, ahora tu mujer está descansando, así que no debes preocuparte…"

"maestro… escuche" –kenshin miraba de reojo a Kaoru, quien estaba con la mirada baja ante el comentario del maestro de Kenshin, el hombre al notar otra presencia además de la de su alumno, levantó la vista, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-

"lo lamento, no sabía que traías compañía"

"mucho gusto…"

"hiko seijuro"

"maestro, ella es Kaoru… yo venía a pedirle algo…"

"dirás"

"como me dijiste una vez… para salvar a las personas debo asesinar a otras… en estos momentos… estoy en mi última asignación… sin embargo… esta vez será justificada… por eso…"

"justificada?"

"sí… por eso… quería pedirle que si algo me pasase… por favor… cuide de Kaoru"

"crees que soy un niñero?"

"por favor" –hiko observó a su alumno, y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo-

"bien, bien, supongo que le debo una disculpa a tu novia"

"no se preocupe" –kaoru dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería-

"claro, eres su mujer, el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado"

"del pasado se forja el presente y el futuro…"

"muchacha… el pasado de ciertas personas no sirve para forjar nada"

"maestro… gracias"

"bien, mejor que entren, va a llover pronto"

Los tres entraron, hiko le ofreció sake a Kenshin y a Kaoru, para sorpresa de Kaoru, Kenshin aceptó.

"vaya, y dónde está el no bebedor…"

"en el mismo lugar donde está el maestro egoísta" –hiko soltó una carcajada-

"que fea impresión le das a tu mujer"

Kaoru observaba interesada a los dos hombres, que hablaban de forma algo extraña. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, Kaoru no podía negar que hiko trataba a Kenshin como a un hijo, y Kenshin lo observaba como si fuera su padre, repentinamente, Kenshin observó su reloj, y se levantó.

"maestro, debo irme"

"entiendo"

"me dio gusto volver a verlo, maestro"

"cuida a la chica" –hiko se despidió de ambos, observando como la luz de la motocicleta desaparecía a lo lejos-

"de verdad…?"

"sí, ya lo encontraron, megumi"

"pero, y Kaoru?"

"no le digas a nadie, pero al parecer ella va a hacer el papel de 'carnada' en todo esto"

"imposible, es muy peligroso para ella"

"ella aceptó"

"y Kenshin?"

"no sé, al parecer también estuvo de acuerdo"

Sanosuke tomaba su cerveza despreocupadamente, mientras megumi mordía su labio con preocupación.

"cálmate, mujer, me tienes harto con tu nerviosismo"

"eres un insensible!"

"sí, sí"

"qué pasaría con Kenshin si a Kaoru le pasara algo, o con Kaoru si Kenshin perdiera la vida"

"alguno de los dos quedaría viudo antes de casarse?" –megumi lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza- "maldición, eres una BRUTA"

"como se te ocurre decir eso!"

"era una broma"

"con eso no se juega"

"no te pongas así"

"eres un imbécil, no sé como puedo sentir todo esto por ti…" –megumi calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

"oh, qué sientes por mí?"

"yo… era… broma"

"mmm…"

"si yo muriera, por que sabes que estoy en peligro de muerte, te entristecería?"

"si… a mi pesar"

"oh, entonces… me harías un favor?"

"cuál?"

"tú eres virgen, verdad?"

"eh…"

"eso es un sí"

"si"

"bien, entonces… me darías el honor de ser yo quien te convierta en mujer?"

"NO!"

"oh, ya sabía, en fin, ya me voy, creo que estoy estorbándote"

"no… está lloviendo.. mejor te quedas…"

"bueno, si insistes"

"sí"

Aoshi caminaba sosteniendo el paraguas, mientras que misao caminaba en silencio a su lado, repentinamente, comenzó a correr viento, misao se estremeció, pero se quedó estática al sentir el brazo de Aoshi posarse sobre sus hombros y acercarla más a él.

"Aoshi-sama"

"misao, yo… te invité por que…"

"qué sucede?"

"quería decirte… quería despedirme"

"co… cómo?"

"me voy… tengo que terminar con mi parte de la asignación… con Sanosuke estamos encargados de quitarle los obstáculos a Kenshin… por eso…"

"no" –misao susurró abrazándolo- "no vayas… es peligroso"

"yo sé"

"entonces? Vas a dejarme sola Aoshi?"

"que bien… ya me preocupaba que me trataras de Aoshi-sama" –aoshi le sonrió- "por eso quería decirte si cuando yo vuelva… tú querrías estar conmigo… digo… como… novios?"

"yo… sí!" –misao se abrazó a su cuello, completamente eufórica-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de misao, ya estaba pronto a anochecer, el día había pasado rápidamente, al llegar Aoshi besó con suavidad a misao.

"te di muchas indirectas… me decepcionaba un poco que no las captaras…"

"lo siento… soy muy despistada, y todo esto me tenía muy nerviosa"

"ya no importa"

"lo sé"

"misao… entonces esto es un hasta luego…"

"entonces… hasta luego…"

Shindou lustraba sus armas de fuego con mucho cuidado, escuchando los informes de sus hombres en los distintos lugares, la mayoría ya habían sido muertos por los hombres de Katsura, y ahora quedaban muy pocos, y sólo dos de sus socios, los cuales tenían cerca de cien hombres cada uno, más los que estaban a su mando…

"señor, acaba de llegar el informante, el chico murió ayer"

"no sé por qué, pero lo suponía"

"lo suponía?"

"claro, crees que un muchacho idiota sería capaz de asesinar al famoso battousai? El asesino más temidos entre los de mi clase…"

"bueno, nunca se sabe"

"nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe…" –shindou dijo burlándose de su hombre- "eres un maldito idiota, si no fueras mi informante, te juro que tu cabeza estaría rodando por que de lo único que te sirve es de contenedor para tu minúsculo cerebro"

"sí, señor"

"en fin, battousai morirá en mis manos, yo mismo me encargaré… y lo haré sufrir por creer que tiene el derecho de quitarme lo que me pertenece" –el informante de Shindou frunció el ceño, tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que a ninguno de los hombres de Shindou le agradaba cuando se ponía a hablar de Kaoru, ya que siempre perdía el control-

"señor… que haremos…"

"de qué?"

"lo que venía a decirle era que… los hombres de Katsura se están movilizando…"

"en serio?" –el rostro de Shindou simuló estar sorprendido- "qué miedo!"

"es en serio?"

"no, idiota, después de todo, lo que quería era eso…"

"bueno, señor, me retiro, iré ver novedades"

"ve, a ver si alguna vez en tu miserable vida haces algo productivo por lo que tu madre pueda estar orgullosa"

"sí" –el hombre se retiró, mordiendo su lengua para no decirle nada a su superior-

"Kaoru" –dijo Kenshin deteniendo la motocicleta, el camino que habían hecho en poco tiempo en la mañana, ahora se hacía eterno-

"dime"

"estoy ebrio" –kaoru sonrió- "maldición… veo borroso…"

"lo sé"

"no es gracioso"

"es donde no tomas… supongo que no estás acostumbrado al alcohol"

"hablas como una borracha declarada" –kenshin dijo bromeando, el efecto del sake se hacía notar con retraso-

"no tomo"

"ya sé, ya sé" –kenshin bajó de la motocicleta, Kaoru lo imitó, confundida- "conduce"

"eh?"

"no veo bien, y podemos chocar o algo, y no creo que quieras morir bajo una motocicleta"

"de cualquier forma voy a morir"

"pero por mi mano… tal vez yo pueda hacer algo en ese momento para disminuir el dolor por el corte" –kaoru se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Kenshin en su cuello- "vamos, conduce"

"no sé"

"sube" –kaoru subió en la parte delantera de la motocicleta, Kenshin hizo lo mismo, tomando las manos de Kaoru, para ayudarla- "así no, estás muy tensa, la motocicleta se te desviará"

"no puedo"

"es como una bicicleta, tienes que mantenerla firme, sin flaquear" –kaoru encendió el motor y comenzó a avanzar con lentitud- "eso es…"

"Kenshin, no vayas a caer" –kenshin sonrió y cruzó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Kaoru- "así está bien?" –kaoru sentía la agitada respiración de Kenshin sobre su cuello, contrarrestando el frío de la lluvia con su cálido aliento- "mmm… estás empapada… vamos a resfriarnos…"

"sí…"

"acelera"

"pero…"

"hazlo, confía en mí" –kaoru aceleró, en algunos minutos comenzaron a llegar a partes más 'civilizadas' Kenshin por el efecto del alcohol comenzó a subir su mano con lentitud por el cuerpo de Kaoru-

"ken… shin… no…"

"no qué?"

"no hagas eso…" –kaoru decía entre débiles jadeos, bajando la mano de Kenshin-

"mmm… y aquí?" –kenshin comenzó a rozar con sus dedos su pierna, ascendiendo con lentitud-

"n…no"

Kaoru iba sumida en sus intentos por 'detener'a Kenshin de sus avance, que ni siquiera notó cuando llegaron, al estacionar la motocicleta, Kenshin bajó inmediatamente, kaoru lo imitó, entrando a la casa completamente empapados.

"Kenshin, mejor te cambias, vas a enfermarte, además, estás ebrio…"

"mejor así…" –kenshin dijo sonriendo, Kaoru retrocedió un poco, algo nerviosa por la 'extraña' forma de actuar de Kenshin-

"Kenshin, basta, mejor vamos"

Kaoru tomó a Kenshin del brazo y lo jaló hasta el cuarto, buscando en su armario ropa seca, Kenshin la observaba interesado en la 'maternal' forma en la que Kaoru actuaba, ella se volteó sosteniendo la ropa, entregándosela a Kenshin en las manos. Kenshin se quitó la camisa, con algo de torpeza al estar bajo el efecto del sake que había bebido junto a su maestro.

"mañana… te vas…"

"no pienses en eso, mejor cambiate" –kaoru tomó su camisa de dormir y salió del cuarto, Kenshin se quedó en el cuarto, a los pocos minutos Kaoru volvió lista para dormir-

"crees que… podamos con esto, Kaoru?"

"confío en ti"

"por qué?"

"por que confío en que irás por mí e intentarás que podamos estar juntos… al final…"

"no deseo… que te alejes… mas no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo…" –kenshin cayó de rodillas, la angustia se notaba en su voz, mientras que sollozaba con debilidad, obviamente el efecto del alcohol lo ayudaba a soltarse mucho más en cuanto a sus sentimientos-

"no llores…"

Kaoru se acercó a él arrodillándose a su lado, abrazándolo como si se tratase de un niño que necesitase ser protegido, Kenshin la tomó firmemente por la cintura, como si de eso dependiera el hecho de que Kaoru no fuera donde Shindou.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, completamente en silencio, Kaoru escuchaba la respiración de Kenshin, que con lentitud se iba calmando…

"estás tan vulnerable" –kaoru susurró, acariciando a Kenshin en su cabello- "y yo… tengo tanto miedo…"

"y después de todo… si algo te pasa…"

"nada va a pasar…" –kenshin se separó de Kaoru, rozando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, Kaoru cerró sus ojos sintiendo la sutil caricia-

"permíteme… ser yo quién te arrebate todo tu cruel pasado… para forjar un futuro… juntos…"

"tú ya eres quién forja mi futuro…"

"y también soy quien está destinado a destruirlo" –kenshin se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana que daba al jardín- "y aun así… sabiendo que yo tal vez sea tan miserable como para dejar mis valores de lado… y terminar con esto… me amas…"

"sabes? Recién hora… recién ahora me doy cuenta de por qué no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti… créeme… yo no sé cómo es que debo actuar ante todo este sentimiento, mas si sé que debo confiar en que lo que siento por ti es puro, y por fin entiendo… que todo lo que sufrí antes… me está siendo recompensado… el conocerte… el poder ayudar a sanarte… todo eso me es suficiente… sólo eso me basta para poder decirte con claridad que te amo…"

"entonces…"

Kaoru se levantó y abrazó a kenshin, recostando su cabeza en su espalda con tranquilidad, aun estaba angustiada, pero sabía que todo pasaría, confiaba en que si creía… todo saldría bien…

"kenshin?"

"mmm?"

"quieres… olvidar?" –kaoru posó sus labios sobre la espalda de kenshin con suavidad, él se volteó con lentitud, quedando frente a kaoru-

"contigo…?"

"sí..." –kenshin buscó los labios de Kaoru, sujetándola por la cintura, para acercarla completamente a sí mismo, mas que cualquier otra cosa, en esos momentos necesitaba con urgencia sentirla cerca, la angustia lo estaba consumiendo, no soportaba el tener que dejarla ir, pero no podía hacer nada, mas que confiar en que él podría salvarla-

Kaoru se separó de kenshin cuando la falta de aire se le hizo demasiado necesaria, pero kenshin volvió a reclamar lo que en esos momentos le pertenecía, fuera de toda la angustia que ambos sentían, kenshin trataba de demostrarle todo lo que la necesitaba, deseaba demostrarle que no todo era como Shindou le había hecho ver, Kaoru en esos momentos sólo trataba de olvidar todo lo acontecido en su pasado, forzando a las imágenes que incesantemente se le venían a la cabeza… era imposible evitarlo, el sentir como las caricias que kenshin le proporcionaba aumentaban en intensidad, le hacía recordar, y para kenshin esto no pasaba desapercibido, por ende, aumentaba más la intensidad del momento, deseaba destruir todos esos recuerdos rápidamente, y la mejor forma era dándole a Kaoru algo nuevo que pudiera recordar, ya no torturas ni sufrimiento, sino que ahora sólo sentimientos…

"Kaoru… tranquila… yo no voy a dañarte" –kenshin recorría el cuerpo de Kaoru tal como lo había hecho aquella noche en la bañera, sentía el cuerpo de Kaoru estremecerse y eso lo invitaba a seguir.- "nunca podría, si quiera… pensar en dañarte…"

"lo sé"

En esos momentos, lo único que los amparaba era la obscuridad que comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos con lentitud, pero ya no para torturarles con recuerdos, sino para formar parte de esa unión que en silencio ambos habían deseado, para poder olvidar… Kaoru se dejaba llevar por kenshin, quien la guiaba como quien enseña a un niño pequeño, deseaba que ella aprendiera a sentir lo que él en esos momentos sentía, era obvio que ya con los acercamientos que habían tenido contadas veces Kaoru había aprendido a experimenta el placer de estar con un hombre, pero esta vez era distinto, kenshin deseaba que lo disfrutara completamente. Con sutileza, kenshin comenzó a rozar con sus labios el cuello de Kaoru, ella se dejaba, sintiendo como con cierta rapidez su cuerpo comenzaba a arder ante las roces de kenshin, esta sensación aumentaba al sentir el estado en que kenshin se encontraba. Después de algunos minutos en que kenshin continuó con su juego de reconocimiento, comenzó a bajar los tirantes del camisón que Kaoru vestía, éste cayó con elegancia, como si quisiese formar parte de aquel juego en que Kaoru y kenshin estaban envueltos, aprovechando el momento, Kaoru hizo resbalar la camisa que kenshin aún vestía, él la tomó por la cintura, acercándola nuevamente a sí mismo, para así poder llevarla hacia la cama, con suavidad la recostó, posándose sobre Kaoru, dejando algunos centímetros entre sus cuerpos, inconscientemente kenshin la había dejado entre sus piernas, para así poder sostenerla, él se separó ligeramente para observarla, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de verla así, kenshin sonrió ligeramente al ver el sonrojo en Kaoru, sin decir nada y sin apartar sus ojos de los de kenshin, Kaoru estiró su brazo, acariciando el rostro de kenshin.

"vamos a… estar juntos… verdad?" –kaoru susurró tratando de calmar su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse-

"sí…"

Como si se tratase de una delicada pieza de porcelana, kenshin se preocupaba de que a kaoru no le molestase ningún detalle, llevaban algunos minutos entre caricias, los gemidos débiles de Kaoru le indicaban a kenshin que sí debía seguir, completamente excitado, se daba el tiempo de provocar en Kaoru la misma reacción, después de todo, ella no había estado nunca con un hombre tal como debería ser, siempre había sido forzada, por ende, para kenshin ella seguía manteniendo su virginidad, ella agradecía silenciosamente la forma en que kenshin la trataba. El besaba el cuello de Kaoru, mientras que una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar uno de sus senos, Kaoru recorría la espalda de kenshin con sus manos, hasta llegar a sus caderas, para luego volver a ascender, dejando de lado la contención a la que se estaba sometiendo, comenzó a bajar con sus labios entreabiertos, rozando con su lengua los hombros de Kaoru, para volver a su cuello y hacer su camino hacia sus pechos, Kaoru arqueó su espalda al sentir la humedad de la boca de kenshin, mientras seguía en eso, con su mano libre acariciaba sus caderas.

"ken…" -kaoru no pudo seguir al sentir como uno de los dedos de kenshin comenzaba a abrirse paso en su entrepierna, él simplemente se separó de Kaoru para observar su reacción-

"si quieres…"

"si… gue…" –para Kaoru era inevitable recordar todas las cosas que había sufrido, pero la diferencia era que kenshin estaba logrando conseguir su cometido, fuera del miedo, lo estaba disfrutando, y ese placer aumentaba al sentir que kenshin presionaba su clítoris mientras que con otro de sus dedos comenzaba a prepararla para lo que seguía, aumentando su ritmo a medida que transcurría el tiempo.-

Algo rehuyente dejó a Kaoru tendida en la cama, para poder quitarse el resto de ropa, mientras lo hacía, observaba como el cuerpo de kart había sido cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, y su respiración ya era completamente irregular. Cuando por fin se encontró en igualdad de condiciones que Kaoru, volvió a su posición anterior, Kaoru se estremeció al sentir sus caderas rozarse esta vez completamente sin nada de por medio con las de kenshin.

"vas… a… ol… vidar" –kenshin dijo entre gemidos, buscando la boca de Kaoru, ella separó sus labios, dejando que kenshin la tomara con mucha más pasión que antes-

Ayudándose con sus manos, separó las piernas de Kaoru un poco más, sintiendo las manos de ella recorrer su espalda sin atreverse a ir más allá, sonrió con lujuria… Kaoru abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir las manos de kenshin guiar las suyas hasta su miembro, él gimió mientras Kaoru entendía lo que kenshin había querido decirle, algo avergonzada comenzó a masturbar a kenshin, después de unos minutos, kenshin separó la mano de Kaoru y con lentitud comenzó a rozar sus caderas, provocando gemidos cada vez más fuertes, cuando Kaoru ya no podía retener más las sensaciones, kenshin la observó a los ojos, fijamente, ella los cerró, dándole a entender a kenshin que continuara, él con un lento movimiento comenzó a penetrarla, vio en los ojos de Kaoru el dolor que obviamente debía sentir al haber sido forzada todo ese tiempo, por eso, trataba de ser lo más delicado con ella.

"ka… o… ru… te… hago… daño?" –kenshin susurró juntando completamente su cuerpo con el de Kaoru-

"no… importa"

Después de unos minutos, Kaoru comenzó a adaptarse, sentía como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de kenshin completamente, él la observaba extasiado, veía en sus ojos, aquellos que al principio le habían expresado miedo y tristeza, ahora le mostraban sentimientos que hacía mucho que no veía, Kaoru había logrado volverlo a la realidad, y en sus ojos era capaz de darse cuenta de ello, ella con sólo mirarlo le decía todo, sin necesidad de palabras, y en esos momentos, ella le expresaba todo el placer y deseo que kenshin le había enseñado a sentir. La noche era testigo de aquella unión que a medida que avanzaba, la danza dejaba de ser de dos, ya sólo eran uno, moviéndose al mismo tiempo, Kaoru lograba darle a kenshin lo que necesitaba… sus gemidos se mezclaban al unísono, en un movimiento kenshin buscó los labios de su compañera, mientras que recorría su brazo hasta sujetar una de sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, Kaoru respondía con algo de dificultad el beso que kenshin le proporcionaba, él se separó sólo unos milímetros y la miró fijamente. En un último movimiento, Kaoru cerró sus ojos, el profundo gemido se ahogo en su garganta, era una sensación completamente nueva para Kaoru, kenshin se apoyó en Kaoru ligeramente, descansando el cuerpo, después de haber terminado, y aún dentro de ella, sintió como Kaoru se relajaba.

Kenshin entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kaoru, besándola en la frente, mientras que sin ganas y con lentitud se apartaba de ella, kenshin luchó contra el deseo de volver con ella cuando Kaoru gimió débilmente al separarse.

"ahora… me cuesta tanto dejar que vayas…" –kaoru se abrazó a él, regulando su respiración con lentitud- "Kaoru… por favor…"

"pensé que… estaba hablado"

"maldita sea…" –kenshun susurró, abrazando a Kaoru protectora y posesivamente-

"sabes que te amo" –Kaoru susurró débilmente, kenshin se sorprendió al sentir las lágrimas de Kaoru mojar su pecho, mezclándose con la transpiración que aún había sobre su cuerpo-

"sí"

"y tú?"

"también te amo"

"entonces, vamos a estar juntos… siempre" –kenshin mordió su labio, sintió como la presión en su pecho aumentaba, le dolía la forma en que Kaoru había dicho eso último-

"así que… ya está decidido?" –takasugi dijo suspirando-

"en estos momentos soy el hombre más perverso del mundo¿no es así, shinsaku?"

"bueno, puede tomarse así visto del punto de himura-kun, pero ella desde el principio estuvo destinada a esto, ellos se metieron en algo que jamás debió ser"

"éste es el último" –katsura dejó sobre el escritorio una carpeta negra, mientras que Takasugi la hojeaba con interés- "… ahora sí… éste sí es el último"

**N de DN:**akí me reportó, bueno, me ha kedado larguísimo el cap. Pero en fin, creo ke… ya va a terminar, algo me lo dice xD y lo del 'lemon' a mí gusto, no fue 'lemon' fue más bien un 'lime' , decidí dejarlo algo más suave, tierno… en fin… tenía otro, pero estaba… mmm… feroz, por decirlo de una forma, y pensé para mí "yo misma, cómo ke no con lo de Kaoru, digo, la violaron, está muy fuerte" así ke después de vagar una y otra vez en ese pensamiento, me decidí a dejarlo más suavecito. He de decirles que me ha costado mucho dejar un poco de lado la parte 'sexual' ya que yo soy una persona sexualmente abierta a todo tipo de posición y esas cosas… bueno, ya no los traumo más con mis divagaciones absurdas.

**Asuk4: **hola! Pues, sí, las cosas ya están interesantes, y pues… espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y la verdad siento el retraso, creo que ahora me demoré mucho más en actualizar que la vez pasada, sorry, bueno, me despido, adiox.

**Yuki****-kudo: **wola! Cómo andas? Weno, obvio ke con los pies pero… xD y siento haberme retrasado en la actualización, y ahora sí, pues lo del supuesto novio, ke importa, un idiota ke salió para ke kenshin se pusiera celoso na más, esa era su función, en fin, y lo de Shindou, mi extraña mente ya me ha dado la mejor de las ideas para una muerte completamente dolorosa, y pues… a Kaoru no le keda de otra ke irse a meter al infierno, para ver si kenshin es capaz de llegar… y mejor te dejo en suspenso para cuando terminen con Shindou, jejeje, weno, ke tes bien, un abrazo, aios!.

**Gabyhyatt******weno, pues, la verdad, tienes razón no tienen suerte para nada, como sea, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Ke estés bien.

**Kaoru-ryu: **weno… con esas cosas ke me has puesto al principio del review… me has dejao O.o y pues, espero ke te haya gustado el cap, y tu pregunta… pues el final aun no llega, así ke te dejo en ascuas, y lo de Shindou, te diré ke yo vengo del infierno, y él no merece lo bien ke se pasa ahí, debería kedarse vagando. Bien, como ando con muy poco time ¬¬ lo hago corto, ojalá ke estés bien y la relación de sano y meg aún está ahí xD, me despido y grax por el animo. Aios aios!.

**Naoko**** L-K: **hola! Espero ke te haya gustado el cap y siento haberme tardado en actualizar, y pues, sí, Kaoru… pobre, tendrá ke regresar, pero siempre he dixo ke para ser feliz primero debes sufrir, ya ke obtener todo de una es muy aburrido, en fin, ojalá ke estés bien, me despido, bye.

**Lazara: **bueno, ke bien ke ya estés perdonando a los 'malos' xD (Katsura-san me va a matar por andar diciendo ke es malo xD) bueno, ojalá ke estés bien y espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Aios!.

**Justary****-san: **diox! Hace muxo ke no me decían ke era mala xD wenu, ojalá ke te haya gustado el cap y siento el retraso en la actualización, y pondré algo de m&a sólo ke ahora estaba concentrándome en lo ke es la relación principal del fic, creo ke en el prox. Me dedico a lo ke es las otras parejas, bueno, ke estes bien, adiox!.

**Saiko**** katsuka: **hola! Ke bien ke te haya gustado el cap anterior, y ojalá ke éste igual te haya gustado, y lo del fin, creo ke sí, no sé la verdad, pero algo me dice ke sí se acerca, y pues, lo del novio, lo pensé para darle más drama a la cosa xD (como esta tan poco dramático) y kenshin, creo ke si es un asesino, no porke no le guste lo ke hace va a ser tierno con sus víctimas, creo ke para ser asesino debes tener aldo de sadismo, weno, ke estés bien, me despido.

**Dark Spirit Battousai: **hola! Cómo estás? En fin, ke bueno ke te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero ke éste también te guste he de decirte ke me alegra ke consideres a Katsura como su 'adorable' jefe xD y lo del novio, tienes razón, cualkiera deja a un idiota por kenshin, imagínate ke yo daría lo ke fuera por alguien así xD (nunca tanto) weno, me despido, y grax.. por la suerte y el ánimo, Au Revoir.

**Ady******hola! Pues, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Y lo de la pasión, pues ya lo expliké arriba, ke yo si hubiera hecho algo así de "tómame" y esas cosas por el estilo con la pasión desbordando, pero ten en cuenta ke abusaron de Kaoru y no debe ser agradable, asi ke preferí darle algo más de ternura. Bueno, ke estés bien, aios.

**KaOrA****-FGV-16: **pues, respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, sip, estoy bien, ke bueno ke te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero ke éste igual te haya gustado, y lo de Katsura-sama, no lo consideres así, ke todo tiene una razón, y lo de Shindou, pues… creo ke ahí deberé decepcionarte, ya que si Shindou no actúa mal, cómo le hago para ke kenshin no se sienta culpable de matarlo, xD, bueno, ke estés bien, cuídate, adiox.

**Yesi******holap, ke bueno ke te guste el fic, y espero ke el cap. Te haya gustado, weno, weno, agradeciendo ke te des el time de leerlo, me despido, adiox.

**Misao-HX: **weno, me alegra ke te guste el fic, y sí! Viva el drama! xD es ke me gusta escribir cosas así, supongo ke eso debería estudiarlo un psicólogo ya que no debe ser normal, pero en fin, una cosita, ke feliz tu frase final xD, bueno, eso era, ojalá ke estés bien, xauzz.

**Kaoru-sakura: **hola! Tanto tiempo xD ojalá ke estés tan bien como yo, y pues sí… me pusiste a pensar, es ke igual sería como raro ke el fic terminara así… sería triste hasta para mí xD y lo del novio, jejeje, te diré, no voy a profundizar porke ese novio simplemente lo necesitaba para ke kenshin se sintiera celoso, así se diera cuenta de lo ke siente, así ke… el como, ya lo sabes, y el por qué también xD cambiando de tema… pues no lo puse verbal el 'sí' porke sería una idiotez, ya que kenshin no lo acepta, así ke preferí dejarlo en ke a ken no le kedaba de otra. Bueno, sobre lo tuyo, jeje, yo tambiñen soy distraída, la otra vez una amiga me decía "mujer, por qué no le prestas mas atención a panxo" (un amigo) y yo así como ke ¿porké tngo ke prestarle atención? Así ke después de meses sin entender, otra amiga me dijo "hace meses atrás ke él te insinuo ke le gustas y tu como si nada" asi ke ahí entendi xD pero a mi me tienen ke decir las cosas claras porke de indirectas asi, yo no entiendo xD así ke creo ke en eso andamos medio parecidas, weno, creo ke ya me extendí asi ke me despido, ke estés bien y ojalá ke te haya gustao. Aios!

**Wenu****, ya me voy, así ke… un sean malitos y me dejan un review!**

**D.N**

****


	19. Rumbo inesperado

**Disclaimer**RK no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Nobuhiro-sensei ke se mató la cabeza dibujando por kizá cuánto time, xD.

**Capítulo 18: Rumbo inesperado.**

****

Katsura caminaba de un lado a otro, eran las nueve de la mañana, y el tiempo se acababa, inconscientemente, comenzaba a sentir la culpa de sus actos, pero en su lado racional, estaba completamente seguro de que todo lo que hacía era por el bienestar de muchas otras personas, tal vez esta sería la última vez que battousai actuaría, pero significaba que forjaría un mejor futuro para otros. La puerta se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Katsura.

"Katsura-san?" –la voz de Takasugi terminó por devolverlo a la realidad-

"sí?"

"está todo listo, cuando usted diga partimos"

"ya te comunicaste con himura-kun?"

"no, no contestó el teléfono…"

"no importa"

"vamos?"

"sí, vamos"

Takasugi salió del despacho de Katsura en silencio, era obvio que a él también le remordía la culpa de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero no debían decir nada, no era momento de arrepentirse.

* * *

"mmm… huele delicioso"

"se.. señor?"

"qué?"

"sucede algo?" –el hombre dijo temeroso-

"sí! Se acerca el fin…" –shindou dijo lamiéndose los labios-

"el fin?"

"sí… el fin… todo terminará… Katsura perderá… nunca debió desafiarme, ahora todo está a mi favor… sé que saben dónde estoy… pero qué más da! Yo ganaré…"

"pe.. pero ellos tienen a ese hombre…"

"quién?" –dijo Shindou poniendo cara interrogante- "oh! Battousai"

"sí, señor, ése"

"vamos, no te gustaría pelear con él?"

"la verdad no señor"

"entiendo… que cobarde… pero qué se le hace"

"señor…"

"me sorprende como no me di cuenta antes de la ineficacia de mis hombres… aún no pueden traer a esa maldita niña…"

"lo siento…. Señor"

"olvídalo"

Shindou comenzó a tararear una canción mientras movía sus manos al compás de ésta misma, como si dirigiese una orquesta, su subordinado lo observaba con miedo, más que al propio Shindou, le temía a la locura que él demostraba.

* * *

"estás lista?" –kenshin susurró mientras Kaoru se acomodaba a su lado-

"sí"

"tienes miedo?"

"sí" –kaoru se levantó del sofá y camino sólo unos pasos antes de volver a voltearse hacia kenshin con una sonrisa- "pero está bien"

Kenshin suspiró antes de levantarse, al acercarse a Kaoru puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, revolviendo ligeramente su cabello, Kaoru sonrió más ampliamente.

"supongo que sí" –kenshin sonrió antes de abrazar a Kaoru y apoyar su cabeza en sus hombros-

"qué pasa?"

"nada, no puedo?"

"tonto" –kaoru cruzó sus brazos alrededor de kenshin, respirando tranquilamente-

"sabes? Ayer sentí… tantas cosas… que hace mucho no sentía"

"qué?"

"no sé… sentí… que debía protegerte de todo… incluso de mí mismo, pero… al mismo tiempo sentí miedo de alejarme…"

"y no vas a alejarte?"

"no"

"que alivio…"

"aún te doy miedo?"

"no… no puedo temer… menos ahora"

"me alegra"

Ambos estaban angustiados, pero inconscientemente trataban de tranquilizarse en forma mutua, sumidos en ese ambiente de tranquilidad contradiciendo la angustia, fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa, kenshin suspiró y caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta, abriéndola de la misma forma. Katsura entró en silencio, seguido por Takasugi, quien saludo a kenshin con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kaoru se volteó hacia donde estaban Katsura y los demás.

"vaya, veo que ya está lista"

"sí"

"necesito hablar con usted un momento, antes de partir"

"de acuerdo"

"himura-kun, deseas permanecer aquí?"

"por favor" –Katsura sonrió ante la súplica escondida en las palabras frías de su asesino-

"ah, shinsaku, quieres ver lo que falta?"

"sí" –takasugi suspiró decepcionado y salió de la casa, dejándolos solos-

Katsura caminó hasta la ventana y miró tranquilamente, kenshin se acercó a Kaoru por atrás y la tomó por la cintura, Kaoru sintió la presión que kenshin ejercía sobre ésta al sujetarla.

"en primer lugar, debo reconocer que me sorprendió sobremanera que haya aceptado, admito que pensé que tendría que ser a la fuerza"

"usted desea lo mismo que yo, por eso… sólo por eso voy a ayudarlo…"

"está conciente de su situación…" –katsura susurró-

"claro que sí, pero no me importa, y si después de que todo termine, cuando usted pueda derrocar a Shindou, también estoy conciente de lo que sucederá, y estoy preparada…"

"Katsura-san…" –kenshin murmuró sin esconder su preocupación- "si algo falla"

"nada va a fallar, confío en mis hombres, y en kamiya-san… sé que ella hará todo lo que esté a su alcance"

"kenshin, todo va a estar bien, confía" –katsura sonrió-

"bueno, los dejo, creo que querrán estar solos por un momento, ya está todo listo, así que, kamiya-san, la espero afuera"

Katsura dejó nuevamente a Kenshin y Kaoru solos, ella sonrió al ver la expresión de Kenshin, él en silencio la abrazó.

"está bien" –kaoru sonrió- "ya vas a ver" –kaoru se separó de Kenshin, y caminó hacia la puerta-

"y te vas así?"

"vamos a vernos, no?"

"sí"

"entonces no es necesario una despedida"

* * *

"ah, Katsura-san, no cree que es algo cruel?"

"la vida siempre es cruel, shinsaku"

"bueno, pero esto supera todo"

"himura-kun, es un asesino… y ella siempre fue y seguirá siendo su asignación, ella está muerta, desde que se conocieron"

"lo sé"

"pero…" –katsura observó su reloj- "debemos irnos"

"eh?" –takasugi miró a katsura confundido por el rápido cambio de tema- "ah, muchacha, que puntual" –takasugi dijo observando a Kaoru, quien salía con lentitud de la casa-

"supongo…" –Kaoru dijo desganada, Katsura no la miró, sólo caminó hacia su automóvil, invitando a kaoru y a Takasugi a imitarlo-

Kaoru con lentitud avanzó hacia el auto, entrando de la misma forma, Takasugi se sentó en el asiento del conductor, mientras que katsura se acomodaba junto a kaoru, dispuesto a explicarle lo que faltaba, inmediatamente después de que los tres estuvieran dentro, Takasugi arrancó.

"bueno, le repito que me sorprende tenerla aquí"

"puede terminar?" –kaoru dijo mirando por la ventanilla-

"entiendo… muy bien, la llevaré donde uno de mis hombres, ahí se quedará hasta el atardecer"

"no que iba donde Shindou?"

"claro que sí, pero no puedo ir donde Shindou y entregársela, eso sería demasiado falso, él sabe… él sabe que usted se encuentra en mi poder, y me temo que hasta el momento, él va mucho más adelante que nosotros, conoce todos nuestros pasos, y estoy seguro que pronto se enterará que nosotros conocemos su ubicación, no es algo que me alegre, pero resulto ser que Shindou desde el primer momento nos ha llevado ventaja"

"así que… ellos son mucho más inteligentes que ustedes?"

"no, claro que, no más inteligentes, si lo fueran, hace mucho se habrían rendido, sólo son mucho más impulsivos, desde que usted abandonó aquel lugar, inmediatamente comenzaron a buscarla, sin siquiera conocer a su enemigo"

"ellos lo sabían"

"tal vez tenían vagos conocimientos, pero puedo asegurarle que hace muy poco se han dado cuenta"

"con vagos conocimientos le llevaban ventaja?"

"exacto" –kaoru sonrió-

"y eso los favorece?"

"depende" –katsura dijo calmadamente- "la tenemos en nuestro poder, eso los debilita"

"yo los debilito?"

"una obsesión" –kaoru frunció el ceño ante el desagradable comentario de Katsura- "usted es su obsesión, Shindou paralizó la mayoría de sus negocios, todos sus rubros están dedicados a buscarla a usted, sin mencionar que usted tiene información sobre sus negocios, que aún no me revela, no obstante, le agradezco que haya aceptado formar parte de esto, puede tomarse como un trueque"

"trueque?"

"usted no me proporcionó la información, pero a cambio deberá tomar parte de esto" –ella miró a Katsura fijamente-

"me sorprende" –kaoru susurró- "como Kenshin puede apreciar a alguien tan manipulador, lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo planeado"

"puede estar segura de que el aprecio que himura-kun pueda tenerme es completamente reciproco"

Kaoru cerró sus ojos por un momento, antes de volver a mirar a Katsura, él en cambio la miraba fijamente, dispuesto a continuar con su conversación.

"entonces, después del atardecer, qué debo hacer?"

"presenciar como mis hombres asesinan… puede que no sea un espectáculo agradable, pero así debe ser"

"y si sus hombres asesinan a los de Shindou, cómo se supone que yo vaya hacia él?"

"sorpresa…" –katsura susurró- "para poder engañar al enemigo, primero debe engañarse al amigo"

"entiendo, entonces todo lo que suceda de ahí en adelante… tendré que estar preparada?"

"sí, pero más que otra preparación… debe prepararse psicológicamente, me temo que no puedo asegurarle que himura-kun no demore" –kaoru reprimió un débil gemido de desesperación al entender a lo que Katsura se refería-

* * *

"Kenshin, cómo estás?" –megumi saludoalegre –

"no me quejo" –respondió simplemente Kenshin –

"vamos, no todo está mal… y Kaoru?" –preguntó megumi al no ver a kaoru, Kenshin se sentó en el sofá, sujetando su rostro-

"ella… se fue"

"ya?"

"sí…"

"pero, va a volver?"

"no seas ilusa, sabes bien por qué Katsura-san se la llevó"

"pero pensé que ya habían…"

"megumi, de verdad crees que a Katsura-san se le olvidó el hecho de que ella… es mi asignación?"

"pero ustedes se quieren"

"un asesino jamás debe inmiscuir sus sentimientos"

"no tuviste la culpa"

"ella debía odiarme… odiarme… y yo… sólo debía pensar en que su muerte ayudaría a otros… ahora cómo rayos puedo saber si su muerte ayudará a otros… si con que ella esté viva todos los demás no importan…"

"ella sabe…"

"maldición… ella sabe que la amo, ella también sabe qué es lo que siente por mí… pero con un amor que jamás debió nacer, con sentimientos que por fuerzas mayores deben borrarse… de qué sirve que me ame?"

"puede ayudarte a seguir"

"yo deseo… deseo seguir junto a ella…"

"siempre la tendrás"

"la amo… más que a nada… más que a mi propia vida"

* * *

Katsura caminaba en silencio, mientras que Takasugi estacionaba el automóvil. Kaoru en cambio iba detrás de Katsura, mirando el suelo, repentinamente Katsura se detuvo.

"llegamos" –kaoru levantó la vista y vio una casona antigua-

"esto?"

"un escondite, no se puede tener cosas lujosas, llamaría la atención…"

"esto llama la atención…"

"no más que un gran lugar… se lo aseguro"

"si usted lo dice" –katsura observó a Kaoru y sonrió ante la expresión de dejo que en ella había-

"estoy seguro que himura-kun está feliz de que usted ayude"

"yo también"

Kaoru cortó el tema rápidamente, a pesar de estar ahí voluntariamente, no quería referirse al tema, estaba temerosa, no de volver donde Shindou, sino de no volver a ver a Kenshin, esa idea la aterraba, en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, sus sentimientos hacia él se habían vuelto demasiado fuertes, él la había sacado de ese estado de depresión al que había entrado después de todo lo que había vivido, y sabía bien que tal vez era un error sentir todo eso hacia él, pero no importaba mucho. Y estaba completamente segura que Kenshin pensaba igual…

"bien… kamiya-san, él es Iwamura-kun" –kaoru observó al hombre, se veía un poco menor que Katsura-

"mucho gusto muchacha"

"sí"

"bien… Iwamura-kun estará a tu cargo hasta que nos traslademos, si quieres algo, no dudes en pedírselo" –katsura sonrió- "estoy seguro que se llevarán bien"

"sí"

"Katsura-san, usted ya se va?"

"sí, tengo que afinar unos detalles…" –katsura miró su reloj- "vuelvo a las diez"

"sí, señor"

Katsura dejó a Kaoru junto a su subordinado, él observaba a Kaoru interesado, ella en cambio se sentó frente a una mesa en silencio, sentía la mirada del hombre sobre sí, pero no decía nada…

"qué? Eres muda?" –Kaoru lo miró molesta ante la broma-

"no"

"mmm… qué incomodo!"

"sí"

"por lo menos sabes decir otra cosa que no sea 'no', 'sí'"

"no tengo por que hablarle, Iwamura-san"

"niña, que antipática… me llamo Setsuna"

"y?"

"que no me gusta que me llames así, dime setsuna"

"lo que diga, setsuna-san"

"ese es el punto!" –setsuna dijo como si hubiese encontrado algo fascinante en las palabras de Kaoru- "quita el san, me molesta"

"a mí me molestan las personas como usted"

"qué simpática… ya veo por que te gusta Kenshin"

"cómo lo sabes?" -kaoru dijo nerviosa ante el comentario-

"genial! Sólo bromeaba pero di en el clavo!"

"bueno…"

"podemos hablar?"

"estamos hablando" –setsuna sonrió ante el comentario-

"yo… yo conocí a tomoe-chan"

"tomoe?"

"ya sabes… no te hagas"

"a qué viene eso…"

"ella lo amaba… y ten por seguro que los sentimientos que puedas tener hacia él son inferiores a los que ella sentía"

"no sé"

"pero… me alegra saber que Kenshin volvió a como era antes. Megumi me dijo la razón… al principio pensé que era una broma, por que Kenshin no se acercaba a nadie más que a ellos… y a mí"

"tú quién eres?"

"da igual… sólo quiero decirte… que si de mí depende, ten por seguro que seguirás junto a Kenshin" –ella lo observó sorprendida-

"por qué haces esto?"

"ya te dije, además… eres muy linda, muchacha, y no me gustaría verte morir"

"morir?"

"yo sé que eres un simple trabajo" –setsuna sonrió nuevamente- "pero no voy a mentirte, eres muy linda, así que como no puedo acercarme a ti como otra cosa, me gustaría ver tu bello rostro con una sonrisa, aunque no sea para mí"

"que… extraño eres"

"niña, me has cautivado, jaja, y eso que yo soy muy duro de enamorar"

* * *

"Katsura-san, estamos retrasados… los hombres de shindou iban a la fábrica a las diez…"

"ya, shinsaku, ya va"

"perdón por la tardanza, Katsura-san, pero la niña esta se estaba quedando dormida"

"Iwamura-kun" –takasugi sonrió libidinosamente.- "qué hacías?"

"ah, Takasugi-san, siempre tan mal pensado!"

"vamos?" –kaoru interrumpió la profunda conversación-

"kamiya-san, siento el retraso, tuvimos un problema"

"no importa"

Kaoru subió al automóvil, en silencio, tal y como había hecho todas las cosas desde que había salido de la casa de Kenshin, de su casa… setsuna iba bromeando con Takasugi, mientras que Katsura hablaba por teléfono. Anduvieron cerca de quince minutos a velocidad moderada, hasta que llegaron a una calle desierta. Takasugi frenó, y miró a setsuna y luego a Kaoru.

"ésta es su estación" –katsura se volteó a mirar Kaoru-

"hasta aquí llegó yo… ustedes deben seguir a pie"

"a pie?"

"claro… no podemos entrar con anda motorizado… estamos… estamos rodeados" –kaoru no dijo nada, pero estaba asustada-

"Katsura-san" –setsuna dijo serio- "los demás?"

"no te preocupes, estás dispersos… pero tú estás a cargo de kamiya-san… si algo pasa… que no esté planeado… será tu responsabilidad"

"entendido!"

"y… kamiya-san… lo siento" –kaoru bajó del auto seguida por setsuna, estuvieron ahí unos minutos, mientras veían el automóvil alejarse-

Setsuna tomó del brazo a Kaoru, empujándola para que comenzara a avanzar, ella obedeció en silencio, observando con cautela los alrededores. Repentinamente una sombra saltó frente a ellos, setsuna por instinto se puso delante de Kaoru.

"maldita sea, cómo tan imbécil!" –gritó saltando cuando un hombre se paraba frente a él-

"lo siento, Iwamura-san, pero tengo instrucción de guiarlo"

"ya, ya"

"y ella?"

"ella es el producto" –dijo setsuna sonriendo- "por ella el operativo… por ella lo más seguro es que se acabe todo"

* * *

El ruido del motor de la motocicleta era lo único que acababa con la paz de las calles, Kenshin iba con la mirada puesta en la obscuridad del camino rural, estaba completamente vacío, en su mente sólo rondaba la idea de terminar rápido con todo, sus ojos nuevamente expresaban frialdad, ya no había rastros de algún otro sentimiento.

* * *

Kaoru caminaba siguiendo a setsuna y al otro hombre, estaba confundida, el lugar en donde los habían dejado ya no se distinguía. Los dos hombres estaban alerta a cualquier ruido, pero lo que realmente la tenía así, era el pensamiento de volver junto a Shindou.

"vaya… vaya… Shindou-san tenía razón!" –una voz ronca se escuchó entre los árboles-

"Kaoru… atrás" –setsuna empujó a Kaoru- "quién rayos eres?"

"tú ejecutor…"

Repentinamente, de la nada salieron decenas de hombres armados, Kaoru buscó refugió detrás de setsuna, y éste al mismo tiempo la cubrió con su cuerpo. Setsuna hizo un movimiento con su mano y al tiempo otros hombres salieron.

"vamos, vamos, vamos" –setsuna tomó a Kaoru en brazos y comenzó a correr por entre los hombres, mientras que ellos comenzaban a atacarse-

"oye, bájame!"

"ahora no… no ves que nos siguen" –kaoru miró sobre el hombro de setsuna y vio como unos hombres iban detrás, para luego ser apartados brutalmente del camino por los subordinados de Katsura, para ser más precisos, eran cortados en distintas partes de sus cuerpos- "lindo espectáculo debe haber"

"es… horrible…"

"va! Eso mismo hace Kenshin, lindura"

"yo sé… pero… sus cuerpos…"

Setsuna paró repentinamente, bajando a Kaoru de forma brusca, ella antes de reclamar entendió que era mejor callar al ver al hombre que les había hablado al comenzar a escapar, junto a cinco más, era obvio que los demás habían muerto en el intento de seguirlos…

"vaya, si que han salido duros… ahora… puedes empezar a rezar por tus hombres…"

"Kaoru… atrás…"

Setsuna sacó de entre los pliegues de su abrigo una katana, kaoru la observó interesada, era mucho más larga que la que Kenshin usaba, y era obvio también que eran técnicas distintas, el otro hombre, para sorpresa de Kaoru también sacó una, pero ésta era muy semejante a la de Kenshin, Kaoru retrocedió.

"así que tú eres Battousai?" –el hombre preguntó notoriamente extasiado ante la idea-

"ja… yo soy mucho mejor…"

"mmm… un idiota más…"

Sin profundizar más en una conversación, el corpulento hombre saltó contra setsuna, éste al tiempo lo esquivo con cierta dificultad, a pesar del porte, el tipo era muy rápido, y aunque setsuna también lo era, el cuerpo del hombre impedía su escape rápido. Esto causo molestia en setsuna, que tratando de zafarse del brutal golpe que el hombre le propinaba con uno de sus brazos, puso su espada como separación, como respuesta el hombre gritó al sentir el frío acero enterrarse casi completamente en su brazo.

Kaoru trataba de salir del campo de alcance del hombre, setsuna intentaba ganar tiempo para que Kaoru pudiese escapar, pero el hombre notándolo agitó su brazo lanzando a setsuna junto a su arma técnicamente lejos. Aprovechando la ligera ventaja, el hombre se abalanzó contra Kaoru, ella en un acto reflejo retrocedió cayendo al suelo.

"oye! Estás peleando conmigo!" –setsuna gritó corriendo hacia el hombre, pero éste se volteó-

Kaoru observaba como ida el combate, en términos de técnica, setsuna era mucho mejor, pero la masa del otro tipo impedía poder demostrarlo completamente, más aun si su porte no impedía su movilidad.

Ya llevaban largo tiempo entre estocadas y esquives, setsuna ya estaba cansado, y Kaoru lo notaba, en cambio el otro hombre sólo jadeaba de vez en cuando… setsuna tenía uno de sus brazos fracturados, y tenía varios cortes, en cambio el hombre de Shindou sólo sangraba de algunas partes… antes de que setsuna pudiera advertirlo, el hombre volvió a atacar, esta vez golpeándolo directamente con el filo de su espada contra su estómago, pero quitándola rápidamente para evitar cortarlo en dos, Kaoru se cubrió su boca horrorizada, mientras que trataba de levantarse para huir, setsuna le indicaba con los ojos que lo hiciera… ella se volteó y comenzó a correr rápidamente por el mismo camino por el cual venían, ya estando algo alejada, un grito casi desgarrador llegó a sus oídos… se mordió el labio mientras volvía a emprender su huída, pero antes de que pudiese comenzar a correr, sintió como todo se nublaba…

El hombre sujetó a Kaoru por la cintura para evitar que cayese al suelo, mientras que con su mano libre sacudía su espada limpiándola de cualquier rastro de sangre, después, en silencio comenzó a andar de vuelta… al pasar por el lugar donde había combatido con setsuna, vio como un charco de sangre crecía con rapidez, mientras el cuerpo de setsuna yacía inmóvil ahí…

* * *

Kenshin disminuyó la velocidad al ver la cantidad de hombres que yacían en el suelo, reconoció entre ellos a algunos aliados, era casi un río de sangre el que fluía de entre los cuerpos inertes, y éste se extendía a través del camino… al llegar a una parte más accesible Kenshin volvió a acelerar sólo para volver a detenerse metros más adelante, bajó rápidamente de la motocicleta, sus pasos dejaron de sentirse al contacto con el charco de sangre que ahí había, silencioso se acercó al cuerpo… lo observó con atención… tenía uno de los brazos completamente despedazado, fractura externa… diversos cortes de diversa magnitud en todo el cuerpo, pero los más significativos era uno en el abdomen y otro en su hombro… Kenshin se agachó a su lado para verificar, repentinamente, su mano fue detenida antes de que pudiese palpar una de las heridas…

"qué… haces… no… v…ves… que… duele…" setsuna decía mientras sus palabras eran entrecortadas por la tos que le sobrevenía por el esfuerzo-

"Iwamura… qué pasó aquí…"

"la… be… lle…za… se… fue…"

"Kaoru?"

"e…lla"

"dónde?" –Kenshin decía ya desesperado, era obvio que todos esos cuerpos en el camino no eran parte del plan, y ver a su compañero así… tampoco-

"un… mal… di… to…" –setsuna escupió sangre- "un… gi…gan…te… fue… mi… mejor batalla"

"de qué hablas, mira como estás…"

"ve… te… la chica…." –Kenshin sintió como la débil presión que setsuna ejercía sobre su mano se iba desvaneciendo completamente, quitándose su chaqueta, la colocó sobre el cuerpo destrozado de su compañero-

…el motor de la motocicleta nuevamente resonaba en la soledad del camino… no había nadie… o por lo menos eso era lo que Kenshin pensaba, detrás de la cantidad de árboles, hombres lo observaban serios… para luego desaparecer, seguramente para ir a informar…

* * *

"señor… mire que encontré en el camino…" –el hombre que había luchado contra setsuna decía triunfante, dejando en el piso a Kaoru-

"oh! Mi bella dama…" –decía Shindou acercándose rápidamente hacia ella, que aún estaba inconsciente, tomándola por el cabello comenzó a aspirar de manera enfermiza el aroma de Kaoru- "no… no… ella no es… cambió" –decía desesperado- "su olor… éste no es su olor…"

"señor…"

"LÁRGATE!" –el hombre salió del cuarto enseguida, dejando a Shindou solo junto a Kaoru-

De forma brusca la levantó, arrastrándola por el brazo hacia una puerta, al abrirla un cuarto lujoso se extendía, sin molestarse en si despertaba o no, la lanzó a la cama, su rostro expresaba una angustia enfermiza, estaba desesperado, sus ojos prácticamente estaban desorbitados, llevó su mano a su boca, mordiéndola fuertemente hasta sacarse sangre, sus manos sudaban al igual que si rostro, mientras que su otra mano la pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, peinándose el cabello… se acercó a Kaoru, posándose sobre ella, rozando su boca por su rostro…

"NO… NO… VAS A VOLVER A MÍ… PERO AÚN NO… ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE ESE MALDITO SEA TESTIGO… ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE ÉL SUFRA… DE QUE ÉL VEA QUE NO PUEDE TOCAR LO QUE ME PERTENECE…."

* * *

**N de DN: **bueno, creo ke ya se va a acabar… ke penita me da… en fin, espero ke les haya gustao el cap xD

**Naoko**** L-K: **hola! Cómo tas? Espero bien, en fin… he de decirte ke lo de las insinuaciones entre mis y Aoshi, y sano y megumi, ya se van a aclarar, pero primero lo primero, espero ke te haya gustado este capítulo… bye!.

**Gabyhyatt**bueno… pues me has dejado O.O con tu idea… jeje, no se me habá ocurrido aún que hacer con Kenshin y Kaoru, y con eso de ke la mate y luego se suicide… me impactaste xD pero no te preocupes… que no creo ke sea un final trágico … esperando ke te haya gustado el cap, me despido-

**Yuki****-Kudo: **wola! Pues… de nuevo creo ke me he demorado un pokito en actualizar xD espero ke te haya gustado este capítulo, y pues ke bien ke te gusto lo del lemon, ja, es ke como a mí se me dan las cosas media agresivas, no sabía si había kedado bien xD y con eso de ke nadie toca a la mujer de Battousai, eso va a kedar más ke claro… y el ke osa tokarla… encomiéndese a Dios jeje, y la muerte de Shindou, esa creo ke va a ser ultra mega detallada. Y pues… creo ke te dije por msn (aunke haya sido de pasada) ke tengo lista parte de la continuación de Ansias de sangre… me kedo bien sufrida xD en fin… nos estamos viendo… cuídate, aios!.

**Herema**hola! Pues aunke hayan sido dos mios, me alegra ke te des el time para leerlos, espero ke te haya gustado el cap… respecto a lo de los fajes… suelo escribir así, soy muy directa con esas cosas, y pues… de vez en cuando no me fijo ke tal vez las cosas pueden leerlas personas que aún no entienden muy bien, creo ke eso es un punto en contra mío, pero generalmente suelo escribir para gente más adolescente, sí ke creo ke por eso no me preocupo mucho a la hora de escribir, además ke no suelen ser sólo escenas suaves, creo ke suelo irme más al plano de la interpretación sexual ke se le da a la situación, en ese punto ya pasa a una situación ligeramente adulta. Bueno, esperando ke estes bien, me despido, Adiox!.

**Sole**hola! Pues espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Y siento la tardanza en la actualizacion, bueno, ke estes bien, cuidate, adiós.

**Saiko**** Katsuka: **hola! Pues… lo del lemon… jeje, eran solo avisos los de antes, porke tenía ke esperar el preciso momento, y pues si fue suave, porke en el estado de Kaoru no podía hacer algo demasiado apasionado, y lo de sano y meg, ya vendrá ya vendrá… debo desarrollarla igual ke la de Aoshi y misao, pero primero debo terminar con lo de Shindou, bueno, me despido, ke estes bien, adiox!

**Blankaoru**hola… pues… ke decir, ke honor xD me gustan todos tus fics, y ke te guste el mío, pues me alegra muxo. A lo del review, pues, en principio pensé en hacerlo ligeramente menos sufrido, digo, todo se dio en un ambiente de por sí muy complicado, y más aun por el hecho de que no debe ser fácil controlar la presión psicológica de saber que debes morir en manos de quien amas… eso debe ser terrible. Lo de Aoshi y misao, al igual que lo de Sanosuke y megumi, es mucho más suave, ellos están envueltos en el conflicto, pero no lo viven como los demás, pero igual la carga de ver a un amigo así los hace tan importantes como los dos personajes principales. Y la batalla contra Shindou, ese sí que va a sufrir, y va a ser el toque final a lo Dark ke pueda tener la trama… la forma en ke va a morir… y lo del desenlace del problema ken/kao, también será algo sufrido, más de lo que ya ha sido (no puedo decir, eso si, qué va a pasar).

La película no la he visto, pero no sé por que me suena el nombre, quizás algún conocido me la ha nombrado. Bueno, yo me despido, ke estés bien y grax por el apoyo! Adiox!.

**Ghia****-Hikari: **hola! Cómo tas? Ojalá bien, me alegra ke te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero lo mismo de éste, y tu petición sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, jejeje, siento tener que dejarte en suspenso de nuevo, pero no puedo revelarte el final… y pues Kaoru aún no puede superar sus temores, tal vez Kenshin la ayudó, pero debe ser un camino largo… bueno, con lo de ke Shindou no merece perdón, te apoyo, y en eso voy a satisfacerte, él no tendrá perdón… ueno, me despido, Adiox!.

**Rocio****-asakura: **O.O no encuentro otra forma de empezar esta respuesta xD cuando leí tu review kedé media descolocada por los simpáticos comentarios de ren-kun xD en fin… espero ke este capitulo te haya gustado, y lo del lime tambien me alegra, porke yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas mas fuertes, jeje, en fin, esperando ke todo haya sido de tu agrado, me despido de ti… de ambos xD

**Dannyella**hola! Sorry por lo lento de la actualización, jejeje, espero el cap e haya gustado, y creo ke esta vez también vas a kedar metida porke parece ke lo corté en la parte culmine xD bueno, nos estamos leyendo! Adiox.

**Weno****! Esos son toditos, esperando haya sido de su agrado yo me despido porke e voy a ver T.V xD y ya saben… me dejan un review xD un sean malos/as.**

**Abrazos a todos los lectores de parte de D.N**


	20. Tragedia

**Disclaimer****: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de el gran Nobuhiro Watsuki… **

**Capítulo 19: tragedia.**

"cómo?" –katsura alzó la voz notoriamente preocupado-

"que… encontraron a Iwamura-kun… y a todos nuestros refuerzos."

"muertos?"

"Katsura-san… estaban completamente destrozados… para que decir el cuerpo de Iwamura-kun. Al parecer himura-kun lo encontró, estaba cubierto con su chaqueta, pero…"

"y kamiya-san?"

"por lo que nos dijeron… se la llevaron" –katsura cerró sus ojos para pensar-

"por lo menos…una parte quedó completa"

Takasugi observó a Katsura, sabía que él tampoco estaba aseguraba que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, al contrario, la cantidad de hombres caídos en batalla había sido más de lo que estaba predispuesto. Inclusive la muerte de setsuna no había estado en los planes… él sólo había sido puesto a cargo de Kaoru hasta llegar a cierta parte del camino, mas por la muerte de los demás él había tenido que tomar toda la responsabilidad.

"y no han tenido noticias…" –katsura miró a través del ventanal- "de himura-kun?"

"no"

"entiendo" –la puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente- "sagara-kun, shinomori-kun, qué se les ofrece?"

"bueno, Katsura-san, lamentamos tener que interrumpir de esta forma, pero necesitamos… saber qué ha pasado"

"lamentablemente ustedes ahora no pueden ser informados de nada"

"pero, nosotros formamos parte de todo… tenemos derecho a saber!" –sanosuke exigió-

"su trabajo, deben saber, terminó hace mucho"

"pero…"

"nada de pero… sagara-kun, debes guardar la compostura, ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada, y al igual que ustedes, yo también estoy preocupado del posible futuro que esto pueda tener, ahora… por más que ustedes quieran ayudar, todo está en manos de himura-kun"

"y después de que todo termine?" –aoshi preguntó seriamente, mientras que Sanosuke presionaba sus puños por impotencia-

"después que todo termine… todo volverá a tomar su rumbo…"

"y qué pasará con Kenshin y Kaoru"

"himura-kun no tendrá necesidad de seguir… por todo el tiempo que llevamos trabajando para un mejor futuro de las personas que viven aquí, estoy contento por poder decir que éste es el último trabajo que como organización deberemos realizar, respecto a kamiya-san… su futuro no está en mis manos, y ustedes lo saben"

"entendemos que debemos mantenernos al margen?"

"así es" –takasugi sonrió al ver las expresiones de decepción que se posaron el los rostros de ambos-

"vaya, muchachos! No es un funeral!"

"lo sabemos"

"entonces? Deberían esta felices de que por fin podrán volver a sus vidas normales… lo más seguro es que estando fuera de esto, megumi te presté atención, sagara-kun!"

"nos vamos… con su permiso, Katsura-san, Takasugi-san" –dijo Sanosuke mirando algo nervioso a Takasugi-

"vayan con cuidado!" –takasugi los despedía con cierto ánimo-

"no cambias, verdad?" –katsura dijo suspirando, cuando ya se habían marchado-

"hay que alegrar la vida… además… tal vez sea la última vez que vea a esos chicos reír…"

"pesimismo…" –katsura susurró

"no es pesimismo… es realismo…"

* * *

Kenshin había dejado la motocicleta escondida en una parte del camino, ahora caminaba con cautela, observando todo el lugar. Estaba desierto, las presencias que había sentido durante todo el camino, observándolo, habían desaparecido. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… a pesar de no haberles prestado atención, los había sentido todo el tiempo, en su silencio engañoso, sus tranquilas respiraciones, casi al punto de desaparecer. Pero ellos no eran mejor que él, por eso, sólo por eso los había dejado pasar, qué importaba si iban corriendo donde Shindou a contarle, después de todo, eso era lo que quería, encontrarlo luego. Llevando una de sus manos a su boca, comenzó a tranquilizar aquel instinto asesino que lo había comenzado a acechar desde que había visto a todos esos cuerpos, sus ojos ahora expresaban toda esa locura que trataba de controlar durante sus asignaciones, trataba de ser frío, para no pasar a lo más bajo… disfrutar sus asesinatos…

Una bifurcación en el camino lo detuvo, repentinamente bajó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada, serio.

"y quién va a ser el que me diga por dónde seguir…" –Kenshin hablaba con lentitud, aparentemente a la nada- "qué pasa? No van a salir?"

"ja! Grandioso instinto…" –Kenshin sonrió-

Repentinamente un hombre de casi la misma contextura de Kenshin apareció frente a él, estaba fumando y jugaba con el humo, a la vista, no tenía nada que pareciese un arma.

"y el otro?"

"va, se ha ido…" –el hombre sonrió burlescamente-

"entiendo"

Enderezándose, el hombre comenzó a caminar alrededor de Kenshin, analizándolo. Él en cambio lo seguía con la mirada, no tenía ganas de caer en su juego, y el tipo lo sabía, Kenshin se volteó ya harto de las estúpidas vueltas que el hombre le estaba dando.

"imbécil, me tienes harto con tu estúpido juego…"

"ah, muchacho, cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven… pero eres muy impaciente… supongo que el hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo con una chica traumatizada sexualmente no te ayudo mucho… porque… no me digas que te tiraste a esa muchacha"

Kenshin no decía nada, escuchaba los comentarios del hombre con atención, observaba el placer que demostraba al hablar sobre ella. Sonrió. Despectivamente, observando la bajeza del hombre que se atrevía a hablar así de Kaoru, no sólo por que era ella, sino por que hablaba así de una mujer.

"terminaste?"

"oh! Pero si se sintió battousai!" –Kenshin le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar- "no me digas que te molesta que hable de la mujer de mi señor?"

"la mujer de tu señor?" –Kenshin soltó una carcajada, provocando que el hombre se estremeciera ante el sentimiento de odio que comenzó a irradiar de Kenshin- "mi mujer… entendiste? … mi mujer"

Lentamente se volteó, mirando fríamente al hombre, éste se quedó en silencio, sin poder evitar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, había estado seguro de poder luchar a la par con battousai, pero al verlo ahí, observándole de esa forma tan amenazadora, sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, ahora sólo le quedaba la duda de si podría vencerlo… o si quiera mantener una pelea con él…

"basura… no vales la pena" –Kenshin volvió a caminar, la verdad, el hombre con la mirada le estaba implorando que lo dejase, había resultado ser un cobarde-

"no… no vas a lograr nada, escuchaste! Vas a morir… tal vez yo no pueda… y sí, tal vez te tema, pero somos muchos! Sabes?"

Kenshin hacía caso omiso de los comentarios que aquel tipo le hacía, era sorprendente verlo ahí, gritando sin poder actuar.

* * *

"señor… no pudieron detenerlo"

"por qué?" –decía Shindou observando a kaoru-

"porque… lamentablemente, uno de sus hombres se acobardó"

"qué novedad!" –shindou dijo furioso- "por qué no pueden ser más inteligentes, con sólo encontrar el punto débil de battousai, podrían vencerlo, pero no, no! Le temen… porque recuerdan las miles de noticias de políticos muertos… él… es un simple asesino… y como todo asesino… no es invencible"

"pero…"

"llama a zen"

"pero… él está recién recuperando energías"

"fue un combate insignificante, luchar contra uno de los hombres de Katsura que no sea battousai es inútil… estará bien"

Shindou encendió un cigarrillo, caminando con lentitud alrededor de la cama donde Kaoru comenzaba a moverse con lentitud.

"dile que lo encuentre… y que lo traiga… vivo…"

"vivo?"

"sí! Le voy a enseñar que no debe tocar mis juguetes"

* * *

El hombre que se había encargado de arrebatarle la vida a setsuna caminaba de forma lenta, hacía una seña con su mano de vez en cuando, avisándole a los hombres que se hallaban escondidos que siguieran así. Antes de llegar a mitad de camino, vio como una sombra se acercaba, sonrió.

Kenshin observó la imponente figura del que seguramente sería su contrincante, frunció el ceño al sentir el olor a sangre que expelía, reconociendo el mismo aroma que se encontraba en setsuna. Obviamente era su asesino, sin exaltarse llegó frente a él, analizándolo, sonrió al ver que era simplemente un gigante.

"así que… tú eres battousai…"

"mucho gusto!" –dijo Kenshin sarcásticamente-

"veo que tienes sentido del humor… niño"

"sólo pensé… que sería ameno antes de que murieras…"

"tan confiado…"

Kenshin inconscientemente adoptó posición de ataque, no tenía tiempo que perder, y todos los sucesos, que a su parecer parecían estúpidos juegos de Shindou, lo habían retrasado, no había ningún otro hombre, su camino había estado despejado a excepción de aquel idiota que se había acobardado. Él estaba preparado para luchar con cualquier estorbo que se le interpusiese, pero al contrario, había sido muy accesible todo… muy fácil… y al parecer, ahora sería igual.

El hombre llamado zen, sonrió y de su espalda sacó la misma espada que había usado para desgarrar el cuerpo de setsuna, Kenshin sonrió. Para ser un espadachín, debía tener agilidad, pero este hombre no parecía tenerla, su cuerpo era demasiado grande, y sus pasos eran pesados. Repentinamente, el hombre atacó sin decir más, Kenshin sorprendido alcanzó a detener el ataque, anulándolo. Aún sin salir de su anonadamiento por la rapidez con que había atacado zen, Kenshin avanzó con la clara intención de terminar luego con aquel combate, pero zen utilizando los mismos métodos que había utilizado con setsuna, uso su espada de distracción, mientras que lo golpeaba fuertemente, dejando a Kenshin de rodillas, apoyado con su espada. Kenshin sonrió, su mente de asesino era mucho más fuerte, y ésta misma le decía que disfrutaría esta pelea.

Levantándose en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a su posición de ataque, esperaría a que zen atacase. Respondiendo a la espera de Kenshin, lo atacó con toda su fuerza, Kenshin logró hacerle un corte en una de sus piernas, pero esto no parecía molestarlo, a pesar de que la sangre fluía con abundancia, zen sonrió al ver la expresión de Kenshin, éste volvió a atacar, esta vez hiriendo a zen en su brazo. Zen miró sus heridas antes de soltar una carcajada.

"esto es todo… el gran battousai no es capaz de hacerme más ke esto?"

Kenshin no hizo caso de la burla y continuó en silencio, la sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro, zen en cambio parecía disfrutar estar herido.

"duele, battousai?" –Kenshin alzó una ceja, extrañado, antes de que pudiera volver a la realidad después de ese estúpido comentario, sintió como lo golpeaban en las costillas duramente, rompiendo algunas de ellas, mientras que al tiempo, sentía como la espada de zen se hundía en su hombro. Recién ahora entendía a qué venía la pregunta que zen le había hecho-

Alejándose de Kenshin no sin recibir algo, zen se alejó, sujetando su garganta, Kenshin le había golpeado con la vaina de la espada, dejándolo sin respiración por unos segundos, Kenshin trataba de levantarse, pero el dolor en sus costillas era insoportable, era obvio que habían sido varias las afectadas. Y la perdida de sangre era muy rápida.

"no vas a poder encontrarla!" –Kenshin se levantó- "el señor Shindou es su verdadero dueño"

Al contrario de lo que Zen había pensado en hacer al decir esas palabras, Kenshin estaba sumamente tranquilo, volvía a sujetar su espada con firmeza, mientras que sus ojos ahora sí que no expresaban nada. Estaba cansado, ya que zen usaba muy bien todo el tiempo que habían usado en la pelea, hacía movimientos que retrasaban el impacto de estos, alargando innecesariamente todo. Además que su cuerpo estaba muy herido, y sus costillas rotas disminuían considerablemente su capacidad.

En cambio zen, había perdido mucha sangre también, pero no parecía afectarle, repentinamente Kenshin cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a retroceder, envainando su espada. No podría llegar a Kaoru si seguía así, y deseaba ayudarla lo más rápido posible, así que comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la de zen ignorando el dolor que se apoderó de él.

"maldito seas, no corras…" –zen comenzó a perseguirlo, pero las heridas en sus piernas impedían que su velocidad fuera máxima, lo que le daba ventaja a Kenshin-

Al llegar a una especie de campo abierto, Kenshin se detuvo, no conocía ese lugar, pero era obvio que estaba cerca del escondite de Shindou, sintió a zen detenerse detrás de él segundos después. Sonrió.

"vas a rendirte?" –zen preguntó divertido al ver que Kenshin no hacía esfuerzo para atacar, no obtuvo respuesta- "respóndeme! Vas a rendirte?"

"sí" –vino la calma respuesta de Kenshin- "me rindo…"

Zen sonrió y caminó hacia él, Kenshin no hacía nada, ni siquiera al sentir la espada de zen comenzar a atravesar una de sus piernas. Eran obvias las intenciones de zen, seguramente Shindou lo deseaba vivo, y esa era la única forma de llegar a Kaoru sin deteriorar más su condición física. Zen lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó, mientras que Kenshin simulaba haber quedado inconsciente. Segundos después era arrastrado por zen por un nuevo camino, Kenshin observaba el lugar con precaución, su espalda estaba siendo completamente raspada por el camino rural, y el ardor era insoportable, pero se concentraba para no pensar en el dolor de sus múltiples heridas.

* * *

"qué haces…" –kaoru susurraba débilmente, había sido golpeada por Shindou al despertar, recibiendo las explicaciones que él le daba, le había reclamado ser una cualquiera, haberse dejado engatusar por Kenshin-

"cállate"

"vas a pagar por todo esto…" –kaoru reprimía las lágrimas, tenía miedo, Shindou actuaba extraño, estaba frío, y eso asustaba mucho más que sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, planeaba algo y no sabía qué-

"que te calles… no quiero dañarte" –dijo bajo- "no…"

"eres un degenerado… estás enfermo…"

"no… no… y sabes?" –dijo Shindou mirándola- "vas a ver que no"

Kaoru se encontraba amaniatada, aún en la cama, mientras que Shindou arreglaba unas cosas, Kaoru trataba de averiguar qué, pero no entendía por qué él actuaba de esa forma.

Shindou la miraba de vez en cuando… después de unos segundos, Kaoru vio a Shindou comenzar a 'instalar' una cámara de video frente a ella. Al terminar, encendió una televisión que daba a su oficina…

"qué es eso?"

"una sorpresa"

* * *

"llegamos, aún sigues vivo?"

zen decía creyendo que Kenshin estaba inconsciente, estaban frente a una especie de bodega abandonada, zen comenzó a mecer a Kenshin para 'despertarlo' pero sus burlas fueron acalladas por la fría hoja de metal chocando contra su garganta. La espada de Kenshin se incrustaba en su cuello, rasgándolo. Kenshin hundió completamente la espada en la cabeza de zen, atravesándola. La sangre caía por los costados de su boca, mientras que de su garganta goteaba aun más, ensuciando completamente el rostro de Kenshin, él no decía nada, observaba sin sentimiento alguno la sangre caer por sus manos y rostro… y con suma frialdad, tal como había hecho todos sus asesinatos desde siempre, tiró de su espada partiendo en dos la cabeza de zen, el cuerpo cayó sin vida junto a él, mientras que la masa cerebral se esparcía en el lugar donde antes había estado su cabeza.

Kenshin en silencio se levantó, no sacudió su espada, sólo entró en la bodega. Al entrar dos hombres lo atacaron, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ellos, cortándolos sin aviso. Así siguió su camino por la amplia bodega, asesinando a todo lo que se le interpusiera, estaba agotado, dolido, pero no importaba, sus deseos de terminar con todo eran mayores, lo que lo llevaba a ignorar el dolor.

Después de recorrer muchas partes de la bodega, llegó a una especie de pasillo, estaba completamente a obscuras, y era mucho más lujoso que la bodega que usaban de fachada, había muchas puertas, pero todas cerradas con candado. Al llegar al final del pasillo, se encontró con una puerta de madera, sin dudar y apretando la empuñadura de su espada, abrió lentamente la puerta, dentro estaban las luces encendidas, pero no había nada más que una oficina, al lado izquierdo había una colección de armas... corto punzantes, de fuego… de toda la variedad que se quisiese… y en una especie de mesa, un televisor, no muy grande, estaba encendido, mas no parecía tener señal… confundido por lo extraño de la situación se disponía a abandonar la oficina.

_"te marchas… battousai?" _–la voz de un hombre interrumpió sus pasos, se volteó con lentitud, para darse cuenta que la voz provenía del televisor, que ahora enfocada la total obscuridad de un cuarto, y la silueta de un hombre se notaba en ella- _"te marchas sin terminar tu cometido?"_

Kenshin caminó hasta frente el televisor, enfundando su espada. Repentinamente, la luz del cuarto que se mostraba en la TV se encendió, mostrando a un hombre de mediana edad, sentado en una silla, fumando… se veía desgastado, pero la sonrisa de su rostro se acrecentaba cada vez más.

_"déjame decirte… que tenía muchos deseos de conocerte… deseaba conocer al grandioso battousai, al hombre más temido por mis pares… al maldito hombre que osó quitarme lo que me pertenecía… al maldito hombre… que desea destruirme"_

"dónde…" –Kenshin articuló sin saber si Shindou lo escuchaba-

_"qué dónde estamos? Verás… no sería divertido si llegases a interrumpir, por eso… deseaba mostrarte esto primero…"_

Shindou se levantó y caminó con lentitud. Kenshin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Kaoru sobre la cama, estaba completamente indefensa… apretó sus puños con impotencia, había caído, sin querer, en el juego de Shindou… repentinamente vio como él comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de Kaoru, ella se negaba, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada estando amaniatada.

Desesperado, comenzó a buscar algo que le indicase el lugar, hasta que el débil sollozo de Kaoru detuvo su infructuosa búsqueda… se volteó hacia la pantalla, y ahí vio como a su pesar, Shindou comenzaba técnicamente a abusar de Kaoru, ella trataba de mover su cuerpo para alejarse, pero sus vanos intentos eran detenidos por los golpes de Shindou. Angustiado, sintiendo como su pecho se cerraba rápidamente ante la horrorizante escena que presenciaba, comenzó a retroceder, deseaba apartar la vista, pero no podía, no quería presenciar eso… pero las lágrimas que a la distancia Kaoru derramaba lo incitaban a observar, sintió las lágrimas comenzar a rodar por sus mejillas, como si quisiesen fundirse con las de ella, de alguna forma disminuir el dolor que ella sentía… después de unos minutos, Shindou se levantó, Kaoru lloraba amargamente, ya no por haber sido nuevamente ultrajada por ese hombre, sino por el sólo hecho de saber que todo… absolutamente todo había sido observado por Kenshin.

Shindou se paraba ahora frente a la cámara, y la sujetaba con sus manos.

_"debes odiarme… battousai… pero… deseaba que presenciaras la realidad"_

"maldito…" –Kenshin susurraba, comenzando a retroceder nuevamente, buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola-

_"quieres morir, verdad? Quieres morir al ver como tu mujer se aleja lentamente… no te preocupes… yo mismo me encargaré de liberarte de tu sufrimiento"_

* * *

Kenshin buscaba como ido el lugar donde se encontraba Kaoru, habían pasado algunos minutos y de su mente no podían alejarse aquellas imágenes, no podía alejar la imagen de Kaoru llorando por ayuda… rogando… y menos el rostro de Shindou…. Que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de Kaoru.

Al llegar nuevamente a la bodega central, se detuvo, observó los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, desgarrados, y por primera vez deseó ser una de sus víctimas.

Se quedó observando los cuerpos en silencio, las lágrimas que había derramado en esa oficina habían marcado su camino a través de la sangre que manchaba su rostro, sus manos, completamente ensangrentadas sostenían su espada… era una imagen deplorable, pero así mismo se sentía Kenshin…

"pensé… que te habías ido… battousai" –nuevamente esa voz, Kenshin no hizo nada, se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos antes de voltear- "no te bastó?"

Shindou caminaba arrastrando a kaoru por un brazo, ella estaba con la mirada perdida, sus labios se movían sin pronunciar palabra, las lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ya hinchados ojos, Kenshin la observó, deseaba reconfortarla, pero nada terminaba aún. Shindou caminó hacia Kenshin, deteniéndose metros antes.

"la quieres?" –dijo fríamente, tomando el rostro de Kaoru y observándola con una sonrisa enferma- "tómala entonces…"

Shindou empujó a Kaoru, ella avanzó unos pasos pero su estado le impidió caminar más, Kenshin adelantándose, la tomó por la cintura antes de que cayera… por el impulso, cayó de rodillas junto a Kaoru, la ropa de ella se tiño de rojo al contacto de las manos de Kenshin. Ella no reaccionaba, Kenshin cerró sus ojos unos momentos antes de levantarse, dejando a Kaoru sentada en el piso.

"que enternecedor… debo admitir que nunca logré nada igual" –Shindou decía sonriendo-

"voy a matarte"

Kenshin se enderezó, envainando su espada, observó a Shindou que hacía lo mismo con la espada que traía en su brazo libre, sonreía de forma extraña. Tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, lo piso para apagarlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shindou comenzó a correr con su espada en posición horizontal, con toda la predisposición de enterrar su arma en el pecho de Kenshin, éste, a pesar de su estado, esquivó fácilmente la estocada. Shindou sorprendido no pudo evitar que la espada de Kenshin rasgara su camisa, pero no causándole mayor daño. Alejándose para enseguida volver a atacar, Shindou esta vez logró herir a Kenshin, pero no pudiendo esquivar el rápido movimiento de Kenshin, sintió su piel ser cortada en el costado, sangrando en cantidad.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más constantes, de vez en cuando el sonido del metal contra metal resonaba en la bodega abandonada, mientras que otras el sonido de la piel rasgándose era mucho más aterrador… para luego ser seguidos por algún grito de dolor ahogado por parte de Shindou, mas no de Kenshin.

Kenshin clavó su espada en el estómago de Shindou, sacando inmediatamente su espada, para luego volver a rasgar su cuerpo, su contrincante trataba de atacarlo aprovechando la cercanía, pero Kenshin lo pateó alejándolo.

Repentinamente, Shindou atacó a Kenshin cuando éste estaba desprevenido, dándole una estocada muy cerca de una de sus costillas, acrecentando el dolor. Kenshin no pudo contener el grito de dolor, pero aun así siguió, la sangre se acumulaba bajo ellos de forma impresionante, mientras que su pelea se llevaba a cabo rodeada de una mortandad. No parecía importarles mucho el hecho de pisar de vez en cuando algún cuerpo ya destrozado por la espada de Kenshin, ni tampoco sentir la sangre de ellos mezclarse con la suya.

En un momento dado Kenshin estaba muy cansado, pero al contrario de Shindou, él aún podía seguir, era obvio que Shindou hacía los trabajos detrás de su escritorio, mandando a todo el mundo, y que nunca había tenido una situación de peligro en sus propias manos, lo que le daba ventaja a Kenshin. El cuerpo de Shindou estaba muy herido, y la sangre ahora salía casi a chorros, al igual que en el cuerpo de Kenshin. Sin dejar el contacto de sus espadas, Kenshin sostuvo la de Shindou con sus manos, cortándose, mientras que alzando su propia arma para luego bajarla con fuerza y rapidez desprendía con un corte muy limpio el brazo derecho de Shindou, dejando caer la espada junto a éste.

Shindou cayó de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor en forma lastimera. Kenshin pateó la espada lejos.

"lo… último… Kaoru…" –Kenshin susurró-

Kenshin corrió con sus últimas fuerzas hacia Shindou, estaba derrotado, desde el principio Shindou había sabido que estaba derrotado, al ver sus ojos expresándole el mayor odio que alguna persona le hubiese expresado jamás, se había dado cuenta que su batalla estaba perdida, pero por orgullo había luchado, y ahora su cuerpo estaba prácticamente destrozado.

* * *

"maldita sea… maldita sea… no vamos a llegar…"

Sanosuke corría detrás de Takasugi, Katsura les había ordenado ir a ayudar a Kenshin, al último momento se había dado cuenta que su plan tenía múltiples fallas, y la mayor era haber mandado a Kenshin solo.

Al llegar a la bodega, el olor a sangre invadió inmediatamente sus narices, Sanosuke se cubrió ésta, ya que su trabajo jamás había involucrado tal cantidad de sangre, Takasugi en cambio caminó con lentitud, esquivando el cuerpo de zen que estaba desangrado, para luego entrar a la bodega.

"quédate… iré yo, tú espera por shinomori-kun"

"sí!"

Takasugi entró sigilosamente, cerrando de la misma forma una de las puertas de la bodega, dentro, el olor era insoportable, caminando por una especie de escalera, vislumbro a Kenshin que estaba listo para asestar el golpe final a shindou. Al costado vio a Kaoru, que aún estaba en blanco… analizando la situación y sin deseos de intervenir, notó que en el único brazo que a Shindou le quedaba, sostenía una especie de aparato.

"no…" –takasugi corrió rapidamente, Kenshin al verlo detuvo s último golpe, moviendo su brazo y cortando ligeramente el hombro de Shindou- "sal, sal, sal… lárgate himura!"

"qué?" –Takasugi alcanzó a tomar a kaoru e indicarle a Kenshin lo que planeaba Shindou-

Corriendo a toda la velocidad posible, Takasugi sacó a kaoru de la bodega, ella no reaccionaba aún, así que le costaba más. Kenshin en cambio estaba empeñado en terminar lo que había iniciado. Haciendo caso omiso de la orden de su superior, volvió a embestir, esta vez enterrando su espada un poco más abajo del pecho de Shindou.

"nos… vemos…" –susurró Shindou mientras que escupía sangre, con sus últimas fuerzas presionó la especie de control que había visto Takasugi, Kenshin cerró sus ojos mientras que alzaba su espada, cortando huesos, músculos y nervios, destrozando el cuerpo de Shindou, su espada hacía el recorrido con rapidez al mismo tiempo que al fondo de la bodega se sentía una explosión, la misma que iba detonando otras, el cuerpo de Shindou cayó partido en dos en un río de sangre-

* * *

"SAGARA-KUN, ABAJO!" –takasugi por la onda expansiva de la explosión cayó al suelo, protegiendo a Kaoru con su propio cuerpo sentía como la bodega explotaba.-

Con lentitud se levantó tomando a Kaoru, alejándose de las llamas que comenzaban a consumir la bodega. Sanosuke observaba horrorizado el lugar adonde segundos antes había llegado con la clara intención de salvar a su amigo. Su boca estaba abierta, mientras que en su mano su teléfono celular seguía abierto.

_"sanosuke… qué pasa?"_

La voz de Aoshi resonaba en el teléfono, pero Sanosuke estaba demasiado shockeado como para contestar.

Los ojos de Kaoru reflejaban las llamas que seguían avivándose junto a más explosiones, las lágrimas corrían inconscientes por su rostro, mientras que se soltaba de Takasugi e intentaba correr a la bodega. Takasugi la sujetó de los brazos, evitando que se acercara.

"NO… Kenshin… KEN…"

Kaoru gritaba tratando de soltarse, Takasugi entendiéndola la dejó, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse al fuego, sintió como alguien la abrazaba.

Completamente destrozada comenzó a golpear el pecho de Sanosuke, implorándole que la dejase ir junto a Kenshin, él simplemente la abrazó, mientras silenciosamente las lágrimas se apoderaban de él también…

Había terminado todo, pero a un precio demasiado alto…

* * *

**N de DN: **debo decir ke estoy de luto por setsuna el personaje con la mayor participación en sta historia… y sólo pedirles ke no me maten por este capítulo. Esperen el epílogo.

**Gabyhyatt**pues sí, es un maldito… más bien… era un maldito, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Y no desesperéis ke aún falta el epílogo. Cuidate, aios.

**Yuki****-Kudo: **wola! Cómo tas? Espero bien… pues si casi lloras con el otro… presiento ke con éste debes haber kedao - T-T y pues sí… el plan se anduvo complicando… y pues parece ke no ha salido muy bien y la muerte de Shindou, pues si fue dolorosa xD pobre se kedo sin brazo y con too el cuerpo dstrozao. Lo de ansias de sangre, la voy a subir cuando termine los fics ke traigo, así ke tendrás ke esperar un pokito, bueno, ke estés bien, adiox.

**Ghia****-Hikari: **pues… espero ke te haya gustado el cap, y lo de setsuna, pues esa si ke fue una 'gran' participación, y pues… sip, Shindou sufrió mucho. Lo del final triste, no sakes conclusiones, ke aún falta el epílogo. Bueno, cuidate.

**Kazy**** y Yuki: **niñas, ke gusto verlas por akí de nuevo, y pues… estuve bastante tiempo fuera escribiendo, y con éste me demoré un poco menos, es ke estaba inspirada, y pues… el carácter de Kenshin… perdón, el sr. Himura xD pues está medio zafado, pero se esta sanando, y un favor, no me maten por éste cap xD ke no es el fin y lo de Kaoru, fue útil, pero salió bastante perjudicada, y aunke si se kedo viendo como mataba battousai, lo ayudo, porke sin ella no hubiera podido destrozar a Shindou xD y pues, ustedes también actualicen pronto. Otra cosa, lo de batty… dejémoslo en battousai U cuídense.

**Kaoru-Hino: **uff… si te he dejado mal con el anterior, me imagino ke con este cap te dejé peor… así ke mil disculpas, pero ya vas a ver ke se arregla… creo… en fin, me alegra ke te guste el fic, me da ánimo, espero ke te hay gustado, cuídate, adiox.

**Saiko**** katsuka: **hola! Al igual ke la vez anterior, espero te haya gustado éste cap, porke igual tenía muxa acción, y setsuna dice desde el más allá ke grax por eso de ke te cae bien xD (no pues porke si no sabias yo soy médium xD) la despedida de ken y kao… uff… un hasta pronto… así ke ya sabes no me mates por este capitulo… solo recuerda la despedida. Y si el cap pasado fue triste, este estaba pa cortarse las venas xD y lo de sano&meg, en el otro se arregla esa relacion, al igual ke la de mis &Aoshi, bueno, me despido… ke estés bien, cuídate n.n

**Weno****! Esos son, les repito, cualkier amenaza de muerte pueden guardarla por ke en este cap no se acaba… digo, aun falta epilogo, asi ke espero ke les haya gustao y me dejan review's .**

**Cuídense todos/as, un abrazo de parte de D.N**


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro-sensei.

**Epílogo.**

"crees que todo estará bien?"

"ya todo pasó, ella se repondrá… y Kenshin… así lo hubiera querido"

"pero…"

"misao… nosotros podríamos… empezar todo… absolutamente todo de nuevo"

"lo sé" –misao sonrió-

"entonces?"

"me da miedo"

"qué cosa?"

"que… ya nada va a ser como antes, nada… nuestras vidas volvieron a ser normales… y se siente tan extraño… tan extrañamente agradable"

"lo sé… pero, lo que me satisface es saber que ahora podré empezar de cero… pero contigo a mi lado"

Misao abrazó a Aoshi sonriendo, después de todo, algo había resultado bien, ahora estaba con la persona a quien realmente quería, y no deseaba separarse, después de todo… en esta nueva realidad, él era su único conocido.

"vamos, misao" –aoshi le sonrió, tomándola de la mano, para empezar a caminar juntos en dirección al centro de la ciudad, debían aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, ya que no deseaban terminar mal… menos ahora que tenían todo por delante, absolutamente todo-

Megumi caminaba completamente molesta por las calles de la ciudad, detrás de ella, Sanosuke la seguía gritándole cosas para que se detuviera, y alrededor, las personas mirando interesadas la extraña… y peculiar escena.

"vamos, no seas así, detente!"

"silencio!" –megumi respondía acelerando más el paso-

"ah, maldita sea, déjame explicarte"

"qué? Que te acuestas con la primera mujerzuela que te dé la pasada, eres imposible, pensé que de verdad te atraía, no sé, pero… pero…" –megumi se mordió el labio antes de entrar a un centro comercial, dispuesta a perder de vista a Sanosuke-

Sanosuke comenzó a correr al darse cuenta de que megumi entraba al mall, completamente desesperado por no perderla de vista y chocando con toda la gente que se atravesara llegó a éste, buscándola.

Megumi estaba en el baño, había visto pasar a Sanosuke a través de la puerta, y ahora ella respiraba algo más tranquila por haberlo perdido, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de la imagen que había presenciado en la tarde comenzó a mojarse la cara, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de sano dentro del baño.

"te encontré" –megumi se sobresaltó, alejándose inmediatamente, encerrándose en un baño-

"vete"

"vamos, escúchame"

"lárgate" –sanosuke estaba ya sin paciencia, y completamente molesto abrió al puerta con su suave tacto, megumi se sobresaltó aun más cuando Sanosuke se encerró junto a ella-

"no querías que te prestara atención?"

"sal… o grito"

"grita" –sanosuke sonrió seductoramente mientras cerraba la distancia entre ella y si mismo- "quiero verte gritar…"

"yo…" –megumi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la lengua de Sanosuke recorrer su oído- "qué haces?"

"ah… nada"

Era una situación un tanto peculiar, megumi estaba nerviosa, Sanosuke nunca, verdaderamente nunca la había tocado de esa forma, cerrando sus ojos se dejó llevar, después de todo, con esto le demostraba que la mujer de la tarde no tenía importancia.

Después de unos muy acalorados minutos en aquel baño, megumi y sano salieron a escondidas, ya que habían sentido a muchas personas en el baño y habían tenido que esperar a estar completamente solos, megumi trataba de evitar mirar a sano, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma, y estaba avergonzada, algo extraño en ella. Sanosuke en cambio estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba satisfecho con lo de esa tarde, e inconscientemente tomó la mano de megumi, sacándola rápidamente del baño.

"vamos?" –megumi volvió a su sonrisa irónica, asintiendo-

"vamos"

"ya va, pronto vamos a llegar" –Kaoru, ahora ya de veintiún años, corría tratando de alcanzar a un pequeño niño que corría entusiasmado por el barrio residencial.-

Habían pasado cinco años desde todo, no había rehecho su vida, ya que se había prometido a sí misma jamás olvidarlo… y al mismo tiempo, se lo había prometido a él. Había prometido que estarían juntos por siempre después de todo… y ella aún lo sentía así, meses después de todo, horrorizada había recibido la noticia de su embarazo, no horrorizada por el hecho de ser madre, sino por las posibilidades que habían de que el padre de aquella criatura fuera Shindou. Aun así, y a pesar de todo… ella había seguido adelante, para después del tiempo correspondiente, recibir la noticia de que aquel hijo era de Kenshin… y que no la había dejado del todo sola… ahora lo veía correr por las mismas calles que había recorrido junto a él… acercarse a la casa donde vivió por tan corto tiempo con él… no podía evitar sentir su corazón despedazarse nuevamente al recordar tantas cosas… al llegar frente a la puerta, y abriéndola cuidadosamente, vio como su hijo corría para observar el lugar, entrando directamente a los cuartos.

Kaoru entró al cuarto de Kenshin, su hijo intruseaba por ahí buscando cosas de su propio interés, Kaoru en cambio caminó directo a la cama, ahí aún estaban revueltas las sábanas, después de aquella última noche nadie había entrado en aquel lugar, sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla…

"kenji… ven aquí"

"hai!"

Kenji corrió hacia su madre y se recostó junto a ella, abrazándose, Kaoru mordió su labio, cerrando sus ojos, dispuesta a dormir con los recuerdos que aquel lugar le ofrecía.

"eres… tan parecido a tu padre" –kenji sonrió- "…ken..shin" –kaor susurró antes de dormirse junto a su hijo-

Kaoru despertó sobresaltada, se asustó al no notar a su hijo junto a ella.

"kenji-kun… kenji-kun!" –kaoru llamaba algo desesperada-

Kenji no estaba por ningún lado, ya asustada salió al jardín de la casa, y vio a su hijo sonriendo y indicándole lugares a la nada, aparentemente, Kaoru se acercó en silencio, sorprendida de ver a su hijo así… al llegar a un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba ahí, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos… atónita…

"esperé… angustiado… esperé hasta poder levantarme…" –kaoru se acercó hasta quedar frente al dueño de aquellas palabras- "…y ahora… sólo deseaba poder cumplir mi promesa, mi ángel de redención…"

Kaoru cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, él se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras kenji se acercaba a ellos, uniéndose.

"estás aquí… oh.. dios mío… Kenshin… mi Kenshin…estás aquí…"

"junto a mi mujer… junto a mi hijo… junto a mi familia…" –Kaoru decía aferrándose a él esperando que si era un sueño… no despertase jamás-

"cuánta falta… cuánta falta me has hecho! … tanto tiempo esperando morir sólo para estar junto a ti… sólo para poder amarnos… esta vez sin restricciones…"

"estoy aquí… por que te amo… y ahora sí… nada va a separarnos… Kaoru…"

Kenshin sonrió tranquilo, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo mientras Kaoru se incorporaba. Kenji se alejó dejando a Kaoru y a Kenshin solos. Él tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo, a pesar del tiempo… sus ojos seguían expresando inocencia… sin decir más, tomó sus labios, reclamando lo que le pertenecía… al separarse Kaoru tomó a kenji en brazos mientras que Kenshin la rodeaba por los hombros, sonriéndole a su hijo… después de todo… tenían todo el tiempo por delante para poder revindicar sus vidas… ahora sí… juntos…

**N de DN: **ah… ha terminado! Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo… y pues ya ven ke no fue un final triste…

**Blankaoru**hola! Pues sip, nos pasó lo mismo (me pasa por atarantada xD) pues… lo de la violación… pensé 'Kenshin debe sentir ke está bien asesinarlo de la forma más cruel' y la mejor forma para después no hacer ke se sienta culpable es ke vea algo realmente horrible, pues creo ke funcionó . Bueno, espero ke te haya gustado el fin, pensé en dejarlo triste, pero después de meditar horas en todo lo ke les hice pasar, supuse ke no estaría mal darles un buen fin, bien, nos estamos leyendo, abrazos .

**Yuki****-kudo: **jajaja, pues mujer, ke bien ke te haya gustado la muerte de Shindou, te di lo ke kerías xD y sólo espero ke te haya gustado el fin, porke pensé bastante en matarlo o no… ya ves… yo también soy muy cruel. Lo de ansias de sangre, sip, pensaba en subirla, pero aún no sé porke el primer cap. Me kedo medio fuertecito xD… (no solo en sangre sino en las escenas con contenido sexual) yaa… esperando ke te haya gustado, me despido, abrazos .

**Kao****-ryu: **jejeje… pues sí me lo dijiste… pero, tanto así para patalear? Y pues… lo de tu mamá jeje, te comprendo a mí tampoco me gusta que me interrumpan cuando leo o escribo, me enferma ¬¬ espero ke te haya gustado el epílogo… y ya ves ke fue feliz xD

**Saiko**** Katsuka: **la batalla de zen y Kenshin, dejé al pobre Kenshin más machucado, pobrecito, aun así le dio su merecido a Shindou, jeje, y lo de setsuna… te diré ke no tiene novia… pero ke le gusta megumi xD pero en éste cap ya ves ke setsuna perdió toda oportunidad… espero ke te haya gustado la parte de sano y megumi, y no te preocupes, ke está bien perseverar con tus gustos (en este caso lo de sano y meg xd), bien, me despido, ojalá hayas disfrutado el cap

**Mitsuki**** Himura: **hola! Espero ke te haya gustado el cap… y ya ves ke el final fue feliz… aunke no sé si kedó bien, espero tu opinión, y gracias por eso de 'fic de lujo' me da ánimo xD, yo me despido, adiox!

**Makarena**jajja, pues… te recomiendo ke para la proxima vez pestañees aunke sea una vez xD, y lo de Kenshin, espero habertelo recompensado en algo lo de Kenshin, lo de tu pregunta… el epílogo es la parte final de algun libro, novela, lo ke sea, suele explicar en el lo ke sucede con los protagonistas de la historia pasado un time de esta transcurrida, bien, me despido, bye.

**Gabyhyatt**pues ya ves! Ken si sobrevivió xD espero ke te haya gustado el cap, y el fic en general… bueno, me despido, adiox.

**Dark**** Lil' Bride: **jajaja, ya sabía ke era una tragedia xD pues… con mi mente… no me extraña ke haya resultado así, y ya ves ke fue un final happy happy, aunke dude muxo sobre ello xD… es ke… después de todo necesitaban algo de felicidad y yo necesitaba calmar mi mente perversa xD weno, yo me despido, adiox!.

**Gabyss**hola! Pues… pobre kao… si, algo, y pobre ken… pero ya te recompensé U espero te haya gustado, y grax por eso de ke es uno de tus fics favoritos, en fin, lo de Aoshi y misao fue algo suave porke su relacion es asi, y no podía salirme de la línea, espero en todo caso ke hayas kedado conforme, me despido, byes.

**Justary****-san: **jejeje… eres la primera ke me dice directamente ke soy cruel, sorry por hacerte sufrir, pero espero ke este cap te haya gustado, y ya ves ke me revindique… jeje, bueno, cuídate, bye.

**WENO! Espero ke les haya gustao y ya me dicen ke tal les pareció too el fic, ahora ke pueden leerlo sin estar esperando actualizacion, yo me despido, y nos estamos leyendo!**

**D.N**

**_ …No debes temerle a la obscuridad. Después de todo… a ella perteneces… _**


End file.
